Berlin ciao
by Tendevils
Summary: La Casa de Papel : Rome, guidée par le Professeur, accepte de rejoindre le groupe de braqueurs. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à retrouver une partie de son passé. Ce casse, il n'est rien comparé au reste, et elle n'est pas prête de l'oublier. BerlinxOC
1. I Prologue

Je cours sans me retourner. J'ai le souffle court et mon cœur martèle ma poitrine, pourtant je cours. Je ne me retourne pas, non, plus maintenant. Pas avant d'avoir atteint le bout du tunnel. Ma poitrine est serrée et je peux sentir cette peur me terrifier de l'intérieur :l'appréhension de la mort... il y a de quoi avoir la trouille, vous ne pensez pas ? Car elle est bel et bien présente en ce moment même.

Elle est partout et sa puanteur imprègne mon être depuis que je suis entrée dans cette putain de banque... Depuis que j'ai accepté ce casse qui m'a détruite à petit feu. C'était pire que la prison, je peux vous l'assurer. C'était un rendez-vous avec mon passé et un allé simple pour l'Enfer.

Dans ce cas, si tout ceci s'annonçait tragique dès le départ, pourquoi avoir accepté les yeux fermés les consignes du Professeur, me direz-vous ? La réponse est simple : pour l'argent. Le fric fait tourner le monde, ça tout le monde le sait, et moi mieux que quiconque. Si je survie à ce jeu suicidaire, je vous raconterais comment j'en suis arrivée là.

Les souvenirs reviennent à la charge. Ils obsèdent mon esprit alors que je fuis. Je cours, encore et toujours. Ce n'est pas le moment pour faire dans le mélodrame, c'est ma vie que je joue là...

 _Rome, concentre toi !_

Rome, c'est le nom de code que j'ai pris afin de faire partie du groupe. Nous avons tous un nom de ville et celui-ci me tenait particulièrement à cœur. Pour des raisons personnelles bien entendu. Tout est flou, mais pas ça. Je n'oublierai pas. Ce nom reste ancré dans ma tête et j'ai dorénavant l'impression qu'il fait parti de moi. Même si je m'en sors vivante, je ne pourrais pas m'en détacher si facilement.

Je suis les autres qui se ruent comme moi, vers la Liberté. Mais connaître la liberté, à quel prix ? Rivaliser de si près avec la Mort en personne vaut-il le coup pour tant de billets ? Le milliard, il fait rêver... mais j'ai appris une chose essentielle, c'est que lorsque l'on rêve trop, on se perd. On tombe.

Alors est-ce que tout cela en valait la peine ? Oui. Oui et non. Au final, non. Les larmes montent soudainement et je m'efforce d'oublier. Toute cette tension explose, et je hurle durant ma cavale effrénée. Les balles fusent et elles écorchent mes oreilles. Elles sont loin et si proches à la fois. J'ai du mal à supporter ces derniers instants, ces dernières minutes. J'ai du mal à interpréter ce qui m'entoure, néanmoins, je suis une cible visée par les balles qui ricochent sur les murs, derrière. Hors de question qu'ils me chopent. Hors de question de retourner par la case prison. Nairobi scande des ordres en pleurs afin de nous soutenir, tandis que Rio s'est surpassé en aidant Tokyo à accélérer. Ils sont arrivés avant nous, ils sont saufs. J'ai à peine eu le temps de les voir monter à l'échelle, mais je le sais. Je le sens, la fin est à quelques mètres. Cette fuite est presque trop facile, on court et on fait exploser le tunnel. C'était le plan du Professeur et il avait eu bon sur toute la ligne. Mais il y a eu un imprévu. Et moi aussi j'ai été obligée d'y faire face, en direct.

Regardez-moi, je suis à la traîne, la petite dernière comme souvent, qui reste silencieuse mais ne pense pas moins. Je l'ouvre un grand coup lorsqu'il le faut et beaucoup se souviennent de ces moments. Je préfère rester en retrait et analyser ce qui m'entoure. Ça, je le tiens de _lui_ , Monsieur Élégance et ses conseils avisés. Il m'a appris à m'a appris à réfléchir avant d'agir. Je n'étais pas de la sorte avant de le rencontrer, je peux vous l'assurer. Et pourtant c'est paradoxale, car il n'y a qu'avec lui que j'ai du mal à garder mon sang froid. Je m'emporte dès que ses yeux dérivent sur moi. Il me fixe et me sonde. Il l'a toujours fait, et en jouait, le con ! Après tant d'années, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il a fini par me forger. Il m'a rendu plus forte et prête à affronter la vie. Armée non pas d'amertume et de colère, mais de recul et de paroles. Parler et l'une des meilleures armes que l'on puisse manier dans ce monde.

Il n'a pas voulu venir. Il n'a pas souhaité nous suivre pour se sacrifier pour une juste cause. Sa cause, sa rédemption, _lui_ qui s'est toujours comporté en salaud. Je me suis débattue pour rester. Tout comme Nairobi, j'ai cherché à le convaincre, mais il est aussi buté qu'il n'est taré. Personne ne pouvait le raisonner. On aurait fait face ensemble. Si je devais choisir entre les barreaux et Faucheuse ? Elle-même sans hésiter, et je lui aurais ouvert les bras avec joie. Mais pour l'heure, je sauve ma peau parce que c'est dans le contrat. Je ne me suis pas vraiment faite à l'idée de mourir ici. Même si je l'ai parfois dit, je ne le pensais pas.

Je n'avais pas prévu ce coup là de sa part. _Andrés de Fonollosa_. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner à l'avenir, mais je ne le déteste pas. Pas pour l'instant. Je le détesterai quand j'aurai encaissé le choc.

Je sens une poigne agripper ma manche et me tirer vers l'avant. C'est Helsinki, ce bon vieux Helsinki qui a remarqué mes difficultés. J'ai l'œil vide et le teint pâle. Mon ventre est noué, je sens que je vais vomir d'ici peu. Il s'arrête et scrute mon regard. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, et il le sait. Si je dois être malade, autant attendre la fin de la course. Je n'en doute même pas, à coups sûrs je serai mal. Malade à en crever, à m'enfermer entre quatre murs et m'isoler.

Helsinki prononce quelques mots mais je ne les comprends pas bien. Je suis dans ma bulle. Seule avec mes souvenirs. Je suis dévastée. Dévastée et perdue. Ces derniers jours ont été intenses, jamais je n'aurais pensé vivre une telle expérience. Jamais je n'aurais pensé le retrouver... Merci Professeur ! Tout se bouscule mais je reprends soudainement mes esprits. Mon souffle est court et je cherche ma respiration. Le grand gaillard m'encourage à sa manière, d'une tape sur l'épaule.

Ils ne m'auront pas, pas aujourd'hui. Nous avons beaucoup trop perdu pour tenter de nouveau le diable. Courage, on a fait le plus gros du travail ! Je ravale mes sanglots, ceux qui sont logés au plus profond de nous et qui nous tétanisent. Puis, je me lance de nouveau, Helsinki me soutient de sa force. Il referme la marche et me veille à ce que personne ne soit tué. Personne de plus. Vous savez, apprendre à vivre est difficile, mais frôler la mort est une chose si simple.

Je la sens si près, elle est là. Elle nous guettait depuis le début, et désormais, elle est à nos trousses : la mort. Cette foutue mort. Elle est infecte.

Les flics sont là, et la Mort les accompagne. Elle nous sourit et nous juge. Elle me terrifie,alors que mon passé me bouleverse. Toutefois, je ne m'attarde pas dessus, car sinon je fermerai les yeux à tout jamais. Si je fais la moindre erreur, si je ralentis pour sécher mes larmes et crier ma peine, je meurs. Je meurs, comme _lui_.

Oh Berlin, mais que t'ont-ils fait... tout avait pourtant si bien commencé.

* * *

 **Ma première fiction sur La Casa de Papel :) L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. _Enjoy_ !**


	2. II Monsieur Berlin

Le Professeur nous avait fait entrer dans une salle, digne d'une classe de lycée. Des tables avaient été disposées en ligne à intervalle régulier. Des feuilles attendaient sagement près d'un stylo sur chacun des bureaux. Prendre des notes, le professeur devant le tableau... Il portait bien son surnom. Qu'avait-il pensé ce jour là, nous planter une interro surprise ?

Je revois ma tête lorsque je l'ai vu élancer une main bienveillante afin de me guider vers ma chaise. Sur le coup, j'avais caché un rictus moqueur de le voir si sérieux. Mais après tout, il avait raison de l'être, on préparait le coup du siècle. Il n'allait pas prendre ça à la légère, bien au contraire. J'étais entrée dans la pièce avec un léger doute sur le moment. Comme j'espérais que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Ce n'était pas mon genre d'accepter des propositions si extravagantes de la part d'un type que je ne connaissais que depuis deux heure et qui, en si peu de temps, avait remué ciel et terre pour me convaincre.

 **.**

 **.**

Le Professeur était venu me trouver un soir, lorsque je travaillais dans un petit cinéma de quartier. J'ai toujours apprécié cette forme d'art et je me souviens petite, quand je passais mes nuits à dévorer les films cultes que mon père passait en boucle les dimanches après-midi. Mon père, il était une sorte de modèle. J'étais proche de lui d'ailleurs, enfin, là n'est pas le sujet, passons.

Ses films, il me les prêtait car il se rendait compte de l'intérêt que j'y portais. C'était là que reposait notre lien de complicité. Ça me permettait de voyager et d'oublier ce que j'appelle mon « enfance merdique ». Je voulais devenir comme ces cow-boy qui appuient sur la gâchette après un face à face sous quarante degrés au soleil. Je voulais montrer que moi aussi, je pouvais me la jouer caïd malgré le fait que j'avais du vernis aux ongles et rien dans le pantalon. Mais foncer tête baissée n'est parfois pas la meilleure solution.

J'ai continué à en regarder durant de nombreuses années, jusqu'à ce que tout parte en vrille. C'était ma façon de me consoler, de me déconnecter du quotidien. La perte de mon père n'a pas été facile et j'ai dû surmonter les difficultés à ma façon, c'est-à-dire, en éclatant du jour au lendemain... Encore une fois, je m'égare, je reviendrai sur cet aspect plus tard, mais sachez que c'est durant cette période que je l'ai rencontré, _lui_. Ne vous méprenez pas, il ne m'a pas fait le coup du super-héros pour me sortir de la merde. Il ne m'a pas impressionné avec de grandes paroles ou des promesses qui emballent les filles comme dans les comédies à l'eau de rose. Non, de toute façon, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné avec moi. Je ne crois pas être une femme romantique. En fait, je ne sais pas trop comment je suis à ce niveau là. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est qu'il m'a indiqué un moyen simple et efficace, mais non sans danger, pour se sortir d'un gouffre sans fin. Et devinez quoi, j'ai accepté sans bronché.

 **.**

 **.**

Mais revenons au Professeur. Ce soir là, je terminais ma journée, et après avoir rangé soigneusement ma caisse, je faisais un dernier brin de ménage avant de verrouiller les portes et revenir le lendemain matin. Je commençais tôt et mes journées étaient bien remplies, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre. Je sortais de prison depuis peu, même le métier le plus foireux, je l'aurais accepté les yeux fermés. La prison, voilà quelque chose qui m'a donné l'occasion de réfléchir seule durant un certain temps. Je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler sur ce détail de ma vie, les femmes qui y sont enfermées sont toutes aussi hargneuses que les hommes. Je vais juste vous passer une information. Parce que c'est celle qui me déculpabilise. J'ai été arrêtée parce que mon acolyte m'a dénoncé et m'a tout mis sur le dos pour s'en tirer... ça porte à réflexion, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et du temps, j'en avais, cela tombait à pic !

Ce soir là, alors que je peinais à trouver mes clefs dans mon foutu sac à main qui n'est pourtant pas si grand, un homme était venu m'aborder. Revenant tard les soirs, c'est un risque que je côtoie tous les jours et je sais exactement comment les recadrer pour qu'ils me lâchent... mais celui-ci n'était pas comme les autres. Il était bien habillé avec son costard et sa cravate repassée. Il avait l'air plutôt sympathique et digne de confiance. Je l'avais laissé m'accoster... Je suis sûre que s'il avait eu l'air louche, je ne l'aurais pas pris au sérieux. Ces mecs là, ils endossent un masque pour vous effrayer, mais ils sont aussi froussards que des mômes qui visitent un cimetière la nuit.

C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré le Professeur. Il m'avait vendu son affaire en quelques minutes en utilisant mon passé comme prétexte :

\- Imagine toi dans le futur. Est-ce que vendre des places de cinéma à des types qui se bourrent de pop-corn, les fesses dans un fauteuil, est une vie qui te convient ? Tu y as déjà songé, n'est-ce pas... mais tu n'as jamais osé te confronter à la réalité. Je peux t'offrir un avenir bien plus intéressant, bien plus riche...

Des promesses... de belles promesses au goût de luxure. Puis, persévérant, il m'avait suivi tout en continuant son monologue. Braquage, argent, millions, milliard, retraite anticipée ! Le temps de courir aux quatre coins de la ville en ayant cet inconnu dans les pattes, j'avais fini par hocher la tête, désintéressée. Je me suis faite avoir moi-même. La cupidité, c'est un vilain défaut dit-on, non ?

Sauf qu'au final, après m'avoir laissé son numéro de téléphone et y avoir songé toute la nuit. La curiosité et l'appel du fric plus forts que tout, j'avais craqué. Après tout, j'avais déjà sombré, j'avais déjà connu la misère. Un braquage ? Des billets ? Ça allait simplement me rappeler ce dans quoi j'excellais auparavant. Alors, je l'avais rappelé, bien décidée à prendre part au marché.

 **.**

 **.**

Je m'étais assise au second rang. Je n'ai jamais été ni l'étudiante studieuse qui occupe la première place, ni la cancre du fond qui préfère griffonner sur la table au lieu d'écouter. Cependant, je n'étais pas un modèle pour autant. J'avais du mal à supporter les critiques et je m'emportais facilement. Surtout durant mes dernières années de vie aux côtés de mon père. La tension de le voir perdre les pédales sans pouvoir agir a certainement joué sur mon comportement. Jusqu'à franchir la barrière de l'illégalité et terminer sous les verrous. Quelle poisse, quelle vie de chien !

Bref, en tout cas, à ce stade de mon histoire, je suis silencieuse en train d'attendre que mes complices ne fassent leur entrée. J'ai déjà eu la possibilité de discuter avec l'un d'eux. Une femme, brune aux yeux sombres. J'ai aperçu des bonhommes à la barbe garnie, mais je n'ai pas cherché à entrer en contact avec eux. Non, le temps allait le faire à sa manière. Je crois qu'ils m'ont vu eux aussi, mais je n'ai pas été en mesure de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Des gars comme ça, j'en ai croisé quelques uns sur ma route. Ce ne sont pas les pires. Extérieurement, ils en jettent avec leurs muscles et leurs regards de gros durs. Sauf que dans le fond, après avoir creusé l'intérieur, l'on se rend compte qu'ils sont aussi doux que des agneaux qui tètent encore leurs mères. Non, les pires, ce sont ceux qui restent silencieux en vous fixant. C'est à cette école que j'ai fait mes armes. Une école où il ne faut rien laisser passer en apparence, même si le sang bouillonne dans les veines.

 **.**

 **.**

Chacun est entré dans la salle pour venir prendre place à un bureau individuel. Le Professeur se tenait face au tableau, les bras croisés et la mine sereine. J'étais impatiente, je les attendais. Je voulais voir à qui j'allais avoir à faire. Par curiosité certainement, mais aussi par ego. Je dois l'admettre, avec le temps, même si la maturité et mes expériences vécues ont fait leurs preuves, je reste cette petite peste qui fouine dans la crasse des autres. Ce n'est pas que je veux me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je suis devenue si méfiante depuis mon séjour entre les barreaux... comprenez moi. Néanmoins, je me planque et je fais semblant de n'avoir aucune attache, ni empathie. Si je suis démasquée, je me fais croquer. C'est ce qu'on m'a appris. C'est ce qu' _il_ m'a appris : pense avant d'agir et ne montre pas tes émotions. Si tu n'as pas d'émotions, tu vivras. Si tu en as, tu mourras seule. Comme ton père.

Ils arrivaient à la file indienne. Ils avaient environ mon âge pour la plupart. Les regards s'échangeaient avec de brefs sourires de politesse. De politesse ou de gêne, après tout, c'était une situation vraiment étrange de se retrouver tous ici, afin de préparer un braquage digne de ce nom. Les chaises avaient toutes trouvé leurs occupants, toutes sauf une. A ce moment, j'ai pu capter l'attention du Professeur, dont l'œil attisé par une curiosité soudaine, n'avait pu s'empêcher de me scruter. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend brusquement ? Ses paupières étaient plissées et il contractait sa mâchoire. Où était passée sa courtoisie légendaire ? Je me sentais mal, comme prise au piège dans les griffes d'un lion, qui vous épie avant de bondir.

Il voulait voir ma réaction. Il voulait me tester. C'est ce que j'ai fini par en déduire. J'avais relevé le menton par fierté. J'ai rivalisé et répondu à son défi, tandis que les autres autour commençaient à faire connaissance. L'atmosphère était tendue et nous étions tous les deux muets, à nous dévisager comme des bêtes. Je faisais alors la rencontre d'un autre homme. Un homme nouveau qui n'avait pas la trouille de vous tenir tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait au fond, hein ? J'avais une tâche collée en plein sur le front ou quoi ?

 **.**

 **.**

Puis, des bruits de pas étaient venus interrompre notre petit jeu de regards. Une main s'était attardée sur la porte afin de frapper discrètement. Je n'ai pas été étonnée de voir mon interlocuteur visuel s'empresser pour venir à sa rencontre. En gentleman propre et distingué, il n'allait pas manquer cette marque de respect. Je m'étais grandie sur la chaise afin de voir cet inconnu qui l'avait tant capté, lorsqu'il était apparu. _Andrés_. C'était _lui_ , _Fonollosa_.

Je n'ai pas compris ce qui me traversait sur le moment. J'avais retenu un gémissement étouffé en tentant de camoufler ma réaction spontanée. Par chance, personne ne m'avait vu. Personne, hormis le Professeur, qui d'un mouvement de tête, m'avait rassuré en m'intimant de rester calme. Mais que faisait-il là, lui ? Ce grand con à qui j'avais donné ma confiance. Ce grand con qui m'avait envoyé en taule. Bon, il se tenait là, sur ma droite, serré dans un costume trois pièces réputé. Il ne m'avait pas encore vu. J'avais encore la situation en main. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais pour me rassurer. J'avais envie d'exploser et de me lever. J'avais envie de me barrer en courant. Sur le moment, j'hésitais encore à me cacher en enfonçant mon visage dans mes bras. Mais il me repérerait de suite. Quelle foutue idée, c'était loin d'être discret ! Et je l'ai regardé, l'air soudainement absente.

Les minutes font leur effet et pendant qu'il bavarde avec notre futur chef, je le revois me parler il y a quelques années. Avec ses conseils et ses avis bien tranchés sur la société. Je soupire, après tout, ce grand con m'a donné la chance de me racheter et de voir la réalité des choses. Il n'a pas changé. Il me reconnaîtrait à coup sûr, à peine les cheveux coupés et les joues légèrement plus creusées. Bien sûr qu'il va remettre un nom sur mes traits. Dès que ses yeux vont se poser sur l'ensemble de la pièce, son attention va river sur moi. Directement. A la première seconde. Je le sens. Je le sais. Je le sais parfaitement. Tout n'est qu'une question de temps, et la patience, ça, j'ai su la dompter. Alors j'attends, la boule au ventre.

Un type au large sourire explose de joie en un ricanement grotesque. Il me semble si ridicule que je me retourne à peine pour le distinguer. Les autres font de même et rient avec lui. Un autre, qui porte une capuche lance une blague et l'interpelle afin de commencer la réunion. Je me sens au centre d'un cirque, entourée d'une fanfare qui se pense drôle. Andrés réagit. Il se sent pointé d'un doigt impropre à sa personne. Il se sent sali par une telle plaisanterie. Il n'est pas un homme dont on se moque, même par pure ironie. Aussitôt, sa nuque se tord et son visage dévie vers nous. Vers moi. Ça y est, le compte à rebours est lancé. Les secondes semblent interminables. Il mord l'intérieur de sa bouche, et lui répond d'un signe, la mine calme. Il est le genre d'individu à contrôler ses moindres faits et gestes. C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé. C'est ce qu'il m'a toujours dit, avec une fierté malsaine.

 **.**

 **.**

Toutefois, lorsque son regard se pose sur moi, je le vois qui ne maîtrise plus rien. Ça y est, il m'a vu. Il m'a reconnu. Un frisson me traverse mais je ne me dégonfle pas. Ses yeux s'entrouvrent davantage sous la surprise. Ses pupilles se dilatent alors que sa poitrine s'élance plus rapidement. Mais Andrés ne dit rien. Non. Il ne fera pas le premier pas. Les jeux de pouvoir, il en est adepte. Et moi, j'aime jouer. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis une peste quand je m'y mets. Marchez moi sur les orteils, je vous écrase le pied jusqu'au sang. Nous nous fixons un court instant, puis il adresse un mot au Professeur avant de rejoindre sa place. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre lui aussi. Nous nous retrouvons comme deux ados qui cherchent à se sortir d'une situation délicate. A partir de ce moment, je me sens étouffer à mon bureau. Mais pourquoi ai-je accepté cette affaire à deux balles ? Ça ne rime à rien ! Je hurle intérieurement, tandis qu'un œil vif m'observe juste sur le côté. Le Professeur inspire profondément avant de dévoiler son plan. Que le casse du siècle commence :

\- Nous allons rester ici, enfermés et coupés du monde extérieur pendant cinq mois...

Je me sens faiblir en m'imaginant tout ce temps, collée à mon ancien braqueur qui n'est autre qu'une putain de balance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu par la suite, ni comment tout cela s'est déroulé, mais il est évident qu'il m'a vendu ! Après une courte pause, notre leader reprend :

\- Nous ne nous connaissons pas, c'est pourquoi je ne veux aucun nom, aucun détail sur vous, pas de questions personnelles et bien entendu, pas de relations personnelles, non plus.

Andrés esquisse un sourire en coin, alors que je m'enfonce dans ma chaise. Je sens une déception émaner de tous. Il fallait si attendre, se savoir enfermés avec des individus masculins et féminins pendant cinq mois, les côtoyer jours et nuits allait finir par engendrer des tentations. On est des adultes, on est vaccinés, on fonce. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas permission du Professeur. Et ses règles, il y tient coûte que coûte. Cela peut paraître idiot mais une simple banalité peut tout faire foirer. Alors il faut suivre ses indications à la lettre :

\- Nous allons emprunter des pseudos, des noms de code afin de nous identifier. Par exemple, des noms de planètes ou des noms de villes...

Des noms de villes, ça, ça me plaît bien. J'ai l'impression d'être comme dans un des films de mon père. Je me mets à sourire bêtement en pensant à un lieu qui pourrait me rappeler de bons souvenirs. Andrés me coupe dans ma rêverie en prenant la parole. Plein d'assurance, il resserre sa cravate et se lance :

\- Est-ce que ça peut-être une ville qui nous tient particulièrement à cœur ?

\- Bien sûr, l'intérêt avant tout et que ce soit personnel, car cette ville déterminera qui vous êtes.

\- Très bien, alors je choisis Berlin... J'y ai vécu de très bons moments.

Son intonation me fait frémir. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me lance un clin d'œil provocateur. Berlin, c'est la ville où je me suis faite coffrer par sa faute. C'est la dernière planque où nous sommes restés cloîtrés pendant trois semaines. Le Professeur acquiesce tandis que les autres font de même. Ils lèvent la main comme des élèves en plein cours et annonce leurs choix. Moi, il n'y en a qu'un qui me vient en tête : Rome.

\- Pour moi, ce sera Rome !

\- Tu es d'origine Italienne ?

Je ne réponds pas à la brune à frange qui vient de se proclamer « Tokyo ». Non, le Professeur nous avait demandé de ne pas dévoiler notre passé et de ne pas tisser de liens. J'essaie de m'y tenir dès les premières secondes. Andrés, ou Monsieur Berlin en profite pour rebondir sur le sujet. Il ricane avec élégance et déclare de plus belle :

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est un endroit en rapport avec sa naissance ? Ça peut être un lieu où elle a rencontré le coup de sa vie ?!

A ce moment précis, je sais qu'il se moque de moi. Je retrouve cette arrogance qui lui sied si bien. Il me lance une moue amusée et ses sourcils se lèvent. Les autres partent en fous rires innocents. Il joue le spectacle et monte sur scène. Il assure le show et devient la vedette. Je ne partage pas la blague et je les vois déjà me juger. Je vais devenir la conne rigide incapable d'avoir un tant soit peu d'ironie déplacée. Rome, la nana coincée du cul. Il faut que je me reprenne ! Je jette un regard atteint au Professeur tandis qu'il exige le silence avec discrétion.

Ça y est. La voilà ma nouvelle équipe. La voilà la bande avec qui j'allais faire le casse du siècle. Je me serais attendue à tout, sauf à ça. A tout, sauf à _lui_. Cinq mois, que ça va être long.


	3. III Le chat et la souris

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je suis inspirée, alors j'ai un bon rythme d'écriture et de publication :)**

 **Merci à ceux qui viennent me lire et à ceux qui laissent des reviews :) J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela fait plusieurs semaines... de longues semaines, oh oui, de très longues semaines que je côtoie le groupe. A vrai dire, je ne compte même plus les jours. Dans ma tête, il n'y a que le jour J et l'appel du gain. Je crois que je ne pense même pas à ma survie si tout devait tourner mal. C'est étrange mais je ne crois pas avoir quoi que ce soit qui me rattache à mon existence. Je vous accorde que ça fait très réplique de héros de film, mais je le pense vraiment. Fille unique, plus de parents. Pas de petit-ami, ni trop d'amis d'ailleurs. J'ai toujours été une femme solitaire qui se satisfaisait à elle-même. Bien entendu, j'ai fait pas mal de rencontres au cours de ma vie. Des bonnes, et des mauvaises. Andrés,vous devinez ?

En parlant de lui, je ne sais toujours pas comment le mentionner, ni le considérer. Est-il un ancien souvenir qui m'a pourri mes rêves ou simplement un complice de casse ? Aucune foutue idée. Rien que de le voir tous les jours empoisonne mon cerveau. Je n'arrive plus à penser et je sens une colère intérieure monter. Si je m'écoutais, j'exploserais de rage devant ses sourires narquois. Mais je ne fais rien, non. Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Je ne voudrais pas que le plan foire à cause de moi. Je ne voudrais pas que des tensions émergent entre braqueurs. Parce que des braqueurs énervés, je n'ai pas à vous expliquer que le conflit provoque des étincelles. On a tellement eu l'habitude de s'envoyer des insultes en pleine face et de manier les flingues, que tout ceci nous paraît banal. Alors les coups de feu fusent aussi vite, vous imaginez...

Mais Andrés, ou Berlin, ou ce grand con... si vous voyiez ce visage impassible qu'il affiche dès que je rentre dans la même pièce que lui. Il relève la tête et me fixe. Il amène souvent son index à sa bouche, qu'il pince sous une méditation perfide. Il me toise comme un prédateur. Parfois, il se racle la gorge en se redressant sur sa chaise. Ou d'autres fois, il penche la tête sur le côté en croisant les bras. Néanmoins, ses yeux ne cessent d'être braqués surmoi. Nous n'avons pas réellement parlé, ou du moins évoqué le passé. Nous faisons comme si on ne se connaissait que depuis quelques mois. Les seules répliques que nous nous envoyons restent en rapport avec la mission. Ou par pure méfiance l'un envers l' piques sont violentes et visées. Il a tendance à me provoquer avec un rictus en coin. L'œil charmeur, il pense peut-être que je ne me doute de rien, mais je vois tout. Je ne suis pas dupe et je sais qu'il joue. Il me tombera dessus un jour ou l'autre, et je l'attends de pied ferme. Les autres par contre, n'y voient que du feu. Denver a soufflé sur les braises un soir. En plein repas, il a balancé une soit-disant liaison électrique entre nous. Vous vous doutez de ma réaction. Le Professeur a levé les yeux au ciel en maudissant l'attraction avec un grand A. Andrés s'est pavané en laissant planer le mystère, tandis que moi, je soupirais, silencieuse. Je n'avais aucune chance, tout portait à confusion. La tension qui émanait de nos corps se ressentait. Les souvenirs, les doutes, les attentes. L'incertitude de savoir si demain l'on serait encore vivant ou non, amplifiait les rixes. Envers Denver, si j'avais eu des couilles, je lui aurais jeté mon assiette à la figure, pour monter dans ma chambre comme une gamine. Toutefois, il ne méritait pas un tel châtiment, et je m'entendais bien avec lui. Nous nous retrouvions parfois tard, pour discuter sur la terrasse en fumant une cigarette. Alors laisser l'ego d'Andrés gonfler était ma meilleure solution. La plus stable. La moins dangereuse.

 **.**

 **.**

Souvent, lorsque je fais les cents pas dans ma chambre, le mégo rouge et l'esprit encombré, je songe à cette histoire. Je me prends la tête à imaginer des scénarios improbables parce que cette situation l'est ! Cette situation est improbable. On est enfermé dans un manoir, à nous entraîner avec des flingues sur des cibles. Le Professeur nous enseigne l'art des explosifs et des premiers soins s'il nous arrivait une merde en cours de route.

Je vous l'avais dit que j'étais impulsive. De nature calme, et analytique, mais hors de moi et incontrôlable dès que l'on évoque _son_ sujet. Alors, lorsque je m'agite, que je sens mon sang bouillir et mes tempes cogner, je me pose cette foutue question : est-ce que je devrais intervenir ? Certainement. Sûrement. J'ai déjà pensé à en toucher deux mots au Professeur et lui arracher enfin la vérité. Car bien sûr qu'il avait tramé quelque chose. Le jour de nos retrouvailles, j'avais compris à son expression qu'il savait pour _lui_ et moi. Ou du moins, il connaissait le tragique déroulement des événements à Berlin. Ce putain de casse et cette putain de planque me hantent encore ! Mais je ne fais rien, parce que ce n'est pas le moment. Il n'y a pas de place pour les doutes, et ces doutes là peuvent attendre. Je dois me concentrer sur les explications du Professeur. Je dois me concentrer sur la planification du braquage. Une fois à l'intérieur de la banque, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible, et il faudra tout connaître sur le bout des doigts. Après tout, nous formons une équipe, nous devons rester soudés et professionnels jusqu'à la fin.

 **.**

 **.**

Comme pratiquement tous les jours, nous assistons à des cours. Le Professeur fait de son mieux pour nous partager les moindres détails de son plan. Les moindres failles de la Fabrique nationale de la monnaie :

\- Ils vont essayer d'infiltrer quelqu'un chez nous... je ne sais pas par quel procédé, mais ils vont essayer d'entrer. Et ça, ce sera une opportunité pour nous de faire entrer un Cheval de Troie... Vous savez ce que sait ?

Il demande souvent s'il est bien compris par tous. Et il a raison, il vaut mieux ré expliquer que se faire descendre parce qu'on a rien pigé. Denver en a fait les frais, il s'est lancé avec le plus grand des sérieux :

\- Non, j'en sais rien, mais je sais qu'après, c'est quatre...

\- Non. Le Cheval de Troie, c'est...

\- C'est juste avant quatre !

Quel idiot ce Denver ! Il ne peut jamais s'empêcher pour en placer une. Le Professeur est parfois lassé de voir nos attitudes puériles. Moscou l'a ainsi recadré et lui a demandé de se taire. C'est une question de vie ou de mort, ce n'est pas un plan organisé à l'aveuglette. Non, c'est le grand jeu, le grand bain. Le casse qui restera dans les mémoires. Il y aura des policiers partout. Ils seront armés, avec de vraies armes et de vraies balles qui tuent. Il y aura de la peur et de l'adrénaline. Il y aura tout pour que je me sente vivante...Cependant, il y aura des imprévus funestes, mais je n'ai pas d'autres solutions. Je n'ai pas d'avenir, alors autant tout jouer pour de bon. Pile ou face. Ça passe, ou ça casse.

En ce moment, à en voir les bâillements de Rio, qui n'arrive pas à détacher des yeux Tokyo, j'imagine que ça casse. Il dort éveillé. Tout le monde est au courant pour eux, et notre chef n'a pas pu éviter les tentations humaines. Ils ont dû passer la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air, comme d'habitude. Les nuits sont courtes pour certains. Pour ma part, lorsque les insomnies persistent, je tiens un carnet dans lequel je note mes pensées. C'est une manie que j'ai depuis l'adolescence. Quand tout allait mal, je griffonnais mes idées noires sur papier et tout s'apaisait soudainement. L'écriture est une sorte de liberté et d'échappatoire, ce n'est un secret pour personne...

.

.

Pour une fois, je suis assise au fond, Nairobi est sur ma gauche, juste derrière Rio. En face de moi se trouvent Oslo. Il est sur la même rangée qu'Andrés. Plus en avant se trouvent Moscou et Denver, puis Helsinki et Tokyo. Pour une fois qu'ils sont devant ces deux-là. Le Professeur fait son monologue avec cet engouement que j'ai fini par comprendre, et apprécier. Il sait trouver les mots justes. Ce braquage, c'est toute sa vie. Ce n'est pas comme pour nous. Nous, cela va nous permettre de mettre de côté, de renflouer des dettes, d'aider nos proches... mais le Professeur lui, ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne veut pas de cet argent simplement pour s'en mettre plein les poches. Il ne veut pas vivre comme un roi. Il veut juste aller au bout de son plan, comme pour accomplir une sorte de mémoire qu'il honorerait. Je dois admettre que c'est beau, d'être motivé pour autre chose que le fric.

Je l'écoute avec attention, quand mon regard s'attarde sur Andrés, ou Berlin... appelons le Berlin. Ici, nous ne sommes que des villes et nous devons oublier nos identités. Je plisse les paupières et le scrute. Il portait une veste de velours vert en entrant, qu'il a enlevé avant de s'asseoir. Toutefois, même si je l'accable de tous les maux depuis ces longues semaines, je reconnais qu'il se fringue bien. Il s'est toujours habillé avec classe et distinction. Propre, impeccable... Je ne me laisse pas impressionner... j'ai enfin une emprise sur lui. Il ne peut pas se retourner et me dévisager, cela serait trop flagrant. Je ne sais pas ce qui occupe son esprit sur le moment. Je ne sais pas si nous réglerons nos comptes un jour. Mais au fond de moi, je l'espère bien. Comme j'aimerais savoir la raison de sa trahison. Trop bonne, trop conne, comme on dit. Ou peut-être trop naïve. Nous avons traversé tant d'épreuves ensemble et vécu des moments si intenses que je le pensais certainement avec moi. Bonnie and Clyde, comme il aimait bien nous appeler. Sauf que Clyde reste avec Bonnie et Bonnie reste avec Clyde.

Je m'égare dans mes souvenirs, la mine curieusement apaisée. Je suis affalée sur la table, le corps légèrement tourné vers lui et décontracté. S'il y avait une caméra, l'on pourrait croire que je succombe à une véritable merde qu'est le coup de foudre. Ce truc si cucul qu'il m'en donnerait la nausée. N'allez pas croire que je suis sous le charme. Berlin est une ordure, ça, je l'ai parfaitement retenu. Et moi, je n'ai pas eu de chance en le pensant de mon côté. En fait, je n'ai simplement pas eu de chance en croisant son chemin. Mais j'étais seule et j'ai saisi la main qu'il m'avait tendu. Nairobi sur le côté me fixe brusquement, les yeux animés par une lueur qui m'écœure. C'est que tout le monde a gobé les conneries de Denver ! Elle m'interpelle en chuchotant :

\- Hé, Rome ! Tu es avec nous, ou avec Berlin là ?

\- Quoi ? Mais tu veux rire ! Je suis avec vous, j'écoute le Professeur, c'est tout !

Pour ma défense, je lance un prétexte qui n'a pas l'effet escompté. Nairobi roule des yeux en haussant les épaules. Devant, nos chuchotements ont été entendus et le nom du concerné lui est parvenu aux oreilles. Il en profite pour entrer dans la danse. Il se pivote vers la rangée afin de croiser les jambes. Puis, sa nuque se tord discrètement vers l'intérieur, pour observer du coin de l'œil. Dans une telle position, il pourrait entendre même nos murmures les plus secrets. Ma camarade de classe reprend, avec entrain :

\- Tu étais en train de le mater, avoue le !

\- Je ne matais personne !

Par peur de me faire prendre, je jette un regard vers lui et le vois contracter la mâchoire. Il donne l'impression d'être concentré mais son esprit est focalisé sur nous. _Sur moi_. Je me sens rougir. Non pas parce que je suis envoûtée, mais parce que je me sens piégée et sans défense. Nairobi s'apprête à se pencher de nouveau pour me chuchoter, quand le Professeur brise notre conversation privée :

\- Avez-vous fini de bavarder comme des lycéennes ?! Écoutez pour une fois, c'est important... Si vous vous faites tirer dessus, il n'y aura que cette solution pour vous sauver. Il n'y aura pas d'autre alternative !

Quelle honte ! Être affichée de la sorte devant les autres. Devant Berlin. Je me sens mal, et étouffe une excuse polie dans ma manche. Nairobi est navrée et esquisse un rictus pour dédramatiser. Tout le monde s'est retourné. Tout le monde, sauf un. Mon regard dérive encore sur lui avec gêne. C'est comme s'il percevait mes mouvements en me tournant le dos. J'inspire profondément en tentant de reprendre les rênes. Reprendre le contrôle. Tout est pesant autour de moi. Je fais le vide dans ma tête... je ne pense plus à rien. Soudain, c'est avec un immense soulagement que l'heure se termine. Le Professeur frappe dans ses mains et nous nous levons. Le supplice se termine enfin.

.

.

La soirée qui a suivi a été tout aussi mouvementée. Le dîner s'est convenablement passé et nous avons conversé en blaguant gentiment. J'en ai profité pour parler avec Helsinki. Je voulais connaître la signification de ses tatouages. Sans rentrer dans les détails en respectant le règlement du Professeur, il m'en a avoué les raisons. Les principales. Celles qui sont avouables. L'ambiance était bonne enfant. Denver n'en finissait pas de glousser en un sourire carnassier. Une main baladeuse faisait son chemin à l'abri des regards entre nos deux tourtereaux. Nairobi participait avec le chef de la bande, dont Moscou venait pimenter la discussion en étalant son savoir sur quelques points fondamentaux du braquage. Auparavant, on avait appris la composition exacte de la banque et l'enjeu du casse, notamment du tunnel à creuser pour s'évader. Heureusement que Moscou était présent pour nous aiguiller sur les mécanismes du plan. Je n'y connais rien en marteau piqueur, lance thermique ou scie radiale. C'était un sacré plan magnifiquement bien pensé ! Puis, il y avait Oslo, qui ne bronchait pas et écoutait. Berlin et moi.

 _Berlin et moi._ Nous avions porté une oreille attentive à la majeure partie du débat, jusqu'à ce que nos regards se croisent. Il était en face et j'avais réussi à éviter le contact visuel durant la soirée.

 _Ha... lâche moi, tu veux._

Embarrassée et les yeux fuyants ce cauchemar emballé de velours, je me concentre sur les restes qui occupent mon assiette. Je le vois qui retient un hochement de tête, espiègle. Il a envie de rire. Il est en position de force. Je me sens si vulnérable et personne ne peut venir à mon secours. Ils sont tous occupés, tous occupés au moment où j'ai le plus besoin d'eux. Je déglutis difficilement en terminant ma bouchée puis repose mes couverts, comme si de rien n'était. Je ne dirais rien, non. Je n'ai rien à lui dire à ce grand con. Je maudis les minutes qui me jouent des tours, lorsque je sens une présence frôler mon pied, sous la table. Je me fige et me redresse en le dévisageant. Il hausse les sourcils innocemment. Il est loin de l'être, je vous le garantis. Berlin agit en douce, à sa manière. Et quand il a l'attention du public, il tombe le masque et entre dans l'arène avec toute la prétention qui l'anime. Je serre les dents en encaissant, mais il n'a pas terminé son manège. Il continu, en insistant. Sa jambe remonte et s'attarde un peu plus sur la mienne avec empressement. Inconsciemment, je froisse le morceau de papier qui me sert de serviette. Je vais exploser s'il persiste. Je ne suis pas un jouet. Je ne suis pas une proie. Toutefois, je m'impressionne moi-même en constatant que je tiens plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire. Il reste de marbre et ses yeux emprunts de vice louchent sur mon corps. Soudain, Helsinki me sauve la mise en levant la bouteille de vin, hilare :

\- On ne va pas la laisser pleine celle-là, hein ! Allez, qui en reprend une goutte ?

Il s'adresse à l'ensemble du groupe, lorsqu'il parvient à ma personne. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Berlin réagisse si vite avec mépris :

\- Rome, je te sers ?

\- Ne la sers pas où elle va le regretter... C'est bien connu, les femmes ne tiennent pas l'alcool. Rome encore moins... Rome ne tient pas beaucoup de choses, il faut croire.

Son intonation me hérisse les poils. Il est odieux. Furieuse de le voir s'immiscer dans ce qui me concernait directement moi et personne d'autre, je me lève d'un bond. Le Professeur gémit de surprise. Personne n'est indifférent :

\- Est-ce que tu as un problème avec moi ? Un putain de problème dont tu voudrais me parler, Berlin ?!

Il ricane en refusant mon offre. Tout le monde s'est tût et attend la suite de la dispute. Il va me provoquer pour une énième fois, je le sens. Je dois le devancer et lui cracher une réponse qu'il n'aura pas eu le temps de prévoir. Néanmoins, avec nonchalance, il recule sa chaise pour se lever. C'est un homme si imprévisible. Il repose avec délicatesse sa serviette sur la table et nous quitte. Je le hais. Je me sens humiliée. J'ai perdu la partie.

La fin du repas s'est poursuivie sans dérapage et en présence d'un certain malaise. Vous comprenez que je suis restée muette, à me sentir bête en avalant ma part de gâteau dans mon coin. J'avais fixé la place vide en face de moi, l'estomac lourd et l'âme tendue. Attendez de connaître la suite, vous ne serez pas déçus...

.

.

Après avoir tiré une taffe avec Denver, comme presque chaque soir, à refaire le monde selon notre vision utopique de paumés en quête de gloire... j'ai retrouvé ma chambre. A peine entrée, je me suis jetée sur mes vêtements pour me changer et me mettre à l'aise. Je n'en peux plus de rester cloîtrée dans ce manoir ! Je me sens en cage... avec des dégénérés qui foncent droit vers un suicide collectif ! Je veux que ce braquage arrive au plus vite. Et qu'il se termine tout aussi vite. Je veux partir de ce maudit lieu en pleine campagne. Toutefois, malgré mon sarcasme, un grincement retentit derrière moi : la porte.

La porte de ma chambre grince doucement. J'ai envie de hurler. J'ai la ridicule sensation d'être plongée dans un film d'horreur à petit budget. Je reste immobile et attends. Au fond, je sais que la porte s'ouvre. Je sais qui entre : _Berlin_. Ce dernier referme délicatement sans éveiller les soupçons. Il est minutieux et patient. Puis, il m'imite et se raidit aussi. Je le sens prêts à répondre à mes questions. Je le sens prêts à affronter la réalité. Depuis tout ce temps ensemble, il en a mis du temps. Il s'est préparé et ce soir, il est paré pour le coup final. _Mais pas moi._ Il m'a eu, l'enfoiré ! Je suis trop énervée, mes nerfs m'empêchent de réfléchir convenablement. La gorge sèche, je me tourne vers lui. Son visage s'illumine. Il rayonne de fierté :

\- Enfin nous voilà seuls pour discuter... On en a des choses à se dire toi et moi... tu ne crois pas, Alma ?


	4. IV Retrouvailles agitées

Il me regarde avec cet air particulier qui me rend folle. Ses paupières sont légèrement plissées et sa tête penche sur le côté. Il attend patiemment que je réponde. Que je saisisse la perche. Mais que voulez-vous que je réponde à ça ? Il sait que je n'ai pas les mots et ce que je ressens. Mon visage me trahit, mes traits sont tendus. Ma respiration est forte et décolle avec douceur les bretelles de mon débardeur. C'est un vieux torchon que j'ai trimbalé durant de nombreuses années. Il est trop grand et les élastiques sont foutus, mais je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à le jeter. Une bretelle glisse sur le côté, le long de mon bras. Je n'y fais pas attention. Berlin l'a remarqué par contre. Il n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre mais ses yeux ont changé. Ils se sont soudainement assombris. Mon dieu, si seulement quelqu'un pouvait venir interrompre cette scène tout droit sortie de mes pires cauchemars. Bien sûr que je voulais mettre les choses au clair avec lui, mais pas ce soir, et encore moins dans ma foutue chambre ! Il tire alors une moue déçue en admettant que je ne lui donnerai pas la réponse souhaitée :

\- Tu es bien trop impressionnée pour articuler quoi que ce soit ?

Il lâche une raillerie en faisant un pas. Je recule immédiatement de deux, pour voir le mur derrière se rapprocher :

\- N'aies pas peur Alma, je ne vais pas te faire de mal...

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Il se fige et médite durant quelques secondes. Je ne le détache pas des yeux. Je pourrais essayer de l'intimider avec des paroles bien placées, mais ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps. Je ne peux même pas m'échapper. Si je voulais m'enfuir en courant, il me bloquerait l'accès à la porte. Ou il me retiendrait carrément. Je n'ai pas envie d'envisager cette solution. Je ne veux pas être près de lui, ni qu'il me touche. Je ne pardonne pas facilement, surtout lorsque l'on s'est joué de moi :

\- Ha oui, c'est vrai... Rome. C'est un très joli nom que tu as choisi, tu sais. Est-ce que c'était volontaire ou ça t'es venu à l'esprit, comme ça ?

\- A ton avis ?!

\- Tu l'as mûrement réfléchi. Rome est une ville splendide. C'est là qu'on s'est retrouvé pour notre avant dernier braquage, je m'en souviens très bien. Et toi, est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? On avait planifié ça avec tant de rigueur que ça ne pouvait que marcher. On avait passé du temps à analyser toutes les éventualités si un problème devait arriver. Mais il n'y en a pas eu, et ces diamants étincelants ont fini entre nos mains.

Tout a commencé avec Barcelone, puis Lisbonne. Ensuite Londres, Rome et Berlin. Berlin, l'endroit où ma course s'est achevée subitement. Sa voix faiblit lorsqu'il termine et il reprend son avancée avec lenteur. Je suis bloquée, je ne peux plus reculer. J'affronte son regard avec détermination. Il étouffe une éloge de me voir lui tenir tête avec autant d'audace :

\- Je te reconnais bien là, Rome. La femme qui m'a suivi dans mes plus beaux casses. Ma partenaire de crime. Bijoux, pierres précieuses, marques luxueuses, voyages... tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas gâtée... Pour ton dévouement à ma juste cause, je t'ai toujours récompensé. Et tu n'as jamais refusé.

J'aurais eu du mal à dire non. Quand un chien crève la dalle et qu'on lui tend un morceau d'os rongé et encrassé de merde, il le prend quand même. Berlin tente de m'amadouer en faisant ressortir mes souvenirs. Les meilleurs moments. Ceux qui étaient dignes d'un roman. Je ne sais pas si je dois entrer dans son jeu ou rester sur mes gardes. Il termine sa lancée en venant se planter en face de moi. Droit comme un I, me surplombant avec cynisme. Je le pensais plus grand. Je l'avais mis sur un piédestal, forcément, je n'étais pas objective. Je le pensais invincible, tout comme nos plans qui nous remplissaient les poches. Mais c'était plus un gouffre qu'une mine d'or à long terme. Au final, le château de cartes s'était cassé la gueule. Autant pour _lui_ que pour _moi_. Le Professeur avait fait un bref topo sur la raison de notre recrutement. Berlin avait été arrêté à Paris. Son dernier braquage. Le plus osé et le plus majestueux. Si je n'avais pas cette rancœur envers lui, je l'aurais félicité avec toute la sincérité dont je peux faire preuve. Mais il ne le mérite pas, et tant mieux qu'il se soit fait coffrer juste après moi. L'épisode de Berlin, c'était un an avant son arrestation.

Il s'apprête à balancer ses phrases toutes faites, quand je le prends à mon tour, par surprise. Il ne s'y attendait pas et se stoppe instantanément :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Berlin ?

\- Je veux la même chose que toi.

\- Ne me dis pas de conneries ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, hein ?

\- Je suis là pour la même chose que toi.

Je vais le tuer... Il se moque de moi en plus, avec son large sourire sarcastique. Mais il ne veut pas répondre à mes questions car il veut contrôler la conversation. Ce grand con veut tout mener à la baguette. Apparemment, c'est à moi de répondre :

\- Tu n'as pas changé... hormis ta couleur de cheveux, peut-être ? Tu as fait quelque chose ? Ça te va bien.

\- Ferme là, et viens en au fait !

\- J'ai été très étonné de voir que tu étais présente dans la salle de cours, la première fois... Je ne m'attendais pas à revoir un fantôme du passé !

\- Ça t'a fait quoi ?

\- Ça m'a agité dans tous les sens. J'ai ressenti quelque chose de fort, tout au fond de moi. Comme un poignard qu'on remuerait dans une plaie qui n'a jamais cicatrisé.

\- Arrête... on sait tous les deux pourquoi tout ça s'est terminé brutalement !

\- Vraiment ? Alors raconte moi ton histoire Rome. Je suis pressé de l'entendre.

 **.**

 **.**

Je perds mon sang froid en le voyant jouer sur les mots. Berlin sonde mon esprit et anticipe mes pensées. Comme si nous étions connectés, il a une longueur d'avance sur moi. Il perçoit ce que j'imagine et ressens. Mes émotions sont mises à nues. Il se languit de m'entendre de nouveau me défendre inutilement :

\- Je t'écoute...

\- Tu m'as balancé... Tu m'as vendu aux flics pour pouvoir t'échapper de Berlin ! Tu as quitté la ville comme un lâche... Tu as emporté l'argent et tu t'es volatilisé ! Ils sont arrivés et m'ont coffré à ta place !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'était ton plan ! Ton foutu plan que j'ai suivi à la lettre et c'est comme ça que tu m'as remercié ! Je me suis réveillée ce matin là, dans ce putain d'hôtel de ce putain de quartier merdique, et ce que j'ai trouvé à côté sur le matelas n'était qu'une place vide... bientôt occupée par la police !

Je le vois qui me dévisage avec incompréhension. Berlin entrouvre la bouche sous la surprise de mes dires. Il semble choqué et ne s'attendait pas à ce que je l'accable sous une pluie de fautes. Néanmoins, j'ai repris du poil de la bête et je suis enfin lancée. Alma entre en jeu. Alma ne va faire qu'une bouchée de cette enflure. Je laisse ma colère exploser et crie la détresse qui m'a habité durant ces dernières années. J'étais seule. Il m'avait abandonné. De belles promesses qui n'avaient pas tenu :

\- Tu sais ce que ça fait, de les voir débarquer un matin alors que t'es encore à poil dans ton foutu lit ? J'étais à moitié réveillée, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait... Ils m'ont plaqué au sol et enfilé les menottes ! Des menottes, des vraies ! Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire... Mon sort était scellé et toi, tu t'étais barré !

\- Je savais que tu avais été arrêtée, mais je ne savais pas que c'était dans ces conditions !

\- Menteur ! Tu m'as jeté comme on jette un mouchoir usagé ! Tu as cru que j'étais remplaçable ? Tu t'es lassé alors tu as brisé notre confiance ? Tu m'as balancé pour continuer à te la couler douce, ouais !

\- Hé ! J'ai un code d'honneur moi ! Un code d'honneur que je respecte ! Il y a des choses que je ne fais pas et que je ne ferai jamais... et ça en fait parti. Je suis un voleur, je ne suis pas une putain de balance !

\- Alors qui m'a balancé, hein ?

Il se fige et bégaye en cherchant ses phrases. Retournement de situation, je ne crois en aucun cas ses paroles. Berlin est un menteur invétéré. Un manipulateur narcissique. Un égocentrique rongé par des délires de grandeurs. Comment pouvais-je m'en sortir avec un tel spécimen ? Toutefois, durant les secondes qui suivent, je le vois perdre pied. Il ne comprend pas tout ce que je raconte. Il connait l'histoire, mais sous un angle différent. Un angle où ma peine est réduite :

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais ce n'est pas moi ! Je t'interdis de me faire porter le chapeau... Regarde toi... ce n'est pas une petite conne qui va m'en mettre plein la gueule !

 **.**

 **.**

Emplit d'orgueil, il se grandit pour me toiser avec dédain. Et il a le culot de rejeter mes accusations. Hors de moi de me sentir si malmenée et insultée, je laisse ma rage prendre possession de mon corps. Elle vient alimenter mes muscles et me donne la force d'agir. Je n'hésite pas, ni ne réfléchis, je lève le poing pour lui coller dans la figure. Le contact est violent et sa joue est rosée. Mais il n'a pas bougé pour autant. Ses pieds sont restés fermement ancrés dans le sol. Son cou s'est légèrement courbé mais il n'a pas flanché. Berlin se contracte de tout son être. Il se transforme en une chose qui m'effraie et me fait regretter mon geste. Il est noir de colère. Son œil est vif et attisé d'une vengeance morbide. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça... Il va me rendre la pareille. La marque sur son visage, mêlée à la folie qui émane de son regard me déclenche une profonde angoisse. Une angoisse de mort imminente. Jamais je ne me suis permise de lui en foutre une, même quand nous étions ensemble. Je le respectais trop, et surtout, je le craignais. Sa bouche se tord pour défigurer sa mine haineuse, lorsqu'il jette sa main dans les airs pour percuter sa paume contre ma pommette :

\- Il ne fallait pas me chercher Rome... je suis désolé, mais tu m'as forcé.

Il s'excuse platement avec insolence. J'ai fait un bond en arrière et me relève, la lèvre fendue. L'enfoiré, il a osé ! Je lui promets une vengeance digne de ce nom avec torture et douleur à la clef. Il élance les bras dans les airs comme pour capituler :

\- Allez, viens par là, viens faire la paix...

Mais je n'accepte pas et me rue sur lui. Je suis prise d'une pulsion ravageuse. Avec la puissance qu'il me reste, malgré l'épuisement général que me provoque sa présence, je le pousse. Il reste de marbre. Je ne me serais jamais pensé si affaiblie. Je baisse la tête par défaite, quand je sens ses doigts attraper mon menton. Il me relève doucement le visage, les traits soudainement bienveillants :

\- Il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états comme ça... tu te fais du mal.

 **.**

 **.**

Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Il n'en finira jamais avec son affront déplacé ! Je m'apprête de nouveau à lui en coller une, quand il saisit mon poignet pour me stopper dans mon élan. Tout va si vite. Tout paraît si simple, pour lui. Tout paraît impossible, pour moi. Je me sens ridicule, immobilise avec tant de facilité par ce grand con arrogant qui ment comme un arracheur de dents. Je suis censée être une braqueuse au sang chaud, qui sait intervenir quand il le faut. Je suis plutôt la risée du manoir qui est incapable de se défendre. Je sens des larmes d'humiliation monter, mais je maîtrise un tant soit peu mon ressenti. Je grimace sous la douleur. Sa poigne agrippe fortement mon bras, qu'il écrase avec appétit. C'est qu'il apprécie la scène :

\- Tu croyais m'avoir avec cette supercherie ? C'est moi qui t'ai appris à riposter comme ça...

\- Tu as bousillé ma vie !

\- Ta vie était déjà bousillée dès le début, ma chère.

Je tente de me dégager de son emprise, mais il me bloque et me retourne. Là, il attrape mes épaules pour m'empêcher de bouger :

\- Reste calme...

Son murmure contre mon oreille frôle ma peau et me répugne. Au même moment, une voix résonne dans le couloir, je la reconnais aussitôt : Denver. Dieu soit loué, il approche. Il va pouvoir me libérer de ce monstre. Il gueule mon nom avec enthousiasme. Il vient pour moi :

\- Rome, Rome ! Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous, on...

Il ouvre la porte avec fougue, non sans prendre la peine de frapper. Ce à quoi il se retrouve nez-à-nez le pétrifie sur le coup. Berlin ne m'a pas lâché et je suis toujours plaquée contre lui, le cœur battant à en crever sur place. Je meurs de chaud et sous la tension de notre dispute, mon regard est remplit d'étincelles. Je le sens relever la tête pour embrasser délicatement mes cheveux. Il joue le jeu jusqu'au bout. Il modèle la scène à sa façon. Denver n'y comprend rien, il tombe dans le panneau. Je peux deviner ses pensées en plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux illuminés de malice. Il explose de rire :

\- Ça serait plus pratique si vous enleviez vos fringues, hein...

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Berlin pense enterrer la gêne et lui répondre sèchement afin de le pousser à quitter la chambre au plus vite. Mais Denver est curieux et son esprit est loin d'être spontanée, surtout dans une situation incongrue. Il ricane en s'adressant à moi :

\- Rome, avec Nairobi, Rio et Tokyo, on sort ce soir... est-ce que tu veux venir ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait accepté avec plaisir, mais vois-tu, elle est occupée en ce moment.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que ce grand con a pris les commandes. Notre invité se retrouve seul face à son offre et n'a pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer en refermant la porte. Tant pis pour ce soir. Tant pis pour moi. Merde... je viens de manquer une occasion en or ! Je gémis en me débattant de nouveau, lorsque je sens son étreinte se desserrer lentement. Je me dégage sur le côté et reprends ma respiration. Berlin se redresse et ré ajuste le col de sa chemise. Puis, avec mépris, il me sourit avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur le lit.

 **.**

 **.**

Quelle histoire. Quelle foutue histoire. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne sais pas si je dois en profiter pour filer ou si je dois enterrer la hache de guerre et envisager les pourparlers. Il me tend une main amicale afin de le rejoindre. Je le dévisage quelques instants avant de le contourner pour venir m'échouer sur le matelas. Mon corps rebondit avec légèreté. Je reste sur le dos, en fixant le plafond. Il ramène ses mains sur son torse et commence, d'une voix calme :

\- C'était des retrouvailles très agréables.

\- Je n'ai pas cherché à ce que tu viennes ce soir. Je n'ai pas cherché à te parler, tout court.

\- Il fallait bien crever l'abcès. Si nous sommes tous les deux dans ce casse, ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois au destin ?!

\- Je crois ce que je vois. Et ce que je vois là, c'est toi allongée près de moi.

Il tourne la tête et me fixe intensément. Percée de toutes parts et sans issue pour m'évader, je connais son manège. Ce comportement flatteur me laisse méfiante. Oh non Berlin, pas à moi, ne me fais pas ce coup là. Son regard semble apaisé mais je ne suis pas étonnée de le voir assagit si rapidement. Il change d'humeur comme de chemises. En un claquement de doigts, il peut devenir un loup aux babines retroussées, tout comme être un chaton qui ronronne. Notre engueulade s'est terminée pour la soirée, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir oppressée. Pourtant, rien ne me retiens, je pourrais me lever et partir. Mais non. Je n'y arrive pas. Mon corps ne me répond pas, car mon corps n'en peut plus. Je suis fatiguée, foutez-moi la paix... Berlin esquisse un rictus attendrit en voyant la tignasse ébouriffée que j'ai. Les mèches dans tous les sens. Je dois être sur mon trente et un, à coup sûr ! Il approche une main bienveillante afin de me recoiffer, mais le mouvement que j'ai le braque aussitôt dans sa démarche :

\- Andrés... ne me touche pas ! Ne pose pas tes doigts sur moi, tu as compris.

Je siffle un avertissement sec et piquant. Il en a assez fait comme ça. Il tire une moue boudeuse et se lève. Puis, il lance un long soupire libérateur en passant une main sur sa nuque :

\- Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois...

\- On dirait que la prison t'a rendu exécrable... On ne peut même plus t'adresser la parole sans que tu mordes !

Sans que je ne te morde toi, ai-je envie de lui balancer en pleine face. Cependant, je reste stoïque et attends qu'il parte. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire pour ce soir. Tout a été mis sur le tapis. Tout, ou presque :

\- Enfin, oublions, l'erreur est humaine et tu vaux la peine qu'on passe l'éponge. Merci pour le moment, je reviendrai certainement... Sors le champagne pour moi la prochaine fois, et ne montre pas les crocs !

Est-ce que le moment est bien choisi pour l'étouffer avec l'oreiller juste à côté ? Berlin me lance un sourire amusé avant de quitter la pièce, la démarche assurée. Nous n'en avons pas fini en tout cas, ça, c'est certain. Il restait des questions en suspend.

Pour l'heure, le jour du braquage approchait et je devais être préparée. Je devais être en pleine forme et surtout, concentrée. Je devais éviter de me faire descendre. Je ne veux pas mourir. Et Berlin n'arrangeait rien.


	5. V Des loups dans la bergerie

Vendredi, le braquage débutait. On y était enfin. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, tant j'étais excitée par l'arrivée du jour J. La veille, je n'avais presque rien avalé et la boule qui s'était formée dans mon estomac depuis quelques heures n'en avait pas fini de me tordre les nerfs. C'est que je ressentais une certaine forme d'appréhension. Pas du stress à proprement parlé, mais une angoisse qui vous prend aux tripes et qui vous donne des insomnies pendant des lustres. Moi qui en ai connu, je peux vous dire que celui-ci ne me laisse pas indifférente. Il est très prometteur. Le plus gros. Le plus fou. Et surtout, le plus glauque.

Je me retrouve entourée d'inconnus dirigés par un Professeur aux allures d'étudiant asocial, et de Berlin qui me reluque le cul dans son costume toujours bien cintré. Entre les deux autres qui se promettent une future lune de miel, à nager dans les billets. Les questions philosophiques de Denver, dont Moscou tente tant bien que mal d'y répondre en trouvant les mots justes. Helsinki et ses blagues perchées, Oslo qui donne sa langue au chat et Nairobi qui n'a encore tué personne même si son grain de folie m'effraie parfois. Tout va bien. Nous sommes l'équipe du siècle et nous allons entrer dans la Fabrique nationale de la monnaie et du timbre. Toutefois, je dois admettre que je me suis attachée à cette bande de tarés qui se pensent dans un film. Je dois avouer que j'ai moi aussi du mal à y croire de temps en temps. Mais je ne montre pas mes émotions comme eux. Non, je préfère rester en retrait et les voir s'enthousiasmer, puis profiter dans mon coin. Ce n'est pas que je les rejette ou que je ne partage pas leur humeur, seulement je suis plus discrète.

 **.**

 **.**

Moscou l'avait remarqué il y a plusieurs mois et était venu m'adresser la parole. Il est le genre d'homme qu'on aimerait tous et surtout toutes, avoir de son côté. Un côté protecteur paternel et plein de sagesse, qui, comme l'erreur est humaine, a commis des fautes dans sa vie. Mais il s'est racheté, il a tourné la page en améliorant celui qu'il est. Et c'est pour ça que j'apprécie Moscou. Il a un tempérament assagit dû aux expériences qu'il a vécu. Il essaie de l'enseigner à son fils. Denver est encore un chiot fou qui découvre la liberté du monde. Il est en roue libre et a le pied enfoncé sur l'accélérateur. Néanmoins, c'est un type bien. Nos discussions tard le soir ont fini par être sincères et plus profondes. Parce que j'ai enfin trouvé la confiance dont j'avais besoin, et il a su calmer cet être rebelle pour me donner du temps. Pour m'écouter et apprendre.

Depuis peu, je passe beaucoup de moments avec Nairobi aussi. J'avais voulu questionner le Professeur concernant le plan et les mauvaises tournures qu'il pouvait prendre. Je vis en colocation avec l'homme qui m'a planté un couteau dans le dos, alors vous savez, cette foutue confiance, il faut vraiment la mériter pour l'obtenir... J'ai cette désagréable sensation que quelque chose va se passer. Parce que rien ne peut se passer comme prévu. Parce que dans ce genre de situation, il y a toujours une merde qui vient envenimer les choses. Et je vois déjà les mares de sang causées par les balles des flics, inonder le carrelage de la Fabrique de la monnaie. Vous pariez qu'il va y avoir des pertes ? Un si gros pactole n'est pas sans conséquences !

 **.**

 **.**

Donc ce jour-là, j'étais parée à en toucher deux mots à notre chef à lunettes, quand Nairobi était intervenue. Elle avait rejoins mon idée et voulait des explications. Un plan B. Un plan pour sauver notre peau à nous, surtout. Dans ces cas, on est bien égoïstes et je comprends parfaitement la trouille qu'à eu mon amie lorsque le Professeur lui a dit que surtout, nous ne devions pas faire de victime. Ce qui se résume à "nous nous faisons canarder et nous nous laissons faire". Je suis de son avis, la violence est vraiment une plaie qui ne fait qu'attiser les braises. Mais de là à me laisser me prendre une balle parce que Monsieur a décidé qu'il fallait se la jouer peace and love... non. Nairobi a râlé en tentant de le faire changer d'avis, mais rien à faire. Le soir même, Denver, Rio et Tokyo nous ont retrouvé dans la grande chambre afin d'en discuter. Il fallait mettre les choses au clair. Bien sûr que nous étions au courant, il l'avait déjà énoncé durant les cours mais pas de cette façon. Il voulait nous protéger à sa manière. Mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il allait réussir à retrouver toute son équipe au complet. On allait être fiché. On allait avoir la police au cul. On allait devenir de vrais gangsters. Pas des petits mafieux comme il avait peut-être imaginé dans un demi sommeil.

Je ne vous donne pas plus de détails sur notre entrevue puisque Tokyo a pété les plombs en se levant d'un bond sur le lit. Rio avait essayé de la calmer en lui tirant sur le bras pour qu'elle se rassoie en tailleur. Mais non. Tokyo était bornée. Et Tokyo voulait vivre. Je ne vous fais pas un dessin : elle n'a pas attendue une minute de plus pour filer dans la chambre du Professeur, lequel lisait sur son matelas, habillé d'un somptueux pyjama bleu à rayures. La suite, je ne la connais pas puisque j'ai préféré les laisser seuls à seuls pour régler leurs comptes. Cependant, le lendemain, il n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis. Tokyo tirait la gueule car elle n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre. En clair, rien n'avait bougé. La routine continuait, on suivait les ordres. Et Berlin me matait toujours en douce du coin de l'œil. Je crois qu'il attend quelque chose. Que je vienne lui en toucher deux mots ou que j'explose. Hormis ces apartés, on forme un groupe de choc.

.

.

Il est 8h45 et on est assit dans un fourgon, habillés en combinaison rouge et portant des masques à l'effigie de Dali. Tout le monde reste silencieux, concentrés sur sa tache. Certains serrent contre eux leur fusil d'assaut, l'air pensifs, alors que d'autres comme Tokyo prennent soin de se remaquiller avec extravagance. Autant être impeccable pour le jour le plus mémorable de l'année. Je suffoque sous ce masque, dont je ne me suis même pas posée de question. Pourquoi des tuniques rouges et pourquoi Dali ? Au final, le doute s'empare réellement de moi quand je me rends compte que nous sommes tous semblables. Je ne sais même plus qui est vraiment installé à côté de moi. Rio est le premier à craquer. Avec ras-le-bol, il retire le masque en soupirant :

\- Qui a choisi ces trucs là ?

\- Quoi, ils ne te plaisent pas ces masques ?

\- Ils ne font pas peur... dans les films, les voleurs ont des masques qui font peur.

J'ai reconnu _sa voix_ , et je ne suis pas étonnée de le voir réagir avec tant d'insolence et de sarcasme. Il se dresse contre le plus jeune. Le plus naïf à son goût. Rio énumère des monstres effrayants tout droit sortis des clichés de cinéma. Mais son interlocuteur n'entend pas les choses de cette manière. Il a décidé que le masque qu'il portait méritait le respect. Il braque soudainement son arme sur le pauvre Rio, qui louche avec surprise sur le canon :

\- Avec un flingue à la main, crois moi, même une tête de nœud fait plus peur qu'un squelette.

\- Oh, ça suffit !

Moscou tente de faire revenir l'ordre. Chacun obéit et reprend sa place calmement.

Denver assit en face prend part au débat. Il a retiré son masque et s'élance dans un monologue qui fait bouillir intérieurement Berlin. Je le vois qui l'écoute, tout en fermant les yeux de temps à autre afin de retrouver un semblant de paix intérieur. Il l'agace, parce qu'il le trouve insignifiant et inculte. Ne pas connaître Dali et prétexter que des masques de dessins animés sont plus à craindre qu'un grand peintre réputé lui donne la nausée. Et de toute façon, son attitude lui donne la nausée. Le Professeur a choisi ces masques et c'est ainsi. Nous sommes des voleurs, mais des voleurs cultivés. Nous avons droit a un minimum de reconnaissance du public. Cela se fera en premier lieu au travers de ces masques. Il décide de défendre de nouveau son argument en déployant tout son savoir. Moscou le suit. Je reste sur ma position et les observe, quand Nairobi me lance :

\- Dis moi Rome, pourquoi est-ce que le Professeur t'a recruté ?

Tout le monde entend le mot magique et se tait. Les regards dérivent sur moi alors que je ne m'y attendais pas. J'étais en spectatrice d'un débat ouvert sur l'importance de porter des masques à l'effigie de Dali ou de Mickey... Imaginez ma déception lorsque j'ai été obligée de redescendre sur terre ! La brune me lance un sourire amical en attendant ma réponse. Mais je dois admettre que je n'en sais foutrement rien. Je n'ai pas posé de question car la présence de Berlin est déjà une question à elle toute seule. Et parce que l'appel de l'argent facile ne mérite pas que l'on prenne la peine de discuter. Denver réalise l'enjeu d'un tel questionnement. Se connaître et surtout _me connaître_ , car je n'en dis pas beaucoup. Surtout en présence du grand con à côté qui me toise. Alors, il ricane en enchaînant :

\- Tiens, c'est vrai ça ! Le Professeur t'a recruté pour avoir un masque de Dali ou de Mickey ?

\- Arrête fils...

Moscou est toujours dans les parages pour éviter les dérapages. Denver se redresse et reprend son sérieux :

\- Moi par exemple, j'ai suivi mon père. Et mon père, il est vachement doué dans ce qui touche à la manutention, la mécanique... Il est capable de démonter n'importe quoi et de le remonter les yeux fermés en deux secondes ! Heureusement qu'on l'a ! C'est un ancien mineur, alors il a plein de cordes à son arc.

\- Ne dis pas ça... on a tous un talent caché.

Je vois Moscou rougir en baissant les yeux. Son fils est tout pour lui. C'est sa vie posée au centre d'un piédestal, alors que lui n'est qu'un mineur qui a eu droit à six séjours en prison. Il est à l'opposé de Berlin et quand je vois son comportement avec l'ensemble de la bande, je comprends pourquoi notre chef l'a recruté : ce n'est pas que pour ses talents de perceur, non. Moscou est un type bien. Et il en faut pour redresser la barre. Il en faut pour éviter que le bateau coule. Je n'ai pas le choix et je décide d'entrer dans l'arène, à pas de loup :

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée...

\- Allez ! On a tous un talent caché comme l'a dit papa... Le Professeur avait bien une idée en tête en te recrutant !

\- Je suis une bombe à retardement. Je suis déterminée et discrète. Quand j'explose, c'est trop tard.

Denver ouvre de grands yeux emplis d'admiration, tandis que Tokyo hoche la tête en acquiesçant mes dires. C'est exactement le genre de phrase qu'elle aurait pu balancer. Nairobi me tape sur l'épaule en me soutenant. Elle aussi apprécie les femmes qui ne se laissent pas marcher sur les pieds. Moscou est curieux et il tente de découvrir la raison qui entretient de telles paroles :

\- Tu es sans cesse sur tes gardes, comme ça ?

\- Le jour où j'arrêterais d'être sur mes gardes, sera le jour où j'aurais enfin pris ma revanche.

Rio s'écrie bruyamment en insistant sur la persévérance de ma nature. Il lève le poing et arrondit la bouche, presque moqueur. Ma rancoeur semble faire de l'effet. C'est qu'elle vient de loin. Elle vient du fond de mon être, cette putain de rancoeur qui me dévore les entrailles. Quand on ne comprend pas ce qui se passe autour de nous, ça nous laisse un goût amer en bouche. Et ce goût, je l'ai savouré en taule pendant un bon moment :

\- La vie est une chienne injuste !

Tokyo rompt la gène installée par son petit-ami. Enfin, par sa romance éphémère qui date d'il y a cinq mois. D'ici la fin du braquage, tout sera terminé entre eux. Surtout pour elle. Elle n'est pas une fille qui s'attache. Et ô combien elle a raison :

\- La vie te fait des coups bas... Le jour où je saurais la vérité, le jour où _il_ me dira tout... je saurais lui servir ma revanche sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Ce mec a dû t'en faire baver... Tu vas faire quoi, lui couper le service trois pièces ?

Denver réussit à arracher des rires gras à l'ensemble du groupe :

\- C'est une idée qui m'inspire... la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, non ?

\- Et t'as qu'à lui faire avaler aussi !

J'esquisse un rictus en me tournant légèrement vers Berlin. Ce dernier me nargue, le masque relevé sur les cheveux. Il transpire la vanité et déclare d'un air satisfait :

\- J'espère pour toi que c'est un fin gourmet...

On arrive au lieu de rendez-vous et je n'ai pas le temps pour lui répondre. Les mots ne viennent pas, ils restent profondément accrochés dans ma gorge comme une putain de sangsue. Il se délecte de ma réaction. La voiture pile et Moscou descend. A partir de ce moment, on est pleinement dans le jeu. Que ce soit pour le casse ou _Berlin_. Que ce soit pour le casse ou _moi_. Là, on s'empare d'un stock d'armes, de bonbonnes et de munitions. On est paré pour l'étape suivante et on suit le plan du Professeur, comme convenu.

 **.**

 **.**

Il est 9h25 lorsqu'on planifie la suite des événements. Pour faire rentrer notre arsenal dans la Fabrique nationale de la monnaie, il faut s'adapter à elle, c'est-à-dire ne faire qu'un avec. Quoi de mieux que de se dissimuler au travers du camion blindé qui livre chaque semaine les rouleaux de timbres prêt à être imprimés. Tout va vite, tout va très vite. Berlin mène la danse et donne les ordres. Helsinki emploie la manière forte et prend son pied à attraper avec force les policiers qui encadraient le camion. Il les balance contre le véhicule, puis Nairobi les ligote. Moi, j'observe, je fais le guet. Néanmoins, je peux distinguer du coin de l'œil la prestance de Berlin qui n'en fini pas d'avoir les chevilles qui gonflent. Il a enfilé une tenue de flic, ce qui, je dois l'avouer lui va comme un gant. Il a manqué sa reconversion professionnelle. Je me surprends à rire de lui intérieurement, en laissant de côté ma colère :

\- Vous allez conduire avec un flingue braqué sur les reins... et quand vos copains vous appellerons par radio pour savoir si tout va bien, vous leur direz que tout se passe comme sur des roulettes.

Et c'est comme ça que les pions se sont déplacés sur l'échiquier. Ils ont avancé doucement mais grandement au vue des circonstances. Et une chose est sûre, c'est que personne ne s'attend à nous voir débarquer. Le choc va être grandiose. Je suis à l'intérieur du camion avec Rio qui pirate les alarmes. Il est calé en informatique, il pianote les touches du clavier avec dextérité et précision. Si vous le voyiez ! Un petit jeune d'à peine vingt ans qui manie les logiciels à la perfection. Il est l'élément clef de notre groupe et notre survie repose aussi entre ses mains.

 **.**

 **.**

Tout se déroule comme le Professeur l'avait imaginé. Je lance un clin d'œil flatteur à notre héros qui a su désactiver les alarmes avant d'enfiler mon masque, et de me planquer à l'intérieur des larges rouleaux de timbres. Les autres font de même et m'imitent. Devant nous, c'est Berlin qui est aux commandes, il se fait passer pour un saint, fringué dans son symbole d'autorité mais c'est sa loi qu'il va bientôt faire régner. Le camion entre doucement dans la Fabrique nationale de la monnaie. Les nouveaux bruits s'éveillent autour de moi. Nous sommes dans l'entrepôt, situé en arrière. Nous y sommes. A nous de jouer.

* * *

 **Un très grand merci aux vues et aux reviews :)**

 **A bientôt !**


	6. VI Premier dérapage

Je retiens ma respiration, confinée dans cette boîte qui m'aurait donné le vertige si j'avais été claustrophobe. Je ne fais aucun geste et reste immobile. A côté de moi, mes deux autres acolytes font de même. Nous ne devons pas nous faire repérer. Nous sommes tout proches de toucher au but. Normalement, si tout se passe comme prévu, Moscou gère l'arrivage du camion. Il doit aussi attendre la boule au ventre. Berlin et Denver se chargent de la sécurité. Rio doit encore s'occuper des caméras à brouiller. Quant aux filles, Nairobi et Tokyo sont en première ligne, grimées de perruques et de lunettes trop larges. Elles ont pour mission de s'infiltrer avant notre attaque pour trouver _l'Agneau_ et l'immobiliser. L'Agneau, c'est une ado qui se trouve au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment durant une visite scolaire. Alison Parker, la fille de l'ambassadeur britannique en Espagne. Un sacré morceau, il nous le fallait dans la poche en tant qu'otage si les choses venaient à déraper. Elle est notre ultime chance pour sortir sans égratignure de cette tanière.

Je sens que les choses bougent autour de moi. Moscou a ouvert les portes et nous voilà placé au centre de l'entrepôt. On est libres. On a plus qu'à faire un putain de carnage pour les effrayer en tirant dans tous les sens, sans faire de victimes comme l'a souligné le Professeur à plusieurs reprises. Nous ne sommes pas si méchants que ça en fait. Non. Nous, on est des voleurs, pas des tueurs. Et encore moins des tueurs d'innocents. Helsinki me colle et m'écrase sous ses muscles. Je suis presque saucissonnée entre Oslo et lui.

Quand il décide de donner l'alerte. Ça y est, on se lance. Je sens son bras me donner un coup de coude, au moment où l'on se lève violemment en emportant dans notre élan le couvercle du rouleau. On tire en hauteur, les deux hommes grognent sous l'impulsivité de leur action tandis que je reste silencieuse, à apprécier la mitraillade. Vous devinez que ceci me rappelle mes nombreuses cavales avec Andrés, lorsqu'on tirait dans le tas en prenant la fuite, chargés d'adrénaline. C'était le bon vieux temps. C'était les bons moments. Mais pour l'heure, je n'entends que le bruit des balles qui fusent, accompagnés des cris des employés qui se couchent au sol. Car nous avons les armes et ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Tout est allé si vite, chaque groupe a joué son rôle pour prendre la Fabrique de la monnaie et du timbre en tenaille.

 **.**

 **.**

Rio nous a donné le feu vert et il a réussi à trafiquer les logiciels de surveillance. On s'est précipité, cagoulé de notre capuche rouge et de notre masque illustre dans le grand hall, là où nous devons rassembler les otages. Je devine Berlin par sa carrure, déjà présent, alors que Denver termine de compter les prisonniers. Les derniers courent à l'aveuglette, lorsqu'Helsinki hurle brutalement en menaçant de son arme :

\- On ne bouge plus !

Les visiteurs se figent d'effroi et se laissent appréhender. Nairobi fait régner l'ordre en braquant son flingue sur la classe scolaire. Tokyo cherche en vain l'Agneau, mais impossible de le trouver. Il s'agit du premier obstacle que nous rencontrons. Le premier problème qui s'oppose à nous et cela, dès le départ. Toutefois, je n'en oublie pas ma mission pour autant. J'aide Denver a bâillonner les otages. Berlin me fait un signe de tête et je m'exécute en attrapant les poignets d'une femme, une brune qui me fixe d'un œil mauvais. A en croire les prévisions du Professeur, il s'agit de l'enseignante qui accompagnait le groupe de lycéens. Je la dévisage en enroulant autour de ses yeux un bandeau afin qu'elle cesse de me lancer ce regard qui au fond, me fait culpabiliser. Autour de nous, la majeure partie des personnes sont en larmes, en pleine crise de panique. Pourtant s'ils savaient, on ne leur veut aucun mal. On veut simplement le fric, rien de plus.

Tout se déroule tout de même à la perfection. Tokyo revient avec l'adolescente et appose les bandeaux sur les yeux des derniers otages. L'étape une est terminée :

\- Pour commencer, bonjour à tous.

Berlin a enlevé son masque et enfile son rôle de meneur. Il reste calme et épie les moindres réactions autour de lui. Son visage est impassible et je peux sentir qu'il a préparé ce discours depuis un bon bout de temps. Il s'y était préparé afin de mieux savourer :

\- Ici, c'est moi qui suis aux commandes. Et j'aimerais avant tout vous présenter des excuses pour ce qui vient de se passer... Ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de terminer la semaine.

Il a marqué un temps d'arrêt et semble sincèrement navré pour ce qui vient de se produire. Néanmoins, il joue tellement bien le jeu que je finis par douter en le voyant défiler devant les prisonniers. Il parade en les toisant, lorsqu'il reprend avec assurance :

\- Mais voilà, vous êtes ici en qualité d'otages. Si vous obéissez, je vous assure que tout ira bien.

Denver se lance dans la collecte des téléphones que nous devons éteindre et confisquer. A tue tête, il demande les codes de déverrouillage aux prisonniers, lesquels répondent sans hésiter de peur de finir une balle collée en plein front. Nous renvoyons une image si terrifiante ? Ha... ce doit être à cause des masques ! Cachez les yeux de votre adversaire et la partie vous semblera beaucoup plus incertaine. C'est dans le regard que l'on scrute les convictions de son assaillant. Sauf qu'avec ce foutu masque, notre identité entière est couverte, tout comme notre réelle motivation.

Je vois Berlin s'attarder sur une blonde, dont le ventre bien gonflé me persuade qu'elle doit être bientôt au terme de sa grossesse. Il tente de la rassurer en posant une main bienveillante à son nombril. Le bluff ! Je sens une tension émerger en moi, de le voir à la fois si proche et si hypocrite à son égard. Il en a rien à foutre de cette femme enceinte et tente seulement de faire bonne impression auprès de l'ensemble du groupe. Car enceinte ou non, elle reste une otage. Une simple otage.

Denver arrive à la hauteur du plus récalcitrant. Rio vient le seconder et c'est ainsi que nous obtenons le code PIN d'Arturo Román, le directeur de la Fabrique :

\- Arturito !

Se moque les deux jeunes en inscrivant son nom. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai eu envie de l'ouvrir pour calmer certains qui me faisaient peine à voir. Surtout les jeunes femmes, mais Berlin va rapidement s'en charger à ma place :

\- Vous êtes notre sauve-conduit et mon devoir est de vous protéger.

Il se tait, son attitude change. Son orgueil démesuré s'efface. Son regard s'illumine soudainement, tandis que ses traits auparavant animés par la conviction, s'apaisent doucement. Il s'arrête devant une brune en larmes. Je n'aime pas ce que je vois, car je n'aime pas ce que je pressens. N'oubliez pas que je le connais comme ma poche, ce grand con. Il s'approche et saisit ses paumes tremblantes :

\- Hé... donne moi tes mains... Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Ariadna

\- Ariadna... suis moi.

Il soupire, les yeux clos en l'amenant délicatement vers le centre du hall. Berlin l'éloigne du groupe pour la placer sur le devant de la scène. Il l'expose comme un trophée qu'il essaie d'amadouer par de bonnes intentions :

\- Touche mes mains, ce sont les mains d'un monstre ?

\- Non...

\- Non, parce que je ne suis pas un monstre.

Il serre ses poignets en tentant de la convaincre de son innocence. Mon cœur s'est accéléré et je vois cette pauvre fille maîtriser avec difficulté sa respiration. Elle est tétanisée. Les yeux bandés, elle se retrouve dans les bras de son ravisseur dont elle ne perçoit même pas le visage :

\- Tu dois être responsable de ta respiration...

\- Berlin !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir devant la perfidie de la scène. Il déglutit lourdement en m'avertissant d'un doigt menaçant, pointé dans ma direction :

\- Berlin, arrête ça !

\- Ne fais pas un pas de plus et laisse moi en compagnie de cette créature, que j'essaie avec ma plus grande bonté d'âme de rassurer.

Il l'amène contre lui en fixant sa figure blanchie sous l'angoisse. Cette Ariadna est pétrifiée, il saisit sa mâchoire en admirant son travail, l'œil tiède. Et alors que ses doigts en viennent à se balader dans ses cheveux, le téléphone se met à sonner. L'étape deux peut commencer.

 **.**

 **.**

Moscou est déjà en train de percer le coffre fort à l'aide de la lance thermique. Denver file le rejoindre afin de lui donner un coup de main. Berlin s'occupe de l'appel avec Mónica Gaztambide qui décroche le téléphone. Il appuie son flingue contre elle afin de faire pression. Elle doit croire qu'elle va mourir dans la seconde qui suit si elle balance la moindre information sur nous. Ils négocient en retrait alors que toutes les attentions sont rivées sur eux.

Helsinki, de son côté s'occupe de connecter le système de communication analogique qui nous permet d'être directement relié au Professeur. Installé dans les toilettes, qui pourrait se douter qu'une telle installation s'y trouve. On a le sourire aux lèvres et nous ne nous rendons pas réellement compte à cet instant de l'impact de notre venue sur l'ensemble de la bande. Sur l'ensemble de la bande mais aussi sur les prisonniers. D'après notre chef à lunettes, nous allons devenir des héros auprès du peuple, mais pour le moment, on est plutôt perçus comme des malfaiteurs aux allures violentes et mesquines. Après tout, c'est ce que sont les méchants dans les films, des personnages dépourvus d'empathie et d'émotion. Et ça, ce n'est pas moi. Moi je ne suis pas de la sorte. Ce qui est décrit ici, c'est la personnalité de Berlin, pas la mienne. Je me demande encore pourquoi le Professeur lui a donné les rênes de l'opération.

Les portes sont bloquées et les alarmes sont coupées. Nous voici isolé du monde extérieur, la tête plongée dans notre plan et prêt à tout pour qu'il aboutisse.

 **.**

 **.**

La chambre forte est ouverte grâce au travail méticuleux de Moscou. J'arrive dans la salle des opérations, là où se trouve le fameux téléphone rouge qui nous permet d'être en contact avec le Professeur. Il n'y a que Berlin qui a l'autorisation d'y répondre, tout comme de passer les appels. Quelle frustration, imaginez me savoir dirigée d par _lui_. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le temps de plusieurs années. Justement, le voilà qui se ramène en donnant des ordres avec une autorité mal placée :

\- On ouvre les portes, on prend les sacs et on s'apprête à partir !

C'est le plan du Professeur, faire croire aux forces de l'ordre que nos intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises et surtout, que tout ceci n'était pas prévu. Que tout ceci est à cause _d'eux_. Qu'ils nous ont forcé à nous replier dans la Fabrique. Bien sûr, si nous pouvions leur rejeter la faute sur le dos aussi, cela nous aiderait auprès du public. Car si nous endossons le rôle de héros moralisateurs et défendant le peuple, nous l'aurons à coups sûr dans la poche et les flics ne pourront rien nous faire. Ils penseront que nous ne sommes pas prêt et que nous improvisons, sauf que la réponse est : non. Ils auront tout faux, et grâce à cela, on sera intouchable. On aura un train d'avance et on aura plus qu'à entasser les billets au fil des heures, sans qu'un massacre ne se produise. Il nous fallait le temps de notre côté.

Mais alors que nous nous apprêtions à abattre la carte du bluff, Arturo ou plutôt, cet idiot d'Arturito a voulu jouer au sauveur... Il s'est permis d'enlever le bandage de ses yeux. Il s'est permis de regarder ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il s'est permis de voir nos visages. Et cela, Berlin ne l'a pas apprécié. Il l'a de suite aperçu, et vous savez, Berlin n'aime pas lorsqu'on tente de le devancer. Arturo n'avait pas tenu la place qui lui était attribuée :

\- Ils vont s'en aller, on dirait qu'ils se barrent avec l'argent...

Il jette des regards furtifs en chuchotant afin de rassurer le groupe. Ou se rassurer tout court, il paraît être le genre de type lâche qui ne pense qu'à sa gueule. Sauf que lorsque Berlin a capté son manège... Vu, le lion l'a vu, et la proie a voulu se mesurer à plus fort que lui.

Alors que je suis en retrait à observer le groupe de Tokyo prêt à sortir, je vois Andrés qui se plante dangereusement devant un Arturo déconfit :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Arturo !

\- Arturito...

Il le débarrasse brusquement du cache œil pour lui faire face. Craintif, l'autre a peur pour sa vie et commence à chouiner en sanglots. Toutefois, il n'évoque aucune pitié dans le cœur de Berlin. Il n'évoque que mépris et indifférence. Personne ne peut l'égaler et en tant que chef des opérations, sa supériorité ne fait qu'accroître :

\- Je vous jure que je n'ai rien vu !

Il se défend comme il le peut, mais perd rapidement pied devant le visage impassible de son interlocuteur, qui ment en le rassurant à sa manière. Ses belles paroles pleines de savoirs et de confiance. Mais je sais comment cela va se terminer. A ce moment, je ne sais plus qui suivre : la scène avec Tokyo et le groupe qui continuent à mettre en application le plan. Ou Berlin qui commence à déraper avec son impulsivité légendaire, et qui m'arrache de profonds frissons, rien qu'en voyant le plaisir qu'il prend à terrifier ce pauvre mec. Terrible dilemme. Cependant, je sais à quoi _il_ fait face et je sais parfaitement la peur qu'il lui insuffle. Le choix se fait vite. Il s'agit de ma première erreur durant ce braquage, qui, je vous préviens, ne sera pas la dernière. Je me prépare à stopper ce grand con qui n'en finit pas dans son monologue, malgré les portes qui s'ouvrent :

\- Tu aimes le cinéma, hein ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui, tu aimes ça ? Très bien. Tu sais, dans les films d'horreur... est-ce que tu as déjà remarqué qu'il y a toujours cet homme, un gentil gars sans histoire... dont on sait dès le début qu'il va mourir.

\- Oui...

Voir la mine défigurée d'Arturo, qui mêle effroi et pleurs me rend malade. Berlin le torture et profite. Il s'amuse avec ses peurs, dont les plus ancrées sont celles de la souffrance et de la mort. Il le brise comme un jouet, et nous ne venons d'entrer dans la Fabrique de la monnaie que depuis peu ! Vous commencez à le percevoir, là ? A voir qui il est vraiment :

\- Et ce gars là... meurt toujours. Arturo, je te le promets, toi tu vas mourir !

Arturo est humilié, je pourrais même croire qu'il s'est pissé dessus. Berlin termine en lui claquant la joue pour vaquer de nouveau à ses occupations. Je le suis du regard en fonçant sur le groupe d'otages :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il ne vous fera rien...

\- Vous dites ça alors que vous êtes avec lui !

Il n'a pas tort, et alors qu'Arturito ravale ses larmes, je vois le regard de l'enseignante, Mercedes Colmenar qui me foudroie pleine de haine. Pourtant, je ne suis pas comme Berlin ! Moi, je ne veux pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit... mais avec ces combinaisons et ces masques, nous sommes tous les mêmes. En fait, ils sont les victimes et à leurs yeux, on est les méchants de l'histoire. Les méchants à abattre, coûte que coûte. C'est qu'ils se croient à deux doigts des portes de l'Enfer. La terreur, ils l'a vivent :

\- Hé ! Recule !

Sa voix m'ordonne de faire un pas en arrière, mais je n'obéis pas. Je suis sa collègue de casse, sa partenaire de crime, mais pas sa marionnette qui l'écoute aveuglément. Je me redresse et ne dis rien, quand il revient vers moi d'une démarche pressée. Sa poigne agrippe mon bras qu'il étreint avec force. Je suis emportée par l'élan et n'ai pas d'autres choix que de me confronter à lui :

\- N'oublie pas qui donne les ordres !

\- Le Professeur.

\- Qui donne les ordres ici !

S'il y a bien une personne qui peut lui tenir tête, c'est moi. S'il y a bien une personne qui fera tout pour amoindrir sa folie, c'est moi. Il allait bien finir par imploser de toute façon. Et ce n'est que le début. Je le dévisage d'un regard noir alors que je sens mon insolence lui déclencher des sueurs froides. Ils se contrôle, les dents serrées :

\- Rome, qu'est-ce qui te prend de vouloir jouer les saintes tout à coup ? Tu veilles sur mes moindres faits et gestes comme si j'étais un môme. Oh non... je t'en prie, reste à ta place si tu ne veux pas regretter ta petite comédie...


	7. VII Que la fête commence !

Les complications sont vite arrivées. Beaucoup plus vite que prévu si vous voulez savoir. Comme convenu, le groupe constitué de Tokyo, Denver, Nairobi et Rio est sorti de la Fabrique pour intimider les flics. Ils ont tiré au sol afin de les provoquer et les forcer à ouvrir le feu. A partir de ce moment, les consignes étaient claires : se retrancher à l'intérieur pour continuer à gagner du temps et entasser le plus de billets. Sauf que le petit Rio s'est senti pousser des ailes avec le fusil d'assaut entre les mains. Ses doigts ont titillé la gâchette de manière si sérieuse que les forces de l'ordre ont envoyé du lourd. Et bien sûr, il a été touché. La balle l'a heurté de plein fouet et il est tombé à la renverse. Les autres n'ont pas eu le temps de réagir, hormis Tokyo qui pleine de vengeance, à buté un flic de sang froid. Elle les a canardé comme des canards et ils ont été blessés. C'était violent, il ne faut pas la chercher celle-là.

Ça faisait huit heures que le braquage avait commencé... seulement huit putains d'heures ! A partir de là, nous sommes entré dans la cour des grands. A partir de là, impossible de faire marche arrière et on allait empiler les problèmes.

En fait, les plus jeunes et donc les plus difficile à tenir se sont amusés avec leur nouvelle notoriété. Prenez Denver par exemple. Il a adoré martyriser Arturo en le forçant à lui tirer dessus sous peine d'être flingué à son tour après le compte à rebours. Mais son arme était une fausse, vous imaginez la tête qu'il a faite quand il a voulu décharger le chargeur sur lui, en vain ? C'était assez pathétique, et Denver était hilare. Berlin l'avait observé avec attention et s'était aperçu que ce petit jeu était similaire au sien. Au fond, on allait tous y passer. On allait tous profiter de ce moment de gloire et de supériorité :

\- Ecoutez vous tous, l'heure est venue. L'heure est venue d'obéir aux ordres que je vous donne !

Berlin vient de raccrocher le téléphone après avoir reçu de nouvelles directives du Professeur. Les otages ont enfilé la même combinaison que nous et on reçu des armes factices. Le but est de réussir à emmêler le cerveau des flics pour qu'ils ne puissent plus discerner qui est innocent ou non. Quelle brillante idée de la part de notre intello à lunettes !

Les groupes partent petit à petit. Ils montent les escaliers après que chacun se soit vu confié un rôle précis. Un groupe de prisonnier reste avec nous, les plus influents et les plus précieux bien entendu. Un autre part avec Nairobi, elle se charge de la fabrication des billets dans les salles des machines. Un autre groupe part avec Helsinki et Oslo. Eux, ils s'occupent de tout ce qui s'apparente aux tunnels, armes lourdes, munitions et explosifs. Ils sont plus en arrière au niveau des sous sols. Tout est parfaitement huilé pour que tout le monde soit productif au sein de la Fabrique. Les détenus aident leurs ravisseurs, c'est ironique, vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais heureusement pour eux, nous sommes des malfaiteurs honnêtes.

Les forces de l'ordre ne vont pas tarder à intervenir et je sens ma gorge qui se serre. Pourtant tout fonctionne à merveille, mais savoir qu' _ils_ vont débarquer pour essayer de nous buter, ça me rend malade. Ça me rappelle de mauvais moments. De mon côté, j'accompagne le groupe d'étudiants et reste près de l'enseignante. Mercedes louche sur moi du coin de l'œil, tout en appréhendant mes réactions :

\- C'est vrai ce que vous avez dit à Arturo Román, une fois votre complice parti ?

La voir si incertaine concernant nos personnalités me fait douter. Elle me fait peine à voir, cette femme qui a la responsabilité d'une classe de gosses et qui assiste à une mise en danger dont jamais elle n'aurait imaginé la probabilité. Entre sa propre survie, celle des élèves, les parents qui seront sur son dos et surtout, le lycée qui se souviendra de son implication dans un tel événement... la pauvre femme risque de terminer sa carrière au chômage ou en dépression. Ou les deux. Dans tous les cas, ça ne sera pas un bon souvenir pour elle. Berlin s'adresse à Nairobi :

\- Ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire, c'est bon ?

\- Oui, tout est bon.

Je passe derrière cette dernière pour soutenir Mercedes. Elle est figée et les dévisage, défigurée par la peur :

\- Ne croyez pas que je suis une mauvaise personne. J'ai été sincère quand j'ai dit que je ne laisserais personne faire du mal aux otages. Je ne veux pas avoir votre sang sur les mains... ce type de braquage ne m'intéresse pas.

\- J'aimerais vous croire mais ce n'est pas facile quand on vous braque une arme sur la tempe. Je ne pourrai pas assurer la sécurité de tous mes élèves...

\- Je le ferai pour vous, nous avons juste besoin de temps. Alors faites ce que l'on vous ordonne, soyez tous patients et il n'y aura aucun dérapage.

Du moins, je l'espère. Berlin vient de se ranger sur le côté et inspecte les groupes avec attention. Nairobi ouvre la marche :

\- Allez mon groupe, tout le monde met son masque et tout le monde me suit ! Rock'n'roll !

Helsinki vient de partir à son tour après feu vert pour l'attribution des rôles. Denver arrive à la hauteur du grand con qui se prend pour un chef d'entreprise, il le toise d'un air malin :

\- Tu vas veiller sur ce bon vieux Arturito. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre... mais ne l'effraie pas trop, c'est un ami à moi, nous partageons des goûts communs pour le cinéma et les fins tragiques.

\- Compte sur moi.

\- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, comme je peux compter sur tout le groupe, hein... le Professeur attend beaucoup de nous !

Il frappe son épaule avec vivacité pour l'encourager. Le jeune homme se sent revigoré et s'écrie en posant ses mains en porte voix :

\- Allez, dépêchez vous ! On a besoin de vous, vous êtes l'avenir de ce braquage !

Berlin ricane grossièrement en épiant le départ de son poulain, lorsque j'arrive devant lui. Il s'arrête soudainement et croise les bras, le regard dur :

\- Ça y est ? Tu reconnais enfin qui est le véritable patron ?

\- Je les amène où ?

Je ne relève pas et lui réponds sèchement en montrant mon groupe d'un signe de main. Il fait mine de réfléchir en portant un doigt à ses lèvres. Je hais quand il fait ça. Et il le fait tout le temps. Il reste silencieux en plantant un regard calculateur sur moi.

 _Arrête ça !_

Puis, il scrute rapidement les étudiants. Un sourire mesquin se dessine sur ses lèvres, une idée vient de lui traverser l'esprit. Il s'avance et compte les premières de la rangée. Pourquoi cette putain de sournoiserie ne m'est pas venue plus tôt. Je regrette de n'avoir pas eu le temps pour imposer des limites :

\- Ces filles, je les veux dans le bureau à côté du mien. Tu vas les attacher et leur coller un bâillon dans la bouche. Je ne veux pas les entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

\- On va passer un sacré bon bout de temps enfermé ici, il faut bien que je me trouve un passe temps !

Il met en place son plan merdique. Un plan tout droit sortit de son imaginaire qui a pour but de diviser pour mieux régner. Sans forcément respecter les règles, je vous l'accorde. Car ceci n'a jamais fait parti des directives qu'on nous a imposé lors de nos cinq mois d'entrainement.

Je lui lance un regard noir en me mordant l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas lui bondir dessus. Mercedes a haussé le ton en protestant mais s'est rapidement faite recadrée par Tokyo, juste derrière. Elle se tait et laisse faire. Elle n'a pas le choix et moi non plus :

\- Et prends aussi la prof avec toi... Il faut toujours qu'il y ait un prof dans des situations pareilles !

Cette dernière me dépasse et relève le menton avec mépris. Pourtant, je peux lire en ses yeux la tristesse d'une défaite poignante qui la gagne :

\- Vous aviez promis...

.

.

Je suis avec Nairobi qui hurle dans le haut parleur les ordres plus ou moins grotesques mais tout aussi sérieux aux otages. Elle se pavane et fait les cent pas dans l'allée, illuminée par le bruit des machines qui s'activent et les sacs pleins à craquer qui s'entassent. Je surveille, plaquée contre la rambarde, l'esprit ailleurs à fixer le vide. Le groupe de Denver est en contre bas :

\- Est-ce que vous préférez le bruit de la mer plutôt que le cœur de la Terre qui bat ici même ?! Il bat pour nous parce que nous le faisons battre ! Allez, on continue, on ne lâche rien ! Je veux que ces machines ronronnent plus fort et que les billets inondent la Fabrique !

Elle a complètement pété les plombs, mais c'est bien ainsi que je la reconnais. Elle est la plus déjantée du groupe, du moins, la plus déjantée en en étant consciente. Un sourire enfantin parcours mon visage alors que je la vois danser en agitant le haut parleur dans les airs. On a atteint la barre des quatre cents millions, vous comprenez son état d'euphorie ? Et même si les choses s'agitent à l'extérieur, ici, nous sommes bien. Le Professeur gère tout et nous n'avons pas à nous soucier de ce qu'il se trame. Enfin si, un peu quand même... on doit maîtriser les plus coriaces qui refusent de se laisser abattre.

Par exemple, nous avons eu un léger débordement concernant Mónica Gaztambide... Elle avait planqué son téléphone sur elle, et Berlin l'a repéré. Il s'est mis à sonner. Elle voulait certainement s'en servir pour appeler les secours. Mais les ordres avaient été donnés. Pas de contact avec l'extérieur. Pas de contact tout court. Tout était trop beau pour elle, elle avait réussi son coup à la seconde près. Mais _il_ a déjoué son plan, parce que rien ne peut fonctionner comme dans les films. Quel gâchis. C'est avec finesse qu'il a descendu la fermeture de sa combinaison pour s'en emparer d'une main innocente. On savait tous où ce comportement allait mener : l'exécution pour avoir désobéi. Mónica tentait de sécher ses larmes et Denver ignorait la scène pour ne pas craquer sous la faute. J'étais devant la porte au moment des faits, en retrait comme souvent, prête à intervenir. Mais je n'allais pas intervenir pour mettre en danger mon propre groupe. Pour une fois et j'ai honte de l'avouer, j'étais du côté de Berlin. Après lui avoir fait ses adieux, il a ordonné à Denver de l'exécuter. Je suis partie à ce moment là, prise de remords et de colère en entendant le coup de feu.

Andrés m'a accompagné jusqu'à la salle des opérations. J'étais blanche comme un linge, et j'avais, même si ce n'était pas moi qui avait tiré, le sang de cette femme sur les mains. Parce qu'on était une bande et dans une bande, on est solidaire. On est tous coupable et responsable :

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas verser une larme pour elle, hein ? C'est la loi, les règles du jeu... elle était au courant et elle a perdu.

\- Il y avait d'autres types de sentences, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Si, mais je me devais d'employer la manière forte pour que l'exemple soit retenu !

Au même moment, Nairobi et Tokyo étaient sorties pour nous passer un savon. Rio guettait, assit dans la pièce et l'oeil livide :

\- C'était quoi ce coup de feu ?

\- Qui a tiré sur qui ?!

\- Calmez vous les filles, j'ai la situation en main !

Berlin entre et prend une grande inspiration afin de se détendre. Il doit avoir la maîtrise des choses et gérer les situations délicates. Les deux s'enflamment. Elles commencent à le connaître et savent qu'il joue double jeu. Il ne leur dit pas tout. Rio se lance dans le débat, d'une voix chevrotante :

\- Rome, tu étais avec Berlin, hein... dis nous ce qu'il s'est passé...

\- Il y a eu un blessé...

\- Un blessé ou un mort ?

Je le vois se décomposer devant ma mine éteinte. Il a de suite compris et baisse la tête, honteusement. Nairobi éclate folle furieuse, en accablant Andrés de tous les maux. Elle n'a pas tort :

\- Mais bordel, c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?! Le professeur avait dit qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de victime !

Voilà un rapide résumé d'une autre de nos nombreuses complications. On va finir par s'entre bouffer, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! La cohabitation n'est pas facile, et toute cette tension nous rend nerveux. Ha, les répétitions des scènes les plus tordues étaient simples dans le château il y a quelques temps. Mais les vivre en vrai, c'est une toute autre histoire.

.

.

Revenons au moment présent. Nairobi a digéré le dernier épisode à la vue de tous ces billets. Quoi de plus compréhensible. Je l'observe en me remémorant la complicité nouvelle entre nous. Au fond, je ne me suis jamais vraiment entendue avec les nanas. Sûrement parce qu'à part se faire des sourires par devant, pour se cracher dessus par derrière, elles ne font rien d'autres. Ou peut-être que je ne suis pas tombée sur les bonnes copines d'enfance. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai toujours été la seule fille de la bande et c'était même moi qui entraînait mes amis dans des anecdotes farfelues. Je vous en raconterai certainement d'autres à l'avenir ! Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais étaient fidèles. Jusqu'au jour où les déménagements ont eu lieu par ci, par là et où on s'est perdu de vue... Ça craint, surtout quand on est gosse et qu'on cherche à se faire accepter. Durant cette période de la vie, il n'y a que le regard des autres qui compte à nos yeux.

Ce que je vis avec Nairobi me rappelle ces souvenirs là. Bien sûr, elle est comme moi, mais je peux parfois percevoir cette entente similaire que j'avais avec les mecs. Elle blague et ne prend pas grand chose au sérieux. Sauf lorsque Berlin est au centre des discussions. Comme moi, c'est dans ces moments qu'elle se referme et analyse les situations. Parce qu'elle sait qu'il faut toujours avoir un œil averti sur lui. C'est un sujet qui sème le trouble. Qui sème le trouble et qui est troublant ? En tout cas, il est bien trop dangereux pour déconner.

De temps à autre, elle lui lance de jolies provocations en pleine tronche, qui m'arrachent des jubilations à n'en plus finir. Il renchaîne et c'est parti pour dix minutes de spectacle ! Un peu quand Tokyo l'ouvre aussi... ce qui change, c'est que ces engueulades avec Tokyo nous arrivent à tous. Elle nous prend tous en grippe au bout d'un moment.

En bas, Denver discute avec Arturo. Il fait le coq en lui montrant son arme déchargée, alors que la sienne contient des balles réelles. Rio et sa super copine au sang chaud sont dans un bureau avec Alison Parker. A en voir comment le gosse la fixe avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, je comprends pourquoi la jeune femme a insisté auprès de Berlin pour accompagner son petit ami. Elle veille de près. Peut-être qu'elle a terminé par s'attacher à lui.

Alors que je vois Denver qui se met à courir à en perdre haleine vers l'escalier, Nairobi l'imite et me fait de grands signes pour que je la suive. Nous nous précipitons vers la chambre forte, où je parviens à entendre les rires et chants joyeux de mes amis. Je crois qu'ils ont réussi. Je crois qu'ils y sont parvenus ! Je suis la dernière à arriver et je vois la bande se former en cercle en chantant l'hymne des révolutionnaires Italiens. Encore un truc que j'ai appris durant mon séjour au manoir du Professeur. Combien de fois Moscou nous a fait part de ses talents de chanteur en nous faisant une démonstration. Depuis, elle reste dans les esprits et est reprise à tue tête. C'est un peu notre chanson à nous. Celle qui célèbre notre avancée, enfermé dans la Fabrique comme dans un bunker.

 _Bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao !_

Ils viennent chacun se prendre au niveau des épaules pour se dandiner en rythme, tout en chantant avec émerveillement. Je ne nous ai jamais vu si heureux depuis que nous avons commencé le braquage. En réalité, je crois que lorsque nous étions si heureux, ce fut quand le Professeur nous a annoncé le déroulement du plan. Il semblait si convaincu qu'on ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, en nous imaginant déjà sur une île paradisiaque, les comptes pleins à craquer :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Ils continuent leur danse, Tokyo s'est ruée à l'intérieur du coffre fort pour prendre une poignée de billets et les lancer dans les airs. Ce qui les rend de si bonne humeur est la progression du casse qui avance à grand pas. Moscou a réussi à creuser profondément le tunnel. Il est arrivé à l'étape cruciale du "le plus gros du travail est fait". Parce qu'en suivant les instructions du Professeur, nous avons un cap à atteindre. Et nous ne sommes pas perdus. Les billets sont juste à côté de nous, prêt à être manipulés avec soin. Quant à moi, j'observe mes compères avec apaisement. Même Berlin ne me provoque aucune secousse sur le moment, vous imaginez un peu ! Nairobi, fidèle au poste, agrippe ma combinaison pour que je me joigne à eux. Me voilà coincée entre Andrés et elle. Je me laisse porter par les effluves de satisfaction pour entamer moi aussi le chant, tout en sautillant sur le côté. Helsinki est en face de moi, il me lance un clin d'œil rieur. J'en oublie les tracas d'il y a quelques heures. Que cette maudite musique est entraînante, on est bien là !

Puis, lorsque notre engouement prend fin, nous ralentissons pour nous arrêter progressivement. Moscou reprend sa respiration tandis qu'Helsinki parle quelques mots en serbe à Oslo. Nairobi enlace Tokyo tandis que Rio et Denver frappent dans leurs mains en saluant l'exploit. Enfin, le grand con à côté de moi se rend compte de ma présence près de lui. Son regard mutin s'attarde sur moi alors que je tente de rester focalisée sur ceux qui acclament notre casse.

Mais c'est une main forte que je sens soulever le pan trop grand de ma tunique à la taille, pour m'attirer vers lui avec fougue. J'ouvre de grands yeux empreints de surprise quand il m'embrasse avec naïveté, enserrée dans ses bras. Comme cela semble banal pour les autres autour qui commencent à crier en applaudissant de plus belle. Tokyo repart chercher son sac de billets et en lance dans les airs avant de se jeter au cou de Rio. Soudain, en une fraction de seconde, l'attitude de Berlin change. Elle devient plus assurée, le baiser devient passionnel et je suis prise au piège. Je peux jouer la carte du joker ? Et encore, il aurait pu prévenir... Quand il se décolle de moi, je reste stoïque, en redescendant doucement de mon nuage. Il me chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Voilà... là, je te retrouve Rome !

Promis, je prends les choses en mains au prochain dérapage.


	8. VIII Le sang ne devait pas couler

Après cette journée sous tension, je me suis retrouvée de garde pour la nuit : la corvée que personne ne veut faire mais responsabilité de groupe oblige. J'avais réussi à échanger mon tour pour la journée avec Denver, mais là, je dois suivre mes obligations. Nous avons donné des bouteilles d'eau et des sandwichs aux prisonniers. On ne leur a pas pris les premiers prix, mais de la bouffe élaborée. On joue le jeu jusqu'au bout, on fait le truc à fond. Pour ceux qui le voulaient, on leur a donné l'autorisation de demander une faveur. Mónica a par exemple demandé une pilule abortive. Quelle idée ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle suggestion de la part d'un otage. Mais comme je la comprends... se retrouver enceinte de son patron, qui plus est, est un connard fini... Je ne le sens pas cet Arturo, il va nous faire un sale coup dans les prochaines heures, c'est sûr.

Pour l'heure, tout se passe bien. Je ressens une légère fatigue qui est davantage accentuée par l'atmosphère électrique de la bande que par le braquage en lui-même. Berlin ne me lâche pas et s'il ne m'adresse pas la parole, je sens ses actions qui me visent directement. Quoi que pour tout vous avouer, je n'en sais foutrement rien. Je crois que je deviens parano depuis que je l'ai retrouvé. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il fabrique là, et je n'ai toujours pas obtenu de réponses à mes questions. Toutefois, chaque chose en son temps.

Je crève de chaud dans ma combinaison, je l'ai descendu à la taille. Le vieux tshirt que je porte en dessous me donne une allure plus décontractée. Je m'assois en haut des escaliers, mon doigt relâche la gâchette de mon flingue. Les prisonniers dorment en contre bas, je peux souffler un peu. On leur a filé des sacs de couchage et des couvertures afin de leur assurer un minimum de confort. C'est qu'on leur doit bien ça puisqu'ils nous aident à amasser notre argent. J'ai l'impression de vivre une scène de film, que tout ceci n'est pas réel et que je ne vais pas tarder à me réveiller. Parfois, je m'enferme dans les toilettes et je fixe mon reflet dans le miroir. J'ai déjà une sale mine parce que je suis une satanée éponge qui absorbe toutes les émotions qu'il peut y avoir autour de moi. C'est fatiguant à la longue... alors je ferme les yeux dans l'espoir de les rouvrir dans mon lit et de rire aux éclats en relativisant. Mais non, je suis bel et bien dans cette putain de banque. Le danger est présent et les emmerdes aussi. Rio a échappé au pire, à quand la suite ?

Je sens une présence derrière moi et vois Berlin qui prend place à côté. Je n'ai toujours pas digéré son baiser surprise. Quoi que je ne l'ai pas rejeté non plus. Pas eu le temps, ou pas eu l'envie, je n'en sais rien. Le temps ici ne défile pas comme dans la vraie vie, à l'extérieur. Ici, tout semble possible même si l'on sait qu'on peut tomber à tout moment. Je me racle la gorge en l'ignorant. Mon regard s'attarde sur une otage, que je vois sangloter discrètement, la figure enfouie dans la couverture. Berlin se tient droit. Il pose un verre à moitié plein, ainsi qu'une part de pizza emballée dans une serviette en papier. Nous, on a eu droit au livreur de pizza en personne. Les autres ne voulaient pas manger la même chose que les prisonniers. Ils voulaient un repas plus luxueux et se différencier d'eux. Il ses mains sur ses genoux et ne flanche pas. Il est impassible au moindre mal. Pourtant, il l'a voit cette fille dont les larmes n'en finissent pas de couler. Cependant, il ne réagit pas, parce qu'elle n'a pas d'importance à ses yeux. Il a déjà assez donné auparavant pour intimider son public. Là, tout le monde dort, il n'y a plus de foule à surprendre. Je déteste l'injustice, c'est assez paradoxal pour une malfrat, non ? Rien qu'à cette idée, j'ai presque envie d'aller l'a réconforter, quand je sens ma peau frissonner sous la chaleur du contact. Sous l'étonnement, je me braque et me tourne vers ce grand con qui caresse du bout des doigts mon bras. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, hein ? Il veut encore jouer comme devant la chambre forte ? Troublé et le regard vide, il est happé par son geste en fixant mon épiderme avec intérêt :

\- Ta peau est douce.

\- Tout ceci ne rime à rien.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça alors que je te complimente !

\- Je n'ai rien dit pour ce qu'il s'est produit devant le coffre fort, mais là ! Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi de te faire face ?

\- Je pense que c'est un calvaire.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, hein ?

Il hausse les épaules avec un rictus en coin :

\- Parce que je me souviens.

\- Tu te souviens ? Tant mieux pour toi, moi je voudrais oublier.

\- On ne peut pas effacer de sa mémoire ce qui nous marque. Même les choses les plus futiles restent gravées plus ou moins profondément en nous. Comme pour les rencontres... chaque rencontre nous forge au fil du temps.

Quelle philosophie ! Je le toise béate lorsque je sens mon esprit le détailler avec une forme de fascination. Vous savez, ce sentiment de haïr tout en tentant de renier son attirance. Il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi. La carapace que je me suis forgée n'est pas assez épaisse pour retenir ses assauts :

\- Ça ne t'a pas plu quand je t'ai embrassé ?

Son intonation est emplie de sarcasmes. Il ne s'attend pas à une réponse car il l'a connait déjà. Non, Berlin veut juste s'amuser avec mes nerfs. Je détourne la tête pour fixer la porte d'entrée, verrouillée devant nous. Il reprend avec cette confiance malsaine :

\- Les otages se portent bien et je suis là pour veiller à ce que tu ne t'endormes pas. Je te tiens compagnie aussi, c'est important de consolider les liens au sein d'un groupe...

J'essaie de garder mon sang froid lorsque je distingue du coin de l'oeil, ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Berlin attrape le verre qu'il vide d'une traite, puis saisit la part de pizza en prenant soin de ne pas se salir les mains. Toujours aussi distingué et impeccable ce Monsieur Élégance. Puis, il me l'a tend tout sourire :

\- Tu n'as rien avalé depuis qu'on est ici. Il ne faudrait pas que tu perdes tes forces.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- C'est une quatre fromages... ta préférée si je me souviens bien.

\- Je t'ai dit non. Je n'ai pas faim, c'est comme ça.

\- Les autres se sont jetés dessus à peine les livreurs entrés dans la Fabrique et toi, tu me dis que tu n'as pas faim. Peut-être que c'est le cas... Il paraît que le sentiment amoureux coupe la faim. C'est une sensation étrange de ne plus s'alimenter parce qu'on ressent l'invincibilité que nous procure l'autre. On est intouchable. Quand on aime, on oublie tout. On s'abandonne.

\- Je ne t'aime pas Andrés.

Les mots sont sortis tout seul, avec un soupçon d'incertitude toutefois. Il lève un sourcil désinvolte :

\- Pourtant, tu aimerais oublier...

Je soupire et me lève en me dégageant de sa proximité. Il ne peut retenir un ricanement hautain en se pensant victorieux :

\- Alors c'est ton dernier mot, tu ne veux pas manger ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Je te comprends... c'est difficile d'admettre la vérité pour une part de pizza.

Il m'imite à son tour et me contourne pour se diriger à la poubelle. Avec dédain, il surplombe la boîte en plastique avant de jeter la nourriture et revenir vers moi fièrement :

\- La dernière fois qu'on a joué au petit questionnaire du "qui fera quoi une fois le pactole entre les mains", tu n'as pas dit ce que tu aimerais faire de tout cet argent. Alors je te pose la question. Que feras-tu de ces liasses de billets en ta possession ?

\- Je me barrerai sur une île déserte pour qu'on me foute la paix.

Au moins, c'est clair, tout est dit

.

.

Moscou nous a fait une petite frayeur. Après avoir appris que Denver avait "tué" Mónica comme le lui avait ordonné Berlin, il s'est senti au plus mal. Berlin et moi avions remarqué l'agitation qu'avait provoqué le coup de feu. Nairobi et Tokyo le lui ont bien rappelé :

\- On ne s'en sortira que si on agit en professionnel.

Néanmoins, il y a une chose que Berlin avait oublié sur le moment, c'était le lien qui unissait Moscou et son fils. La brune à frange l'a laissé en plan en se soumettant, tandis que le père est entré, paniqué. La porte s'est ouverte en grand. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et j'ai deviné que la suite ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Allez raisonner cet homme emplit de générosité et de tendresse à l'égard de son fils :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'était quoi ce bazar ? On vous entend même dehors !

\- Berlin a fait exécuter un otage.

Tokyo n'a pas mâché ses mots et la mine de Moscou s'est de suite exprimée. Le concerné le fixe avec dédain, il attend que la femme poursuive sur sa lancée et termine la conversation à sa place. Elle justifie _son acte_ par elle-même :

\- Qui l'a tué ?

\- Ton fils.

Son regard dévie brusquement. Ses lèvres tremblent alors qu'il cherche un endroit où poser son regard dépité par la tristesse. Denver est un assassin. Denver a tué un innocent. Denver a accepté les directives de Berlin. Tout ceci n'était pas prévu dans le foutu plan ! Il quitte la pièce, anéanti et sans bruit. Gonflé de remords à l'idée d'avoir embarqué son fils dans ce braquage, et coupable de l'avoir fait devenir un tueur, il prend la lourde décision de quitter la Fabrique. Moscou se rend, parce que Moscou a fauté. Il agit ainsi, c'est un homme d'honneur. Un homme de parole. S'il échoue, il est prêt à se sacrifier pour son erreur. Et son erreur sur le moment est Denver, car il le connaît, le jeune a un bon fond. Il n'aurait jamais assassiné quelqu'un, hormis sous influence. Cette influence, il ne peut en vouloir qu'à lui-même. Car c'est lui qui l'a convaincu de l'accompagner dans cette aventure.

Moscou serre les poings tout en avançant, le regard droit. Il franchit le corridor qui mène au hall. Je vois Berlin devenir soudainement rouge de colère. Il sait qu'il va faire une connerie, il le pressent. En une enjambée, il se précipite en dehors de la salle des opérations et le prend en chasse. Je le suis, la boule au ventre :

\- Moscou ! Arrête toi !

Mais rien à faire. Le plus vieux est brisé de l'intérieur. Il se sent comme une coquille vide après avoir appris l'acte de cruauté qu'a réalisé sa chair. Il n'a jamais souhaité que son propre sang franchisse la barrière de l'illégalité et du meurtre. L'homme ne s'arrête pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le cliquetis de la gâchette de Berlin. Il vient de braquer son flingue sur lui, et vu l'état de tension qui le submerge, il est réellement capable de tirer. J'arrive à l'instant et retint un gémissement de stupeur. On est en train de s'entre tuer à l'intérieur de cette maudite banque :

\- Pour la dernière fois, retourne à ton poste... Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois.

\- Berlin baisse ton arme !

Il reste de marbre. Moscou se retourne et vient se confronter à lui. Il a une sacrée paire de couilles. Rien qu'en voyant la tête que tire son rival, je serais à deux doigts de capituler, mais pas lui. Remarque, il faut avouer qu'il ne le connait pas comme moi je le connais. Il pense sûrement qu'il bluff :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me tirer dessus ? Et après ce sera au tour de qui, hein ? Tout le monde va y passer ? Tu peux te retrouver seul dans cette souricière.

Il colle son torse contre le canon et je vois les yeux noirs de Berlin s'ancrer progressivement d'une rage funeste au fur et à mesure que l'autre lui tient tête. Je ne sais pas comment réagir et le supplie de cesser cette folie. Je ne réfléchis plus, je veux simplement que tout s'arrête et que nous repartions sur de bonnes bases. Sur des bases saines. Sur des bases où nous ne risquons pas notre vie pour des disputes :

\- Andrés, laisse le !

Moscou a un mouvement de recul, il me fixe avec surprise tandis que je regrette mes mots. Berlin lui, a eu le tact de ne montrer aucune émotion même au son de son nom. Alors, le plus vieux reprend son intimidation, il plonge de nouveau un regard déterminé en celui de son interlocuteur et tourne les talons. Il est confiant, et s'il doit mourir aujourd'hui par la main de Berlin, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, Moscou l'accepte. Il l'accepte pour son fils. Il reprend son chemin, tendu.

J'ai cru que cette scène n'en finirait pas et j'ai attrapé ce grand con qui joue avec nos nerfs, par l'épaule. D'un geste, je l'ai balancé contre le mur, enragée par son attitude tyrannique :

\- Si tu crois pouvoir continuer à mener la danse comme ça, je ne te laisserai pas faire... Tu ne feras pas de mal à qui que ce soit, ce n'est pas le putain de plan ! Tu étais prêts à le buter, tu allais le faire !

\- Tu as grillé notre secret, tu n'es pas blanche comme neige non plus !

\- Tu crois que Moscou a la tête à imaginer des scénarios aussi tordus que les tiens ? Ce qui lui importe là, c'est son fils. Il en a rien à faire de savoir si je connais ton nom ou pas... Il en a rien à faire de savoir ce qu'il y a eu entre nous !

\- Oh, ma pauvre... ne sois pas si idiote, tu me déçois.

J'ai peut-être bousillé notre couverture mais je m'en moque. Moscou peut penser ce qu'il veut. Il peut poser toutes les questions, j'y ferai face. Il me pousse d'un revers de main en me laissant sans une explication. Je lui cours après en haussant le ton :

\- Et ces pauvres filles que tu as enfermé à côté de ton bureau, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire moi, j'ai promis à leur prof de les aider !

\- Tu es jalouse ? Je ne suis pas un monstre avec elles.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de te comporter comme ça... Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte d'endosser ce rôle ?

\- Une certaine puissance que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas être expliquées. Surtout à toi. Ça pourrait mettre en péril les opérations.

Il n'a pas l'audace de me regarder en face. Ou du moins, il me provoque à sa manière. Il continu sa course et me délaisse, seule dans ma réflexion. Mais il se moque de moi ou quoi ? Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise blague ? Je lâche les chiens et déchaîne enfin cette colère que j'avais laissé en réserve :

\- Mettre en péril les opérations ? C'est toi qui fous la merde depuis le début ! Tu as toujours foutu la merde ! Tu n'es qu'un connard manipulateur et égocentrique qui prend son pied en pervertissant les autres !

Il se stoppe brusquement et se retourne lentement. Je crois que mes dires l'ont touché. Je viens de l'arrêter dans son élan. Quand nos regards se croisent, je le constate captivé par ce que je viens de dire. Il me glace le sang. J'ai comme l'impression qu'après toutes ces années, il est devenu bien pire que l'épisode à Berlin où je me suis faite coffrée :

\- Tu touches un point extrêmement sensible Rome...

Il s'approche dangereusement en réduisant la maigre distance qui nous séparait dans le couloir. Berlin lance un murmure suave une fois à ma hauteur :

\- Rome, ou Alma... je ne sais plus vraiment à qui j'ai affaire en fait. Ne te trompe pas de cible, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je suis tout, sauf ton ennemi.

Je le repousse violemment et pars en grognant. Quitte à l'ouvrir, autant se dire les choses avec honnêteté, ce qu'il ne fait pas. Je ne supporte pas ses ambiguïtés perfides !

.

.

Tout ceci a fini par donner une violente crise d'angoisse à Moscou, qui s'est écroulé au sol. Incapable de parler et de bouger, il est resté tétanisé devant Denver, qui s'agitait pour l'aider. Il devait prendre l'air. Il devait se calmer et respirer convenablement. Toutefois, étendu sur le carrelage ensanglanté, avec son fils encore entaché, il avait des difficultés pour se détendre. Il cherchait sa respiration, ses yeux se baladaient avec appréhension dans la pièce. Tout devenait flou. Son rythme cardiaque accélérait. Nous devions agir au plus vite.

Afin de sortir sans encombre, on a été obligé de prendre avec nous des otages, toujours habillés comme nous et cachés par le masque. Denver a pris les commandes et je l'ai guetté avec suspicion. Je voyais qu'il était entrain de déraper parce qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée de perdre son père. Il agissait à l'instinct et tandis qu'il réglait ses comptes avec Arturo en le menaçant, le flingue dans la bouche, j'intervenais, secondée par Moscou :

\- Contrôle toi Denver, il faut qu'on monte sur le toit, et vite... on perd notre temps à te voir jouer les caïds, c'est de ton père qu'il s'agit, pense à lui !

\- Réfléchis et viens sur le toit mon fils. Cesse de faire l'imbécile, s'il te plaît...

Et il pensait justement tellement à lui, qu'il en oubliait de maîtriser ses propres pensées et comportements. A ce moment, juste pour une simple bonne action, tout est de nouveau parti en vrille. La démarche du plus vieux est lente, il se retient à lui en se dirigeant vers la porte de secours. En nous positionnant sur le toit, nous sommes visibles mais nous ne sommes pas en première ligne. Et puis nous avons les otages avec nous, les forces de l'ordres seraient déstabilisées en voyant tous ces Dali amassés sur le toit de l'immeuble.

Comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive pas seule, les flics ont tout de même pris les devants. Notre pauvre Moscou a à peine eu le temps de souffler et de prendre un bon bol d'air frais que ces enfoirés ont ouvert le feu ! Ils avaient posé des tireurs d'élite en face et ils nous pistaient comme des putains de chasseurs prêt à tirer sur la première proie qui passe. Je les accompagne et vois ces hommes cagoulés se planquer derrière leurs viseurs qu'ils ne sont pas décidés à abaisser. Helsinki ordonne que les prisonniers s'agenouillent afin de calmer les autorités. Je tente de garder la tête froide mais le quiproquo est inévitable. Ils pensent qu'on va les exécuter alors ils agissent. Le coup est parti et c'est Arturito qui en a payé les frais. Nous n'avons pas cherché à comprendre la situation une minute de plus, et nous sommes illico rentrés, avec le blessé. On s'est retranché parce qu'ils nous ont obligé à sombrer.

Là, la tension est au plus haut puisque le directeur de la Fabrique, qui plus est, est un prisonnier qui ne devait pas être touché plombe l'ambiance. Son sang encrasse le sol dans le hall alors qu'on l'a couché sur une table. Il chouine la présence de sa femme et pleure sur son éventuel sort, s'il n'est pas soigné rapidement. Berlin assiste à la scène, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres :

\- Les épouses sont faites pour ça... elles occupent nos pensées dans les moments difficiles et ensuite, on a la fâcheuse tendance à les oublier. Quand on est en boîte en train de draguer, ou qu'on est avec une autre... Mais quand on a un problème ou un accident, on a la trouille et ça change la donne. Là, elles redeviennent nos femmes, pas vrai ?

Il n'attend pas sa réponse. Berlin lui lance un sourire carnassier et poursuis, rieur :

\- Quoi, ne me dis pas que c'est à ta secrétaire que tu penses là ? Non... dans ta situation, qui se soucierait d'une maîtresse qui veut se faire avorter...

\- Ça va, épargne moi tes discours !

Arturo ne se démonte pas et le contredit avec insolence. L'autre digère mal qu'on lui coupe la parole et que l'on mette fin à son petit one man show, il dégaine son arme et lui enfonce dans la blessure rouge vive, située sur le torse. Je ressens de nouveau ces frissons qui me paralysent. Je revis la même appréhension que dans le couloir avec Moscou. Rio est avec nous et il le toise, incertain. Il ne lui fait pas confiance mais manque d'assurance pour intervenir. Moi aussi, pour le coup je l'admets :

\- Dis encore une connerie comme ça et je t'explose le cœur ! Ta chère épouse t'entendra crever en direct, t'as pigé ?!

Rio me jette des regards affolés et je lui en renvois des tout aussi craintifs. Puis, Berlin se calme subitement. Il soupire de lassitude devant l'attitude d'Arturo. Il ne l'a pas impressionné, il s'est contenté de crier de douleur sans protester. Cela n'a pas amusé ce grand con qui s'est convaincu de capituler. Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Je le vois nettoyer son flingue avant de le remettre dans son fourreau :

\- Vous deux, il faut qu'on parle et maintenant.

On s'est rassemblé dans la salle des opérations pour discuter et trouver une solution. Avec ce qui s'est produit précédemment, je nous vois tous exploser intérieurement. On se dévisage avec hargne. On lutte pour ne pas hurler. On tente de maîtriser nos peurs enfouies. Le peu de confiance que nous avions établi durant ces cinq mois dans le château vient de voler en éclats à cause d'Andrés. Il se positionne en leader et prend appui en bout de table, juste devant le téléphone. Nous l'encerclons debout, les mines éteintes :

\- Bien, comme vous l'avez constaté, nous venons d'avoir un léger problème qui n'était pas prévu dans le plan...

\- Je voulais juste que mon père prenne l'air...

\- Fils, ne te justifie pas.

Berlin les observe, presque touché par la protection qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Une protection qu'il n'a jamais eu avec personne. Il a toujours compté sur lui-même et je m'en suis aperçue trop tard :

\- Comme c'est émouvant... vous allez me faire sortir les mouchoirs si vous continuez.

\- Dis nous ce que tu as en tête.

Moscou s'est détaché de Denver et a repris du poil de la bête. Il l'affronte, décidé à réparer ses erreurs. Nairobi fait les cent pas dans la pièce :

\- Il faut contacter le Professeur !

\- Je sais Nairobi, je sais...

\- Il faut le faire maintenant, il saura quoi nous dire !

\- Je sais Nairobi, mais veux-tu commencer par te taire, tu me donne une putain de migraine !

Elle se fige et s'affale dans le canapé derrière, le regard vide. Berlin prend une grande inspiration. Ses paupières sont closes et il cherche à calmer ses pulsions colériques. A le dévisager de près, je vois ses tempes battre et je sais que cela n'a rien de bon. Il finit par les rouvrir et lance de nouveau, d'une voix étrangement calme. Comme c'est surprenant de le voir éclater si brutalement pour redescendre si vite. Son impulsivité m'étonnera toujours, à mon grand désarroi :

\- Il faut appeler le Professeur.

Conclut-il en attrapant le téléphone pour appuyer sur le bouton. L'autre répond au bout du fil et ils discutent de la façon dont procéder. Berlin n'accepte pas les remarques désobligeantes à son égard. Il a fauté en premier, il a éliminé un otage. Toutes ces merdes sont de sa faute. Il proteste quand je sors de mes gonds.

 _Tu vas voir, tu ne t'y attends pas à celle là !_

Je n'en peux plus de tourner en rond alors qu'un type est en train de se vider de son sang en bas. D'un mouvement violent, je lui arrache le téléphone à l'oreille. Il me regarde perplexe en serrant la mâchoire. Si nous avions été seuls, il se serait jeté sur moi. Je viens de lui voler la vedette, à lui, le chef des opérations. Vous imaginez ce qui bouillonne en lui, sur le moment ? Petit joueur, je t'avais dit que j'allais réagir :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques...

\- Professeur ? Ici Rome. Il faut que tu te débrouille pour faire venir les secours à l'intérieur de la Fabrique. Ce n'est pas une vulgaire balle qu'Arturo Román s'est prise. On ne peut rien faire pour le sauver, il faut l'opérer et on n'est pas aptes à ça !

Le temps de trouver un compromis, notre intello à lunettes me promet qu'il va se bouger au plus vite. Il me promet de réparer les pots cassés et d'intervenir de son côté pour qu'il n'y ait pas un mort de plus à ajouter à la liste. Quand soudain, la communication se coupe. Contrariée, je lève les yeux et surprends Andrés qui me surplombe, les traits mauvais. Il vient d'appuyer sur le bouton. Il vient de raccrocher au nez du Professeur. Il n'a vraisemblablement pas apprécié que j'organise la suite des événements à sa place :

\- Rome, ma patience a des limites et je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal... Tu as fini de jouer aux connes ou est-ce que je dois vraiment te punir pour que tu arrêtes de me foutre des bâtons dans les roues ?!

Je déglutis en regrettant mon geste. Les autres autour sont muets et attendent, la gorge nouée. Helsinki s'apprête à me défendre en prenant la parole mais il est totalement sous l'influence de Berlin. Ce dernier lui fait un signe de main et il s'arrête brusquement. Le chien retourne docilement à sa niche. Il articule distinctement avec dérision :

\- Mais pour l'heure, il faut soigner Arturo... ce cher Arturo ne doit pas mourir.

Ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière confrontation entre nous. Je sais que je gagne du terrain en lui tenant tête même une seconde lors de nos rixes. Je lui lance à voix basse en quittant la pièce :

\- Continu de jouer au dur si ça te chante, mais ne t'avise pas de dépasser la ligne. J'en connais plus d'un qui en ont ras-le-bol de tes sauts d'humeur.

\- Tu me menaces d'une mutinerie... Alors c'est comme ça que tu te sens puissante, toi aussi ?

Je le nargue d'un sourire faussement compréhensif, avant de reprendre ses propres paroles :

\- Une certaine puissance que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas être expliquées. Surtout à toi Berlin... car ça pourrait mettre en péril les opérations.

C'est qu'elle a grandi la Alma qu'il a connu depuis.


	9. IX Les doutes s'installent

En fait, je dois vous avouer un truc : depuis qu' _il_ m'a embrassé devant la chambre forte, je suis encore plus paumée qu'avant. C'est comme si j'avais fait un bond dans le temps. C'est comme si je revivais nos escapades à la Bonnie and Clyde, à se planquer comme des rats avec des diamants autour du cou. C'est assez étrange comme sensation. Je suis tiraillée entre les souvenirs et la réalité. Ça me fait exactement la même chose que lorsque je l'ai revu en entrant dans la salle de cours il y a cinq mois. Sur le moment, le voir m'a tétanisé. Mais pas de peur, non, plutôt de surprise. Une surprise à laquelle je ne pensais plus jamais me confronter. Et il était ré apparu dans ma vie. Ma foutue vie, ce grand con avec son costume sur mesure.

Bref, donc me revoilà tout aussi perdue qu'avant. Un peu comme quand je traînais dans des sales plans, en quête d'une routine meilleure quand la santé de mon père s'est mise à dégringoler. Ce ne sont pas des passages joyeux, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est mon passé et j'ai dû faire avec. Tout comme là, enfermée dans cette Fabrique avec Andrés qui me pousse à bout. Il cherche à me faire craquer par tous les moyens, parce qu'il n'y a que de cette façon qu'il prend goût à son existence. Dépourvu d'empathie, il serait capable d'aller jusqu'à la torture pour ressentir la moindre émotion. Le moindre picotement qui lui rappellerait ô combien il respire sur cette Terre. Il a besoin de se sentir vivant, mais il lui est difficile d'y parvenir comme le commun des mortels. Mon dieu, mais écoutez-moi parler de _lui_ comme s'il était une divinité. Je suis tellement à la ramasse sur l'instant que je n'arrive même plus à penser correctement ou à aligner trois mots sans paraître pathétique. C'est fou l'impact que certains ont sur nous, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Depuis qu'il me colle aux basques à la recherche d'une faille à exploiter. Depuis qu'il s'immisce doucement au sein de mes sentiments, j'exécute les ordres à moitié vide. Je me sens comme éteinte car je suis sans cesse en train de cogiter à ses actions. J'aimerais tant anticiper et lui passer devant afin qu'il commette le moins de mal possible. Je sais qu'avec Tokyo, ça sent déjà le cramé entre eux. La tension monte et Nairobi intervient souvent pour calmer leurs discussions houleuses.

Ensuite, il y a cette image qui me hante : celle où il braque son flingue sur ce pauvre Moscou, qui ne demandait qu'à comprendre les agissements de son fils. Bordel, ce connard était prêt à tirer ! Et j'ai commis la faute de prononcer son nom. Mais tout ceci était instinctif, je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment car nous étions dans une situation critique. Je devais agiter la corde sensible pour le faire redescendre. J'ai échoué, mais Moscou lui, a très bien entendu l'appellation. Merde... à chaque fois que je le croise, je prie pour qu'il ne vienne pas m'en toucher deux mots.

Échec et mat, le voilà qui fonce sur moi tandis que je sors de la salle des opérations, l'esprit embrumé. Ses traits sont tendus et contrastent avec le regard paternel qu'il peut parfois me lancer. Je ne cherche pas à éviter le contact. Au fond, ce face à face avec lui m'effraie moins qu'avec Berlin. Berlin cherche la manipulation. Il a des pensées dignes d'un excentrique mégalomane. Il est incapable de faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il y a là un fossé énorme entre lui et la douceur maladroite de Moscou. Toutefois, je me sens visée et ma gorge se serre quand il commence sur la défensive :

\- Il faut qu'on règle quelques détails Rome...

\- Je sais Moscou, je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé...

\- Ça, je m'en moque. C'est pas ce taré qui va me faire peur. Non, ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu as prononcé ce nom, "Andrés" ?

Je tente de négliger ma réponse et hausse les épaules. Mais mon interlocuteur est tout, sauf idiot :

\- C'est son nom, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le connaissais déjà ce type, avant ?

\- Moscou je t'en prie, je n'ai pas envie de répondre à tes questions.

\- Le Professeur avait dit qu'il ne devait y avoir aucun lien entre nous !

\- Va dire ça à Tokyo et Rio.

Je le vois soupirer et baisser sa garde. Je viens de marquer un point. Pourtant, je ne veux pas aller jusqu'au conflit, mais si je dois défendre mon honneur, je n'hésiterais pas. Berlin me détruit à petit feu, si je peux sauver au moins les apparences et épargner ce que je peux... L'homme se gratte la nuque nerveusement. Il ne sait plus quoi dire car il ne veut pas, lui aussi entrer en conflit. Il a compris que tout est électrique au sein de la bande, il y a assez eu de dégâts comme ça pour l'instant :

\- Bon... je vais garder tout ça pour moi parce que ça me regarde pas. Mais méfie toi de ce mec, il n'est pas digne de confiance. Je suppose que tu le sais mieux que quiconque, même si je ne veux rien savoir sur votre passé à tous les deux. Ou tu l'as rencontré, ce que tu as fait avec, rien ! Retiens juste une chose Rome, je veux protéger Denver avant tout et je ne veux pas que tout vole en éclat pour des broutilles de compétitions entre nous.

\- Je fais tout pour le maîtriser, mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir exécuter ma mission en parallèle. Je veux dire... on a tous nos secrets et certains sont plus lourds que d'autres.

\- A qui le dis-tu !

\- J'ai besoin d'aide mais je ne peux pas en parler, tu comprends !

Il recule d'un pas en levant le ton. D'un geste, il agite ses mains dans les airs en refusant mon offre :

\- Ma petite Rome, tu es une personne unique mais je ne veux pas prendre la responsabilité de te suivre là dedans ! J'en sais déjà trop et j'ai déjà eu assez d'emmerdes avec Berlin...

.

.

Entre temps, les autorités nous ont envoyé des personnes compétentes pour soigner Arturo Román. Même si c'est un con fini, j'ai de la peine de le voir allongé sur la table, entouré de curieux qui épient les moindres gestes de ses sauveurs. Berlin est aux premières loges. Il fixe avec intérêt l'aiguille qui recoud la plaie. Moi, je détourne le regard, ça me donne la nausée de voir ça. Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai jamais été touchée par balle. Berlin par contre si.

Une fois, alors qu'on se barrait avec nos sacs du centre ville de Lisbonne, les flics nous sont tombés dessus. Les sirènes retentissaient dans toute la ville et on cavalait pour les semer, à se frayer un chemin au travers de la foule. Sauf qu'un coup est parti est il s'est fait toucher à l'épaule. Ça n'a pas ralenti notre course pour autant. Il avait grimacé en portant une main entachée de sang à son pull noir. Vous savez, le fameux pull col roulé, avec le bonnet noir et les gants en cuir. On était fringués comme ça. C'est cliché mais ça fonctionne ! D'ailleurs, tant mieux qu'il soit tout en noir, le rouge sang se voyait moins et j'ai limité le malaise visuel. C'était l'un de mes premiers braquages, j'étais une véritable novice. Sur le coup, j'avais eu la trouille de le voir s'écrouler au sol et d'être rattrapé par la police, mais non. Ce n'est pas inscrit dans le code de Berlin. Il avait saisi ma main afin de m'encourager à continuer. Je ne devais pas me laisser impressionner. Et on a couru, encore et encore. Par la suite, on s'est caché dans une ruelle déserte qui abritait un squat délabré. On est resté là plusieurs heures et j'ai tenté de l'aider du mieux que je pouvais, à désinfecter sa blessure. Je pense que c'est à ce moment qu'il a commencé à vraiment me faire confiance, du moins, si l'on peut appeler cela "confiance". Pour ma part, je crois que c'est lors de ce casse que nous nous sommes rapprochés. Allez résister à ce regard de chien battu qui vous pousse à vous rendre. J'ai déposé les armes, vous voyez.

Les types qui sont arrivés pour soigner Arturo se secouent les plumes. Ils tentent de rester concentrés malgré la menace qui plane au dessus d'eux. Cette menace se pavane derrière son masque, tout en noyant le poisson en rassurant le patient qui se fait charcuter sur la table :

\- Avec moi Arturito, tu peux parler à ton aise... de n'importe quoi.

\- Mais en réalité, je suis un homme malheureux.

Le directeur de la Fabrique fait son aveu. Il est acculé entre les chirurgiens qui lui sauvent la vie et Berlin, qui le fait causer simplement pour son bon plaisir. Il se sent pousser des ailes à puiser dans l'infortune de l'autre. Je surveille à l'écart, à côté de Nairobi et Denver. Ce dernier semble nerveux, il jette des regards insistants sur les ustensiles de l'opération :

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui. Juste que je ne me sens pas très bien devant ce genre de scène...

\- C'est pareil pour moi.

Je réponds machinalement, même si je reste étonnée de le voir paniquer. Un tel individu, habitué aux bastons de rues et aux cotes cassées ne devrait pas se sentir mal devant une petite plaie recousue. Nairobi elle, patiente à l'écoute, l'arme prête à tirer s'il survient un imprévu. La conversation entre Berlin et Arturo continue, sous les regards à l'affût des deux hommes qui s'occupent de lui :

\- Je suis un pauvre homme amoureux de deux femmes en même temps... et qui en plus, n'a pas le courage d'en choisir une.

\- Ha l'amour... C'est quelque chose qui nous bouleverse au plus profond de notre âme ! Mais il faut savoir prendre des décisions dans la vie, à toi de voir. Tu as les cartes en mains.

Il lui tapote avec attention la joue, pour relever le visage et me dévisager. Pourtant, le masque camoufle ses yeux, mais je peux percevoir l'oeil malin qu'il me lance alors que ses pensées sont rivées sur moi. Il ricane et se concentre de nouveau sur l'opération.

Au même moment, Denver nous quitte, il se hâte vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Je vois Nairobi le suivre d'un mouvement de tête, pour ensuite se pencher et ramasser un papier. Je la toise, perplexe. Je ne comprends pas. Alors, je m'approche, hésitante :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de trouver ?

Avec discrétion, je lis le morceau froissé qu'elle vient de déplier pour constater le message inscrit. Un message de la part de Mónica, pour Arturo. Elle l'informe qu'elle va bien et qu'elle est encore en vie. J'ouvre de grands yeux ronds. Mon amie reste muette. Quelle découverte, et Berlin n'est pas au courant ! Nous gardons cela pour nous. Personne ne doit savoir.

Un des types ne se sent pas bien et Berlin prend les choses en main. D'un calme légendaire au vu de la situation, il lui conseille d'aller se rafraîchir aux toilettes, accompagné d'Helsinki. Puis, il quitte le hall pour exécuter sa nouvelle mission : répondre au Professeur qui l'attend au bout du fil. En partant, il ne m'a adressé aucun signe et s'est élancé, la démarche rapide, vers la salle des opérations. C'est qu'on ne fait pas attendre notre intello à lunettes. Surtout _lui_. Je pense qu'il doit être l'un des seuls à réussir à le tenir en laisse, même si Berlin lui désobéit parfois. Comme pour la règle de ne faire aucune victime. Comme pour la règle de ne pas se lier entre nous... bref, je m'égare ! Nairobi et moi en profitons pour nous éclipser dans une pièce, à l'écart. Elle ferme la porte à clé et nous retirons nos masques :

\- Bordel, mais ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Mónica est en vie... Denver ne l'a pas tué !

\- Ça veut dire qu'elle est planquée quelque part dans la Fabrique et qu'il essaie de la tenir cachée. Si Berlin apprend qu'il n'a pas exécuté les ordres...

Je comprends parfaitement ce qu'elle évoque et croise les bras en réfléchissant. Il faut que nous trouvions une solution. Nous devons trouver cette femme et aviser par nos propres moyens :

\- Il faut en parler à Denver.

\- Si on lui parle, il va se refermer comme une huître ! Il va penser qu'on va le dénoncer !

\- Non, pas moi. On a pris l'habitude de discuter de longues heures tous les deux. Il s'est confié à moi, il me fait confiance. Peut-être qu'il m'expliquera la situation ?

\- Ou alors, nous y allons directement. Réfléchissons, où peut-on cacher une personne dans une banque ?

\- On a qu'à le suivre et...

Je vois mon amie qui a une idée. Son regard s'illumine alors qu'elle murmure à moitié :

\- Le coffre fort...

.

.

J'ai laissé Nairobi s'y rendre seule. Après tout, c'est elle qui a trouvé le papier, à elle de terminer ce qu'elle a commencé. Je sais qu'elle va régler cela en évitant au mieux les problèmes. Entre temps, j'ai vu Berlin se diriger vers le bureau, à côté du sien. Je n'aime pas la mine qu'il arbore. Il vient de se frotter le visage en soupirant de délectation. Tous ces événements lui sont profitables et il les côtoie comme un poisson dans l'eau. Je réajuste mon flingue inconsciemment et le suis. Est-ce que je pourrais lui tirer dessus ? Peut-être. Est-ce que je pourrais le tuer ? Je ne pense pas. Je ne sais pas du tout. Il faudrait qu'il me pousse à appuyer sur la détente car par moi-même, je suis déstabilisée au premier coup d'œil donc je serais incapable de l'achever. Néanmoins, si j'en viens à le faire, ça effacerait certainement les douloureux souvenirs qui me hantent depuis qu'on est ensemble. Je me libérerais enfin, imaginez le soulagement que cela me provoquerait. Cependant, pour l'heure, il se pointe à côté de ses quartiers, là où il a enfermé les étudiantes. Je me rue à pas de loup dans sa direction et l'arrête dans son élan au moment où sa main s'apprête à ouvrir. Il ne m'avait pas entendu et m'observe, le sourire en coin :

\- Tu as pris rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire avant de t'entretenir avec moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Jusqu'où te mènera ta curiosité, hein ? Je vais juste saluer ces pauvres filles qui attendent de l'autre côté de cette porte.

\- Je veux venir.

\- Venir... Tu veux venir ? Et pourquoi j'accepterais que tu t'immisces dans mon entretien privé ?

\- Tu me dois bien ça, non ?

Il plisse les paupières en s'humidifiant les lèvres. Je le vois me scruter avec attention, tout en méditant sur ses prochaines paroles. Enfin, il relâche la poignée de porte pour me faire face, entièrement :

\- C'est vrai, même si tu n'as pas été exemplaire durant ces dernières heures. Les filles qui ne sont pas sages ne méritent pas ma tolérance.

\- S'il faut que je prenne rendez-vous pour passer du temps avec toi, je risque d'attendre longtemps !

Il répond à ma provocation et éclate d'un rire froid. N'allez pas penser qu'il vient de dire amen à tout, non. Loin de là. Berlin ne montre pas ses émotions, parce que le peu qu'il ressent est dissipé par son cynisme égocentrique. Il se penche vers moi, plaisantin :

\- Pas besoin, toi, tu passes devant toute la file d'attente !

Il termine sa phrase rieur, lorsque je saisis l'occasion pour marquer le coup. Il avait déjà commencé à ouvrir le bal, je lui renvoie la pareille. D'un geste vif, j'attrape le col de sa combinaison rouge pour l'amener à moi et l'embrasser. Il se laisse faire avant de lever des sourcils étonnés :

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu comptes marchander, ma porte t'est ouverte !

Puis, il actionne la poignée et nous voilà confrontés à ces étudiantes effrayées, qui attendent sur des chaises sur le côté. Berlin m'intime d'un signe de main de m'asseoir en face et prend ses aises près de la porte. Positionné ainsi, personne ne peut entrer ou sortir. Il contrôle la situation, tandis que les filles pleurnichent discrètement dans leurs manches. J'appréhende ce qu'il prépare, mais je suis présente pour intervenir s'il arrive le moindre dérapage.

Soudain, je pense au baiser que je viens de lui donner et culpabilise intérieurement en imaginant les idées qui viennent en ce moment en son esprit.

 _Quelle conne je suis !_

Bon, Berlin est vicieux et il n'a pas besoin de moi pour attiser ses désirs. Il s'allume une clope et m'en tend une. Une fois le briquet allumé, il se stoppe pour dévisager une femme avec complaisance :

\- Vous ne fumez pas ?

La première de la rangée esquisse un "non" de la tête. Elle est pétrifiée et n'ose relever la figure pour lui faire face. Je tente de soutenir son regard par le bas mais est de suite recadrée par un Andrés qui ne me veut pas si familière avec les otages. Il range le briquet avec assurance et m'ordonne de faire de même avec ma cigarette :

\- Je ne veux pas être le seul à nuire à votre santé.

Comme si j'étais absente, il bascule la nuque en arrière et se décontracte. Je le sens tout de même tendu et fatigué. Pourtant, il ne démontre rien en apparence. Il observe avec précision ces femmes qui attendent la décision de leur sort :

\- Vous êtes bien ici, non ? Vous êtes ensemble et vous ne percevez rien de l'horreur à l'extérieur... les fusillades, le sang qui coule et les interventions. Il faudrait que je vous rende visite plus souvent. Là bas, dehors, tout est si compliqué...

Il s'arrête et toise la plus proche, qui n'en finit pas de camoufler ses larmes. Il se raidit un peu plus, agacé par son comportement alors qu'il tente de se montrer magnanime et patient. Mais les prisonniers sont bien trop apeurés pour se rendre compte des efforts qu'il fournit. Étrangement, il ne m'adresse plus aucun regard et continu son monologue avec calme :

\- Hier soir, j'ai appelé un ami... un ami proche. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un alors je lui ai dit ô combien il était compliqué de maintenir l'ordre ici, à la Fabrique. Je lui ai aussi dit que je ne supportais pas le relâchement et la désobéissance aux codes de conduite... et que j'avais été obligé de tuer. De tuer une femme.

Elles réagissent toutes de la même manière et arrondissent des bouches rondes de stupeur en retenant des gémissements affolés. Si Berlin a été capable d'assassiner une femme, alors elles peuvent être des cibles potentielles. Ses prochaines cibles si elles viennent à ne pas le satisfaire. Dans le lot, je n'en vois qu'une qui affronte son regard presque éteint, et happé par le vide qui s'étale devant lui. Si je me souviens bien, il s'agit de Ariadna, la nana qu'il avait humilié devant tout le monde le premier jour. Elle le toise avec insolence et je devine le courage qui l'anime afin de se sortir elle-même de la merde :

\- Si vous ne mettez pas un cadavre devant votre porte, on ne vous respecte pas... Et vous savez quoi ? Lorsque je l'ai annoncé à mon ami, je pouvais ressentir son émotion. L'admiration qu'il me porte mêlée à sa douleur de me savoir meurtrier. Mais il ne pouvait pas ressentir les choses comme moi car il n'était pas là ! Et il ne connaissait pas non plus cette femme, Mónica Gaztambide !

Les otages écoutent en silence et ne peuvent contenir le choc de la nouvelle. Elles tremblent et évitent son regard, alors qu'il prolonge plongé dans sa propre histoire :

\- Pendant un moment, je me suis dis que ce serait super si je pouvais ressentir ce que ressentais mon ami... mais non, j'en suis incapable. Je voulais ressentir sa culpabilité, mais je n'arrive pas à me mettre à sa place...

Les yeux s'inondent de larmes, tout comme les miens, que je m'efforce de sécher d'un revers de main. Berlin est exactement comme je le pensais et il le reconnait, c'est ça le pire ! D'un coup, il s'arrête et mordille le bout de son index en portant une attention particulière à une étudiante dans le fond. Il la sonde d'un regard profond. Gênée devant cette scène et le sachant prêt à bondir sur elle, je me prépare à me lever quand il commence :

\- Silvia... Silvia ? Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu as une crise d'angoisse, je me trompe ?

Elle lève le visage avec appréhension et me fixe, moi. Elle n'ose pas le regarder et me voilà l'intermédiaire des deux. Je constate ses yeux rougis et sa figure gonflée par les sanglots. Berlin a finement bien joué son jeu, le salaud ! Il ne lui laisse pas le temps pour interagir avec moi et vient à sa rencontre :

\- Elle est juste un peu nerveuse, ça va lui passer dans une seconde.

Ariadna a pris la relève et a défendu son amie. Berlin la toise, surpris par son élan d'héroïsme alors qu'elle ne le lâche pas des yeux. Si je n'étais pas une femme, je ne sentirais pas toutes ces choses mais la décharge électrique qui émane de la pièce depuis son intervention me fascine presque. Quoi que je dois admettre un certain malaise qui me prend en les voyant tous les deux se dévisager du coin de l'oeil, comme des vautours qui volent autour d'une proie. Il acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête sans prononcer un mot envers Ariadna et tend une main bienveillante à Silvia. J'en suis malade de le voir enfiler ce costume de saint homme après le spectacle funeste qu'il leur a présenté :

\- Bien sûr que ça lui passera... Viens avec moi Silvia, donne moi ta main.

Elle n'a pas d'autre choix et s'exécute. Il l'accompagne d'une main dans le dos, tandis que son amie me supplie de réagir. J'ai promis de ne pas le laisser martyriser les otages à sa guise :

\- Berlin !

Il se retourne dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :

\- Tu veux encore assister à mes réunions privées ?

\- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas de mal à cette fille !

Il ricane et démontre la pièce à côté :

\- On ne part pas très loin... Mais ne t'en fais pas pour elle, je compte simplement la rassurer et l'isoler au calme pour qu'elle puisse se décontracter. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle fasse un malaise par ma faute.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule avec toi, elle est terrifiée !

\- Tu n'as qu'à rester avec les autres en m'attendant...

Je le retiens par le bras mais il n'apprécie pas mon geste de révolte. D'un mouvement brusque, il se dégage et me lance un regard noir, la mâchoire crispée :

\- Si tu comptes réellement te la jouer pot de colle et m'accompagner dans tous mes déplacements, je te ferai signe la prochaine fois que je vais me soulager !


	10. X Diversion

J'étais en train de surveiller avec Helsinki les derniers otages qui occupaient le grand hall, quand Nairobi a foncé sur moi, l'air grave. A voir son air suspect, elle a une révélation à me faire, mais quelque chose s'est passé, c'est certain ! Le grand baraqué à côté nous épie les sourcils froncés, mais je ne lui donne pas l'occasion de s'incruster. Je réponds à l'invitation de mon amie et la suis plus à l'écart du groupe :

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Un putain de gros problème, ouais !

\- Pitié, dis moi que ça ne concerne que le plan et rien d'autre...

Tout sauf Berlin, je t'en prie. Je suis déjà assez dans la merde comme ça !

\- Oui et non... Figure toi que j'ai trouvé Denver, il planque Mónica dans le coffre fort. Il n'y a que Moscou qui est au courant, et ils la soignent plus comme des bouchers qu'autre chose !

\- Elle est blessée ?

\- Denver lui a tiré dans la jambe pour faire croire à Berlin qu'il l'avait tué... entre les tâches de sang et le coup de feu...

\- Sauf que tout ça est faux... merde Nairobi, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il l'apprenne !

\- Je sais, je me suis occupée d'elle et j'ai promis de garder le secret mais tout finit par se savoir ici...

Helsinki nous regarde de travers. Le fusil d'assaut à hauteur de la taille et le doigt prêt à presser la détente, il cherche à connaître le sujet de notre discussion. Je lui lance un sourire emplit de faux semblant, qu'il gobe par naïveté. Il a beau être Monsieur Muscle, il en reste assez manipulable parfois. Nairobi baisse les yeux, tracassée :

\- Il y a autre chose dont je voudrais te parler...

\- Je t'écoute.

\- C'est à propos de Berlin. En entrant dans son bureau, je l'ai surpris en pleine conversation avec la prof, Mercedes... Là n'est pas le problème, même si elle semblait super nerveuse... et j'ai vite compris pourquoi. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Berlin y a enfermé l'une de ses étudiantes. Et elle était attachée de la tête aux pieds, en larmes alors qu'il s'amusait de la voir dans un tel état. Ça m'embête sincèrement de te parler de tout ça, mais comme tu es proche de lui, je pensais que tu pourrais le raisonner ou trouver une solution.

Et voilà que la douloureuse sentence vient de tomber. Voilà que j'encaisse toute la perfidie de ce connard parce que les autres pensent qu'on est intime. Mais merde, je vais devoir réparer les pots cassés en plus de le surveiller ! Je me racle la gorge discrètement en articulant doucement :

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire... je l'ai vu enfermer cette fille, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si mal en point.

\- Elle était au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Tu sais... on connait tous Berlin maintenant, du moins, on commence à voir quel personnage il est. Je suis désolée de te poser cette question mais, est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal ?

\- Non, pas du mal.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Je veux dire, il est complètement tordu...

\- Pas de mal physiquement. Ce qui l'excite, c'est plus ce qui touche à l'esprit. S'il peut la briser mentalement, il le fera avec joie.

Elle jette une injure à l'égard d'Andrés et m'avoue outragée :

\- Il est passé aux infos, les flics ont trouvé un bouton de sa veste dans la voiture... Ils sont vite remontés jusqu'à lui et ont diffusé son portrait à la télé. Cet enfoiré n'est pas qu'un ancien voleur qui a fait de la taule. C'est aussi une ordure de proxénète avec des penchants pour les mineurs !

\- Quoi ? Non, impossible !

Je n'arrive pas à la croire, tout ceci n'est pas en adéquation avec les codes d'honneur de Berlin. Mais en même temps, pourquoi me mentirait-elle ? Elle continue, énérvée :

\- Rome, il a collaboré avec les flics. Ce mec est une putain de balance !

Je pousse un gémissement étouffé. Ce grand con a alors bel et bien eu affaire aux autorités pour se sortir de la merde par ses propres moyens ! Lui qui m'a fait les yeux doux en se défendant le soir où je l'ai accusé de m'avoir trahi après notre casse à Berlin. Je me retiens au mur contre lequel je me plaque, la mine atteinte. Si tout n'est que mensonge, alors qui croire ? Beaucoup trop de personnes sont victimes de Berlin. Je ne suis pas la seule. Nairobi me raconte leur petite dispute qui en est venue violemment aux mains. Et il y a ces otages et ces étudiantes...

Je me sens encore plus concernée par l'affaire et décide d'accepter la mission qu'elle m'offre. Si je peux me racheter à ma façon pour nettoyer ma faute d'avoir côtoyé de bien trop près un monstre pareil... Après tout, j'avais déjà commencé à m'exécuter jusqu'à ce qu'il me plante dans la salle avec les étudiantes. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais accompagné encore et encore. J'aurais rassuré cette fille :

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Tu vas lui en parler ?

\- Hors de question, je vais m'arranger pour faire ça dans son dos. Je vais aller rendre visite à cette élève et voir si je peux détacher ses liens ou discuter pour qu'elle aille mieux. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre mais une chose est certaine... Je ne vais pas le laisser continuer à jouer avec les peurs des autres.

Enfin, je me surprends à mentir car j'ai une petite idée de comment me mettre Berlin dans la poche. Toutefois, c'est la boule au ventre que j'essaie de ne pas imaginer la scène sur le moment. Tout arrivera vite et ce sera assez difficile à digérer comme cela. Car il faut savoir faire des compromis pour avancer dans des situations obstruées par un obstacle. Surtout un tel obstacle ! Malgré cette brillante idée, mon amie n'est pas du même avis :

\- C'est risqué, je vais t'aider.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Une fois son attention détournée, je vais parler à Mercedes et aux autres. Toi, tu t'occupes de la fille dans le bureau ! On a pas le temps de rendre visite à l'une ou l'autre. Autant tout faire d'un coup et on avise ensuite... je sais que Tokyo l'a méchamment dans le viseur. Encore une bourde de la part de Berlin et elle va en faire une affaire personnelle... Et tu connais Tokyo, elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié !

Helsinki arrive enfin. Cela faisait un moment qu'il nous guettait, suspicieux :

\- Vous êtes bien bavardes les filles. Vous n'avez pas des prisonniers à surveiller ?

\- Et toi ?

Nairobi ne se laisse pas faire. Mal à l'aise de se voir rembarré par une telle personnalité, il détourne le regard :

\- Si, justement, je voulais vous en parler... ça fait un moment qu'Oslo est parti s'occuper des otages avec le tunnel et il est toujours pas revenu. Le truc, c'est que je peux pas me barrer comme ça.

On comprend rapidement où il veut en venir, mon amie en profite pour jouer son jeu :

\- C'est bon, vas-y, mais fais vite ! Il ne faudrait pas que Berlin te choppe ailleurs qu'à ton poste. On va garder un œil sur les otages.

Au même moment, nous surprenons l'un d'eux un peu trop curieux. Il s'est arrêté discrètement et écoute le dialogue, au lieu de filer à sa tâche :

\- Hé, toi ! Tu veux te retrouver avec un trou entre les deux yeux ?!

\- Non...

\- Non ?! Alors retourne bosser et vas traîner tes oreilles ailleurs !

Nairobi sait se faire respecter. Helsinki la scrute bouche bée, avant de la remercier d'un signe de tête et partir retrouver Oslo. Ces deux là sont décidément inséparables. Elle reprend, soudainement amusée :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu vas t'occuper de ce fils de pute et lui faire comprendre que c'est un travail d'équipe et non en solo comme il fait. Il va nous enterrer avec lui s'il continu son numéro de psychopathe !

Après une courte hésitation, elle lance de nouveau :

\- C'est bête que Berlin ne soit pas digne de confiance. Au début, quand on a commencé à se connaître, je l'aimais bien ! Il avait ce côté mystérieux qui attisait mon envie d'en savoir plus, mais en même temps, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui me dérangeait déjà. Il faut museler le clébard avant qu'il nous morde... parce qu'il va mordre de nouveau. Dès qu'Helsinki revient, on se barre et on agit. Il nous doit bien cette petite faveur, il ne posera pas de questions.

.

.

Helsinki n'a pas tardé à revenir plus décontracté que précédemment. Il veille sur Oslo comme sur un frère. D'ailleurs, il a raison car nous devons tous nous entraider et compter les uns sur les autres dans ce braquage... certains semblent avoir oublié ce principe. J'adresse un mouvement de tête à mon amie afin de donner le feu vert et me dirige plus en profondeur dans la Fabrique. Je ne sais pas exactement où se trouve Berlin, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il doit être dans la salle des opérations.

Tout se bouscule en moi et j'ai l'impression de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas le mien. Même avant de faire de la taule, je n'étais pas ainsi. Les initiatives, je les prenais mais toujours de manière réfléchie. Comment voulez-vous l'être avec Berlin ? Tout se fait à l'instinct et sur le moment. Le peu de réflexion se fait bouffer par son tempérament. Bref, j'avance l'estomac noué. Je ne sais pas comment je vais amener la chose mais je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur. Je dois ruser et me la jouer aussi fine que lui. Une fois devant la salle, j'ose jeter un regard à l'intérieur par la fenêtre vitrée. Le rideau métallique entrouvert me permet de voir l'intérieur de la pièce et il est bien là, allongé sur le canapé en cuir. Il paraît apaisé et reprendre des forces en somnolent légèrement. Doucement, j'entre et referme la porte derrière moi. Andrés ouvre les paupières. Ses mains reposent derrière sa tête et il la penche dans ma direction :

\- C'est toi Rome. Viens t'asseoir près de moi... faire une coupure avec cette vie mouvementée fait un bien fou.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'aimerais te parler.

Il me dévisage perplexe. Les mots sont sortis tout seuls et je n'ai pas répondu à son invitation. En ce moment, Nairobi est à l'opposé, dans le couloir qui mène à son bureau et à celui des étudiantes. Il attend quelques secondes, j'enchaîne quitte à me griller :

\- J'aimerais te parler en privé.

\- Mais on y est, en privé.

Il cherche la petite bête en démontrant la salle vide d'un revers de main. Je soupire et emploie les grands moyens :

\- Andrés, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin. On est trop exposé ici.

Il affiche soudainement un sourire carnassier qui me fait regretter mes paroles. C'est fou comme l'on peut comprendre les pensées d'un individu en une fraction de secondes, juste en constatant ses mimiques corporelles. Il se lève et s'avance vers moi, curieux :

\- J'attendais un appel du Professeur mais je peux te donner dix minutes.

\- Dix minutes ou plus ?

\- Convainc moi et on verra.

.

.

J'ai rapidement acquiescé en saisissant l'occasion. Avant le braquage, nous avons analysé les plans de la Fabrique en détail et je connais le recoin qui suffira pour la diversion. D'une démarche pressée, je le mène à la porte de sortie de secours, qui débouche sur un escalier peu éclairé. Le fameux cliché des endroits lugubres où il se passe toujours des choses pas très reluisantes. Apparemment, ce n'est pas que dans les films. Il ne dit rien mais je sens son attention malsaine rivée sur moi. J'en frissonne quand nous descendant les marches. J'essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible, quand il m'arrête en m'attrapant le bras :

\- Tu comptes me tendre un piège et m'amener dans un coupe gorge ?

\- Pas besoin, je t'aurais déjà tué dans la salle des opérations si je l'avais voulu !

Il éclate de rire et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Je m'apprête à repartir quand il déclare, un peu trop sûr de lui :

\- Tu sais que le sexe, c'est comme du bon vin. Il vaut mieux attendre pour mieux savourer.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre.

Et surtout, je n'ai pas le temps. Ni Nairobi, ni moi ne pouvons attendre !

\- Tu as toujours su m'impressionner Alma.

Je hausse les épaules et arrive en bas. Devant nous se trouve les pièces de rangements et les casiers du personnel de service. Berlin retient un fou rire nerveux en constatant la sordidité du lieu :

\- J'ai connu mieux !

J'ouvre une salle vide que j'inspecte minutieusement. Bordel, je me sens déjà sale ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé être capable de faire ça. Mais si on y réfléchit bien, je n'ai pas le choix. Les débordements de Berlin vont tout faire éclater si nous n'agissons pas. Tokyo est prête à exploser et Rio la suivra sans hésiter. Moscou est sur ses gardes depuis qu'il a essayé de s'en prendre à son fils pour l'histoire du bouton retrouvé dans la voiture. Denver portait la veste de Berlin ce soir là, et après une soirée bien arrosée, il avait passé la nuit dans la voiture. Voilà comment s'est déroulé l'incident. Et Nairobi a tout fait pour l'arrêter, mais rien à faire. Berlin était remonté contre Denver et décidé à lui faire manger son erreur. Car c'est à cause de lui qu'il est désormais humilié publiquement. C'est à cause de lui que les flics ont pu remonter sa trace et inventer toutes ces saloperies à son égard. Avouez le, ça fait froid dans le dos de l'imaginer avec un casier judiciaire si fourni. Helsinki et Oslo le suivent comme des chiens en laisse. Il ne reste plus que Nairobi et moi. Nous sommes des inconscientes qui tentent de ramener un semblant d'harmonie depuis la division de notre groupe en deux clans. Deux clans séparés par une mentalité différente et des caractères forts. Le concerné entre dans la pièce et se racle la gorge :

\- Et maintenant ?

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je ne peux plus reculer. Berlin me fixe avec un regard déjà brumeux. L'imagination permet d'anticiper les situations et à le voir, il y est déjà dans la scène où les deux s'envoient en l'air en cachette, à l'abri des regards. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant de défaire la fermeture de ma combinaison. Pourvu que Nairobi réussisse sa mission. Je me coltine le sale boulot qui me donne la gerbe rien que d'y penser ! Ma tunique glisse et tombe au sol :

\- A ton tour, déshabille toi.

\- Je t'offre l'honneur de le faire par toi-même.

Ha... l'écoeurement, vous le sentez monter là ? En fait, même dans une situation où je pense avoir l'avantage, je ne l'ai pas et il me le fait bien comprendre. Depuis que je l'ai retrouvé il y a cinq mois, j'appréhende ce moment parce que je l'ai visionné pas mal de fois dans ma tête. Je savais que ça allait arriver et mes putains d'insomnies étaient présentes pour me le rappeler. Je m'approche de lui en remontant le menton, habitée par une fierté presque inconsciente. Histoire de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, me direz-vous... Puis, mes mains montent à ses épaules pour défaire la sangle qui retient son flingue aux épaules. Je pourrais m'en armer et le menacer. Ou je pourrais le descendre directement pour nous éviter des tracas à l'avenir dans notre braquage. Mais nous avons besoin de lui. Il est malheureusement le chef des opérations juste après le Professeur. Et ce dernier, tient, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il venait à apprendre que nous nous sommes rebellés contre son plan et qu'on a buté un membre de notre équipe ? Le cauchemar serait insoutenable, en plus de la pression omniprésente à l'intérieur de la Fabrique. Tout partirait en vrille et on pourrait dire adieu à nos millions d'euros.

Il respire fort ce grand con qui cherche à maîtriser ses sens. Je me baisse pour déposer la sangle avec douceur au sol et éviter que son pistolet ne tombe lourdement. Je me redresse et cherche durant une seconde en son regard, une once de sincérité, mais je m'y perds et n'y vois rien. Il me bloque. Il a toujours réussi à me bloquer afin de ne pas connaître ses ressentis. Je retire la fermeture qui emprisonne son t-shirt dans sa combinaison et me surprends à me demander s'il est toujours foutu comme avant. Sec et glabre. Certainement, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé depuis ces dernières années. Elle tombe au niveau de sa taille. Je dévisage la couture au niveau de son cou en cherchant à m'encourager. Comme j'aimerais être seule sur le moment. Je me dis que tout ceci est pour la bonne cause. Pour éviter qu'une merde n'arrive et qu'il dérape en faisant tout capoter. Puis, mes yeux viennent de nouveau s'attarder sur son torse et j'allège mon esprit en repensant aux bons souvenirs. Il était plutôt bien gauler ce Andrés ! Toutefois, il ne me laisse pas le temps pour continuer à rêvasser. Il grogne soudainement en me poussant avec légèreté contre le casier froid. Le contact me déclenche une grimace. Son avant-bras me soutient en haut de la poitrine et je me sens enfermée sous son corps. J'essaie de protester afin de m'imposer une dernière fois, mais il brusque mon élan de franchise :

\- Berlin...

\- Rome, le sexe, c'est comme le bon vin. Et le bon vin se déguste en silence.

En silence et surtout, gagner du temps, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

.

.

J'ai eu l'impression de revivre quelques années en arrière. Berlin n'a pas changé et il ne s'améliore pas avec le temps. Même en plein moment de tendresse, il reste maître des événements et contrôle les choses. Il est froid et imperturbable. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis surprise... mais il continu de m'impressionner car il est rare de rencontrer de tels personnages.

Je reste assise par terre, adossée contre les casiers. Il est à côté, une jambe repliée. Il est silencieux et patiente l'air serein. Ça ne lui vient pas à l'idée d'évoquer la raison de ma pulsion. Mais tant mieux. Je ne veux pas évoquer quoi que ce soit et encore moins inventer un bobard. J'en ai marre de mentir et mes conneries pourraient risquer gros :

\- Ça m'a rappelé nos premières nuits dans les hôtels miteux qu'on prenait quand on débutait nos casses...

Je me tourne vers lui et le toise avec mépris. Il esquisse un large sourire, satisfait de partager le souvenirs :

\- Tout ça, c'était avant...

\- Avant ? Non, notre histoire vient de reprendre.

Je me retiens pour ne pas hurler. Il est persuadé que j'éprouve quelque chose à son égard. Son égo se gonfle alors qu'il pense avoir ravivé la flamme :

\- Sinon, tu ne serais pas venue me réclamer il y a une heure...

\- C'est ce que tu crois vraiment ?

\- Je crois que tout s'est terminé bien trop brutalement entre nous. On a même pas eu le temps d'avoir des Andrés juniors. Ce serait super. Et on les regarderait grandir en nageant dans nos liasses de billets.

\- Si on ne retourne pas par la case prison, ou pire.

\- Je t'en prie Alma... cesse de repenser à ça.

Il pose une main chaleureuse sur mon genou en tentant de me convaincre d'un regard doux :

\- Les autorités ont dit aux infos que tu avais collaboré avec la police... que tu as balancé pour pouvoir te sortir du pétrin.

\- C'est faux... c'est complètement faux. Je suis un voleur, juste un putain de voleur ! Ils ont sali ma réputation en inventant tout ça. Je n'ai divulgué aucune info.

Je soupire en me mordant l'intérieur de la bouche. Il semble si sincère dans ses mots :

\- Tu n'arrives pas à me croire, je sais.

\- C'est parce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

\- Pourtant, je ne te mens pas... mais la vie est une blague que l'on finit par comprendre au fil du temps. Je ne sais toujours pas exactement comment les flics ont trouvé le bouton dans la voiture. C'est peut-être Denver, comme c'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu en as parlé au Professeur ?

Je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt et lui non plus apparemment. Le regard de Berlin devient soudainement sombre. Il se crispe en se levant brusquement. Je viens de lui donner une idée. J'enchaîne en essayant de le convaincre :

\- Appelle le Professeur, il aura certainement des réponses à tes questions. Après tout, c'est lui le cerveau des opérations...

Il ne prend pas la peine de me répondre et hoche la tête de manière presque imperceptible. Voilà. Il prend la direction de la sortie. Voilà, il compte régler cela avec notre intello à lunettes. Je viens de gagner un temps précieux. Je me lève et l'imite en empruntant la porte. Comme j'espère que l'appel sera long. Assez long pour me laisser en tête à tête avec l'otage retenue dans son bureau.


	11. XI Le double visage de Berlin

Je n'ai pas attendu une minute de plus pour sortir de ce foutu sous sol. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je me sens crade à avoir manigancé tout ce stratagème. Crade en un sens, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de _le_ retrouver. Berlin a toujours su comment me faire tourner la tête. Vous diriez que j'étais follement amoureuse auparavant... et maintenant ? Si je n'avais pas mon ressenti vis-à-vis de sa trahison, je le serais certainement toujours.

Bref, mais passons, il y a bien plus important sur le fait. J'ai attendu quelques minutes, beaucoup trop longues à mon goût afin d'être sûre qu'il soit parti dans la salle des opérations. Berlin devrait appeler le Professeur et je prie pour gagner un temps précieux grâce à cet appel. Ma poitrine est déjà serrée sous l'intensité du stress, car tout cela n'est qu'une question de timing. Merde, je m'embraque toujours dans des plans foireux ! Je cours dans les escaliers, que je monte quatre par quatre et vérifie avant de passer la porte. Personne. Je soupire quelques secondes en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Ce casse va me laisser des séquelles. Vous voyez le poids qu'il exerce sur moi depuis le début ?

Je me précipite jusqu'au couloir qui mène à l'étage. Ce fameux étage où il y a les bureaux, et Berlin a pris le plus grand, le meilleur, celui qui le caractérise le plus. Le bureau du grand patron avec le fauteuil en cuir véritable et la table en acajou. Il a toujours eu un faible pour le luxe. Facile à deviner quand on le voit dès le premier abord. Au loin, je peux voir Helsinki qui monte la garde devant la pièce où sont enfermées les filles. Ça ne va pas être simple d'y entrer. Je me demande alors si Nairobi a réussi sa mission. Mais le grand bonhomme a l'air détendu, elle n'a sûrement pas eu affaire à lui. Je prends une grande inspiration en tentant de me calmer, tout va bien se passer. Il reste fidèle à lui-même et tient la mitraillette avec fermeté. Est-ce qu'il serait capable de me descendre ? Ou est-ce qu'il tenterait juste de m'intimider pour me faire reculer ? Aucune idée, mais je dois agir. Rester naturelle est la clef, tout comme convaincre mon coéquipier de me laisser franchir la porte. Je me redresse et relève le menton. Ma démarche est déterminée et mon regard droit. Courage Alma, le plus dur est derrière toi !

.

.

J'arrive silencieuse devant lui. Helsinki me lance un léger sourire en bombant le torse. Je m'entends bien avec lui, mais je ne sais pas ce que donnera notre échange s'il ne veut pas me laisser entrer. Il devine que je souhaite quelque chose et me toise :

\- C'est Berlin qui t'envoie ?

\- Il veut que je parle à l'une de ces filles...

\- Pour dire quoi ?

Je hausse les épaules en essayant de mentir du mieux que je peux :

\- Honnêtement, je préfère ne pas détailler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu connais Berlin et je n'ai pas demandé beaucoup d'explications. Je suis juste là pour faire ce qu'il m'a demandé.

\- Je comprends bien... le truc, c'est qu'il m'a ordonné de laisser personne entrer sauf lui. Donc je vais pas te laisser voir ces filles.

Helsinki est fidèle et loyal, Berlin pourrait lui faire manger de la merde, il le ferait volontiers. Je commence à entrevoir l'échec de ma mission. Je pose mes mains sur les hanches en retenant un gémissement de frustration. Derrière la vitre, je vois l'une des filles, Ariadna qui me fixe avec appréhension. Je tente le tout pour le tout :

\- Ecoute Helsinki, tu dois me laisser entrer, tu ne me fais pas confiance ou quoi ?

\- Si...

Il a tiqué avant de répondre. Bien sûr qu'il me fait confiance, mais il a bien trop peur des représailles de Berlin s'il en vient à désobéir :

\- Arturo est blessé, il a besoin de soins régulièrement. Je pourrais me débrouiller pour que tu t'occupes de lui personnellement. J'ai vu que tu l'appréciais. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Il esquisse un sourire discret en baissant la tête. J'ai réussi à toucher sa corde sensible, il bégaye en cherchant ses mots :

\- Ce pauvre Arturito a pas eu de bol, hein... Bon... c'est vrai qu'il faut faire quelque chose pour lui, il faut l'aider à guérir. Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi ?

\- J'ai une tête à dire des paroles en l'air ?

\- Justement, non.

\- Alors on fait comme ça ? Laisse moi entrer et j'en touche deux mots à Monsieur Élégance pour qu'il te laisse l'approcher.

Il acquiesce et se pousse pour me laisser le champ libre. La porte est si proche. Enfin. Avant d'entrer, il grogne plaisantin, m'arrachant un rictus :

\- "Monsieur Élégance" ?

\- Tu préfères plutôt "Monsieur Balai dans le cul" ?

\- T'as déjà vu un balai se trimbaler avec des costards en velours sur mesure ?

\- Helsinki, c'était de l'humour.

\- Ha !

Il a toujours eu un certain décalage au niveau des blagues. Il commence à rire grossièrement en levant les épaules de haut en bas. Ce surnom, à la base, c'est Nairobi qui l'avait trouvé un soir, alors qu'on bavardait en observant les étoiles, couchées sur le capot de la voiture. C'est cliché, mais qu'est-ce qu'on était bien là, à discuter entre nanas de tout et de rien. Je reprends mes esprits et entre dans la pièce. Ariadna m'a lancé un regard plein de surprise en me voyant ouvrir la mauvaise porte. Elle pensait certainement que j'allais voler à son secours, mais non. Ça, c'est le boulot de mon acolyte, moi, je dois juste m'assurer que l'otage dans le bureau privé d'Andrés n'a aucune égratignure. Elle ouvre de grands yeux ronds et se débat sur sa chaise au moment où elle m'aperçoit :

\- Calme toi, je suis venue pour toi... Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es Silvia, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hoche la tête. Je viens doucement vers elle pour enlever le bandeau qui l'empêche de parler. Le mouvement de recul qu'elle a me convainc de faire preuve de tact :

\- N'aies pas peur, je suis là pour t'aider.

\- Il va revenir... il va vous trouver !

Elle panique à l'idée de se retrouver seule à seule avec Berlin. Je ferme un instant les yeux en essayant de trouver les mots justes. J'ai tellement de haine envers _lui_ que m'exprimer à son sujet est souvent synonyme d'agressivité :

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

\- Il m'a parlé.

\- Il t'a parlé... de quoi ?

\- Il me menace, m'intimide en me disant que je peux mourir à tout moment et qu'il faut profiter de la vie parce qu'elle est courte. Mais je ne veux pas mourir, vous entendez... Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas ici !

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir ici Silvia ! Est-ce que tu peux bouger ou marcher ?

Je commence à desserrer les liens qui retiennent ses poignets. Ils sont solidement attachés... le con, ça a dû lui meurtrir la peau jusqu'au sang ! La pauvre fille m'aide en gigotant sur sa chaise, mais rien à faire. Je me tourne pour trouver sur le bureau de quoi l'a détacher. Un couteau, des ciseaux ou autre chose. Mais rien. Il n'y a que des foutus stylos et des emballages vides dans ces foutus tiroirs ! Je m'énerve en frappant contre le socle en bois :

\- Fais chier !

Soudain, je sens derrière moi l'étudiante s'emporter à son tour, mais d'une toute autre façon. Elle halète et suffoque presque, en jetant de courts gémissements alertes. Je comprends rapidement, mais à peine retournée, me voilà collée contre le torse de Berlin, bien trop près de moi alors que je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Il me toise, sévère :

\- Je hais les menteurs, et encore plus les traîtres.

\- On est deux.

\- Si tu pensais m'avoir il y a une heure dans les sous-sols, tu t'es plantée...

Helsinki, posté devant la porte ouverte vient d'émettre un ricanement sourd en entendant ces déclarations. Berlin fait un pas vers Silvia pour vérifier ses liens. Elle sursaute sur sa chaise et je n'ai prononcé aucun mot. J'ai la nausée en le voyant me dévisager de colère :

\- Tu as appelé le Professeur ?

\- Évite de changer de sujet, tu amoindriras ta sentence.

\- Une sentence ? Mais quelle sentence ? Vas-y, j'attends ?! Ça fait je ne sais combien de fois que tu me répète que tu vas m'apprendre les bonnes manières ? Alors, j'attends...

\- Tu veux vraiment aggraver les choses ?

\- Déconne pas Rome !

Helsinki est sorti de son silence et le concerné n'a même pas cherché à le recadrer. La situation est beaucoup trop critique. L'étudiante est entre nous deux, larmoyante sous la tension. Et moi, je suis là, à la protéger en défiant mon ex-connard de malfaiteur. J'ai merdé dans le plan. Il m'a trouvé avant de pouvoir aider Silvia. Un coup d'avance ou la malchance, ou juste _Berlin_.

Il lorgne sur moi avec insistance. Il est sérieux, véritablement sérieux et je ressens une frayeur paralyser chaque muscle de mon corps. Il a l'habitude de bluffer car cela l'amuse, mais pas actuellement. Andrés respire fort, la mâchoire serrée et le regard fixe. Il va le faire :

\- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Il dégaine son arme et la pointe juste sous mes yeux. J'ai déjà assisté à cette scène avec Moscou, mais ce n'était pas pareil. L'atmosphère était emprunte d'une rivalité entre hommes. Là, c'est un règlement de compte à blanc :

\- Tu ne vas pas le faire tout de même...

\- Je vais me gêner.

Je le crois. Parce que je lis dans ses yeux sa sincérité. Je ne trouve plus mes mots et sens mon esprit me lâcher sous le poids de l'acte. Berlin va me tirer dessus, putain ! Son attention se pose sur l'étudiante qui ne peut retenir ses tremblements :

\- Tu voulais me quitter Silvia ? Tu n'es pas bien ici ?

Elle ne réussit pas à répondre et je prends la relève, incertaine :

\- Fous lui la paix !

\- Tu n'es pas en position de force !

Il a hurlé sans ménagement, tout en appuyant le canon du pistolet contre mon épaule. Il n'a pas prévenu et a déchaîné ses nerfs afin de ne pas exploser. Sauf qu'il est bien trop colérique sur le moment pour trouver une plénitude qui pourrait me sauver :

\- Tu voulais la délivrer ! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu lui fais du mal. Tu ne te rends pas compte parce que tu es insensible et malsain... Cette pauvre fille est terrorisée !

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre les décisions à ma place, tu entends ? Mes choix m'appartiennent !

\- Tes choix ? Je te rappelle que tu n'es que le second dans cette histoire...

\- Petite conne.

Il déglutit avec difficulté et rebrousse chemin en prenant la porte. Je souffle un instant, presque soulagée de le voir partir, quand il se retourne vivement et avoue d'une voix grave :

\- Fini les conneries !

Le coup part d'une traite et je ressens la violence de l'impact au niveau de l'épaule. Sous le choc, je recule, les yeux exorbités sous la stupeur. Puis vient la douleur, et enfin, la peur immédiate que je lis dans les yeux de Silvia, qui dévisage la tâche de sang qui commence à inonder ma blouse. Inconsciente, je perds l'équilibre quand mon bourreau me rattrape. Il me flanque une gifle sur la joue afin de me réveiller et s'adresse à son homme de main, le grand baraqué à la barbe :

\- Trouve lui un endroit tranquille dans un des bureaux à l'étage et assure toi qu'elle soit bien attachée. Le temps de discuter avec cette chère Silvia et je viens lui rendre visite après.

Voilà, il a franchi le cap. Il a montré son vrai visage. Celui que j'ai toujours connu, mais là, il a clairement retiré le masque. Pas de sentiments, pas de regrets. Il m'a tiré dessus et me voilà devenue sa satanée prisonnière. Je crois que je ne peux pas connaître pire. Est-ce que je vais encore toucher le fond ou est-ce que je vais m'arrêter là ? Je vais passer un long tête à tête avec lui une fois rétablie, comme j'envie ce moment... quelle enflure !


	12. XII L'instant de vérité

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire continue de vous plaire ! Je vous remercie énormément pour vos retours, voici la suite ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Berlin monte les escaliers rapidement. Tout en souplesse, il s'élance la mine toujours aussi noire. Son entretien avec Silvia ne s'est certainement pas passé comme prévu. L'étudiante a dû passer un sale quart d'heure alors qu'elle essayait de s'enfuir et quitter ce cher grand con. Ce grand con qui, précisons le, ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi elle ne souhaitait pas rester enfermée dans le bureau pour lui tenir compagnie. Il tient dans sa main une bouteille d'alcool et des bandages. Toutefois, à en voir ses traits tendus, jouer au docteur avec lui ne tenterait personne. Helsinki le voit arriver au loin. Il se redresse en rentrant le ventre, comme pour le saluer de sa présence. Il a monté la garde comme convenu et m'a installé sur une chaise, ligotée aux pieds de l'assise :

\- Comment va t-elle ? Elle est réveillée ?

\- Elle est encore dans le coaltar...

\- Alors je vais devoir la brusquer un peu pour qu'elle reprenne connaissance...

Le gaillard ouvre de grands yeux ronds. Je pense qu'il se rend enfin compte de la situation. Berlin va trop loin, et même s'il est incapable de l'arrêter, il peut tout de même le dissuader. A demi-mot, il prononce hésitant :

\- Vas-y doucement, tu l'as bien amoché tout à l'heure...

\- Elle s'en remettra ! Les femmes sont toutes les mêmes. Elles jouent avec nous et se montrent fragiles, mais elles sont fortes et elles savent comment résister. C'est dans leurs gênes... Rome est la meilleure dans ce domaine.

Il ne répond pas et le fixe le regard vide. Le meneur le toise en cherchant à découvrir la vérité en ses yeux :

\- C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut se méfier. Tu crois avoir dans tes bras une poupée de porcelaine, mais au final, tu te retrouve avec une tigresse qui sort les griffes dès que tu rentres après minuit. Les femmes sont de vraies comédiennes !

Mais Helsinki est emplit d'incompréhensions. Il veut que l'opération fonctionne comme sur des roulettes, tout en préservant ses complices. Néanmoins, il ne peut se rebeller contre l'autorité. Il est docile, ou simplement plus crédule que les autres :

\- Tu sembles pensif... Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire, mon ami ?

\- Non... non, rien.

Il a tellement de questions et de doutes sur le moment, mais Helsinki ne sait pas mentir et Berlin esquisse un rictus amusé en devinant sa véritable pensée. Cependant, il a autre chose en tête pour écouter sa confession. Après un clin d'œil rieur, il entre dans la pièce dans laquelle je suis attachée, pour se tourner vers l'autre et lui avouer calmement :

\- Quoi que tu entendes dans cette salle... tu restes à ta place. Tout devra rester entre nous, suis-je clair ?

\- Clair !

Ça fait froid dans le dos, vous ne trouvez pas ? Le type pourrait me torturer que son garde du corps resterait gentiment positionné devant la porte, le doigt sur la détente à avertir le premier étranger qui passe. Il accepte l'ordre parce qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il doit réussir ce braquage. Il doit empocher le jackpot, pour sa famille avant tout. Ses proches ont besoin de cette thune et il ne veut pas y laisser sa peau pour des millions de billets.

.

.

Il se fige quelques secondes en verrouillant la porte et me dévisage. Toujours sous le choc de l'impact, ma tête tourne et je reste immobile en fixant le sol. Je ne me sens pas bien, mon corps entier réagit sous la violence de ses actes. J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai envie de pleurer. Ou les deux, mais bordel, ça fait un mal de chien de se faire tirer dessus et la tâche qui a inondé ma combinaison peut en témoigner. Je le sens avancer d'un pas pour venir devant moi et s'agenouiller à ma hauteur. Berlin cherche mon regard, la nuque penchée sur le côté. Il ne dit rien et patiente. Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête, hein ? Encore une idée des plus ignobles à tout casser ! Il reste muet et me sonde. Ses orbes parcourent mon être et je me sens oppressée. Son silence me plonge un peu plus dans le malaise. Mon épaule me fait mal et je serre les dents pour ne rien laisser paraître. Puis, alors que le temps semblait s'être arrêté et que j'étais en proie à ses moindres gestes, il se relève et inspecte ma blessure. La tâche rouge sombre s'est mêlée au rouge vif de la tunique. Il pose un doigt habile en la contournant. Un soupire s'échappe de ses lèvres, est-ce qu'il regrette ? En tout cas, il est happé par mon état. J'aimerais qu'il prononce un mot, ne serait-ce qu'un seul : seulement pour savoir ce qui se passe dans son esprit. Ne pas savoir dans quel sens l'on va, en voilà une des pires situation. Déjà que j'étais paumée, me voilà paumée avec Berlin en prime ! Sa main se rapproche de mon visage et je masque un mouvement de recul. Alors, il parvient à la fermeture éclair de la combinaison pour la descendre et dégager mon épaule meurtrie. Mince alors, à quoi il joue ? Je suis stoïque quand nos regards se croisent. Le sien n'est pas tendre, loin de là. Il me lance des éclairs lorsqu'il inspecte plus minutieusement ma plaie :

\- La balle est ressortie.

Enfin ! Enfin il se met à articuler quelque chose ! Je ne sais pas quoi répondre sur le moment, son attitude y est pour beaucoup. Il peut me tomber dessus si ma réponse ne lui plaît pas :

\- C'est plutôt bon signe... mais j'ai mal, je ne pensais pas que ça serait si douloureux.

Il se moque en haussant les sourcils. Il faut croire que je suis une douillette à côté de lui. Dans un élan de bonté, il ouvre la bouteille et me la présente :

\- Ça ne va pas te faire du bien non plus... Tu devrais prendre ça.

Il sort de sa poche intérieure un petit porte feuille souple en cuir. Je le toise un instant, alors qu'il me le tend, précautionneux :

\- Mords le, je n'ai pas envie que tu ramènes tout le monde en hurlant quand je verserai l'alcool sur ta plaie.

\- Je ne veux pas mordre ce truc !

\- Alma... veux-tu arrêter de désobéir à mes ordres une bonne fois pour toute !

Sans avertissement, il enfonce avec précision son index dans le creux de ma peau. Le sang coule de nouveau et la douleur est aiguë. Je balance la nuque en arrière en étouffant une plainte. C'est si fort que je peine à prononcer. Je grimace en me crispant sur ma chaise, quand il en profite pour placer le porte feuille dans ma bouche :

\- Voilà, et tu le gardes comme ça.

D'un geste, il vide la bouteille sur mon épaule et je sursaute sous le choc. Il avait raison, ça fait terriblement mal ! Je piétine le sol frénétiquement tandis qu'il me retient, prêt à enrouler mon épiderme du bandage. Je lâche un cri sourd, Berlin hoche la tête, satisfait de son travail. Mais rien n'est réellement terminé. Il retire le porte feuille et le pose au sol, près de moi :

\- Tu m'as tiré une putain de balle dans l'épaule...

\- Et je viens de te soigner.

\- Rien à foutre, tu m'as tiré dessus ! Tu n'es qu'un malade Andrés, je n'avais rien fait qui méritait ça !

\- Tu joues à un jeu qui te dépasse.

Il se redresse et bombe le torse afin de me surplomber un peu plus. Sa mine s'était quelque peu détendue, mais elle devient soudainement plus assombrie que précédemment :

\- Tu crois que ce casse est un jeu ? Tu crois que ça me plaît d'être ici à attendre comme une potiche que des billets s'impriment... les flics peuvent débarquer à tout moment et nous descendre. Tu penses vraiment que cette situation me plaît ?

\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir accepté, si tu n'aimes plus jouer avec le feu ?

\- Parce que je me suis engagée ! Sauf que m'engager aux côtés d'un enfoiré comme toi, ça change complètement la donne... Tu m'as tiré dessus !

\- Je ne t'aurais pas tué...

\- Ha parce que tu l'as déjà envisagé ?! Tu es tellement tordu que je suis obligée d'élaborer des plans stratégiques pour sauver des vies, pour une foutue bonne cause ! Et tu me dis que tu as un code d'honneur ?! Si tu avais tant de dignité, tu ne laisserais pas ces filles enfermées, et tu arrêterais ton manège funeste. Tout le monde en a ras-le-bol de tes changements de plans parce que tu prends ton pied à martyriser les plus faibles ! Peut-être que la police ment, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que si je venais à apprendre qu'au final, tout est vrai, je ne serais pas étonnée ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu as fais encore, hein ? T'as tué des auto-stoppeurs parce qu'ils n'allaient pas dans la même direction que toi ? T'as tué des familles entières juste parce qu'elles te regardaient de travers ? T'as violé la pompom girl de l'université à la sortie des vestiaires ? Tu es taré !

Sa réaction est imminente. Il gronde avec force et sous la rage qui le saisit, me flanque une gifle si forte que j'en tombe à la renverse. La chaise émet un bruit métallique en atterrissant sur le sol. Je me retrouve pliée, les jambes en l'air et retenue de toute part. Ma lèvre est fendue et je prie pour que ce cauchemar cesse. Quelqu'un va bien finir par péter les plombs et le buter ! Puis, le concerné se ramène, et m'enjambe. Sa poigne attrape le col de ma tunique et manque de toucher mon bandage fraîchement posé. L'impact avec le carrelage m'a lancé un choc électrique qui m'a pétrifié sur place. Ses yeux sont braqués sur moi et la colère défigure ses traits. Il gueule en me pointant d'un doigt menaçant :

\- J'ai déjà eu affaire à Nairobi qui a trouvé bon de m'accuser de toutes ces saloperies ! Et elle a eu la même correction que toi, parce que je ne laisserai personne chier sur mon honneur, tu entends ! Tu peux continuer à penser que je suis le pire des hommes, mais je t'interdis de balancer sur moi alors que tout est faux ! Je suis un braqueur, un type qui vole du fric, rien de plus !

Il me relève et ré ajuste la chaise avant de tourner en rond dans la salle, contrarié. La nervosité le laisse tremblant et il passe ses mains sur son visage, en cherchant à retrouver un semblant de calme. Mais ses mains ne cessent de trembler. Il serre les poings et masse ses poignets. Je retiens des sanglots d'angoisse, quand je vois au sol le porte feuille qui s'est ouvert suite à la chute. Une photo gît à côté et me laisse ébahit par ce qu'elle représente. Berlin voit ma réaction et revient au devant de moi :

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Je murmure comme si je devais garder un secret. Il soupire de mécontentement et la ramasse pour me la mettre sous le nez, envahit par une fierté mal placée :

\- C'était lors de nos vacances dans les îles après le casse de Lisbonne... Je l'ai toujours gardé parce que j'ai toujours apprécié cette photo, et ce moment.

Et nous voilà là, tous les deux, représentés figés dans le temps sur une plage ensoleillée, les visages rayonnants. Il me tient par la taille alors que je suis prise d'un fou rire qui m'illumine. Nous avons l'air heureux et sereins. Vous me direz, après l'argent que nous avons amassé quelques jours auparavant, il est normal de se sentir si bien une fois le compte en banque plein. Néanmoins, j'étais réellement aux anges à ses côtés... je voyais ma vie faite de braquages et de vacances prolongées dans les lieux les plus paradisiaques que nous pouvions visiter. Andrés m'avait même confessé qu'il m'aurait offert une île dans un recoin perdu dans les Caraïbes si je lui avait demandé. Le problème, c'est qu'à cette période, je vivais à cent à l'heure et me poser définitivement était inenvisageable. Avec le recul, je regrette, je ne serais pas là à risquer ma vie pour des billets si j'avais accepté. Enfin, bref, comme vous l'avez compris, ce grand con aurait décroché la lune pour moi, mais je n'étais pas prête. Ou immature, ou déjà sur mes gardes inconsciemment :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as gardé après tout ce temps ?

\- Parce que j'aime me souvenir.

\- J'ai gardé une photo de toi en taule et je l'ai brûlé une fois que je suis sortie...

\- Et après, tu m'accuses d'être sans cœur ?!

Il range la photo et replace le porte feuille dans sa poche intérieure. Je me sens un peu plus mal en ayant vu cette image de nous deux. Les bons moments me reviennent à l'esprit et je prends conscience d'avoir gâché une partie de ma vie. La prison m'a coupé de tout et je regrette de ne pas avoir profité de ces instants de liberté plus longtemps. Je ne peux plus garder cela pour moi une minute de plus et avoue la triste vérité :

\- Quand je t'ai vu il y a cinq mois... quand tu as refait surface dans ma vie dans cette salle de classe, je me suis jurée de te tuer durant le braquage. Je voulais me venger et tu ne devais pas sortir vivant d'ici...

\- Tu devrais appeler le Professeur, il a su me donner la réponse que j'attendais... C'est lui qui a placé le bouton dans la voiture pour que les flics remontent ma trace. Il souhaitait se venger de la mort de Mónica Gaztambide...

Ma poitrine se serre alors que je sais qu'elle est toujours vivante. Il n'y a pas que Berlin qui est fautif dans cette histoire, le Professeur l'est aussi. En voulant appliquer la sentence, ils se sont grillés tous les deux, et cela, je sais que mon amant s'en rend compte. Et voyez comment ça le consume :

\- Si nous nous sommes retrouvés là, ce n'est pas un coup de chance... le hasard n'existe pas. Le Professeur trouvera les mots pour t'éclairer.

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

\- Je t'en veux pour me faire tourner la tête, mais je ne suis qu'un homme et c'est dans la nature de la femme de jeter des sorts. Par contre, je t'en voudrais encore plus si tu venais à me voler mes millions...

Je lâche un ricanement que je camoufle sous la gêne. Berlin semble plus détendu, il se frotte la nuque en ouvrant la porte pour interpeller Helsinki :

\- Hé ! Amène le portable de secours, il faut que je contacte le Professeur.

\- Tout de suite !

L'autre se presse d'aller chercher le téléphone. Il se tourne de nouveau vers moi en se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche :

\- J'y suis allé un peu fort avec toi, mais c'est entièrement de ta faute... Si tu avais suivi mes instructions dès le début...

\- La ferme !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réagir et lui déclenche un sourire enfantin. Helsinki revient rapidement, ses pas sont lourds dans les escaliers. Il arrive essoufflé et lui tend le précieux bien. Ce dernier compose le numéro et me détache les mains, avant de le placer contre ma paume :

\- C'est l'instant de vérité.

Le téléphone sonne, les secondes sont longues. Puis, la voix de notre intello à lunettes retentit. Je déglutis en prenant mon courage à deux mains, sous le regard admiratif de Berlin. Il attend les bras croisés, attentif à mes réactions :

\- Professeur ? Ici Rome... j'ai à te parler, c'est urgent. Dis moi tout ce que tu sais sur mon arrestation à Berlin il y a quelques années. Je veux tout savoir. Qui m'a balancé aux flics ?

Un lourd silence commence alors. Mon cœur se serre, tandis qu'Andrés s'impatiente. Tic-tac.


	13. XIII Nous contre le monde

Je revois les scènes de mon passé avec Andrés défiler. Tout était beau, tout était trop beau et j'arrive enfin à toucher la vérité du bout des doigts. Le luxe, les bijoux, les voyages, les billets qui s'amassaient, entassés dans le coffre qu'il planquait dans son bureau.

Je revois tout et durant le mutisme du Professeur, mon cœur saigne de ces souvenirs. J'étais devenue une diva, qui a trébuché un beau matin. Je n'étais pas prête, qui le serait ? Et surtout, je faisais confiance. Merde alors je suis tombée bien bas. Je revois la première fois lorsqu'il m'a invité chez lui afin de faire connaissance. Je me doutais du personnage qu'il était et je savais dans quoi je mettais les pieds. Néanmoins, avec le temps et la passion qui s'installe, l'on ferme les yeux plus aisément. Ce que j'ai pu être aveugle ! Vous l'auriez fait, vous ? Rencontrer un type un jour pour le suivre dans une aventure périlleuse où les flics vous collent au cul parce que vous avez cambriolé une bijouterie de luxe ? Moi oui, et quand j'ai vu l'allure de son appartement ce premier jour, j'ai de suite voulu faire partie de son jeu. Parce que j'étais en manque de tout : argent, reconnaissance, liberté, sensations fortes, amour ?

Cela fait quelques secondes que le Professeur a marqué un lourd silence. Toutefois, j'entends sa respiration accélérer au bout du fil. Il semble nerveux et je perds patience. Ma poitrine est contractée et les tempes tapent contre les parois de mon crâne. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps. Des explications. Des révélations. Face à moi, Berlin me fixe troublé. Il pince ses lèvres inconsciemment dans l'attente de réponses. Car lui aussi est concerné par cette connerie. Une connerie qui remonte à plusieurs années mais qui reste difficile à digérer. Je ferme un instant les paupières et m'apprête à le questionner de nouveau quand mon interlocuteur avoue :

\- C'est moi. Tout est de ma faute.

Le temps de comprendre, je déglutis en secouant la tête. Andrés comprend rapidement la situation, il me dévisage alors que les soupçons que j'avais sur lui s'envolent. Le Professeur reprend d'une voix calme :

\- C'est moi qui ai appelé la police à Berlin. Je suis profondément navré de te le dire par téléphone... de te le dire en de pareilles circonstances. Mais j'étais obligé de le faire...

\- Quoi... ?

Je n'arrive pas à articuler. Les mots viennent peser dans ma gorge et peinent à sortir. J'avais une confiance aveugle en cet homme et je lai suivi dans un braquage digne d'un rendez-vous avec la Mort. Et voilà qu'il m'annonce qu'il avait déjà commencé à m'enterrer il y a de cela quelques années ! Je m'appuie contre le mur, perdue :

\- Pourquoi... je ne te connaissais même pas à cette époque.

\- J'ai prévu le casse depuis toujours et j'avais besoin de personnes compétentes. De personnes qui n'avaient pas froid aux yeux et qui savaient ce qu'elles faisaient. Pour cela, j'ai recruté des malfrats qui avaient tous un casier sans exception. Grâce aux informations de la police que j'ai pu pirater, j'ai monté un dossier sur chacun d'entre vous avec les détails personnels de votre vie. Le problème, c'est que dans le lot, il en restait une qui n'avait jamais eu affaire à la justice. C'était toi... et j'avais absolument besoin de ta présence dans mon équipe mais pour cela, je devais obtenir ces informations à tout prix. J'en avais besoin pour préparer le plan de A à Z... Je savais que tu fréquentais Andrés de Fonollosa. J'étais au courant de tout, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver le bon moment pour agir. Le braquage à Berlin me paraissait être le moment idéal. Vous aviez passé assez de temps en cavale pour être recherchés et connus des forces de l'ordre, te livrer était un jeu d'enfant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer. Alors je leur ai donné l'adresse de l'hôtel. Puis j'ai récupéré ce que je voulais sur toi et ton ancienne vie. Par la suite, je suis revenu vers toi afin de t'engager dans l'équipe... et le reste de l'histoire, tu l'as connaît déjà...

\- Tu joues les innocents depuis le début, mais depuis le début, c'était toi...

Je répète le peu qui tourne en boucle dans mon esprit : sa culpabilité, l'innocence de Berlin et surtout, ma naïveté :

\- Tu m'as roulé pour ton foutu casse à deux balles... tu as gâché ma vie pour réaliser cette merde... Ton délire de gamin asocial, paumé dans ses rêves de gloire !

Je lève les yeux et vois le regard de Berlin s'assombrir. Il n'apprécie pas ce qu'il entend. Le Professeur, cet homme que je plaçais sur un piédestal pour son génie est en réalité la pire des ordures. Parce que lui n'a jamais rien avoué. Berlin a joué, puis Berlin a nié, mais l'intello à lunettes lui, n'a jamais abordé le sujet. Si je ne l'avais pas poussé à me donner des explications, il ne m'aurait sûrement rien dit et j'aurais été dans l'ignorance totale encore combien de temps ? Je me sens mal. Mes poings se serrent mais je n'ai pas la force de frapper. Les larmes montent soudainement d'une traite quand la voix résonne de nouveau dans le téléphone :

\- Alma... je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Si j'avais pu faire autrement et trouver une autre alternative, je l'aurais fait.

\- J'ai accusé Andrés à tort en pensant que c'était lui... j'ai déversé ma colère sur lui en taule alors que c'était toi ! !

Rien à foutre de prononcer son nom, son véritable nom. Après tout, il est au courant comme il l'a dit. Il a toujours tout su. Et l'enflure s'est bien arrangée pour tout garder pour lui. Je comprends mieux sa réaction le premier jour, lorsque j'ai revu Berlin. Le Professeur avait eu ce regard qui m'avait interpellé parce qu'il attendait ma réaction. Et Berlin alors, est-ce qu'il était au courant aussi ? Certainement pas, il n'a pas l'air de mentir sur cette triste histoire. Depuis le début, il n'a fait que dire la vérité, étrangement :

\- Ne le blâme pas pour des erreurs qu'il n'a pas commise. Nous reparlerons de tout ceci une fois le braquage terminé si tu le souhaites... pour l'heure, j'aimerais que tu me passes Berlin, je dois lui parler.

Je m'exécute et lui tend le téléphone. Il s'approche avec lenteur et le saisit hésitant :

\- C'est pour toi... c'est pour la mission.

A cet instant, il reprend du poil de la bête et l'attrape soudainement. Lorsque cela le concerne directement lui et son rôle de chef des opérations, il sait être présent. Je m'isole à l'autre bout de la pièce et écoute la conversation. Berlin est confiant, il hoche la tête au fur et à mesure des dires du Professeur :

\- Tu avais raison, tu as toujours eu raison. Ce casse est un aller aux Enfers sans retour... L'inspecteur de police, Raquel Murillo commence à se rapprocher de la vérité. La police rassemble des éléments et il faut que nous passions au plan B... le plan Valence, tu t'en souviens. Je t'en ai parlé quand je t'ai dit la vérité sur le bouton de ta veste et quand tu m'as révélé la survie de Mónica Gaztambide...

L'autre le coupe sèchement :

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Je pense qu' _ils_ en savent beaucoup plus que ce que nous pensons... des choses sur l'équipe, des choses sur moi, des choses sur _toi_... Passe au plan Valence de suite si nous ne voulons pas nous faire dépasser. Une seconde de plus leur suffirait pour tout faire éclater.

Il raccroche de suite et se tourne vers moi, le regard ailleurs :

\- C'est lui... tu as toujours été innocent Andrés.

Je ne sais pas de quoi ils ont parlé et reste sur le sujet principal. Celui qui reste dans ma foutue tête. Cependant, Berlin ne semble pas sur la même longueur d'onde que moi, il me tend la main et demande à ce que j'approche. Je la saisis et vient contre lui, entourant ses épaules de mes bras :

\- Je ne pense pas que je sortirai vivant d'ici...

\- Qu'est-ce qu' _il_ t'a dit ?!

\- Assez pour me faire douter de l'issue de ce braquage.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser mourir !

\- Mais toi Alma, tu vas survivre... et si je parviens à m'échapper sans égratignure, je te promets de rattraper le temps que nous avons perdu.

\- Je m'en veux de t'avoir maudit durant tout ce temps alors que tu n'avais rien fait... Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi le Professeur a fait ça.

Il embrasse mon front avec tendresse et lâche un soupire, contrarié par les événements. Savoir que les forces de l'ordre touchent à leur but le rend nerveux :

\- Pense que d'ici quelques heures, on sera sur une île au soleil, à profiter de notre nouvelle vie.

\- Et si tu meurs ?

\- Alors tu profiteras de ta nouvelle vie en pensant à moi.

Il se décolle alors que j'attrape sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Je me sens coupable et ce baiser est l'une des seules choses que je peux lui donner pour me faire pardonner. Il esquisse un regard brûlant en caressant ma joue :

\- Je dois te laisser à contrecœur... Le Professeur ordonne l'application du plan Valence en urgence. On va tirer dans le tas comme prévu, pour faire croire aux autorités que les otages sont en danger... Ces fils de putes n'y verront que du feu. Toi pendant ce temps, tu restes te reposer un peu. Je veux que tu sois en pleine forme quand les choses vont s'apaiser. J'aurai besoin de toi à l'avenir... Tu seras là pour moi Alma, n'est-ce pas, tu ne me lâcheras pas...

Il quitte la salle en jetant le fusil d'assaut au dessus de sa tête, l'air désinvolte. Je le regarde partir, suivi d'Helsinki. Plus tard, alors que je patiente dans le fond de la pièce, l'épaule encore engourdie et serrée par le bandage, j'entends les coups de feu fuser et les cris des prisonniers. Ça y est, Berlin a repris son rôle. Le Professeur a réussi à maintenir les rênes du plan. _Son_ plan.

.

.

Les heures passent et je finis par m'endormir d'épuisement. Pas longtemps, quelques heures, deux ou trois, voire davantage, je ne sais pas. J'ai perdu la notion du temps à l'intérieur de la Fabrique et surtout depuis que je suis seule enfermée dans ce bureau. Je pense à Berlin sans relâche et je revois la surprise qu'il a eu quand je l'ai accusé à tort. Puis le regard brumeux qu'il m'a lancé en jouant avec les mots. Un coup je le croyais, un coup je le pensais fautif. Même innocent, il a aimé jouer avec moi et me faire tourner en rond ce grand con ! Mais il ne m'a pas trahi, alors est-ce que je peux de nouveau lui faire confiance, comme avant ? Avant, il me parlait de ses exploits et de sa renommée dans le monde du vol. De ses coups de maître et des chefs d'œuvres qu'il avait dérobé. Entre une clope, un verre de vin et la nuit qui suivait, il se vantait en me montrant les tableaux les plus rares ou les diamants les plus brillants. Bordel, qu'elle était belle la suite dans laquelle il avait posé ses valises. Il avait un balcon qui surplombait la ville, et j'appréciais m'y installer en observant les lumières éclairer les grands immeubles. Berlin, tu m'en as fait voir des choses...

Après plusieurs voyages, il a commencé à me présenter à une ou deux fréquentations. Imaginez la fierté que j'avais en me baladant aux bras de Monsieur Élégance, présentée comme la presque Madame Fonollosa. Toutefois, cela n'a pas duré longtemps, on a rapidement repris note routine à faire des plans pour braquer les capitales les plus réputées. Il passait beaucoup de temps au téléphone, à joindre ses contacts qui pouvaient lui filer un coup de main. Moi, j'attendais dans le canapé, à moitié concentrée en pensant au futur, comatant presque devant son écran géant. Une vie de voleur est une vie stressante, je peux vous l'assurer. Je ne savais pas si j'allais tenir longtemps. Je ne savais pas si j'allais avoir une véritable vie un jour mais une chose était sûre, j'étais avec _lui_ , et je vivais à cent à l'heure.

Helsinki se ramène et vient enfin me délivrer de ma cage. Je le toise un instant sans un mot, quand il commence déçu :

\- Tu lui as pas parlé d'Arturo ?

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! Déjà, le bougre pourrait me demander comment va mon épaule ? Ha mais c'est vrai qu'il s'est attaché à ce pauvre mec qui ne sait rien faire d'autre qu'agir par lâcheté. Bref, j'essaie de me contenir et de ne pas montrer la tension qui m'envahie. Il vient de me faire sortir du bureau, je peux bien lui sourire cinq minutes. Le temps de respirer un bon coup, je lui réponds une main sur le bras :

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour Berlin, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps mais c'est comme s'il avait déjà donné son accord.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Ouais, je m'en occupe. Dis moi, les coups de feu...

\- C'était dément, les otages gueulaient pendant que Nairobi leur ordonnait de faire plus ou moins de bruit. T'aurais dû voir ça !

Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches et me sourit, satisfait de savoir que je tiens ma parole :

\- Bon, tu peux sortir. L'inspecteur de police est là pour vérifier si tout le monde va bien... c'est Berlin qui l'a prise en charge. Il reste avec elle pendant qu'elle interroge les otages.

J'écarte de grands yeux ronds. Ceci ne faisait pas parti du plan, il a certainement dû être modifié par le Professeur entre temps ! Il y a eu une complication, c'est sûr... Je réfléchis rapidement en me demandant si tout cela peut avoir un lien avec notre discussion au téléphone. Et s'ils avaient eu des informations importantes sur nous, qui auraient obligé notre mentor a changer ses directives ? Le grand gaillard s'aperçoit que quelque chose me contrarie :

\- T'en fais pas, il y a aussi Rio et Tokyo avec eux. Monsieur "Balai dans le cul" ne risque rien avec cette nana. Et si tu l'as voyais... Elle impressionne pas du tout, on a même réussi à lui enlever le micro qu'elle avait planqué dans sa culotte, ha !

J'esquisse un rictus en partageant la blague puis pars retrouver le centre des animations. Je vois mon amant assit sur une chaise à côté de Raquel Murillo. Mónica Gaztambide est en plein interrogatoire. Personne ne m'a vu et je reste près du mur pour constater la scène avant d'intervenir. J'aimerais voir comment se comporte Berlin sans moi. J'aimerais me rendre compte de ce qu'il peut être vraiment. En public comme en privé. Le bien et le mal :

\- Mónica, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

\- Oui... en fait, j'ai un peu mal au cœur.

Berlin l'a scrute, attendant le moindre faux pas de sa part pour se lancer dans son show. Raquel est méfiante, elle jauge ses questions avant de les poser. Elle a raison, avec le vautour qui siège à ses côtés, la prudence est de rigueur. Je ne l'a pensais pas ainsi, c'est une belle femme qui paraît confiante. Mónica Gaztambide revient aussitôt sur sa phrase :

\- Mais c'est parce que je suis enceinte...

\- Je suis désolée de vous demander ça mais, est-ce c'est vous qui avez demandé une pilule abortive ?

\- Oui, c'était moi... mais j'ai changé d'avis.

Elle prend des notes tandis que la prisonnière s'adresse à l'homme, en cherchant sa pitié. Berlin n'est pas réceptif, il continu de la fixer, le regard curieux comme à son habitude :

\- Je ne sais pas si je sortirai vivante de là... si je sors, je ne sais pas si je pourrai m'occuper de cet enfant mais j'aimerais tout de même continuer ma grossesse.

Il n'y a que la femme qui comprend ses paroles. Émue et prise d'un élan maternel, elle se redresse pour répondre personnellement. C'est qu'elle a touché la corde sensible et même moi, si j'avais eu un gosse, je me serais sentie concernée :

\- Vous y arriverez... Peut importe si les choses sont compliquées, les enfants vous poussent à aller de l'avant.

\- S'il y a bien une chose qui n'ont pas de secret pour moi, ce sont les femmes et les enfants... vous n'avez pas à vous en faire.

Andrés qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire le coq en étalant sa vie et son savoir. Je me retiens d'éclater de rire. Toutefois, je sens son regard river sur moi et alors que Mónica est reconduite dans la pièce où elle est enfermée avec les autres, il se lève sans détourner les yeux de ma direction. Merde. Un frisson me parcours. L'inspecteur se rend compte de ma présence et me cherche d'un mouvement de tête. Je me recroqueville dans le recoin du mur. Comme j'aimerais qu'elle en sache le moins possible sur moi... Comme j'aimerais tirer un trait sur mon passé tumultueux avec les flics. Berlin arrive, la mine espiègle :

\- Alors comme ça, on écoute aux portes ? C'est pas une manière de dame ça... mais comme c'est toi, je dirais que ça ne m'étonne pas de ta part !

\- Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle ne tente pas quelque chose...

\- Quelque chose avec moi ? Tu t'inquiètes de ma protection ?

\- Après le Professeur, tu es la cible numéro un.

Il ravale son ego en n'étant que le second puis, il s'empare de ma main pour me plonger un peu plus dans le couloir, à l'abri des regards. Raquel Murillo ne doit rien comprendre à la situation et entendre des chuchotements qui doivent l'interpeller plus qu'autre chose :

\- A ce que je vois, ta blessure guérie bien... Je suis en plein travail vois-tu et te savoir là, à m'épier, ça me met mal à l'aise tu comprends... Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas donner un coup de main à Nairobi pour l'impression des billets ?

Ce n'est pas une véritable question mais bel et bien un ordre, joliment emballé dans une phrase toute faite. J'admets tête basse :

\- J'ai peur de te perdre.

Il grogne de surprise en m'enveloppant contre lui. Berlin me rassure en jouant la carte de l'ironie :

\- Me perdre ? Non, pas maintenant Rome... le méchant meurt à la fin du film, on y est pas encore arrivé !

\- J'ai jamais voulu te tuer, j'aurais été incapable de le faire de toute façon...

\- Et le Professeur ? Tu veux t'en prendre à lui désormais ? Si c'est le cas, nous savons tous les deux que je ne pourrais pas te laisser faire...

Je ne réponds pas de suite et m'enfuis dans mes pensées. Je suis en vérité une grosse trouillarde qui est effrayée à l'idée d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas une vraie truande. Je ne suis pas comme _lui_ à la base, je suis devenue comme lui parce qu'il m'a entraîné mais ce n'est pas ma nature propre. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en se redressant, les épaules en arrière. Il a ce regard qui me sonde en un claquement de doigt. Enfin, il pose la question cruciale, celle qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis le début :

\- Tu tuerais pour moi ? Si je suis menacé, est-ce que tu pourrais tirer sur quelqu'un Rome ?

Mon silence résume ma pensée, il vient se pencher au dessus de moi pour murmurer mesquin :

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais... Et si tu veux vraiment me sauver, tant que je te saurais de mon côté, tant que tu resteras avec moi quoi qu'il arrive... mes chances de claquer diminueront, je te l'assure. On se soutient comme avant, comme au bon vieux temps. Sois là pour moi, et ne me trahit pas, c'est tout ce que je peux te demander.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu me promets en échange ?

\- Un meilleur souvenir de moi.

Il m'embrasse délicatement avant de retourner voir Raquel. Cette dernière attend avec impatience qu'on lui présente Alison Parker. Pour ma part, soit Berlin voit l'avenir, soit il a tapé dans le mille sans le vouloir. Car les choses ne vont pas tourner en _sa_ faveur et je vais devoir trancher.


	14. XIV Sueurs froides

Je le suis du regard retourner vers Raquel Murillo, lorsqu'il s'arrête subitement. Puis, avec nonchalance, Berlin pivote vers moi et m'invite à le rejoindre d'une main tendue. Il est à mi-chemin entre l'inspecteur et moi, cette dernière nous fixe dans la plus grande des incompréhensions. A quoi joue t-il encore, ce grand con ? Je reste méfiante et accepte son offre. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise en compagnie de la femme, et la savoir contre nous avec les flics dans la poche me donne envie de fuir en courant. Depuis un moment, vous comprenez que mes relations avec les autorités sont tendues... et je préfère me tenir à l'écart. Toutefois, face à l'insistance de Berlin, je ne peux me résoudre à suivre ma bonne conduite. Il est là, à me foudroyer avec ses yeux de velours et son sourire en coin. Je saisis sa main alors qu'il me serre contre lui en se redressant :

\- Inspecteur Murillo, je ne pense pas que les présentations aient été faites...

\- Effectivement, une de vos partenaires de crime, je suppose ?

Elle lâche un rictus hautain, mais Berlin ne semble pas gêné, bien au contraire :

\- Partenaire dans bien des domaines, je vous l'accorde. Voici celle qui partage ma vie, Rome. Vous conviendrez que je l'appelle ainsi afin de garantir son anonymat et par la même occasion, notre sécurité...

\- Nous avons déjà certains de vos noms, connaître le sien ne serait pas difficile.

Ça y est, je sens l'étau se resserrer autour de moi. Entre Andrés qui se pavane et elle qui cherche à l'intimider, j'ai la sensation d'être une marionnette qui ne sert qu'à les distraire. La compétition qui s'est installée entre eux ne laissera qu'un gagnant. Elle finit par loucher sur moi de la tête aux pieds, comme si elle n'avait jamais été au courant de mon existence :

\- Vous devez avoir le nom de code le plus attrayant, Rome. Cependant, ce n'est pas pour ça que vous allez vous attirer ma sympathie. Vous êtes comme les autres, des braqueurs. Et les braqueurs, je les arrête.

\- Une minute, je ne vous ai pas autorisé à lui parler ainsi, c'est avec moi que vous vous entreteniez il y a dix minutes inspecteur...

Berlin me protège à sa manière. La femme l'a devancé et a fait un pas dans _sa_ zone de confort. Il ne veut pas la partager, et redevenir l'attention numéro un lui permet de reprendre la vedette tout en m'éloignant d'un sujet qui pourrait me salir. C'est qu'il aurait presque des allures chevaleresques, vous ne trouvez pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne me défais pas et relève le menton en attendant la suite de la conversation. Ils patientent tous les deux en se jetant des regards soupçonneux :

\- J'attends de voir Alison Parker.

\- Si tel est votre souhait...

Il a tenté de gagner du temps en me présentant, mais Raquel a été plus maligne. L'étudiante est la clef de ce casse et la préserver est notre unique moyen d'avoir de l'avance sur la police. Si nous continuons à semer le doute sur son état, alors ils continueront de creuser cette piste avant de passer à autre chose. Avant d'employer les grands moyens et de faire tout péter. Avant d'entrer par la force et de tous nous buter, un par un. J'en frissonne en y pensant. Berlin est à côté, il semble ailleurs. Il semble nerveux, ou angoissé. Ou les deux. En tout cas, il a des difficultés pour se contrôler. Je n'ai jamais aimé le voir comme ça. Même avant, il lui arrivait d'avoir des moments de faiblesse et il devenait encore plus froid et sinistre qu'à l'habitude. Ses pulsions étaient plus violentes et je préférais me barrer plutôt que de me disputer avec lui. C'était lui et lui seul. Ou j'étais en accord avec lui, ou je dégageais. Et là, à le voir la mine assombrie et le regard incertain, je devine qu'il panique. Merde... Puis, il revient vers moi en esquissant un sourire afin de me rassurer :

\- Ma tendre Rome, que dirais-tu d'aller voir Nairobi comme je te l'ai demandé et de me laisser avec l'inspecteur Murillo, hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- M'entretenir avec elle et aller m'enfermer dans mon bureau avec un bon verre de whisky... je pense que j'aurai besoin de me détendre après cette... conversation.

Il la dévisage pile au moment de terminer sa phrase. Il sait qu'elle ne lâchera rien et avoir un bouledogue qui reste la mâchoire serrée le contrarie au plus haut point. C'est à _lui_ de décider et non à _elle_. Manque de bol, il s'est trouvé une adversaire à sa taille. Berlin va devoir passer au plan B. _Son_ plan B, bien entendu. Il soupire en embrassant mes cheveux, quand j'obéis en empruntant l'escalier pour retrouver mon amie.

En chemin, je croise Rio et Tokyo qui reviennent le seconder. Ils m'adressent un signe de tête alors que la jeune femme me jette un regard de haut, comme souvent :

\- On va aider ton mec avec cette conne d'inspecteur... j'espère qu'il en aura pas pour longtemps, je n'aime pas faire amie-amie avec la police !

\- On est deux...

\- On a de quoi lui répondre si elle veut jouer aux plus forts...

Rio me montre fièrement son arme, comme un gamin qui a obtenu la permission de ses parents. Il cherche à se faire une place au sein de l'équipe, mais il reste un enfant en roue libre, lâché en pleine fête foraine. Tout peut arriver et il assiste au spectacle, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Je réponds d'un sourire amusé, la scène en bas continue, même une fois mes deux acolytes sur le terrain : Berlin la retient en lui racontant des conneries. Comme l'avait dit le Professeur, il faut leur prendre le plus de temps possible et les mener dans des impasses à chaque fois. Néanmoins, Raquel Murillo avait compris son petit jeu et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Tout avait assez duré, il était temps d'agir et de montrer les crocs :

\- Pour l'interrogatoire, je crois que c'est son tour, non ?

Elle toise avec assurance Tokyo qui se rapproche, taquine :

\- Et sinon quoi ? Vous nous menottez ?

Rio se cache presque derrière et attend que Berlin prenne la parole. L'ambiance devient électrique entre les deux femmes. Ce dernier se lève et rétablit l'ordre :

\- Doucement, on se calme mesdames... Il est un peu tôt pour sortir se battre dans la boue en maillot de bain !

\- Ecoutez... Depuis que je suis là, je ne vous ai entendu dire que des conneries, et je m'en suis vite aperçue. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus substantiel de la part d'un homme dont il reste quoi... sept mois à vivre ? Tout au plus ?

Les deux autres ont de suite arrêté de rire à la plaisanterie, pour afficher des mines stupéfaites. Berlin lui, observe en silence, mis à nu par Murillo. Il a comme une envie soudaine de sortir son flingue pour lui exploser le crâne, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. Raquel Murillo, satané flic ! Une putain de femme qui vient de révéler son secret à ceux dont il a le moins confiance. Ceux qui lui doivent le respect et qui ne sont à ses yeux, que des vulgaires pantins dénichés par le Professeur. Un lourd silence parvient alors, Rio est le premier à réagir :

\- De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ?!

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

\- Il ne vous a rien dit ? Il a la myopathie de Helmer, une maladie dégénérative extrêmement agressive... avec une espérance de vie de 14 à 25 mois... Il est possible que ses muscles aient déjà commencé à se raidir, ce qui peut se traduire par des spasmes, des tremblements dans les mains...

Berlin plonge un regard vide au sol et patiente en entendant sa sentence. Il est au courant de tout cela et se rend parfaitement compte de la maladie qui le ronge petit à petit. Il n'en est pas fier et sait que ses jours sont comptés, mais c'est ainsi et si sa vie doit se terminer de cette façon, il l'accepte volontiers. Le destin est un concept propre à chacun et il sait comment mettre un terme au sien : avec une femme dans les bras en sirotant le meilleur vin du marché, sur une plage déserte. Toutefois, Raquel poursuit, sarcastique. Les dés ont changé de main :

\- Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il vous est de plus en plus difficile de tenir votre arme ?

Il serre le poing sous les tremblements qui s'emparent de sa main. Sous la nervosité, la maladie est bien plus visible et il n'a pas d'autre choix que de se replier dans son bureau, anéanti par la honte :

\- Je n'aurais pas dû en parler ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de secret entre vous, que vous étiez... de bons amis ? Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, je veux voir Alison Parker, et maintenant !

.

.

Nairobi discute avec Francisco Torres, en charge d'imprimer les billets de la Fabrique. Ça a toujours été son job et c'est par honneur qu'il accepte de le faire sous la pression loufoque qu'exerce sur lui mon amie. Car Nairobi est une femme sanguine mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle prendrait son pied à le menacer sérieusement. Elle balance des blagues tout en le complimentant, le couvrant d'éloges alors qu'un rictus flatteur s'étale sur ses lèvres. C'est un homme bien ce Torres, un homme de parole digne et loyal. S'il doit claquer entre ces murs, ce sera en faisant la chose pour laquelle il a été formé tout au long de sa vie, servir la Fabrique de la monnaie et du timbre :

\- Allez mon cher Francisco, montre moi ce que cette belle machine a dans le ventre, fais la ronronner de billets ! Plus vite, je veux voir de quoi elle est capable ! !

\- Oui Madame, tout de suite.

Il s'exécute, en acquiesçant de manière officielle puis s'isole une fois mon arrivée. Nairobi explose de joie en me prenant dans ses bras. Elle me dévoile les billets avec de larges gestes :

\- Regarde comme c'est beau ! C'est notre avenir qui se dessine là, juste sous nos yeux ! Tu sens cette odeur de liberté, cette odeur de richesse ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de tout ce pognon, hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore...

\- Tu n'as pas prévu une petite escapade romantique avec Berlin ? Ou tu as de la famille a aider peut-être ?

Je retiens un ricanement, elle est loin de se rapprocher de la vérité. Ce n'est pas que j'ai abandonné l'idée de vivre de nouveau une aventure avec Andrés, seulement je suis dans l'incapacité de définir clairement de quoi j'ai envie. Alors tout cet argent, je n'en sais rien... c'est peut-être même une trop grosse somme pour moi. Aucune idée, je suis perdue sur l'instant. Tout est chamboulé dans mon esprit et les aveux de notre intello à lunettes résonnent toujours en moi :

\- Je te souhaite d'être heureuse en tout cas... Ce sera un nouveau départ !

Je pense durant quelques secondes à un futur meilleur que ce que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'à présent, mais le talkie-walkie de ma semblable me réveille soudainement. La voix au bout du fil n'est autre que celle de Berlin. D'un ton sec, il ordonne qu'on trouve Alison Parker sur le champ :

\- Débrouille toi d'amener cette sainte ni touche d'étudiante à Murillo ! Mais surtout, fais attention à ce qu'elle dira, qu'elle ne s'avise pas de l'ouvrir ou je m'en charge personnellement...

\- Et le plan du Professeur ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix et ne me rappelle pas pour des futilités, j'ai besoin de tranquillité...

Nairobi se fige en imaginant perturber les directives mais elle est sous les directives de Berlin et ce que Berlin veut, Berlin l'obtient. Néanmoins, je perçois en son regard qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait en accord avec lui :

\- Berlin va nous faire tuer... Ça a déjà été chaud la dernière fois et là, il en remet une couche ! Je te préviens parce qu'on est proche, mais je vais devoir lui rentrer dans la gueule. Il veut que j'aille chercher Alison Parker...

Elle prend la direction de la sortie en poussant une insulte :

\- Elle va tout faire capoter celle-là, je le sens !

Pour ma part, je me retrouve comme une conne, seule et sans objectif clairement défini. J'irai bien voir Andrés pour obtenir une explication mais quelque chose me dit que si je le dérange, je vais me faire allumer. Et puis... Je ne suis pas amoureuse, hein ? Pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'aller le voir ?! Vivement que ce casse se termine !

.

.

Ce n'est pas l'ambiance qui manque dans cette banque ! Tout était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Le calme avant la tempête... Je me suis occupée comme je pouvais, à surveiller les otages et discuter avec Helsinki et Oslo. Ils ont tendance à se couper du monde en discutant en serbe, je n'apprécie pas. Je me sens exclue de ne pas comprendre le moindre mot de cette langue. Cependant, entre temps, même si l'on commençait à se marrer en racontant des anecdotes, il y a eu un contretemps. Alison Parker s'est échappé ! Ouais, elle s'est barrée et Nairobi lui a couru après jusque dans un coffre dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée. Puis Berlin est revenu sur le devant de la scène. Il a joué les papa autoritaires en lui faisant la morale. Une morale sacrément indécente qui a eu pour répercussion de la monter encore plus contre nous. Enfin, il s'en ait pris à sa famille, qu'il a ouvertement menacé et évoqué leur mise en danger en embauchant un tueur à gage... Ils sont tous tarés ici.

Et devinez quoi, les otages qui creusaient le tunnel ont attaqué Oslo, ils l'ont bien amoché à la tête, et ils se sont échappés. Ils vont pouvoir tout raconter aux flics ! Tout ! Nos plans, notre stratégie, notre équipement, notre nombre... bordel ! La liaison entre Denver et Mónica a été découverte par Helsinki et Arturo, ce dernier a voulu jouer la carte de la vengeance et s'est fait démolir... il fallait s'y attendre. Le cœur d'artichaut d'Helsinki a dû en prendre un coup en assistant à la scène. Puis le Professeur est injoignable au moment où on a le plus besoin de lui... Tokyo devient de plus en plus insolente envers Berlin, rejointe par Nairobi qui commence aussi à se révolter contre lui. Deux groupes se créent, alors qu'on est pas là pour s'entre-tuer... et devinez la meilleure, je crois que ce grand con s'en ait pris à Ariadna, l'étudiante qui était dans le bureau avec le reste du groupe. Je sens qu'un truc cloche et j'ai pas envie de me la jouer jalouse, mais je n'aime pas ce à quoi j'assiste. En fait, je sais, je n'aime rien dans cette Fabrique à la con, rien... Parce que tout ce qui se passe à l'intérieur n'est qu'un ramassis d'événements tordus en tout genre qui vont me faire perdre la tête !

D'ailleurs, je sais qu'Helsinki ne laissera rien passer. Oslo est son frère d'armes et les prisonniers qui ont fait exploser le mur pour sortir ont été aidés par une seule et même personne : Arturo. Arturito. Sauf que là, ça ne va pas se passer bien pour lui et le grand gaillard risque de ne pas être tendre. La police n'est pas dupe et va profiter de ce moment de faiblesse pour frapper fort, c'est-à-dire entrer par l'immense trou qui nous relie désormais au monde extérieur.

Sur le moment, j'entends les cris de mes camarades qui se ruent en bas pour intervenir. Je les imite, le flingue au poing. Moscou tient les arrières tandis que le Serbe et Rio apportent une immense plaque en métal pour boucher le mur. Les autorités sont là, juste derrière et je les entrevois pointer leurs fusils mitrailleurs sur nous. Je peine à réaliser ce qui se passe. Je vois presque cette putain de Mort à quelques mètres ! Et Berlin, où est-il ?

Ils lancent un premier tir de couverture afin de décourager mes trois semblables, qui tentent tant bien que mal de faire tenir le morceau de ferraille. La salve est violente et je me précipite à leurs côtés pour les aider :

\- Faut se grouiller, on se fait canarder comme des pigeons !

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Un moment d'inattention et ils en ont profité pour se barrer !

Je me plaque contre le métal afin de le maintenir avec l'aide de Rio. Moscou apporte les outils à Helsinki, qui s'occupe de souder notre nouveau mur. Je ressens les vibrations des tirs dans tout mon corps. C'est un cauchemar, ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Cependant, une question reste en suspend, où est Berlin ? La plaque est trop lourde et chavire sur le côté. Il nous faut des bras solides, Helsinki gueule alors :

\- Rio ! Va trouver Oslo ! !

Soudain, j'entends une voix familière derrière et me retourne pour voir arriver Andrés, suivi de Tokyo, Nairobi et Denver. Le temps de comprendre leur arrivée, Helsinki ne prend pas garde et est touché. Il tombe à la renverse sous les hurlements de Nairobi. Il faut aller le chercher, il ne peut pas rester à terre. Elle décide de prendre les choses en main :

\- Aidez moi, je vais le chercher !

Berlin ne prend pas la peine d'évaluer sa demande, il s'agenouille et vise le tas :

\- Tout le monde, préparez vous, tirs de couverture ! Trois, deux, un... !

Et voilà que nous tirons à l'aveuglette dans la masse que compose ces foutues forces de l'ordre, juste devant nous. Je ne vois pas bien et suis maladroite sous les effluves de tirs, le bruit, la fumée, les hommes qui se mouvent pour éviter d'être blessés. Sur ma gauche se trouve Andrés, il est concentré et cible, les lèvres pincées. Il est tendu car la situation est critique, mais il est là. Il est avec moi. Nairobi se planque derrière un baril avant de se lancer à l'assaut pour la survie du Serbe. Elle est aidée par Moscou. Les tirs continuent à la volée, des fumigènes sont lancées et on se bouche les oreille, à plat ventre et dans l'incapacité de riposter. Ils sont en train de nous avoir ces enfoirés ! On est prit au piège dans notre propre piège, quelle ironie... et si l'on sort pour se rendre, on se fait descendre. Autant se faire descendre à l'intérieur, tous ensemble ! Les munitions commencent à manquer et j'envisage le pire. Berlin gueule des ordres, il faut réagir et vite :

\- Moscou, trouve quelque chose pour boucher le trou ! Il faut refermer le mur ! !

Denver grimace, il est presque à cours de balles. Nairobi se morfond sur le corps d'Helsinki, dont elle assiste aux souffrances, sans pouvoir intervenir. Alors, face au désastre que nous traversons, je décide de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Le temps d'imprégner une dernière image de Berlin en mon esprit et je me lance. Il capte mon intention, mais c'est trop tard :

\- Rome...

Je n'entends que le faible son de l'articulation de mon nom. Puis, il se redresse et tente de me rattraper en élançant un bras en dehors de la zone de couverture :

\- Alma, non !

Je sens sa poigne me frôler mais ma décision est prise. Quitte à crever, autant le faire en réussissant mon coup. Je n'ai pas envie que les autres meurent alors que la solution était juste devant mes yeux. Je relève mon arme et tire une puissante salve, sous les lumières des projecteurs à l'extérieur qui me visent afin de mieux me toucher. Toutefois, mon élan de courage porte ses fruits puisque sous la force de ma frappe, certains reculent d'un pas. Je me sens pousser des ailes, à me comporter en héros pour sauver les miens. Puis, alors que l'adrénaline m'avait fait prendre une assurance soudaine et fait dissiper toutes craintes, l'on attrape ma cheville pour me faire chuter. Là, je me retrouve au sol, plaquée par Berlin qui me ramène à couvert :

\- Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?

\- Je veux _nous_ sauver !

\- Je m'en voudrais atrocement si tu venais à y rester, tu entends ? Ne te sacrifie pas si tu ne connais pas déjà la fin...

Au même moment, Tokyo a une idée. Mon intervention a dû faire bouger sa créativité. Elle se jette à son tour en pleine zone de tirs et canarde l'extérieur. Berlin essuie un soulagement en me voyant saine et sauve, avant de porter son attention sur la jeune femme, qui revient avec la mitrailleuse. Les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer et nous sortons la grosse artillerie ! Les flics courent se cacher et cessent de nous tirer dessus. Elle est celle qui nous sort de la merde au moment où l'on allait y passer ! Les hommes profitent de ce moment pour remettre en place la plaque de métal et pour la souder définitivement, malgré l'absence d'Oslo.

Je cherche ma respiration en me calmant quelques secondes. Le mur est de nouveau fermé, Helsinki ne tarde pas à se relever, malgré la blessure, pour aller vérifier par lui-même si son frère se porte bien. Andrés ferme les paupières et médite. Il camoufle les spasmes qui s'emparent de sa main, avant de la passer sur son front, comme si de rien n'était :

\- La prochaine fois, faites signe quand vous voulez un rendez-vous avec la Mort... Je connais d'autres méthodes qui sont bien plus douces que celle-là ! Bien joué, on a réussi à les mettre hors jeu !


	15. XV Tu es avec moi ou contre moi

Je crois que tout s'est enchaîné vite. Beaucoup trop vite. On a pas vraiment eu le temps de réaliser la merde qui nous tombait sur le coin du nez. Des otages s'étaient barrés, les flics nous avaient canardé et Helsinki avait été blessé. En fait, on a eu une belle putain de frayeur, mais grâce à la réactivité de Tokyo, on a repris le dessus. Ce n'est pas moi avec mon idée suicidaire qui nous aurait sorti de là, vous en conviendrez... ça aura au moins fait réagir Berlin. Bon dieu, on est actuellement dans la salle des opérations et il médite appuyé contre l'angle de la table. Il semble habité d'un calme qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Le calme avant la tempête, vous connaissez ? Il doit bouillonner intérieurement après ce qui s'est passé. Mais il ne peut pas réellement agir. Les événements l'ont dépassé et il ne pourrait pas parvenir à redresser la barre tout seul. Je le guette les bras croisés, les épaules contre le mur. Il est beau ce grand con, même quand il est songeur. Les autres sont là aussi, Nairobi s'occupe de soigner Helsinki qui attend allongé dans le canapé. Personne ne parle. Personne n'ose. J'ai mal de voir notre groupe dans un si piteux état. Pas physiquement non, hormis le grand gaillard qui ronchonne sur le canapé, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Seulement, je sens l'aspect psychologiquement de la chose. On est tous un peu plus bouffé par l'atmosphère pesante de ce casse. On voit notre but ultime s'éloigner au fur et à mesure des heures. On voit l'impact des vraies balles et ces vraies autorités qui nous ont placé ennemis numéro un en haut de l'échelle. Et ça, tout ça, ça fait froid dans le dos quand on s'en rend compte. La réalité me flanque encore une fois une jolie claque. Même Berlin semble ailleurs. Il est nerveux et joue machinalement avec sa lèvre supérieure qu'il attrape, le regard éteint. Si je m'écoutais, j'essaierais de l'approcher pour en savoir plus mais il ne se laisserait pas consoler si facilement. Me dévoiler sa faiblesse et me laisser la gérer, voilà une chose qui lui est impensable. Toutefois, je tente quand même et viens au devant de lui. Sentant automatiquement ma présence, il sort de sa rêverie et me fixe d'un regard bien plus brillant que l'instant précédent :

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme un prisonnier dans ses derniers moments avant son exécution...

Je n'aime pas le voir si défaitiste, lui qui est toujours enclin aux idées les plus tordues, même pour se sortir de la merde. Mais là, je le sens dans le vrai. Je le sens prêt à accepter son sort. De toute façon, Andrés est dans cet état depuis l'entretien avec l'inspecteur Murillo. Je ne sais pas ce que cette femme lui a dit, mais elle a dû trouver les mots justes pour le plonger dans un tel tourment. Nairobi applique une compresse sur la plaie de notre compère afin de la désinfecter. Il grimace gentiment, elle reste maternelle et s'emploie à être la plus délicate possible. Tokyo et Rio sont à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle semble sur les nerfs elle aussi, alors que son mec lui, tire une moue saisie d'inquiétude. Berlin soupire, son esprit cogite mais il ne trouve aucune issue favorable :

\- On va s'en sortir, c'est pas des otages à la con qui vont nous faire tomber... On a toujours Alison Parker, c'est le principal.

Il ne répond pas et mord l'intérieur de sa joue, toujours soucieux. Je continue sur ma lancée en attrapant son bras que je serre contre moi. Je tente de me montrer douce et rassurante, je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne technique avec Andrés, lui qui est plus direct. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution et surtout, je ne m'en sens pas capable. Je suis aussi touchée par les événements et me sens comme une coquille vide. Les sentiments eux, sont planqués bien sagement au fond de mon être, ou simplement rongés par la trouille de mourir :

\- Tu vas trouver une manière de régler ce problème Berlin, je le sais... c'est toi le meilleur d'entre nous en stratégie et si le Professeur t'a choisi, ce n'est pas pour rien...

\- Tu as quelque chose à me demander pour te montrer si docile ?

\- Je veux juste que nos relations s'améliorent.

Je ne m'attendais pas à sa réponse si franche et déstabilisante. Il ne semble pas ouvert à la tendresse et rejette le peu de soutien que je peux lui apporter. Un coup c'est blanc et un coup c'est noir. Il faut sans cesse avancer avec des pincettes avec lui. Soudain, son regard s'anime et il pousse un léger gémissement de surprise. Son attention revient peu à peu vers moi alors qu'il m'observe remerciant :

\- Rome, tu viens de me donner une idée... une putain de bonne idée qui va nous permettre d'avancer dans cette brume. Alison Parker ! Il faut aller la voir et lui parler... tout de suite !

Je le vois débouler vers la porte de sortie, quand Tokyo vient entraver sa route :

\- Avant de partir, il faut que tu répondes à quelques questions...

\- Dis nous la vérité, qu'est-ce que Raquel Murillo voulait dire quand elle a dit que tu étais malade ?

Rio est venu soutenir celle pour qui son cœur s'est emballé dès le premier regard. Berlin reste immobile, le regard soudainement noir, planté en celui de la jeune femme brune. Et moi, je suis là et j'assiste au combat qui se prépare. Elle renchérit en le provoquant, la mine insolente :

\- Tu nous cache des choses, et ça c'est pas bon. Crache le morceau une bonne fois pour toute !

\- De quoi ils parlent, hein ?

Nairobi se ramène aussi et semble inquiète. Non pas inquiète pour lui, mais anxieuse pour la suite des événements :

\- C'est quoi ces conneries encore ?!

Je vois dans son regard qu'elle n'est pas d'humeur à plaisanter, laissant même émaner un doute quant à ses futures intentions. Berlin dépasse les bornes et joue avec la patience de ses acolytes depuis bien trop longtemps et le sang qui bouillonnait jusqu'à présent, explose désormais dans les veines. Il se racle la gorge, acculé comme une proie puis me lance une mine dévastée. Je lis en ses yeux la tristesse de devoir avouer la vérité. Mais Andrés, mon Andrés n'a pas peur de la Mort en elle-même mais plutôt des représailles qui risquent de lui tomber dessus. Il serre les lèvres et réfléchit un instant, avant de prendre appui sur la table. Tout le monde s'est levé et est venu aux devants de lui afin d'écouter. Moi, je suis là, plantée comme une conne, la boule au ventre. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond :

\- La vie est une chienne, ça, tout le monde le sait. S'il y a bien quelque chose qui nous lie tous, c'est qu'on en a bavé dans la vie. Et elle ne nous épargne pas, jusqu'à la fin, elle finit toujours par nous jouer un mauvais tour... Alors voilà, je suis malade. Il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi, le condamné qui n'a pas de chance. Une chance sur quoi... un millions ?! J'ai contracté une maladie neuro-musculaire, la myopathie de Helmer... Une jolie saloperie à laquelle il est préférable de ne pas assister dans les derniers jours. C'est une dégénérescence et une nécrose du tissu musculaire. Il me reste quatre mois à vivre, six si j'ai de la chance.

J'ouvre de grands yeux ronds. Mon estomac se serre. Des sueurs froides me montent directement et parcourent ma nuque. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Ce grand con est malade ? Ce grand con va mourir ? Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt... je ne veux pas le perdre. Je déglutis difficilement quand nos regards se croisent de nouveau. Je le sens sincère et prit d'une honte qu'il essaie de camoufler devant moi. Il m'a promis la lune. Il m'a promis le rêve, mais seulement pour une courte durée et cela, il ne l'avait pas stipulé.

Les autres se jettent des regards surpris, gênés par l'annonce. Seule Tokyo est lassée face au malaise. Elle en a rien à foutre de son état de santé et n'a jamais apprécié sa compagnie. En fait, elle n'a jamais cru en lui parce qu'elle ne lui a jamais fait confiance.

Autour de moi, tout continu de tourner. Je revois la vie que nous menions avant tout cela et je me sens nauséeuse. Andrés va mourir putain ! Il sait qu'il n'y a pas d'issue possible, ni de retour en arrière. Le mensonge semble le dévorer de l'intérieur durant les courts instants qui précèdent sa révélation. Si je pouvais hurler ou fuir, ou simplement ne plus être présente pour ne pas assister à ça. Je le retrouve et j'apprends que je le perds... aussi rapidement, le temps de notre entraînement passé au manoir avant le braquage. J'essaie de l'imaginer partir, de le penser mort et de ne jamais le revoir, mais les larmes m'envahissent. Mes muscles se tendent et je préfère prendre la fuite. Voilà que je quitte la salle, la main cachant la moitié de mon visage afin de masquer mes sanglots. Ma figure est crispée et est prise d'une grimace incontrôlable alors que je suis dans le couloir, dos contre le mur. Je suis amoureuse d'un mourant, un homme qui n'a aucune chance de vivre à mes côtés mais dans quel monde je vis !

J'entends mes semblables discuter de façon agitée avec _lui_. Il s'explique encore et toujours et se contente de formuler des métaphores toutes droits sorties de son imagination. Denver ajoute quelques mots et prend sa défense, quand la porte s'ouvre. Je me dépêche de me tourner, je ne veux pas qu'on voit mes yeux rougis par les pleurs, mais c'est Andrés que je vois apparaître, blanc comme un linge :

\- Ça va ?

\- Non.

\- Je me doute que ça ne va pas, tu viens d'apprendre que le mec avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air va passer l'arme à gauche. C'est glauque tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Glauque ? Je m'en tape que ce soit glauque ou non, ce qui me reste en tête, c'est de savoir que tu vas mourir. Je vais faire quoi sans toi, hein ? Au final, t'auras fait que t'éclipser et m'abandonner à chaque fois qu'on commençait à être bien... Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

\- Je ne voulais pas gâcher ton bonheur. Même si tu ne l'avoues pas, j'ai bien compris la joie que ça te procurait de me retrouver. Tes yeux pétillants... je n'aurai pas eu la conscience tranquille en t'en privant après t'avoir raconté tout ça.

Je lâche un bref soupire tandis qu'il vient briser la franchise de mes émotions. En fait, je crois que je l'aime cet idiot de première qui a bien joué avec moi. _Pour changer, encore une fois._ Il cherche à m'apaiser en s'approchant pour me serrer contre lui, mais je n'ai pas envie de le laisser faire. Je n'en ai pas envie et j'en ai envie en même temps. Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est contradictoire ? C'est aussi contradictoire et fouillis que mes pensées sur le moment. Je veux lui faire payer la mort qui va le gagner, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à ne pas profiter de sa tendresse. D'ici quelques mois, je ne pourrai plus avoir ces sensations qu'il m'offre. J'accepte et le sentiment qui me submerge me fait un peu plus éclater de chagrin. Je blotti mon visage dans le creux de sa nuque, mal de me savoir si seule, dans l'incapacité de construire quelque chose d'heureux dans ma vie. C'est avec lui que j'aurais aimé construire l'harmonie que nous cherchons tous :

\- Calme toi...

\- Il n'y a rien à faire pour t'aider ?

\- Rien à faire, je vais mourir. Mais je suis encore là Alma et je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.

\- Jusqu'au bout ?

-Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je serai auprès de toi. Ça aura un aspect à la fois tragique et romantique mais c'est ainsi que ça se termine dans les meilleures pièces... Roméo et Juliette ne seront pas les derniers.

La porte claque soudainement sur Tokyo, toujours aussi remontée :

\- Alors maintenant que t'as titillé notre corde sensible avec ta maladie, tu vas reprendre les rênes de ce foutu casse et nous aider à trouver une solution !

\- Sois un peu plus compréhensive...

\- Y'en a marre de tous ces faux semblants cucul ! Regarde le, tu ne vois pas qu'il te manipule avec ses violons et ses mouchoirs ? Il va mourir ? Et alors, on meurt tous ! Il t'a fait croire qu'il allait être celui qui te sauverait de ta misère ? Il a fait pareil avec l'étudiante qui passe son temps dans son bureau, mais ouvre les yeux Rome ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi conne !

\- Est-ce que tu l'as crois ?

Je balbutie sous l'incompréhension. Berlin répète, impassible :

\- Est-ce que tu l'as crois ?

\- Tu...

\- Je suis de ton côté. On est tous dans le même bateau, enfermés ici. J'ai promis d'être le capitaine de ce navire et de nous sortir de là avec des coffres entiers remplis d'or...

\- Alors c'est quoi ton plan, hein ?

Tokyo continue de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, elle ne démord pas. Quant à moi, je suis vidée et molle, les idées complètement dénuées de sens. Je le vois mort, puis je le vois avec cette fille, puis je le vois avec moi, pour le voir de nouveau mort. Il vient rompre le silence en reprenant, les bras croisés :

\- Il y a le plan Tchernobyl... c'est votre dernière chance et la dernière chance qui vous aidera à sortir d'ici sains et saufs.

Je retiens qu'il ne s'est pas mentionné dans ses propos. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à me faire comprendre, il croit que je ne suis pas assez mal pour devoir chercher et décoder ce qu'il me balance ? Berlin ferme les paupières en reprenant sa respiration, il se veut le plus authentique et persuasif possible. Tokyo piétine le sol, dans l'attente. Elle a peur d'y rester, voilà pourquoi elle est si nerveuse, elle a bien compris que les flics dehors, à l'extérieur voulaient réellement nous buter :

\- C'est quoi ça, le plan Tchernobyl ? Encore une de tes magouilles ?

Enfin, il attrape mes poignets et me dévisage avec un air qui vient faire s'effondrer mes barrières :

\- Rome, tu es avec moi, ou contre moi.

\- Et Alison Parker ?

\- Tu veux t'en sortir avec les billets ? Il y aura forcément des morts et des concessions à faire, mais les billets, je peux vous assurer que vous les aurez.


	16. XVI Diviser pour mieux régner

Berlin m'a laissé sous le choc. Depuis qu'il m'a annoncé sa maladie et sa mort assurée, je me sens comme étrangère à ce qui m'entoure. Je ressens la faiblesse de mon corps animé par des membres trop lourds et épuisants au moindre geste. Je ressens les choses autrement. Je vois le monde différemment. J'ai toujours su qu'on allait tous crever un jour ou l'autre, mais l'imaginer et savoir que ce sera réel, non pas dans longtemps mais dans quelques mois à peine... ça m'a foutu un sacré choc. Merde alors... je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il m'a convoqué dans son bureau afin que nous discutions seuls à seuls, loin des brouhaha de Tokyo.

Il est là, assit sur son fauteuil, en arrière, les jambes écartées. Il semble pensif alors que j'attends comme une étudiante convoquée par le directeur du lycée pour une absence injustifiée. Je le fixe, la boule au ventre. Cette sensation désagréable apparaît de nouveau et je le sens ailleurs. Berlin va mourir. _Andrés va mourir_. Ma mâchoire se serre inconsciemment quand il recouvre ses esprits. Je crois qu'il a remarqué mon attitude soudainement noire. Il doit lire sur mon visage cette appréhension qui me paralyse. Une peur panique de me retrouver seule, sans repère. Il a été mon repère durant de nombreuses années. Durant notre cavale, Berlin a été celui qui m'impressionnait en m'apprenait le fonctionnement de la vie. Je suis devenue adulte et je suis devenue une femme. Une putain de guerrière avec un putain de manque affectif. Un manque affectif paternel, vous comprenez ? Il soupire et me sonde d'une voix calme :

\- La mort n'est que le début du commencement...

Je ne suis pas d'humeur à l'entendre blaguer comme à son habitude :

\- Je t'en prie, épargne moi tes discours philosophiques à la con... Tu vas mourir.

\- Est-ce que je vais te manquer ?

Je retiens ma respiration alors qu'il piège mon regard d'un sourire franc. Le voyez-vous, ce grand con dans ses dernières heures, qui me sourit en me faisant son numéro de mélodrame tout droit sorti d'un film Cannois :

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Alma, réponds à ma question... s'il te plaît.

Je ne réponds pas de suite et marque un arrêt. Il reprend alors, plus attendrissant :

\- Fais moi cette faveur, je veux te l'entendre le dire.

\- Oui.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui, tu vas me manquer.

Il ricane joyeusement en améliorant la tension qui commençait à émerger dans la salle puis se lève et se rapproche. Je fais de même, je ne veux pas me retrouver en position de faiblesse face à lui. Je viens de lui faire un aveu, ça suffit amplement pour la journée. Berlin saisit mon menton pour relever ma tête dans sa direction. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que j'étais petite. Enfin, plus petite que lui, mais je suis obligée de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrent. Assez bavardé, je ne vais pas non plus me mettre à complexer sur mon mètre soixante ! Il reste silencieux en se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche. Il cherche à riposter, à sortir de nouveau vainqueur devant ma révélation. Au fond, il le savait pertinemment qu' _il_ allait me manquer. Mais vous connaissez Berlin et ses allures de mégalo en quête de gloire. Il voulait m'entendre. Il voulait que je cède. Si j'avais pu m'agenouiller en lui déclarant mes dernières volontés, il ne s'en serait pas privé :

\- Tu as déjà songé à la façon dont tu allais mourir ?

\- Quand _tu_ m'as envoyé en taule oui... Enfin... je rectifie mes propos, quand _le Professeur_ m'a envoyé en taule.

Je le vois acquiescer sagement en acceptant ma reformulation. Je l'ai mal jugé et l'ai accusé à tort, il aurait pu réagir de manière violente mais il avait préféré attiser un peu plus ma colère pour la calmer peu de temps après entre ses bras. Le malin... Bien joué Berlin :

\- Comment l'as-tu imaginé ?

Vous pensez bien qu'en étant pleine de vie, il est difficilement concevable de s'imaginer six pieds sous terre, mais _pour lui_ , je me replonge dans les souvenirs qui m'ont hanté, piégée entre les quatre murs de ma cellule. Mes yeux viennent se planter dans le sol, j'ai du mal à le regarder sur le moment. Je suis peut-être honteuse ou simplement sous la peine de m'imaginer passer à l'acte. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas le courage et fixer mes pieds m'est beaucoup plus supportable que ses grands yeux emplis d'une curiosité malsaine. Il ne change pas, ce Berlin :

\- Je n'arrivais pas à m'habituer à cet environnement. J'étais malheureuse, je ne voyais aucune issue possible. Quand je fermais les yeux, je te voyais me balancer, puis je voyais les flics arriver pour me menotter... En tout cas, une chose était sûre, à chaque fois que je te voyais, je me sentais détruite de l'intérieur. Je croyais tellement en toi, je croyais tellement en nous que te savoir en liberté et moi en prison était inimaginable. Je n'avais personne pour venir me rendre visite. J'étais seule et perdue. J'ai cru devenir folle !

\- Tu as dû passer une éternité à imaginer te venger de moi... Tu as dû en imaginer des scénarios.

\- Je voulais me venger oui, mais j'ai pensé mourir avant. Je ne me voyais pas te faire du mal. Mais tu sais, quand tu es enfermé entre quatre murs, ton esprit n'est pas lucide et j'ai rapidement pensé me venger et sortir vivante d'ici... pour toi, juste pour toi. Le reste m'était égal.

Il est épaté par mon histoire et lâche une exclamation de fierté. Et pourtant, je lui avoue avoir pensé l'assassiner mais ça ne l'effraie pas. Au contraire, ça a l'air de l'exciter suffisamment pour que je continue de lui dévoiler mon plan :

\- Le seul moyen aurait été de me faire passer des pilules mais je ne connaissais personne...

\- Oh... Il est subitement déçu. C'est un acte typique de femmes. Une arme à feu réglerait l'affaire de façon plus... magistrale !

Un frisson me parcourt sur le moment tandis que je le sens plus sérieux qu'autre chose. Il est tapé du ciboulot ce type, mais merde, qu'est-ce que je l'aime ! Mon ventre se noue alors qu'il me sourit chaudement en enserrant mes épaules pour me réconforter. Me réconforter ? Oui, oui, il se la joue _papa_ , je ne rêve pas :

\- Ma chère et tendre Alma, ton heure n'était pas pour ce jour. Ta destinée ne devait pas s'arrêter sur cet acte funeste. Il se tait un court instant puis reprend, sur un ton grave. Il va falloir qu'on soit forts toi et moi... Il va nous falloir beaucoup de persévérance et de cran pour faire ça...

J'écarquille de grands yeux ronds en fixant ces lèvres qui articulent une incompréhension totale :

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Il attrape mes lèvres et m'embrassent enfin avant de continuer son monologue aux sonorités suicidaires :

\- Tokyo va nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il faut que nous agissions avant qu'elle ne passe à l'action.

A moitié convaincue, je hausse les épaules :

\- Elle ne peut pas, le groupe entier est avec nous...

\- Le groupe entier s'est divisé en deux Alma et crois moi, elle sait parfaitement diriger les petits cons immatures comme Rio ou Denver. Mais nous, nous on est plus intelligents, on va réussir à sortir du lot et le calme reviendra au sein de notre braquage du siècle !

Je recule d'un pas en le dévisageant. Même si je perçois l'agressivité de Tokyo, je ne veux pas m'en prendre à elle. Je ne veux pas créer plus de tensions que ce qui existe déjà. Vous savez, lorsque l'on sent que ça va mal tourner, il vaut mieux parfois suivre le courant au lieu de le remonter à contre sens... Ce grand con veut qu'on prenne le casse à contre sens. Il veut qu'on brise le peu de confiance qu'il reste. Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand il me coupe, le regard piqué d'une brillance démentielle :

\- Diviser pour mieux régner... retiens bien cela.

On a fait un vote tout à l'heure mais les choses ont mal tourné. Tokyo et les autres étaient habités par l'instinct de survie, celui qui vous fait faire les pires choses quand vous êtes au pied du mur. Le plan Tchernobyl et le silence de Berlin devant leurs questions a envenimé les choses. Le problème, c'est que les votes ont tranché en faveur de Berlin et elle ne l'a pas bien pris, vous comprenez. Ça lui chauffe les oreilles tout ça, et surtout, elle a peur pour sa vie :

\- Si tout vient à basculer et que nous sommes condamnés, reviendrais-tu sur ta décision ? Ta décision de mourir... On se sacrifie ensemble, toi et moi et on ne leur laisse pas la satisfaction de cracher sur nos corps avec des liasses de billets entre les mains une fois qu'ils seront sorti de la banque. Tu ne meurs pas à cause de moi... tu meurs pour moi. Tu meurs _pour nous_. Ça me rendrait tellement heureux.

Je cligne des yeux en tentant de déchiffrer le pourquoi du comment. Je crois que Berlin est parti en plein _trip_ éveillé. Peut-être est-il à court de traitement ? Peut-être que les effets se dissipent et qu'il commence à délirer :

\- J'ai jamais été aussi bouleversé par l'idée de perdre une femme.

J'ai l'envie soudaine de lui en claquer une ou de l'embrasser furieusement, ou les deux. Mais dans tous les cas, je refuse de le voir continuer à raconter toutes ces conneries qui commencent à me foutre la trouille. Je ne suis pas superstitieuse mais là, j'ai des doutes ! Néanmoins, je n'ai pas le temps pour quoi que ce soit puisque la porte s'ouvre avec fracas sur une Tokyo bien remontée. Elle pointe sa mitraillette droit sur Berlin, qui répond en sortant son pistolet. Les deux se font face, déterminés à tirer. Rio et Denver quant à eux, me visent, les sourcils froncés. Merde... le coup final vient d'être donné :

\- Pose ton flingue !

Il me jette un regard en coin, alors que Denver change de cible pour poser le canon de son arme contre sa tempe. Andrés reste impassible, puis change brutalement de comportement. Il bat en retraite avec une facilité qui me surprend. Tokyo grogne de plaisir en le voyant capituler, puis ordonne qu'on lui attache les poignets fermement. Je n'a pas eu le temps de réagir, je n'ai pas eu la rapidité pour dégainer moi aussi. Au fond, il le savait. Il sentait qu'elle allait faire le premier pas et pénétrer dans son bureau, armée jusqu'aux dents. Denver saisit son flingue et nous voilà tous les deux à leur merci :

\- Tokyo...

J'essaie de la supplier mais rien à faire, elle me recadre sèchement :

\- Tu fermes ta gueule Rome !

Puis, elle me pousse afin que j'avance à mon tour, loin devant eux. Je peux sentir son fusil mitrailleur pointée dans ma direction, si je tente de m'échapper. Je déglutis difficilement. Berlin avait certainement raison, ma destinée ne devait pas s'arrêter en taule, mais ici, sous le tir d'une de mes semblables. Une complice de braquage. Un putain de braquage, ouais !

Elle me stipule de rester loin de tout ça. De ne pas essayer la manière forte et de montrer patte blanche moi aussi. Berlin ne dit rien, il a son éternel sourire en coin et la provoque du regard. Elle l'installe dans les toilettes, bien planqué de tous, pendant que je suis obligée de regarder son jeu sordide :

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ça ?

Elle sort l'une des fioles qui lui servent de traitement contre la myopathie de Helmer. Enfin, pas réellement un traitement, plutôt une solution miracle qui repousse l'échéance. Berlin s'esclaffe et ne peut cacher un visage moqueur :

\- C'est mes médicaments...

\- Non, c'est le temps qu'il te reste ! C'est dingue tu trouves pas... qu'un truc si important soit contenu dans quelque chose de si fragile.

Il ne lui donne aucune réponse. Sous l'agacement et la pression qu'elle cherche à exercer sur lui Tokyo lui présente la fiole en l'agitant, pour ensuite l'exploser au sol. Je gronde en me débattant alors que Denver me retient. Pourtant, lui et moi étions proches il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça... et le voilà passé aux côtés de l'ennemi. La brune attrape une chaise et se place devant mon amant, le regard sévère :

\- Je vois que tu as mal pris le résultat de notre vote Tokyo... Est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on en reparle, là, tout de suite ?

\- Si tu crois que je vais rester là à attendre que les flics viennent me descendre à cause de ton vote débile, tu te trompes ! Toi tu peux si tu veux, mais tu ne choisiras pas pour nous...

Il tourne la figure vers moi et me lance un signe bien distinctif. Ses yeux sournois se plissent alors qu'il hoche la tête : le signe de la mort. Si je veux mourir maintenant, j'ai son accord. Il me suivra dans les minutes à venir. Berlin sent que ça va merder, mais je veux essayer de le sauver. Je ne vais pas laisser cette salope le buter. Ni lui, ni moi. Je me débat, encerclée par les bras de Denver, qui ne veut rien entendre. Pas même au nom de notre amitié :

\- Tokyo... Tokyo attend...

Elle sort de nouveau une fiole pour menacer l'homme, qui commence à flancher. Son regard passe de l'euphorie malicieuse à un regard perfide et froid. Il sait de quoi elle est capable :

\- Berlin, dis nous tout à propos de ton plan Tchernobyl ou j'explose ton putain de stock...

\- Non, Tokyo, arrête, il y a d'autres solutions pour rester en vie et se barrer d'ici !

Je suis prise d'un spasme de panique qui me secoue et m'oblige à me débattre un peu plus. Denver resserre les liens, quitte à me faire grimacer de douleur. Mais rien à faire. Ils sont tous sourds à mes plaintes. Andrés reprend la main :

\- Tu es en train d'en torturer plus d'un avec tes conneries...

\- Le plan Tchernobyl, parle !

\- Non.

Elle jette encore la fiole qui vient s'émietter sur le carrelage au sol. Berlin compte mentalement, il ne lui en reste plus beaucoup... Il n'aura bientôt plus de cartes à jouer. Rio lui, s'impatiente sous le stress de la situation :

\- Dépêche toi, les autres vont remarquer notre absence !

\- Tu entends ton mec pleurnicher ? Tu ferais mieux de lui obéir au lieu de commander comme une petite chef qui me torture en brisant des fioles... Tokyo regarde toi, autant tu es mature pour certaines choses et pour d'autres, tu n'es qu'une enfant si puérile...

Elle balance la troisième fiole. Le regard de mon amant devient sombre et douloureux. Il ne compte plus, il n'a plus besoin de compter. Il connaissait le nombre exact de fiole. Il s'en souvint toujours et le regrette. La lourde réalité revient brusquement à lui et il sait qu'il ne tiendra pas la fin de ce casse. Si ce n'est pas Tokyo ou si ce ne sont pas les flics, ce sera cette foutue maladie qui l'emportera. J'envoie mes coudes dans les airs en cherchant une issue mais mes efforts sont vains. J'assiste moi aussi à la lente mort de mon amant, qui me bouffe un peu plus. D'accord je l'avais imaginé, mais je ne voulais pas la vivre en vrai ! Tokyo ne perd pas une miette de la scène, elle sait qu'elle est entrain de gagner du terrain et que Berlin va finir par craquer :

\- Tu pourrais te montrer beaucoup plus convaincante... tu pourrais me couper un membre par exemple, non ? Même si je suis tellement shooté aux opiacés que je ne suis même pas certain de ressentir quoi que ce soit, ha !

Elle sort la grosse artillerie, son dernier atout pour le vaincre. Face au calibre qu'elle sort pour venir le poser sur sa gorge en une véritable roulette russe, il repart dans ses délires :

\- J'ai toujours aimé les jeux avec des armes à feu. Particulièrement ceux dont on ne connaît pas exactement le bon timing... _tic-tac_ , est-ce que ce coup sera le bon ?

\- Je te repose la question... raconte nous ce qu'est le plan Tchernobyl...

\- Tu ne le feras pas, tu n'as pas le cran pour tirer Tokyo.

Je pousse un cri de détresse tandis que les deux autres commencent à fatiguer eux aussi. Sous la pression, Rio hésite à agir et à empêcher le massacre. Je fais de même :

\- Pitié Tokyo, laisse le ! Laisse le... Andrés !

Elle n'a aucune réaction et savoure l'emprise funèbre qu'elle a sur Berlin. Il la dévisage avec un mélange de mépris et de fierté, sans lui donner une quelconque réponse :

\- Très bien, je vais devoir compter alors... trois, deux, un...

Cette garce appuie sur la détente, j'ai fermé les yeux par réflexe. Mon cœur a manqué un battement et des sueurs froides prennent possession de mon corps. Je tremble, je suis nauséeuse, j'assiste en direct à une exécution. A _son_ exécution. Elle recommence et joue ainsi cinq fois de suite. On est tous déchiré par la folie qui émane de la pièce. Nos esprits sont complètement retournés et contradictoires :

\- Dernière balle, à toi de voir...

Elle place le canon du pistolet en l'enfonçant davantage contre sa mâchoire, lorsque la porte est frappée lourdement. Nairobi. Mon Dieu, Nairobi est là, juste derrière... :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là dedans ?!

\- On se fait une partie de roulette russe, Nairobi !

Berlin reprend les rênes, il s'humidifie les lèvres, les traits victorieux :

\- Tu peux repasser plus tard... ha !

\- Putain Tokyo !

Elle gueule en tapant sur la porte. Elle a compris que tout ça est sérieux :

\- Arrête, t'as perdu la boule ou quoi ?! Tu veux qu'on se fasse tous tuer juste pour pouvoir sauver ton cul ?! Si ce connard crève, on y passe aussi... Tu vas tout foutre en l'air !

La concernée pète un plomb et vise Berlin, cette fois-ci, en pleine tête. Le regard animé par la haine, elle serre les dents alors que je retiens des larmes sous la nervosité et la peur. Je ne veux pas _le_ voir mourir. Non, je ne veux pas. Je me sens impuissante. J'ai l'impression d'être complice de sa mort. Denver et Rio craquent enfin :

\- On fait quoi... Nairobi est au courant, les autres vont arriver. On sort, on cherche à le faire avouer autrement ?

\- Non ! !

Elle hurle comme un animal en cage, à deux doigts de réussir à sortir. Puis, elle charge l'arme, bien décidée à loger la balle entre les deux yeux de mon amant :

\- Vas-y... qu'attends tu pour tirer, fais le ! Je ne suis qu'un mourant en phase terminale, pas un homme plein de vie dont tu briserais les rêves. Je vais mourir de toute façon, alors tue moi.

\- On a qu'à faire un vote !

Rio balance ce qui lui vient à l'esprit. Pris au dépourvu et incapable de gérer son angoisse, il trépigne sur place :

\- Stop ! Non, pas de vote ! !

\- Oh... allez ! J'en ai marre d'attendre, tire Tokyo... Va au bout des choses !

\- Andrés tais toi...

\- Ne t'en fais pas Alma, on se reverra un jour... Tokyo va m'éclater la cervelle, n'est-ce pas Tokyo ? Mais n'oublie pas une chose, c'est que si tu appuies sur la détente, je peux te jurer que tu vas avoir sacrément la trouille quand tu te rendras compte que j'étais le seul capable de tous vous sortir de cette merde... Parce que je suis le seul à connaître parfaitement les plans de cette opération ! Tu veux sortir de ce trou à rat, hein ? Alors qui joue vraiment à la roulette russe maintenant ?! Sans moi, vous êtes fini, tous ! Sans moi, vous finirez tous butés par la police, qui meurt d'envie de vous abattre là, dehors. Vas-y !

Le temps se fige. Je ferme les yeux en retenant mon souffle, quand un bruit assourdissant retentit et Nairobi apparaît. Là, elle vient se placer devant Tokyo et faire face à sa folie. Elle a un putain de tempérament cette nana. Je n'en reviens pas. Tout me semble irréel. Pourtant, c'est terminé. C'est enfin terminé, pour de bon. Je respire enfin. Je sais que _son_ heure n'est pas venue. Pas pour l'instant. Je le toise la gorge sèche et les mains moites. La prochaine c'est peut-être moi, qui sait ? Berlin mord sa lèvre en m'adressant une mine ravie. Nairobi saisit délicatement l'arme des mains de son amie, qui retient des larmes d'humiliation. L'autre continu la provocation. Il sourit, il a gagné le combat. Il est loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot. Libéré, Tokyo va regretter d'avoir joué avec le feu. Ça, il en fait la promesse. Elle voulait sortir de notre prison dorée ? Alors elle aura ce qu'elle veut. On aura perdu l'une des nôtres mais merde, Berlin n'aura jamais été aussi fort sur ce coup.


	17. XVII Week-end à Vienne

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Un message pour vous remercier pour vos vues et reviews qui me donnent la motivation pour continuer et vous poster de meilleurs chapitres à chaque fois !**

 **Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

Entre nous, je vais vous avouer un secret, je suis une femme débrouillarde, j'ai toujours réussi à me sortir des pires galères. Quand les choses les plus merdiques qui puissent exister me tombaient dessus, je me relevais toujours. Je me relevais parce que je pensais au positif qui allait s'en dégager. Je pensais aux bonnes conséquences qui donnent le sourire lorsqu'on regarde en arrière. Mais là, vous le voyez le truc qui donne l'illusion d'un jour meilleur ?

Bordel, je suis accoudée à l'étage contre la rambarde et j'inspecte minutieusement les otages qui font leur travail. S'ils savaient... Ils agissent comme des robots en espérant toucher le gros lot. Toutefois, je sais que ça ne tourne pas rond, non, tout ça constitue la plus belle escroquerie que j'ai pu connaître à ce jour. Le coup de grâce a été porté par Andrés, qui a magistralement envoyé cette conne de Tokyo droit en Enfer, en l'a livrant aux autorités. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne l'apprécie pas, c'est ainsi. Elle aussi n'a jamais souhaité faire amie-amie avec moi. Peut-être une question de jalousie féminine ? Et surtout... j'éprouve une haine sans remord à son égard quand je pense à ce qu'elle nous a fait, à nous au groupe, et à nous, Berlin et moi. _Andrés et moi_ plutôt, j'en ai marre d'utiliser ces surnoms qui n'ont ni queue ni tête. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai choisi "Rome" déjà, hein ? Parce que c'est la fois où je me suis rendue compte que j'étais la plus cruche de toutes en étant tombée raide dingue de mon complice de casse ? J'étais vraiment une petite sotte à l'époque... Et cette même sotte a remis le couvert avec une bande de dégénérés prêts à tout pour le fric.

Je regrette amèrement d'avoir accepté l'offre du Professeur. En plus, notez qu'il ne donne plus signe de vie depuis un moment et Berlin se retrouve seul aux commandes avec l'esprit dérangé et la gâchette facile. Pourtant, j'irai jusqu'au bout, et je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le ramener avec moi à l'autre bout du monde, lorsque nos poches craqueront sous le poids des billets. Il m'a ouvert les yeux quand j'étais au fond du trou, je lui dois bien ça. Je lui dois la vie ? Presque. Qui sait ce que je serais devenue si je n'avais pas croisé sa route lorsque ma routine a commencé à partir en vrille. Je ne dis pas que c'est un avenir que je conseille aux gamins du quartier, ni à mon propre enfant d'ailleurs. _Si j'en ai un, un jour._ Je suis en âge d'avoir des gosses, mais j'vous jure... ils ne voudraient pas de cette vie. Et Berlin... Oh merde. Non. Pas ça. Je ne dois pas penser à ça. Je n'ai pas le temps pour imaginer des vies de contes de fées. Actuellement, j'ai plutôt l'apparence d'une voleuse que d'une princesse. Je m'égare, je pense à tant de choses en même temps, qu'elles polluent mes idées et me font tourner la tête. J'appréhende mon sort maintenant que je sais qu' _il est condamné._ Si Berlin meurt, je vais continuer ma vie comme si de rien n'était alors que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cette misère tous les deux ? Ça craint comme fin, même les films à l'eau de rose ont trouvé de meilleurs scénarios !

Il a pété les plombs en jetant Tokyo dehors, mais il a eu raison. Je n'aurais pas été capable de le faire parce que je ne suis pas _lui_. Et il faut être tordu pour ouvrir les portes en grand face aux flics qui nous attendent devant, les flingues droit sur nous. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai le ventre qui se serre. Encore. De nouveau. J'étais plus coriace avant, j'ai perdu du galon...

Derrière moi, je le sens arriver et venir s'accouder à la rampe. Nos regards restent vagues et fixent les prisonniers en contre bas. Une jeune a complètement perdu les pédales. Assise dans un angle, contre le mur, elle est recroquevillée et plongée dans un mutisme inquiétant. Elle se balance d'avant en arrière à un rythme régulier, les bras entourant ses genoux qu'elle a ramené à elle. C'est que eux aussi ne dorment plus. Eux aussi commencent à sentir la fragilité de leurs nerfs. Berlin est silencieux, voire pensif. Il voit tout mais ne dit mot. Néanmoins, il n'est pas du genre à méditer naïvement et je sais qu'il a une idée derrière la tête. Il va devoir agir rapidement, comme il me l'a déjà dit : les autres ne vont pas rester de marbre et le groupe va exploser. Il nous faut nous préparer, riposter et marquer le coup. Tokyo n'était que le début, Rio va suivre puis Denver et son père. Quant à Nairobi, elle est beaucoup trop féministe dans l'âme pour se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un connard comme Berlin. Helsinki approche en bas. Il gronde sévèrement sur un homme qui a cessé de vaquer à sa tâche. Son arme le menace, il le remet sur le droit chemin. Le grand con à côté de moi voit tout, il acquiesce d'un léger sourire avant de se tourner vers moi :

\- C'est une étrange sensation de se savoir au dessus de tout le monde, tu ne partages pas mon avis ?

\- Tu apprécies ce que tu vois ?

Il retient un grognement amusé alors qu'un rictus moqueur inonde son visage. Je réponds à sa question par une autre question :

\- Rome... qui n'apprécierait pas... Toi ?

\- Je préfère penser à ce qui va se passer maintenant, plutôt que de me délecter de tout ça.

\- Est-ce la prison qui te fait parler ainsi ?

\- La prison certainement... pendant que tu jouais avec des diamants entre les doigts.

Il pouffe et prend la direction du bureau à l'arrière, en passant une main délicate à ma taille. Puis, comme s'il avait pris la peine de réfléchir à ma condition durant une fraction de seconde, il se retourne assuré :

\- Je veux le meilleur pour toi, et en voulant le meilleur pour toi, je parle d'un avenir prometteur. Lorsque tu sortiras d'ici, rachète l'hôtel qu'on avait l'habitude de prendre à Vienne. Tu te souviens, celui qui faisait l'angle de la rue près de la fontaine du centre ville...

Bien sûr que je vois de quoi il parle. Qui pourrait oublier le luxe après y avoir goûté. Je ne relève pas et le toise suspicieuse. Mais Berlin continu, il se redresse prétentieux, enclin aux plus grandes générosités au moment critique. Voilà qu'il tâtonne du bout des doigts la corde sensible. Pas si innocent que ça, vous le voyez venir j'espère, hein ? :

\- C'était notre lieu de rendez-vous stratégique. On restait assit au comptoir alors que le barman remplissait nos verres... et on élaborait nos plans pour les prochains braquages. Après, on partait dans les soirées mondaines de la ville, et tu avais des étoiles pleins les yeux. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je n'ai pas choisi ce lieu par hasard. Il t'est familier et les touristes ne manqueront pas. Ils ne manqueront jamais et tu gagneras aisément ta vie en me rendant hommage.

C'est une sorte de _Mea culpa_ ? Sa rédemption, maintenant que je sais qu'il va claquer ? Mon corps se crispe sur le moment alors qu'il ne prend pas le temps de percevoir ma réaction. Il retourne s'enfermer dans son bureau, pour se retrouver seul avec lui-même et son putain de téléphone qui ne sonne plus. A quoi bon rester au bout du fil à _l'attendre_ , hein ? Le Professeur nous a lâché. Il ne donne plus signe de vie, plus aucun.

Je fixe le grand gaillard en bas, il a toujours suivi mon putain d'amant comme un chien en laisse. Je sais qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui parce qu'Helsinki se range du côté des forts. Ceux qui ont les meilleurs armes et les clefs en a peut-être les couilles pour utiliser ses poings, mais pas son mental à bon escient. Berlin si, et à eux deux, ils forment la force physique et la force de l'esprit. L'atmosphère est moite et le départ de Tokyo se fait ressentir. Vraiment ? Sans blague ! Rio aussi le ressent... Je le vois courir les escaliers quatre à quatre et le regard anéanti, il est paumé le garçon. Sans celle à qui il se rattache, il dérive complètement. Il transpire à grosses gouttes et prend une inspiration avant de gueuler face à la foule :

\- Alors, comment ça va les otages, hein ? Vous avez bien dormi en pensant à votre millions d'euros ? Vous pouvez continuer de rêver parce que vous n'aurez rien du tout... On ne vous donnera rien ! Tout ça, c'est des conneries, tout comme vos petits copains qui ont choisi la liberté ! Parce que non, ils n'ont pas été libérés et sont enfermés deux étages en dessous de vous !

Les otages lèvent les yeux vers lui et le dévisagent avec un mélange d'appréhension et de doutes. Moi, je me pisse presque dessus, en voyant Helsinki grogner. Il charge son fusil mitrailleur et se joins à lui, enivré par une animosité qui fait froid dans le dos. Imaginez le croiser au détour d'une ruelle en pleine nuit... Vous n'aimeriez pas, j'en suis sûre. Denver, qui accompagnait la surveillance dans le hall, ne bouge pas. Il le toise tout aussi bouleversé par ses dires. Il ne semble pas comprendre ce qui se passe. Il se questionne encore quant au plan à suivre. Parce que ce que fait Rio à ce moment précis, ne fait en aucun cas parti du plan, non !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il nous fait là, ce con ?!

\- Vous pensiez vraiment qu'on allait partager notre pactole avec vous ? Non, tout ça, c'était de la stratégie pour vous rendre doux comme des agneaux et que vous continuiez de bosser pour nous !

Cet idiot n'a plus rien à perdre, il se pavane avec l'arme au bout des doigts, ivre d'amour pour sa belle qu'il pense avoir perdu. Il est si fragilisé émotionnellement. J'en connais un qui ne va pas tarder à débarquer... Bingo !

Voilà, Berlin s'avance, muet et noir de colère. Vous savez, ces traits tendus et impassibles qui donnent une figure glaciale au point de regretter tout geste ou regard déplacé :

\- T'as fini ton petit numéro ?

\- On va sortir par tunnel qui débouche directement dans la chambre forte, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Andrés de Fonollosa ? Dis leur la vérité, c'est ça, hein ? Dis leur !

Il braque son arme sur mon amant avec une mine meurtrière. Tout va très vite déraper. Helsinki plonge sur lui sans hésiter et le frappe en pleine nuque avec la crosse du fusil. Rio s'écroule quand Berlin décide, parfaitement lucide :

\- Ça, c'est de la haute trahison Rio... et c'est impardonnable.

Je me pisse dessus, je vous l'assure. Rio veut mourir, c'est du suicide. Il revient vers moi et me frôle, pour me murmurer discrètement :

\- S'il veut crever, il est au bon endroit... A toi de t'en charger, _bella_.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement entendu sa demande ou si je ne veux pas la comprendre, il répète, arrogant, tout en démontrant le jeune d'un mouvement de main :

\- Fais le, ou je m'en occupe.

Au même moment, il ordonne d'un sifflement l'ordre à Helsinki, qui se rapproche dangereusement de sa proie. Il ne va pas le laisser filer sans une égratignure. Une punition pour avoir désobéi et foiré le plan. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai jamais tué personne. Je suis pas une meurtrière. Si je devais regarder dans le passé, même si je préfère me concentrer sur le présent... Il est assez révélateur sur le moment, les coups de feu étaient tirés au sol. Jamais je n'ai visé une partie du corps, parce que je n'ai jamais souhaité tuer. Berlin en est capable lui, et s'il voulait parier, il gagnerait les yeux fermés. Il a ce don de posséder des allures de psychopathe, enrobées dans une élégance qui vous aveugle complètement. Un putain de sociopathe qui tire sur tout ce qui bouge. Et s'il me dit de tuer Rio, est-ce que je dois le faire ? Non. Est-ce que ça me retomberait dessus ? Oui. Le choix est vite fait. Je relève le menton en cherchant à imiter son arrogance :

\- Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal.

\- Tu contestes mes ordres ? Ce n'est toujours pas clair entre nous deux ?

\- Je n'ai pas signé pour ça. Je n'ai pas signé pour ça _avec toi._

Un sourire carnassier étire ses lèvres alors que l'autre fou encore pré-pubère gigote au sol, en marmonnant nos moindres secrets aux prisonniers. Il n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, moi non plus, remarquez... Andrés perd patience, je remarque que sa main tremble de plus en plus tandis qu'il tente de ne pas y prêter attention. Sa bouche se tord en une moue pleine de représailles :

\- Je vais devoir demander à Helsinki de le traîner aux sous-sols et tu sais ce qu'il va lui faire ?

Il me tend son flingue et me pose une seconde fois la question fatidique :

\- C'est _toi_ ou _moi_. Mais je ne vais pas laisser ce petit con salir mon image.

Par "son image", il veut dire le plan, mais ce salaud est tellement imbu de lui-même qu'il se sent responsable de l'opération de long, en large et en travers. Ce casse, c'est lui. Il est le seul représentant désormais le Professeur disparu de la circulation. Il sait au fond de lui que je vais résister, je veux bien craquer et m'envoyer en l'air avec lui, ça ne regarde que moi. Mais craquer et tuer Rio, un complice, là, ça dépasse mon imagination. Son attention dévie vers le Serbe à l'extrémité, qui empoigne violemment le gosse par les épaules. Il le relève. Il se débat, tandis que Denver cherche à calmer la foule, en contre bas. Ne pensez pas qu'il serait intervenu pour sauver son pote, non, loin de là ! Au final, ils sont tous derrière ce grand con à l'influence facile :

\- On dirait que notre cher ami a besoin de comprendre à qui il a à faire... Il ne semble pas comprendre les véritables enjeux de ce braquage. Emmène le aux sous-sols, je vous y rejoins au plus vite. Toi Rome, tu as intérêt à me suivre. Je veux que tu entendes et que tu vois tout.

Vous croyez que je l'ai à nouveau le choix ? Je projette mon regard au loin et aperçois Nairobi, en face à l'étage. Je sens une profonde colère naître en elle, mais elle ne dit rien et se contente d'observer avant de prendre les mesures nécessaires.

.

.

.

Berlin repars vers son bureau et se stoppe brusquement devant la porte. Là, un ange passe, je retiens ma respiration en le fixant, quand il pivote sur ses talons pour me dévisager. Je connais ce regard, je le reconnais aussitôt. Il m'avait regardé ainsi le premier jour de notre rencontre, puis lorsque j'avais accepté de faire équipe avec lui, puis avant notre première nuit de casse. En bref, ces yeux pétillants de sournoiserie ne me sont pas étrangers... pas le moins du monde. Il se mord la lèvre avant de lever son doigt dans les airs pour le plier vers lui, m'ordonnant de le rejoindre. J'imagine déjà ce pauvre Rio qui a voulu jouer aux plus malins, piégé contre le corps imposant d'Helsinki, qui cherche à se faire bien voir de son nouveau boss :

\- Alors Rome, tu viens ou je dois venir te chercher moi-même ?

Je fais un pas dans sa direction, lourd et déjà emplit de remords. Enfin, je continue et accélère étrangement, pour entrer dans le bureau. Le seuil de la porte me paraît une cage qui va se refermer sur mon être dans la minute. Il scrute mon visage incertain avant d'agripper mon bras et me pousser à franchir la barrière :

\- Eh ! Lâche moi, tu me fais mal !

Il retiens son geste quand je prends les devants en me braquant contre lui. Je peux accepter ses directives mais il y a des limites. Merde, il veut quoi encore ?! Machinalement, mes doigts cherchent la sangle de son arme, qui entoure ses épaules, pour trouver le flingue et m'en emparer sans réfléchir. Je ne veux pas terminer comme Rio, je n'ai pas assez confiance. Je le pointe dans sa direction en me persuadant de faire le bon choix :

\- Arrête, n'avance pas plus Berlin...

\- Baisse ça de suite Rome. Tu vas te blesser avec...

Il se dirige vers moi sans ménagement, ainsi, prise de panique et me sentant perdre le contrôle des choses, je réitère ma menace :

\- J'ai dit, stop !

Un sourire salace s'installe sur cette figure aux allures malicieuses. Il ne me prend pas au sérieux ou je rêve ! Je vise un peu mieux en ciblant sa poitrine. Andrés est décontracté, il sourit, comme pour me mener dans son monde. Celui qu'il connaît par cœur et qu'il aime mener. Un manège si mesquin :

\- Tokyo a déjà fait ça alors tu sais, ce n'est pas une balle de plus qui va me flanquer la trouille... Tu veux me tuer ? Je t'offre ce privilège.

Il étend ses bras pour se donner à moi, moqueur :

\- C'est pourtant simple et ça ne durera qu'une fraction de seconde.

Je ne le lâche pas des yeux. Il vient coller son front contre le canon, l'oeil excité par le désir d'attiser en moi une flamme vengeresse. Après tout, Berlin a toujours aimé pousser les autres à bout. Il se régale en me voyant dévoiler une partie d'ombre qu'il avait soupçonné depuis _le début._ C'est peut-être ça qui l'a convaincu de me prendre sous son aile :

\- Fais le et je mourrais dans tes bras. Je préférerais que ce soit toi, je l'admets... Même si parfois, tes pensées de femme sont d'un ridicule, je préfère claquer en bonne et due forme qu'à la suite de cette maladie. Tu pourras ensuite reprendre le flambeau et à toi de mener la barque comme tu sais si bien le faire... Ou sinon, tu me laisse la main et je fais payer à ce connard de Rio, la punition qu'il mérite. Tout comme Tokyo... tout comme ceux qui refusent d'obéir à mes règles ! Alors Alma... qu'en dis tu ?

C'est impossible. C'est inimaginable. Mes phalanges se relâchent. C'est au dessus de mes forces et je lâche l'arme, qui tombe et vient cogner contre le sol. Il ricane en approchant, m'enserrant de ses bras qu'il veut réconfortant :

\- Je savais que tu réagirais ainsi. Je le savais parce que j'ai toujours su deviner ce qui se passe en toi. Cela... dès _le début._ J'ai un don pour ça, et je dois avouer que les femmes cachent mal leur jeu... Je savais que tu me suivrais aveuglement à l'époque. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai vu ton regard, au premier coup d'œil. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de creuser davantage ton passé ou tes liens familiaux. J'ai de suite su l'impact que j'aurais dans ta vie, parce qu'au fond, tu n'attendais que ça. Tu attendais qu'un homme comme moi, assez mûr pour te rendre invincible, vienne te faire vibrer. J'ai été ton tremplin. Ça ne devait pas être simple de rester au chevet de ton père malade...

\- Tu dis des conneries, tu ne sais rien...

\- Oh si, et les plus grands qui ont fait l'Histoire avait un coup d'avance sur les autres parce qu'ils savaient pertinemment comment ils allaient réagir. Lorsque tu cernes une personne, tout semble si simple par la suite et tu n'as plus qu'à laisser les actes faire. C'est un plus, un avantage que peu ont. Laisse toi porter par le courant... Tu te souviens quand on avait passé la nuit à danser à Punta Cana, dans ce bar qui donnait sur la plage ? Eh bien je savais parfaitement où cette aventure allait nous mener.

J'ai un temps de réaction. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il évoque ce sujet à ce moment précis. Peut-être essaie t-il de détendre l'atmosphère en remuant le passé, ou est-il simplement en train de perdre la boule ? Je ravale ma fierté et me replonge moi aussi dans les souvenirs. Oh oui. Oh, bien sûr que je me rappelle, nous avions passé la soirée à boire des mojitos et des Cuba libre, autour d'une petite table aux angles arrondis. Il faisait chaud cette nuit là. Remarquez, comme toutes les autres nuits à Punta Cana. Puis, l'ambiance s'était électrisée au fur à mesure et les convives dansaient en rythme, la paille du cocktail flirtant avec leur verre à leur lèvre. Je me souviens de ce regard noir qu'il avait lancé à un groupe qui regardait dans notre direction de manière trop insistante. Je n'allais pas me dérober, mais les voleurs eux, traînaient leurs yeux sur moi. Cela, il l'avait remarqué aussitôt. Et, prit d'une jalousie mal placée, il s'était levé en se pavanant pour me faire danser. C'était la première fois que je dansais avec Berlin. Je ne savais même pas qu'il connaissait les pas, et pourtant ! C'était après nos premiers casses. Le tout _début_... le top départ. Ce soir là, j'étais ivre de bonheur, ou ivre tout court. Ou les deux. Mais une chose était certaine, j'avais passé une soirée inoubliable qui s'était éternisée sur la plage. Comment ne pas créer un climat paradisiaque dans un endroit pareil ? Il soupire de lassitude et articule sur un ton monotone :

\- Elle allait nous mener vers la gloire... Même si tu avais un peu trop bu ce soir là ! Ça aussi, je l'avais vu, de suite.

\- C'était la chaleur, ça m'avait fait tourner la tête, un verre de plus et je ne tenais plus...

\- Pourtant tu te débrouillais bien. Tu étais la partenaire de danse idéale.

Je me sens rougir. J'ai le rouge qui monte facilement dans ce genre de situation. Vous imaginez Berlin vous susurrer votre vulnérabilité sur des airs de salsa ? Je détourne le regard, j'en serais presque gênée, ce n'est pas le moment pour partager de tels souvenirs. Il saisit ma main et me fait tourner en improvisant une danse :

\- Allez, montre moi comment tu faisais. La Alma que j'ai connu était moins timide !

Toutefois, je rejette son offre. C'est que je n'ai pas la tête à danser et à faire comme si de rien n'était. Il esquisse une moue boudeuse en amenant son index à sa bouche. Puis, songeur, il reprend, mélancolique :

\- Tu as raison, le passé doit rester dans le passé... et pour ce qui est de l'avenir...

Je me fige en pensant à un futur seule, sans sa présence à mes côtés :

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, j'ai tout prévu.

\- Je te demande pardon ? ... Tu as "tout prévu" ?

Il a prévu sa mort ? Il a prévu quoi au juste ce grand con, qui sourit comme un ado qui vient de fuguer dans le dos de ses parents :

\- Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps de longuement réfléchir durant les cinq mois au manoir avant le braquage... Quand je t'ai vu, j'y ai pensé, ça a été automatique. Aussi fulgurant qu'un électrochoc...

 _Accouche bordel, arrête de tourner autour du pot !_

\- Je ne veux pas partir en te laissant une nouvelle fois sans repère alors, j'ai monté un plan pour que tu puisses t'en sortir, une fois tout ceci terminé...

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as orchestré un plan sans même m'en parler ou avoir mon accord ?

\- C'est exactement ça.

 _Je rêve, quel toupet ! Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Une fois six pieds sous terre ?!_

\- Quand tu sortiras par le tunnel et que tu seras libre, je veux que tu te rendes à l'hôtel de l'aéroport, tu vois lequel ?

\- Oui... mais toi ?

\- Rome... là, c'est de toi qu'il s'agit...

Il enserre mes épaules pour me conforter dans son idée. Un tas d'images me parvient à l'esprit et je lutte pour ne pas poser ces questions qui me travaillent tant :

\- ... j'ai déjà réservé une chambre, tu n'auras qu'à la demander... Elle est à ton nom, Alma. Reste y pour la nuit, puis à 5h45, prends le vol pour Vienne. Là aussi, je t'ai déjà réservé un billet... Il est dans le tiroir gauche de la table de chevet.

\- Andrés, explique moi ton délire... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça... ?

\- Laisse moi terminer, tu verras, je te garde le meilleur pour la fin. Je t'ai parlé de ce grand hôtel luxueux dans le centre de Vienne. J'y ai avancé une certaine somme, à toi de mettre le complément, un rien, une broutille comparé à ce qu'il te restera... l'hôtel est à toi. Je sais que tu en feras bon usage parce que tu es une femme ambitieuse. Tu as besoin d'un but pour avancer. Je ne serai plus là, mais je t'offre un nouvel objectif qui te fera te sentir utile.

Sur le moment, je ne sais pas si je dois le gifler pour son égocentrisme machiste ou si je dois m'effondrer face à cette découverte :

\- Tu pourras le renommer en ma mémoire... que dis-tu de "L'hôtel des au-revoir" ? Quoi que non, ça sonne un poil mélodramatique, ça ferait fuir les clients. Oh... Appelle le " _Berlin ciao_ ", le message est le même mais il sera plus subtil ! Hé _bella_ , tu vas devenir la gérante d'un des plus gros hôtel particulier de Vienne. Ne me remercie pas, ça vient du cœur.

Je m'étrangle littéralement sur place alors qu'il affiche un sourire satisfait. Je me sens oppressée et ai la désagréable impression de ne pas pouvoir reculer :

\- Tu as manigancé tout ça pour que je flatte ton ego, même après ta mort ?  
\- Vois le bon côté des choses... Tu n'auras pas à m'être redevable.

Il essaie de me convaincre d'un énième sourire à l'aspect bien trop charmeur pour être sincère. Puis, après un baiser dans les cheveux, me laissant fébrile sous le poids de ses mots, il enchaîne d'une voix autoritaire :

\- Maintenant suis moi, je vais te montrer comme agit l'homme qui dirige ce magistral patriarcat !

C'est insensé. C'est contradictoire. C'est _lui_. Le masque tombe, encore ? Mais comme à chaque fois ! Ce type vous tend une immense perche pour tout vous reprendre dans les minutes qui suivent. Et je suis là, postée comme une idiote devant lui, l'esprit encore en Autriche à m'imaginer à la tête d'un hôtel. C'est un plan foireux, ouais ! Ça ne me ressemble pas. On ne me dicte pas ces règles. Pas celles-ci. Non, mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? Il va aller tabasser ce pauvre Rio avec son clébard en laisse et moi je vais rester à regarder sans rien faire ?

 _Ressaisis toi Rome ! T'as pas été éduquée comme ça !_

C'est moi qui donnait l'exemple avant. Avant ma rencontre avec ce con qui m'a rendue molle et indépendante à sa personne. Plusieurs options s'offrent à moi : l'option douce et l'option brutale. Le hic, c'est que j'ai déjà employé les deux avec lui, et aucune n'a réellement fonctionné...

\- C'est les règles du jeu Rome, et pourtant, Rio les connaissait... Un homme doit adopter une certaine conduite, une certaine dignité. C'est ce qui le fait devenir adulte. Si je ne lui montre pas les bonnes manières, qui d'autre le fera ?


	18. XVIII Retour de bâton

Je l'ai suivi à l'aveuglette, plutôt guidée par une nostalgie d'antan que par le moment présent. Nous sommes partis à l'écart, là où personne ne pouvait voir, ni entendre. Helsinki était déjà sur le lieu de rendez-vous, la mine éclairée par un regard fourbe. C'est tout Berlin, ça... Vous retourner le cerveau jusqu'à vous dépersonnaliser. C'est un cliché qui me rappellerait presque un méchant de film. Lorsque Rio m'a vu entrer en descendant l'escalier, il s'est mis à hurler, afin de l'aider. Mais je n'ai pas écouté. A dire vrai, je n'étais pas là. J'observais autour de moi, comme si je découvrais une autre partie de la Fabrique, je pensais pourtant la connaître sur le bout des doigts :

\- C'était une très mauvaise idée de parler de tout ça aux otages...

Helsinki s'occupe de le ligoter. La phrase semble lui faire un déclic et tandis qu'il se retrouve à sa merci, il reprend du poil de la bête. Je vois son regard s'assombrir avec une certaine audace dont il avait peu fait preuve auparavant :

\- Arrête ça... vous devriez me foutre dehors aussi, comme Tokyo !

\- J'ai confiance en Tokyo, je sais qu'elle va se taire pour te protéger, alors que toi... tu vas disparaître de la surface de la Terre sans qu'elle ne le sache. Tu n'es qu'un merdeux Rio.

Le jeune toise Berlin qui vient lui faire face, la mine impassible. Je reste de marbre à l'écart. J'entendrais presque son souffle appréhender son sort funeste :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, hein ?

\- Ce que tu m'as demandé en hurlant. Je vais t'exécuter, car tu as totalement perdu la tête. Tu sais... je ne peux pas te laisser partir, mais je ne peux pas te laisser rester aussi. En fait, tu es idiot au point d'avoir raconté tout aux otages et en faisant cela, tu as signé ton arrêt de mort sans même t'en rendre compte.

Il dégaine son arme qu'il lui présente. Le regard noir, les traits implacables. Rio commence enfin à comprendre qu'il a perdu la partie. Il se décompose sous la crainte et me supplie d'intervenir :

\- Fais quelque chose, ne le laisse pas faire !

\- Oh... Rome, tu l'entends t'appeler au-secours ?

Berlin tend l'oreille exagérément, les lèvres pincées. Il entre dans le jeu avec une aisance telle que j'aurais pu le penser incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Pauvre Rio, c'est certainement ce qu'il devait espérer sur le moment. Helsinki en remet alors une couche en grognant :

\- Arrête de chouiner !

Puis, avec force, il lui flanque son poing dans le ventre, le laissant plié sous la douleur :

\- Ça va te faire taire ça !

\- Rome...

Il relève une figure anéantie, en réalisant que tout ceci n'était pas du bluff. Andrés est toujours à côté, examinant les gestes précis de son chien, qui s'apprêtait à en remettre une couche :

\- Voilà la punition réservée aux traîtres. On ne me prend pas en traître, moi. C'est un concept que j'ai du mal à saisir... pas toi ?

\- Alors bute moi !

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas d'autres choix...

\- T'es qu'un putain de malade psychopathe !

\- Nous le sommes tous, non ?

Il se tourne vers moi, amusé par la question, qui ne semblait pas avoir d'impact sur ma personne. Je le fixais avec incompréhension, les yeux rivant vers la victime, qui me bouleversait intérieurement :

\- Pour toi Rio, je te promets de m'appliquer... Je te promets de bien viser. Et cette fois-ci, je ne tremblerai pas !

Il arme son flingue et vient le plaquer devant la face tétanisée du jeune, qui le toise le regard embrumé de désespoir. Il se sent tellement seul. Et moi, je suis là, à observer la scène en arrière plan. Je me dégoûte presque de ne pas intervenir. Je sens son geste franc et inflexible. Andrés veut en finir, il lui a promis la sentence. Je constate avec amertume qu'il est décidé à le faire. Ses traits se tendent et il se concentre, lorsque ses doigts se relâchent subitement. Son poignet ne lui appartient plus, son bras s'engourdit et ses muscles se figent. Les tremblements surviennent alors et c'est désemparé qu'il tente d'y remédier. Il pousse un juron en balançant la tête de gauche à droite comme s'il n'assumait pas et réitère le mouvement. Il est resté concentré et ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard. Rio est à genoux, à sa merci. Il est partagé entre haine et désolation. Mais à ce moment précis, je sais qu'il est focalisé sur une seule et même personne, Tokyo :

\- Trois, deux, un...

Le décompte le fait crisser sous une peur paralysante et je devine qu'il dédie cette dernière image à celle qu'il aime. Une dernière pensée pour la jeune femme brune à franche, alors que le pauvre garçon est sûrement en train de pisser dans son froc. Il en faut du courage pour affronter la démence de Berlin. Toutefois, ce dernier voit sa quête échouer alors que sa main ne lui répond plus, à nouveau. Il soupire en fermant les paupières. Il se sent impuissant, lui qui tient les rênes des opérations et cela, il n'y a rien de tel pour le plonger dans une colère noire. Une colère intérieure alimentée par un ego en manque de reconnaissance à chaque instant. Il jette le bras dans les airs en pestant :

\- En fait, tu sais quoi, je vais peut-être trembler un peu...

Rio sent son destin scellé, il le fixe avec effroi. Berlin lui, prend la chose à la rigolade. Voir une telle frayeur en lui, lui provoque un large fou rire :

\- Tu devrais apprendre à appréhender la mort avec humour.

Son attention dévie directement vers son acolyte. Il va fourguer le sale boulot à Helsinki, qui n'attend que ça. Je craque en mon for intérieur, de n'être qu'une souris spectatrice d'un duel entre chats. Un duel mal famé et vicieux. Berlin hésite. Il dévisage sa main qu'il ne contrôle plus. Cette partie de son corps si précieuse qui l'empêche d'appliquer l'autorité qui lui est due :

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire, un dernier mot ?

\- Il est encore temps d'apprendre de tes erreurs et d'arrêter d'être une merde !

Des bruits de pas résonnent en haut et je reconnais deux individus qui se précipitent vers nous. Les rescousses arrivent enfin et vont pouvoir aider à remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce remue ménage. Denver et Nairobi, _ô sainte Nairobi_ qui tient tête à mon connard d'amant depuis le début, entrent en jeu. Ils défoncent la porte, cette dernière gueule, l'arme au poing :

\- Berlin, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

\- Le temps des grands discours est terminé et malheureusement, cette démocratie n'a fait que nous apporter des ennuis... et je viens de prononcer la sentence. Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Il se croit où, hein ? J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, je ne sais pas où me placer. Denver m'a vu, il m'a lancé un regard inquiet, m'avertissant de ne pas m'en mêler. Je risquerais de faire beaucoup plus de dégâts qu'ils n'imaginent, en fait :

\- Cette comédie a assez duré, on est tous sur les nerfs ! Berlin, je t'en prie, arrête de jouer avec le feu...

Rio n'en peut plus, en contre bas. Berlin est sur le point d'imploser et de descendre le premier qui fait le moindre écart. J'ai la nausée, toute cette tension me rend malade... Je chuchote seule, dans l'espoir de me rassurer, avant de prendre une décision radicale :

\- Je ne peux pas en voir davantage...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Je quitte le sous sol pour courir au troisième étage et m'enfermer dans le premier bureau à ma disposition, le cœur lourd. Ce genre de situation me rend dingue. Quand je vois Berlin si antipathique et emplit d'une cruauté si poussée, j'ai des sueurs froides et des envies de vomir. Je découvre alors un autre homme. Car il n'était pas ainsi avant, quand nous nous fréquentions. Mais j'aurais dû avoir la puce à l'oreille dès le début, j'aurais dû me méfier. Un homme trop propre sur lui et beaucoup trop enclin aux plus belles déclarations à forcément quelque chose à cacher.

Je cours jusqu'à m'enfermer à double tour. Je me sens en sécurité, loin de toute cette folie. Ici, tout est calme et je peux enfin souffler. Respirer pour me détendre et ne plus _le_ sentir au dessus de moi, tenant une épée de Damoclès qu'il se réjouit de suspendre fébrilement. Mes yeux parcourent la pièce à une vitesse folle. Il me faut quelque chose pour me changer les idées, quelque chose pour l'oublier, _lui_. Je me rue sur le bureau saccagé par les feuilles et dossiers qui y traînent, pour ouvrir violemment chaque tiroir. Par chance, le premier m'offre un paquet de biscuits chocolatés entamés. Cinq putains de jours que je suis enfermée ici, à ne manger que le strict minimum... Sur le moment, je me rêve un brownie, ou mieux encore... Un fondant aux pépites de chocolat ! Le second tiroir ne me donne pas la conviction d'en tirer quelque chose de concret. Des morceaux de papiers griffonnés ou roulés en boule. Le troisième et dernier tiroir me donne un sacré fou rire. Le briquet que j'y trouve me fait comprendre qu'un petit veinard y planquait ses clopes, qu'il devait fumer en cachette aux pauses déjeuner. Puis, la bouteille de scotch presque vide me donne l'impression que le petit veinard en question, devait s'accorder du bon temps entre ses pauses déjeuner. Je m'empresse de saisir le paquet de biscuits que je dévore d'une traite, puis la bouteille que j'ouvre, déjà ivre en m'imaginant l'esprit ailleurs, comme évadée de cette maudite Fabrique. Tout est tombé à point et je suis tellement à fleur de peau que perdre les pédales à mon tour ne peut me faire que du bien.

Je vide ma tête et me laisse porter par l'alcool, aidée par le silence qui m'endormirais presque. Je n'entends même pas les ordres de mes complices, qui d'ordinaire, gueulent comme des chiens enragés sur les otages. Il ne faut pas se leurrer, ils passent leurs nerfs fatigués sur eux. Sur eux et entre nous. Allez dormir quatre heures en cinq jours et vous me direz dans quel état vous vous trouverez... Seul le vrombissement de la machine à billets me parvient et je savoure chaque cliquetis mécanique en me disant que bientôt, je serai libre.

Je ferme un instant les paupières et revis certaines scènes du passé. Je repense à ma première goutte d'alcool, je devais avoir treize ans et je fréquentais les plus vieux. Les seize ans qui passaient leurs journées à discuter en s'allumant ce qui me paraissait être l'une des choses les plus interdites au monde. Si mon père avait su les conneries que j'ai faite avec eux... Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était en été, et je vivais l'une de mes premières cuite d'ado qui se faisait influencer par la moindre parole un peu rebelle. J'avais dormi chez une amie cette nuit là, j'étais rentrée honteuse le lendemain, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui m'étais arrivé. Après cela, les journées enfermées à étudier me paraissaient bien longues et je troquais bientôt mes cahiers de cours pour les fêtes et soirées arrosées. J'avais un manque à combler. Je ne dis pas que c'était l'attitude parfaite à avoir, mais merde, c'était libérateur et je m'évadais des soucis que je traversais une fois de retour _à la maison._

Si je me souviens bien, c'est à ce moment que j'ai connu mes premiers émois amoureux. Mon premier amour s'appelait Rafael, j'avais seize ans si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, lui peut-être dix neuf ou vingt. Je ne me souviens plus trop. Tout a rapidement démarré lors de ma dix septième année. Rafael était beau, bien bâti, il avait un métier stable et faisait du sport. Voilà tout ce qui suffisait à mon père. Moi, je n'y pensais pas vraiment, il était sympa et il aimait vivre, c'est ce qui comptait à mes yeux. Surtout qu'il était un ami de la famille puisqu'il connaissait de longue date l'un de mes cousins... Bref, vous l'aurez deviné, le gendre parfait pour certains. Toutefois, il m'en a fait vivre des vertes et des pas mûres, à mentir comme un arracheur de dents. Bizarrement, je ne me suis jamais vue construire un foyer avec lui. Et comme toutes belles relations, tout a eu une fin. Ça n'a pas été simple et j'ai sombré dans le côté obscur de mes fréquentations. Mon père commençait à ressentir les effets de sa maladie aussi... Dix ans plus tard, je m'en souviens encore. Et entre temps, vous savez qui a fait surface dans ma vie ? Je vous le donne en mille :

 _Andrés, Andrés, ce grand con !_

Si je n'étais pas à moitié défoncée lors de notre rencontre, alors je veux bien refaire toute l'histoire. Je ne sais même plus ce que je lui ai dit la première fois : "bonjour" peut-être, ou bien "t'as quelque chose pour moi ?". Je me rappelle avoir eu ses coordonnées par une connaissance. Un dénommé ami qui me sortait de la merde pour une énième fois. J'avais mis du temps à composer son numéro et à me rendre au lieu de rendez-vous. J'avais une trouille monstrueuse parce que je savais que j'allais devoir faire face à mon propre reflet. Je devais être à la recherche d'un toit, ou d'un quelque chose qui pouvait me remonter le moral. Je me souviens seulement de _son sourire_ , lorsque je me suis adressée à lui. Il m'a regardé franchement, avec un regard froid, qui vous pénètre et vous saisit d'une traite. On a discuté autour d'un verre et on s'est revus. Petit à petit, j'ai appris à connaître la facette qu'il voulait me présenter au grand jour. Notez qu'il était déjà bien fringué à cette époque. J'ai lâché toutes dérives suspectes pour me consacrer à lui, et à tout ce qu'il pouvait m'enseigner. Rapidement, il m'a parlé de ses ambitions peu scrupuleuses de se faire de l'argent en volant. J'ai suivi. C'était aussi simple que ça.

J'ai le sourire en repensant à ces moments. C'était si intense de frôler les interdits que j'en demandais toujours un peu plus. Je balance la tête en arrière, assise de guingois sur une chaise, puis éclate d'un rire libérateur. Un rire qui résume en une fraction de secondes le passé que j'ai pu vivre à ses côtés. Si vous étiez là, dans la même pièce que moi, vous auriez compris. Tout se mélange soudainement dans ma tête et j'en oublie les minutes qui ont précédé. La porte émet un bruit sourd. La poignée bouge frénétiquement de haut en bas. Je fronce les sourcils en me redressant :

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Alma, ouvre la porte.

\- Andrés, c'est toi ?

\- Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit, tu attends quelqu'un ?

Je repars dans un fou rire incontrôlable en me levant, pour avancer guillerette vers l'entrée :

\- Si je t'ouvre, est-ce que tu vas entrer ?

\- Alma... Est-ce que c'est bien toi, ou est-ce que tu as été changée en petite écervelée à qui il faut répéter dix fois pour qu'elle comprenne ?

\- Hé ! C'est moi, c'est bien moi !

\- Alors ouvre moi, s'il te plaît...

Je doute un instant avant d'accepter sa requête. Lorsque je me retrouve face à lui, il pousse violemment la porte pour entrer sans m'adresser le moindre intérêt :

\- Que faisais-tu seule dans cette pièce, à l'abri des regards ?

Il dévisage la bouteille désormais vide et ricane grossièrement :

\- Je vois, tu aurais pu m'attendre au moins... et à quoi bois-tu, hein ?

\- A ta mort.

\- Comme c'est charmant.

Il prend la bouteille et la lève en l'air, rieur :

\- A la tienne alors !

Ainsi, il me jette un sourire carnassier, presque moqueur alors que je le fixe avec incompréhension. Berlin comprend bien trop vite les choses pour me laisser une seconde de répit. Il attrape une chaise et y prend place, le dos cambré en arrière et les jambes légèrement croisées :

\- Dis moi ce qui a pu te passer par la tête pour que tu fasses une connerie pareille ?

\- J'en ai marre d'être là, enfermée dans ce trou à rats. On est en train de s'entre-tuer et si ce n'est pas nous, hein, ce sera les flics... Ouais, rester ici me rappelle que les flics sont juste dehors prêt à nous canarder.

\- Ils t'effraient à ce point ?

Je ne réponds pas et hausse les épaules naïvement en l'imitant. Je m'assois où j'étais précédemment et plonge mon regard dans le vide :

\- Rome, regarde moi.

La demande ne se fait pas répéter et je lève avec lenteur le visage, à sa hauteur. Je ne le vois plus si brutal que tout à l'heure, quand il s'est amusé avec ce pauvre Rio. Je le perçois autrement, certainement avec le regard que je portais sur lui autrefois :

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela, noyer ta peur dans une bouteille de scotch est une chose vraiment maladroite de ta part.

J'hallucine où il m'engueule comme une gamine de dix ans ? Ahurie, je le dévisage comme si je me rendais compte des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Cette satanée bouteille m'a peut-être mis un coup au crâne, mais cette situation là, je la vis bien de manière lucide :

\- T'es qui pour me parler comme ça, mon père ?!

Il pouffe d'un rire rauque en esquivant mes yeux noirs de soupçons. Il se sent peut-être visé ou en mauvaise posture. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas apprécié sa remontrance. Je suis en âge de faire ce que bon me semble, et surtout, je ne veux plus qu'il me colle aux basques à me dicter ma bonne conduite :

\- Crois-tu réellement que c'est une bonne conduite à avoir, au lieu d'affronter ton propre destin ? On y est tous confrontés un jour ou l'autre... Et la police, qui est à l'extérieur, peut-être est t-elle aussi apeurée que toi. Après tout, nous sommes des braqueurs prêts à tout pour nous sortir indemnes de cette histoire. Les deux camps savent qu'il y aura de la casse. Il y aura forcément des pertes, mais crois-tu que eux, noient leur appréhension dans l'alcool ? Alma... Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux, il y a mille et une façon de se détendre. Mais pas ainsi.

\- Tu me juges alors que tu ne fais pas mieux. Tu as failli mettre une balle entre les deux yeux de Rio. Tu t'es pris pour le bon Samaritain qui exécute les peines ?

\- Je suis le juge des âmes égarées. Tu étais une âme égarée auparavant.

S'il y a bien une chose avec laquelle j'ai du mal, c'est ma fierté et je pense que, comme beaucoup, notamment ce grand con, me sentir acculée devant un tribunal qui pointe du doigt mes erreurs est mal venu et désagréable à entendre. Piquée à vif et désorientée par mon état, je bondis en jetant mon poing sur la table. Je ne peux pas me retenir, à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas ce que je fais. Andrés si. Il se lève à son tour, de façon tout aussi spontanée et me saisit le poignet, qu'il maîtrise d'une main de fer. Subitement, la sensation du geste provoque en moi un électrochoc et je me sens redescendre sur terre. Mon rythme cardiaque ralentit et je me calme doucement. Il pince ses lèvres et boude en venant me murmurer :

\- Garde cette colère au fond de toi et laisse la éclater le moment venu... Le fameux moment de gloire. Alma, faisons leur la guerre... et si une balle part, je la prendrai. Pour le reste, sois concentrée, garde le contrôle et tout ira bien.

Il a deviné ma détresse et la vulnérabilité qui plane au dessus de moi depuis quelques heures. Même si nous sommes une équipe, je me sens terriblement seule, à observer les comportements et réactions de ceux qui m'entourent. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être présente et si je le pouvais, je m'enfuirais sans hésiter. Je suis oppressée dans cette cage qui va finir par exploser en miettes. Des miettes qui seront difficilement reconstituables.

Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. _Hallelujah_ , le Professeur donne enfin signe de vie. Mon amant sourit, espiègle, en lâchant ma taille et se décolle de moi, pour quitter le bureau et aller décrocher. A l'affût de la moindre nouvelle qui pourrait me redonner du baume au cœur, je le suis pour distinguer ses gestes. Il ouvre la porte avec précaution, remonte ses manches puis décroche avec un calme légendaire. Le Professeur soupire au bout du fil, il sait dans quel état est son ami, il a constaté les débordements grâce aux caméra de surveillance :

\- Appel de contrôle.

\- Tout roule comme sur des roulettes...

\- Comme sur des roulettes ? Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi en ce moment même, Tokyo est en train de se faire interroger par la police, et pourquoi tu étais à deux doigts de descendre Rio tout à l'heure ? Mais qu'es-tu en train de faire ?!

Serein, il joue la carte du bluff, l'intello à lunettes n'est pas du même avis. Je reste derrière Berlin pour ne pas influencer son dialogue, quand une présence se fait sentir à mes côtés, Nairobi arrive telle une furie. Tout va très vite. Trop vite. Si vite, que je n'ai pas le temps d'intervenir. Elle projette la crosse de son arme dans les airs pour asséner un violent coup à Berlin sur la tête. Helsinki et Denver arrivent à leur tour, surveillant leurs arrières. Ils me font signe de rester à ma place. Je reste bouche bée, sur le choc de voir ce détournement de situation. L'autre grand con s'effondre au sol, tandis que Nairobi prend le combiné pour prononcer distinctement :

\- Professeur, ici Nairobi. Berlin n'est plus en état d'assumer son rôle... Alors à présent, c'est moi qui serai aux commande. Que l'ère du Matriarcat commence !

Stupéfaite, je retiens un gémissement et ai soudainement un mouvement brusque. Je me décolle du mur et m'approche. Helsinki se retourne et m'avertis d'un froncement de sourcil convainquant :

\- A ta place, je ne bougerais pas. Laisse faire Nairobi, un peu de changement fera du bien à tout le monde.


	19. XIX Bonnie and Clyde I

Retour à la case départ, cette foutue case départ dans laquelle nous ne sommes que des putains de pions. Berlin était le roi mais sa couronne est rapidement tombée. Il est en piteux état, et Nairobi s'est empressée de la poser sur sa tête, Tokyo désormais éliminée du jeu. Bref, je suis là, le cul coincé entre deux chaises et je ne sais pas quel camp choisir.

Berlin est en face de moi, assit, la nuque penchée en avant. La figure lourde, il somnole, l'esprit encore saisit par le coup qu'il a pris un peu plus tôt. Il semble apaisé, loin de l'attitude bouillonnante qui parcourt ses veines d'ordinaire. Nairobi l'a amené ici, aidée par Denver et Helsinki. Constatant son état, j'ai fini par me rendre à l'évidence : je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, alliance ou non, braquage ou non, tensions ou non. J'ai eu beau hurler l'injustice dont mes semblables faisaient preuve, en se soulevant contre lui, mais rien à faire. Je me suis alors assagis en servant d'infirmière pour panser le pourtour de la tête de mon amant. La violence de Nairobi lui avait salement amoché l'arrière du crâne.

 _Oh Berlin, mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend, soudainement ?_

Je soupire en le scrutant. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vulnérable qu'en ce moment. Vulnérable vis-à-vis des _miens_ , vulnérable vis-à-vis de _lui_ , et vulnérable vis-à-vis de _moi_. Mince... Il aura fallu utiliser la brutalité et faire une victime pour que je m'aperçoive que j'ai ce type dans les tripes. Vous savez, cette expression fleur bleue du "gravé dans la peau". J'avais enfoui une rancoeur sans borne à son égard, et au final, tout revient à lui. Et le pire est qu'il n'y était pour rien quant à la rancune que j'éprouvais. J'étais si blessée, mon ego avait été touché de plein fouet et il fallait que je trouve un coupable. Une image à laquelle m'accrocher pour résister et revenir à l'avenir, bien plus forte et déterminée.

Tout ceci me dégoûterais presque, mais c'est une réaction purement humaine, vous ne trouvez pas ? Purement lâche. Cependant, je suis présente et consciente qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse l'aider dans ce guêpier. Je ne sais pas ce que le futur de ce braquage lui réserve, mais son triste sort déjà scellé mérite que je prenne soin de lui. Il faut bien que le vent tourne et que je lui rende la pareille ! Mon regard s'attarde sur ses traits, que je sonde avec une once de soulagement. Si je joue bien mes cartes, on va s'en sortir. Je n'ai pas galéré jusqu'ici avec une bande de tarés pour tomber si brusquement. Le roi a mis un genou à terre ? La reine reprend le flambeau. Il semble se réveiller, je me rapproche pour veiller et lui murmure :

\- Andrés, c'est moi... Comment te sens-tu ?

J'essaie de me montrer la plus prévenante possible. La douceur est quelque chose que j'ai naturellement. Le truc, c'est que j'en ai tellement bavé durant mon enfance et après mon passage en prison, que je me braque derrière une carapace. Il redresse la tête en grimaçant, puis se rend compte être ligoté pieds et mains à la chaise sur laquelle il repose. Il tire une moue boudeuse qui me fend le cœur, avant de jeter, désinvolte :

\- J'ai la désagréable sensation d'avoir passé une soirée un peu trop arrosée, avec un mal de crâne atroce...

Il éclate soudainement d'un petit rire nerveux, que je partage naïvement. Un moment complice avant de plonger de nouveau dans la réalité des choses :

\- J'étais au téléphone avec le Professeur...

\- ... et Nairobi est arrivée. Elle t'a frappé à la tête pour t'assommer et prendre le contrôle des opérations.

\- Les femmes, vous êtes si imprévisibles.

Je ne fais pas attention à sa remarque, et tandis qu'il cherche en mes yeux, cette étincelle qui le fait vriller dès que je réagis à ses piques, j'enchaîne avant l'arrivée des autres :

\- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici... On se barre illico. Personne n'est là pour l'instant, profitons en tant qu'on le peux.

\- Et où veux-tu aller Rome ? Ou Alma ? ... Si on sort d'ici, tu redeviendras Alma, hein ?

\- Tais-toi et écoute moi ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour raconter des conneries, alors tu remballes ta fierté et tu m'écoutes. J'en peux plus de ce trou à rats. Chaque seconde qui passe me morfond un peu plus et j'ai l'impression de creuser ma propre tombe. Je veux partir. Mais je ne veux pas partir seule.

\- Tu as besoin d'un guide ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi !

\- J'ai toujours apprécié ce moment où tu te rends compte de l'importance des choses. L'importance d'avoir une présence masculine à tes côtés... c'est si précieux. C'est un moment unique, il faut le savourer.

Il balance la nuque en arrière, joue la comédie et profite d'une minute de plénitude imagée :

\- Ecoute moi... Est-ce que tu te sens capable de marcher ?

\- Tu veux vraiment partir ?

\- Je ne veux pas mourir pour des billets sales !

\- Tu as changé d'avis on dirait... tu ne disais pas ça il y a quelques mois.

\- Il y a quelques mois, je ne savais pas que je te retrouverai.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, inconsciemment en baissant le visage. J'ai marqué le point. Berlin se retrouve sans argument et me prête enfin attention. Une attention emplie d'admiration :

\- Je t'écoute.

-Je te libère et on file remplir un sac de billets. On aura de quoi tenir et partir loin d'ici. Je pourrai retenir l'attention des otages dans la salle, en priant pour que Nairobi ne se pointe pas au même moment. Ensuite, on quitte cette maudite Fabrique.

\- Et comment veux-tu partir alors que le tunnel n'est même pas encore prêt ?

\- De la même façon que lorsque nous sommes entrés.

\- Et la police dehors, tu y as pensé ? Et les snipers postés sur les toits qui nous tireront à vue d'œil ?

\- J'improviserai...

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'enseignement que je t'ai appris.

\- Pour une fois, accepte que ce soit moi qui prenne le relais. Ou peut-être est-ce que tu préfères rester là, attaché comme un chien, le retour de Nairobi ?

Il lâche une plainte en détournant le regard et s'avoue vaincu. Je dois toutefois admettre que j'ai une trouille bleue de voir mon plan échouer. Mais que ce soit l'option A ou l'option B, c'est la mort qui nous attend au tournant, alors autant foncer :

\- Et dis moi Rome, où est-ce que tu veux partir ensuite ? Toi et moi en cavale, comme au bon vieux temps ?

\- Tu m'as parlé de l'hôtel à Vienne... on pourrait y aller.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux ronds en le faisant répéter. Je lui tisse un plan pour le sortir de la merde et lui trouve quelque chose à redire. Il veut négocier quoi encore ce grand con, hein ? Je croise les bras et me plante lourdement devant lui, à quelques centimètres de ses genoux, rivés vers l'extérieur :

\- Ça ne fait pas parti du plan. C'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt...

\- Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas y aller alors que tu l'as presque acheté ?!

\- Ne pose plus de questions. Sur ce coup, tu n'as pas la main et c'est moi qui ai la bonne pioche.

\- Je suis ton assurance vie, tu n'as rien à contredire si tu veux survivre.

\- Tu m'éblouis par ton assurance, j'ai dû louper un épisode... Tu me rappelle une Alma du passé. J'espère la retrouver durant notre virée secrète.

.

.

Après m'être assurée lors d'un dernier interrogatoire qu'il ne me l'a fera pas à l'envers, je m'empresse de détacher ses liens pour le libérer. Il me remercie d'un large sourire en massant ses poignets puis inspire profondément avant de tenter de se relever. Sa tête tourne subitement et ses tremblements s'intensifient. Par réflexe, je le retiens en attrapant son bras :

\- Hé, Andrés... ça va ? Tu es sûr que tu peux te lever ?

\- Juste un léger tournis _bella_. Si cette conne de Tokyo n'avait pas pris son pied à détruire le peu qui me permet de me soulager, on en serait pas là. J'aurais déjà donné du fil à retordre à Nairobi depuis un moment. Ma vie repose sur un traitement consigné dans de vulgaires fioles, ça a de quoi démoraliser...

Il vérifie le bandage autour de son crâne, et tamponne délicatement le pourtour. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir et tire sur sa main, l'empêchant en même temps de trembler davantage. Il se sent mal de se voir si faible. Néanmoins, il joue le jeu et m'aide de son poids :

\- On va s'en sortir, n'oublie pas que tu m'as promis une surprise à Vienne...

\- Tu ne lâches jamais rien, toi.

\- J'ai été à bonne école, j'ai eu un bon professeur pour ça.

Il part dans un fou rire, une fois debout. C'est étrange de le voir à la fois si sombre de désespoir et emprunt d'une vitalité qui l'illumine parfois : lors de certaines situations, celles où il se sent tout puissant. Ou celles où je lui donne la réplique. Quoi qu'il en soit, Berlin est sur pied, je n'ai plus qu'à enclencher le plan " _évasion_ ". Il y a quelques mois de cela, je n'aurais jamais imaginé me barrer et trahir mes alliés de casse. Dans un élan revigorant, mes doigts s'enlacent autour des siens et je l'entraîne discrètement à l'extérieur de la salle.

On se fait la malle dans le dos de nos semblables. Pendant qu'il se laisse mener le long des murs, à l'affût des déplacements de couloirs, je me retourne une fois arrivée devant la pièce en question. On ne va pas partir sans rien tout de même. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce foutu chemin pour repartir sans un minimum de reconnaissance. Je risque la prison, et je risque de mourir. Un billet redonne toujours de l'espoir. Notre cavale sera aussi grisante qu'auparavant, sauf qu'on aura déjà les mallettes pleines. Je lui fais signe de s'accroupir, alors que je guette du coin de l'oeil. Il semble enfin se rendre compte de l'ampleur de la scène. Son visage est tiré et son regard vif. Vif et froid, ce n'est pas un vif chaleureux comme j'ai pu avoir l'habitude de percevoir en ses pupilles. Berlin panique, il est tiraillé entre me suivre ou rester... et moi donc !

\- Il faut qu'on gagne du temps... Je vais remplir les sacs, pendant ce temps, tu cours téléphoner au Professeur.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens le coup foireux...

\- On a pas le choix, Andrés ! Il faut forcer le destin, merde ! Alors, si tu t'en sens les forces, tu te grouilles d'aller lui passer un coup de fil. Je veux que tu lui répète exactement mot pour mot ce que je vais te dicter. Et ne t'amuse pas à faire celui qui se la joue, on a pas le temps pour tes conneries mégalomanes !

\- J'espère que ton plan sera aussi bien ficelé que notre roue de secours une fois dehors.

\- Dis lui _"qu'on se tire. Ne lui raconte rien de plus, et tu ne lui donnes pas le choix. C'est soit il l'accepte sans broncher, soit je me barre comme Tokyo et je me vends aux flics..."_

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- ... dis lui " _que je n'en peux plus, quitte à tout me mettre sur le dos et lui dire que je t'ai entraîné..."_

\- Ce qui est vrai. Mentir serait un peu tiré par les cheveux ! Et puis, je dois préciser que c'est moi qui ai flanqué Tokyo dehors, elle n'est pas partie de son plein gré.

Je me retiens de lui en foutre une, je vous promets, ce type ne peut pas rester sérieux une seconde quand il le faut ! Il est tellement dépourvu d'empathie que la moindre émotion qu'il devrait avoir naturellement est masquée par ses mots. Des mots absurdes qui reflètent son ego, mince, je dois me reprendre ! Je respire profondément, sans le lâcher d'un œil noir et menaçant. Il va m'écouter ce grand con :

\- Si tu veux crever, je te laisse ici. On a toujours le choix comme tu le répètes souvent, mais moi je pars. Je continue... tu lui dis " _qu'on a besoin de lui pour nous évader parce que la police a les yeux braquer sur la Fabrique. Il faut qu'il trouve un moyen d'attirer leur attention. Pour les autres, on va se débrouiller, mais pour ce qui est à l'extérieur, on a pas des yeux partout_ ", tu comprends ? Bon... et surtout, dis lui bien " _que je veux le voir. On a qu'à se donner rendez-vous dans le centre ville. Dis lui qu'on l'attendra à l'ancien cinéma où je travaillais... Je vais l'y attendre avant la nuit et il a intérêt de venir ! On a besoin de lui pour un petit coup de pouce, histoire de ne pas trop se faire remarquer par les autorités..._ "

Il me fixe la mine attendrie. Subitement, au fil de mes paroles, il s'est décrispé pour afficher des yeux larmoyants, puis, il hoche la tête en caressant ma joue :

\- Alma, tu es complètement folle, mais je ne veux pas rater une miette de cette aventure avec toi. La dernière mais la plus vivante ! Je vais appeler le Professeur. Tu sais qu'il ne sera pas d'accord et qu'il fera tout pour qu'on revienne... mais je vais tenter de le persuader, il ne peut rien me refuser. Il me doit beaucoup de choses.

\- S'il refuse, je balance tout ce que je sais.

\- Tu ferais vraiment ça ? Tu trahirais le groupe ?

\- Le groupe ? Quel groupe ? Ils feraient pareil. Et tu sais Berlin, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton cas, ils ont déjà toutes les informations qu'ils veulent sur toi. Tu es déjà cuit.

Il pouffe et attrape ma nuque pour m'embrasser. Le dernier baiser du condamné. Ça y ressemble, non ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense réellement. S'il me suis parce que je le divertis. S'il me suis parce qu'il veut vraiment survivre. S'il me suis par amour. Une fois nos lèvres détachées, il me lance un clin d'œil assuré avant de lancer :

\- Essaie de ne pas mourir, ou alors, attends moi avant.

Je me mords l'intérieur de la bouche pour résister à une réponse qui serait probablement trop amourachée. Je dois rester sérieuse, nos vies sont en jeu. Je sais qu'il va tout faire pour convaincre l'intello à lunettes. Et je fais la promesse de lui mettre la gifle qu'il mérite une fois que nous nous retrouverons face-à-face. Une marque de politesse qui lui rappellera ce qu'il m'a fait. Je lui renvoie l'ascenseur après mes années de taule par sa faute.

Précautionneuse, je toise Berlin une dernière fois pour m'assurer que personne ne se trouve sur sa route, puis accours à l'intérieur de la salle. A ma grande surprise, je tombe nez-à-nez sur Francisco Torres. Il me dévisage gêné, avant de jeter, la conscience perdue :

\- Madame Nairobi m'a dit de produire plus de billets, alors je m'active à la tâche.

\- Continuez ainsi Monsieur Torres. Elle sera satisfaite de votre travail, j'en suis sûre.

Il me fait de la peine, sincèrement. Tout en noyant le poisson en cherchant à gagner du temps, je balaie la pièce d'un mouvement de tête à la recherche d'un contenant. _Bingo !_ L'étagère en métal dans le fond laisse échapper la large bandoulière en cuir d'un sac de sport. La chance nous sourit, pourvu que le plan arrive à sa fin. Alors que je saute sur l'occasion pour le remplir de liasses toutes fraîches, sous la figure pétrifiée du vieil homme qui ne comprend pas, je me surprends à penser à Andrés.

 _Faîtes qu'il réussisse son coup lui aussi..._

L'otage s'est figé et me plante un regard hésitant. Il observe les billets dans ma main, qui se retrouvent plongés précipitamment dans le sac. Ce que Nairobi lui a dit de faire est précieux, et elle ne semble pas avoir précisé cette étape dans la conception des billets :

\- Que faites-vous Madame, est-ce que je dois continuer ?

\- Exactement Monsieur Torres, continuez ! Je dois apporter ce sac à Nairobi qui a besoin de les recompter un par un...

\- Est-ce que je fais mal mon travail, Madame ?

Le pauvre homme n'arrive même plus à différencier les statuts de braqueurs et d'alliés. Emplit de remords, il bégaie ses mots. Je viens le rassurer d'un main sur l'épaule, tout en affirmant un peu plus la solidité de mon plan :

\- Vous faites un travail remarquable Monsieur Torres, peu pourraient vous arriver à la cheville et produire autant de billets en un si court laps de temps, continuez.

Il sourit, animé d'un espoir de reconnaissance de la part de mon amie, qui dicte ses ordres. Il se remet à sa tache, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si j'étais un fantôme. Comme si je n'étais jamais entré à l'instant. Je ferme le sac avec aplomb et quitte la pièce, le menton relevé. Etape 1 terminée. J'attends Berlin à quelques mètres de là. Le temps est long et je suis nerveuse de ne pas le voir revenir.

Les autres peuvent débarquer à n'importe quel moment. Ils finiront par se rendre compte que Berlin n'est plus ligoté à sa chaise, tout comme ils finiront par s'apercevoir que je ne donne plus signe de vie. Mon estomac est si noué que j'en ai des nausées. Il faut que ça marche. _Il_ revient enfin, en trottinant habilement. J'y crois pas, il l'a fait. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de le revoir apparaître sous mes yeux. Mais trêve de bavardages, on est pas encore sortis de la Fabrique :

\- Alors ?!

Le temps de reprendre son souffle, il se retient au mur en baissant la tête, pris d'un vertige. Ce maudit coup à la tête... Puis, il articule rapidement :

\- J'ai tout réglé.

\- Tu as tout réglé ? Comment ça ? Le Professeur, raconte moi.

\- Tu sais déjà comment il a réagi et tu sais exactement ce que je lui ai répondu. Il ne nous pense pas sérieux de faire ça... Mais il va tenter quand même de faire diversion. En fait, il n'a pas le choix, la police a suffisamment d'éléments pour nous chopper tous. Un membre de leur équipe était dans le coma, il est le seul à avoir identifié le Professeur. Il sait qu'il est la taupe qui a infiltré la police. S'il parle...

\- ... s'il parle, tout est fichu.

\- Alors il va attirer leur attention là bas, à l'hôpital. Il va faire d'une pierre deux coups. Le principal est qu'on puisse partir d'ici. Il te rencontrera ce soir sur le parking du cinéma...

\- Parfait. Maintenant, l'entrepôt. Il doit bien y avoir un camion de livraison en état de marche.

\- Voir la lumière du soleil va faire un bien fou.

\- A qui le dis-tu.

Je lui montre le sac plein à craqué, lui prouvant avoir atteint aussi mon objectif. Je ne sais pas combien j'ai pris, je n'ai pas eu le temps de compter précisément. Ce que je sais, c'est que c'est lourd et que ce sera assez pour démarrer une nouvelle vie. Si la mort ne nous attend pas au bout du tunnel :

\- A nous la liberté Rome. Le temps nous appartient désormais, et nous allons le rattraper.

Vous croyez réellement que tout va fonctionner à merveille ? Tout est allé si vite, c'est si beau pour y croire. Oh Berlin, comme tu es fou de me suivre.


	20. XX Bonnie and Clyde II

Nous voilà en cavale, comme avant. Ce que ça fait un bien fou de se sentir vivant et libre. On a filé comme des ados qui fuguent un soir d'été, à bord du premier camion qu'on a trouvé. J'avais la trouille, je ne vous le cache pas. Berlin était à côté, sur le siège passager à partir dans un fou rire nerveux alors qu'il narguait du regard les flics au loin, qui n'y voyaient que du feu. On s'est mêlait au reste de la circulation et nous sommes passés par le centre ville pour retrouver mon petit appartement... mon cocon avant toute cette histoire. On se sent respirer, enfin à l'extérieur de cette cage, mon attention se porte sur mon amant, alors que je ralentis à l'approche d'un feu. Je ne vais pas manquer aux bonnes manières du code de la route, je suis au voleuse, pas une chauffarde. Il porte un doigt innocent à sa lèvre inférieure, tandis qu'il scrute la rue, par la vitre :

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde !

Il soupire de bonheur en se penchant pour venir chercher un baiser, que je lui donne sans réellement réfléchir. Instinctivement, vous voyez. Quand on se sent apaisé, on ne réfléchit plus. Puis, sans aucune réflexion de sa part non plus, il lève les bras pour détacher le bandage qui entoure son crâne :

\- J'en ai marre de porter ça... Ça tient chaud, ça me ridiculise et je n'en ai plus besoin !

\- Berlin, si tu as de nouveau la tête qui tourne sous le choc...

Je tente de l'avertir, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir s'écrouler à mes pieds alors que nous avons touché au but. Il hausse les épaules pour me contredire, et balance le bandage sur les sièges arrières. Le feu est passé au vert, mon pied appuie sur l'accélérateur :

\- Ne me pouponne pas comme ça Alma... C'est à moi de m'occuper de toi, n'inverse pas les rôles. Je veux bien que tu prennes à cœur ce côté féministe qui t'a toujours habité, mais tu as déjà fait tes preuves, n'en rajoute pas.

\- Berl...

Je m'apprête à l'ouvrir, piquée à vif alors que je ne voulais que son bien, quand il me coupe niaisement :

\- Berlin ? Non... On est sorti de la Fabrique, je ne suis plus Berlin.

 _Andrés_

L'idée de tout recommencer à zéro avec lui me vient à l'esprit. C'est tout naturel me direz-vous, mais le fait qu'il ne veuille plus que je le nomme ainsi ne me paraît pas anodin. J'essaie de scruter son regard tout en gardant la trajectoire, mais j'ai la sensation de me retrouver devant un mur blindé. Même son sourire n'arrive pas à réchauffer l'espoir refoulé de me poser une fois pour toute avec lui. Braqueur en cavale ou non, on trouvera une solution. Myopathie de Helmer ou non, on se débrouillera aussi. On en est pas à notre premier coup d'essai. Il me coupe brutalement de mes pensées, en démontrant une rue en parallèle :

\- Tu devrais quitter l'axe principal et passer par la là... On serait moins visible.

\- Ils n'ont pas mon portrait...

\- Le tient peut-être pas, mais le mien si. Et crois moi, deux personnes habillées en combinaisons rouges, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Si la police nous attrape là, alors que nous sommes si près du but...

Il n'a pas tort. Berlin, tu marques un point. C'est fou comme je peux être naïve lorsque je pars dans des rêveries qui me déconnecte complètement de la réalité. Il retrouve un air impassible, avant de jeter plus doucement, comme s'il parlait à lui-même :

\- On ne va tout perdre alors qu'on y est arrivés. Amène nous à ton studio, là, j'aviserai...

\- Tu as une idée en tête.

\- J'ai des contacts qui me doivent quelques services. Ils pourront nous aider pour les nouveaux papiers, les téléphones, les bonnes adresses... les nouveaux vêtements aussi. Ha ! j'en ai marre de porter ça, ça ne me ressemble pas ! Quand on a goûté au luxe, on a du mal à s'en défaire après.

\- Tu parles pour toi ?

\- Moi, et toi... tu n'as qu'à regarder à côté de qui tu te trouves !

Il s'esclaffe bruyamment en tapant dans ses mains, fier de son arrogance. Au loin, la rue que je m'apprête à traverser m'est familière. On est bientôt arrivés, il était temps. Je meurs de chaud sous l'adrénaline et l'angoisse de se faire choper. Chaque passant le long du chemin était une menace potentielle, et mon cœur n'a cessé de palpiter dès qu'ils croisaient mon regard. Berlin n'a pas l'air si nerveux. Il contemple le bâtiment devant lequel je me suis garée, en s'accrochant à sa main tremblotante :

\- Alors c'était ici que tu vivais avant toute cette fichue histoire...

\- Ne t'attends pas à une villa avec piscine privée.

\- Ça fera l'affaire pour quelques temps. Le temps de se faire oublier et nous aurons ensuite une villa avec piscine privée. Je te suis !

Il descend du véhicule avant de se redresser pour s'étirer. Je me dépêche de trouver la seule et unique clef, restée dans le fond de ma poche. C'est étrange de retrouver son ancienne vie en sa compagnie. Il ouvre les portes arrières pour en sortir le grand sac plein à craquer. Ça, c'est une image qui donne le sourire ! _Clic-clac_ , me revoilà chez moi. J'allume la lumière et retrouve le petit cocon qui faisait ma vie auparavant. Andrés entre à son tour et pose le sac sur la table de la cuisine :

\- Plutôt sympa pour un "après la case prison". Si je n'avais pas eu mon réseau pour m'épauler après ma virée derrière les barreaux, j'aurais hérité du même type de studio. Ça n'a aucune saveur, ce n'est ni dépaysant, ni laid. C'est juste un endroit où dormir.

\- Si tu avais été là à ce moment précis, j'aurais bénéficier des mêmes avantages que toi.

\- Parce que tu crois que je t'aurais laissé mon carnet d'adresses ?

Il s'empresse d'ouvrir la fermeture pour vider le contenu. Les liasses s'éparpillent sur la table sous ses yeux ébahis :

\- _Jackpot_ !

Je me rue sur lui pour lui prendre le reste des mains et l'observer avec mépris :

\- Je les méritais, ces adresses... Tu m'as peut-être sorti de la merde au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin, mais si je n'avais pas été présente à l'époque pour t'aider dans tes putains de casses, tu n'en serais pas arrivé à ce point. Et aujourd'hui, encore moins. Si je n'avais pas pris la décision de tout foutre en l'air en quittant la Fabrique, tu serais encore ligoté à une chaise à pleurer sur ton sort.

\- Quelle mouche t'a piqué ! Tu as pris un bain de bouche à l'acide pour sortir de telles conneries ?!

\- Je veux juste retrouver la place que j'avais avant.

\- Avant...

\- Avant que tu ne te décide à te la jouer solo, après avoir profité des privilèges des vols à deux. Tu me l'as faite à l'envers, mais là c'est différent. Parce que ça ne se reproduira pas. Tu as des contacts et mon appartement n'a "aucune saveur" ? Très bien, alors barre toi, la porte est ouverte. Mais ces billets, je les garde. Ils m'appartiennent. Si tu veux avoir ta part, il va falloir revoir tes priorités.

\- Où veux-tu en venir Alma ?

\- Je nous ai sorti de la Fabrique _tous les deux_ , pas seulement _Toi_.

\- Penses-tu vraiment que je sois capable de plier bagage et de m'enfuir comme un voleur, en emportant le butin ?

\- Tu es un voleur, _juste un voleur._ Tu l'as assez répété.

 _Bingo_ , il baisse la tête pris au dépourvu. Berlin ne s'attendait pas à ce discours mais j'en ai ma claque de ses sautes d'humeur à longueur de journée. Son tempérament à la con, soit il le change, soit il part avec. Il soupire en m'adressant un regard vaincu, puis range un à un les billets, avant de refermer le sac et le déposer précautionneusement à mes pieds :

\- Je ne partirai pas avec cet argent, parce qu'il n'est pas à _Moi_. Il est à _Nous_.

Je ne vais pas non plus cacher le fait qu'il soit un homme honnête avec des valeurs. Il a une image qu'il souhaite impeccable, même après une éclaboussure des plus minimes. Cependant, l'argent a fait tourner la tête de plus d'un. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un retournement de veste. Il change totalement de sujet en commençant à ouvrir sa tunique :

\- J'aimerais prendre une douche et me changer... tu n'aurais pas des vêtements qui pourraient m'aller ?

Je hausse les épaules en faisant la moue :

\- Tu n'as pas eu des amants qui auraient laissé des fringues après une nuit ici, par hasard ? J'aurais dû m'en douter... Je vais m'arranger pour trouver quelque chose, parce que porter de la dentelle, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

\- Je vais appeler le Professeur.

Il sort brusquement de la salle de bain, la combinaison tombant sur les genoux :

\- Non _bella_ , attends ! Si le téléphone du Professeur est tracé, on risque de nous localiser. On a juste à attendre ce soir. Il a dit qu'il viendrait une fois la nuit tombée. Il viendra ! Pour l'heure, on va se contenter d'utiliser ton téléphone, simplement pour des appels importants. Je vais contacter une connaissance, il nous aidera.

\- Une connaissance ?

\- Un type que tu ne devrais jamais fréquenter, si tu veux mon avis, mais il a le bras long. Il va nous trouver de nouveaux vêtements pour commencer. Avec l'argent que _tu as_ rassemblé, je lui donnerai un pourboire, ça suffira.

Je ris jaune en détournant mon regard. Il reste dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain :

\- Alors c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, la pègre "à la Andrés de Fonollosa" ?

\- Il gère un trafic de cocaïne important. Je n'ai jamais fait affaire avec lui à proprement parlé, on s'est juste rendu des services mutuellement.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu baignais dans la drogue.

\- On est parfois amené dans une vie, à toucher différents domaines. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on y prend goût. Si tu veux que l'on commence à effleurer le luxe, tout en restant discrets pour le moment, on a pas le choix. Il faut qu'on soit épauler, au début. Ça ne durera pas longtemps. Ce soir, je t'emmène dans une soirée privée pour fêter notre nouvelle vie. Il faut que tu sois à la hauteur de la nouvelle réputation que tu auras. Et à mes bras, je veux que tu aies les plus beaux diamants. _Ce contact_ , nous fournira tout cela.

\- Et pour le rendez-vous avec le Professeur ?

\- Ce genre de soirée dure toute une nuit, on aura le temps d'enchaîner les deux. Mais je veux que ce soir, tu sois consciente de la nouvelle vie qui t'attend.

.

.

En fait, je me rends compte que braqueur ou non, braqueur ou plus, on reste des putains de malfrats. Et quand on est des putains de malfrats, on côtoie forcément des personnes louches. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment rendue compte. Quand j'étais ado, les stupéfiants que j'ai pu consommer dans le dos de mon père m'étaient fourni par des dealers de quartiers. Des petits joueurs. Là, en fréquentant Berlin, je me rapproche de ce cercle à la renommée douteuse. Le style d'individu qui vous descend au premier regard de travers. Je suis habitée par le doute durant quelques minutes, alors que j'entends l'eau de la douche couler à côté. Il ne se pose pas de questions, _lui_. Et j'en ai déjà trop fait pour faire machine arrière. Je m'aperçois que la vie était plus confiante avec les autres, il y a quelques heures. Je ne sais pas quelle direction prendre, mais je fonce. Le temps de tourner les talons, le voilà qui sort, la serviette enroulée autour du corps :

\- Donne moi ton téléphone, je l'appelle.

Je viens de mettre le doigt dans l'engrenage, à mes risques et périls. Par curiosité, alors que je laisse ce grand con passer son coup de fil, j'allume la télévision. Une boule vient se loger dans le creux de ma gorge au moment où je vois défiler les images du braquage, en direct. La présentatrice résume les faits en affichant les portraits... nos portraits. Et... le mien ! Merde. Je panique en me levant d'un bond du canapé. Comment ont-ils eu ma photo ? C'est la photo prise lors de mon arrestation à Berlin. Ça y est, ils savent tout de moi ! Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont mon dossier, et mon adresse ? Mon adresse, là où nous sommes actuellement ! On est tous piégés dans une cage à ciel ouvert. Il faut qu'on quitte la ville ? Il faut faire quelque chose ou rester sans rien faire reviendrait à les attendre sagement, les poignets prêts à être menottés :

\- Andrés, on a un gros soucis...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il se détache de son interlocuteur quelques secondes en posant l'appareil contre son torse, pour me prêter attention. Je lui montre d'un revers de main l'écran allumé :

\- Regarde aux infos... Ils savent tout.

\- Tant qu'ils n'apprennent pas qu'on s'est évadés, ils n'ont aucune raison pour venir fouiner ici. On n'a rien à craindre.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- On ne peut pas partir, le Professeur nous attend. Mais je vais me renseigner auprès de mes contacts, avec un peu de chance, il y en aura un qui pourra nous héberger ou nous trouver une planque.

\- Andrés, je ne veux pas retourner en prison...

\- Je vais trouver une solution. Ce ne sera pas gratuit par contre, mais si ça peut te détendre.

\- Tu n'es pas inquiet ?

\- Si tous les grands hommes de l'Histoire avaient paniqué au moment fatidique, ils n'auraient jamais marqué leur empreinte.

Il embrasse mon front avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain pour reprendre son appel :

\- Je suis déjà aux portes de la mort, alors je compte bien y laisser un petit quelque chose. Une marque qui me rendra éternel.

.

.

L'heure tourne et j'attends dans le salon. Berlin est à côté, à attendre l'oeil rivé sur le téléphone, l'arrivée de son "contact". Ils ont conclu un marché, il nous rend service contre plusieurs billets. Plusieurs grosses liasses de billets. J'aurais dû m'en douter, les magouilles n'apportent jamais rien de bon. Depuis le temps, je devrais avoir retenu la leçon ! Je me suis changée, enfin débarrassée de cette combinaison. J'enlève une étiquette pour en coller une autre. Un pull trop ample qui m'arrive à mi cuisse et camoufle le short en coton que j'ai enfilé sans vraiment réfléchir. J'ai juste eu à plonger mon bras dans l'armoire et prendre les premiers choix. Mes cheveux sont encore humides et mes fringues ne reflètent plus la personne que je suis en train de devenir. Ma vie avait déjà pris un tournant, voilà qu'elle en prend encore un. Berlin frotte ses tempes en grimaçant sous la légère douleur qui vient le prendre, puis, il se couche sur la longueur du canapé et pose sa tête sur mes genoux. Le téléphone patiente sur son ventre. Contrairement à moi, il n'a pas eu la chance de troquer son t-shirt gris, ni sa tunique rouge. Je n'en peux tellement plus de cette couleur, qu'il me tarderait presque de le voir porter autre chose. Retrouver Monsieur Élégance me conviendrait tout à fait. Il brise le silence en murmurant :

\- Une fois tout ça derrière nous, une fois tout ça dissipé... on nous aura oublié. On pourra partir où bon nous semblera. Où voudrais-tu aller ?

\- Vienne. Je veux retrouver l'hôtel.

\- C'est une destination qui risque d'être compliquée. Vienne est l'option qui ne pourra accueillir qu'un de nous deux. Que dirais-tu de Las Vegas ?

\- Tu n'en finiras jamais avec l'argent !

\- On pourrait s'y marier aussi.

Je déglutis difficilement en baissant mon regard sur lui. Il me fixe, le menton levé et la mine radieuse :

\- Je trouve que c'est un bon choix de début de nouvelle vie.

\- Je trouve que c'est prématuré.

\- J'ai été marié plusieurs fois au cours de mon existence, donc je ne suis pas sur la même réserve que toi. C'est juste un contrat, qui se brise dès qu'on le souhaite. Je nous vois bien aux machines à sous, ou mener une partie de poker. On partirait en lune de miel à Punta Cana, boire des mojitos et des Cuba libre, comme avant. Et je te ferais revivre les mêmes moments. On rattraperait tout ce temps perdu.

J'imagine son délire en mettant des images sur ses mots. Un frisson me parcourt. C'est n'importe quoi ! On nage déjà en plein délire, il en remet une couche avec une utopie digne d'un film à deux balles. Son entrain se coupe subitement et il me questionne d'un regard ému :

\- Est-ce que tu lui en veux toujours, au Professeur ? Il t'a balancé aux autorités alors que tu n'avais rien fait. C'était moi le fautif, j'aurais dû être arrêté avant toi et purger une peine plus lourde que la tienne. Je t'ai embrigadé dans mes casses...

\- Bien sûr que je lui en veux. Je lui en voudrais toujours, comme je t'en voudrais toujours aussi de n'avoir rien fait.

\- On ne peut pas refaire le passé, il faut faire avec. La vie nous offre une chance de tout reprendre sur de bonnes bases. Rome... essaie juste de ne pas trop le violenter quand il viendra. C'est un incompris qui ère sur Terre.

.

.

La nuit a commencé à tomber et toujours pas de nouvelle de ce pseudo contact qui est censé venir nous dépanner de quelques fringues. Berlin a réussi à obtenir son accord pour de nouveaux papiers. Pour les téléphones, il va falloir attendre encore un peu. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne devrais pas car il sait exactement ce qu'il fait. Il l'a déjà fait par le passé, c'est juste une visite ordinaire pour lui. Mais pas moi. Savoir qu'un baron de la drogue va se pointer chez moi... On sonne ! Andrés se lève rapidement, passe une main dans ses cheveux en passant devant le miroir et se dirige vers la porte. On insiste, on sonne une seconde fois. Je me lève à mon tour et patiente dans le salon, nerveuse de rencontrer mon nouvel invité. Instinctivement, je croise les bras en fixant l'entrée, sur mes gardes. J'entends des discussions émaner, puis un rire gras et enfin, les voilà qui viennent. Mon amant lui propose de s'asseoir, comme chez lui, à son aise. Moi par contre, je ne le suis pas. Je suis mal à l'aise. L'homme, d'une soixantaine d'années présente de beaux restes d'un passé sulfureux. Tatouages sur les bras et le long de la nuque, barbe parfaitement bien taillée et cheveux rasés courts, il est l'archétype idéal. Il porte une longue veste noire et retire ses lunettes de soleil avant de prendre place sur le canapé :

\- Quel plaisir de te retrouver mon ami, après tout ce temps... qu'étais-tu devenu ?

\- Les cavales des hommes attirés par ce qui brille...

Il ricane lourdement, sans me prêter attention puis scrute avec dédain la pièce, avant de s'apercevoir de ma présence :

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Ma femme, Alma. Ma partenaire de crime. C'est pour elle que je t'ai demandé la robe... On sort au Paradiso ce soir.

\- Andrés petit cachottier, tu m'avais caché cette aventure ! J'espère que la tenue plaira à madame... J'ai quelques amis qui se rendent à la soirée aussi, ça va être l'effervescence, il y aura beaucoup de monde !

Il me toise de haut en bas, avant de reprendre tout aussi plaisantin :

\- Si tu as le moindre problème ce soir, tu m'appelles... mes hommes et moi, on viendra te donner un coup de main. Tu sais... le Madrid de nuit n'est plus le même depuis plusieurs années. Enfin, trêve de bavardages, je suis pressé et je présume que tu as hâte de voir ce que je t'ai apporté.

Il se lève et vient ouvrir la porte, pour claquer des doigts vers l'extérieur. Berlin me rassure d'un sourire tendre, tout se passe à merveille, jusqu'à ce que je ne vois l'arme accrochée à sa ceinture, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Des armes, j'en ai manié, mais là, la situation est dérangeante. L'homme revient accompagné d'un grand gaillard qui porte d'immenses sacs. Là, il étale leur contenu sur le canapé, sous les yeux brillants de mon acolyte, qui dévore toute cette luxure à sa disposition :

\- Je t'ai pris du classique, un costume de chez Armani. Pour les chaussures, je suis resté sur des Carmina... J'ai aussi acheté un manteau en cachemire, la totale.

\- C'est parfait Pedro.

\- Tu aurais préféré un costume trois pièces ?

Il grimace farceur, et saisit les chaussures dont il caresse le cuir avec avidité. Le concerné se tourne vers moi, un sourire salace aux lèvres, tandis que son garde du corps se pointe avec un cintre à la main :

\- Et pour vous, ma chère... la dernière collection de chez Prada, ainsi qu'un collier en or gris de 18 carats, serti de 12 diamants.

J'écarquille de grands yeux ronds. Je n'ai pas les mots. Je me sens un peu plus dérangée par la présence des deux hommes. Bien sûr, tous ces cadeaux ont un prix, ou plutôt, ces services. Et pendant que Berlin prépare les billets dans un coin de la pièce, je me sens redevable envers cet inconnu qui sauve mon cul terreux d'une éventuelle descente de flics :

\- Tu as l'argent ?

\- Voilà... j'ai recompté, le compte y est.

Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur le visage de Pedro, alors qu'il confit les liasses à son homme de main :

\- Tu nous sauves la vie, on n'aurait pas pu faire les magasins pour acheter nous-mêmes... entre les caméras de sécurité, les patrouilles qui tournent et nos identités révélées au grand jour. Tu as le reste de ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Pour les papiers, il va falloir être patients. Mon contact qui se charge de ça est assez occupé en ce moment et tu n'es pas le premier de sa liste à vouloir changer d'identité... Peut-être devrais-tu te montrer plus convaincant !

\- Pardon ?!

Les trois hommes se retournent vers moi, médusés de me voir prendre la parole si agressivement. Il est hors de question qu'on marchande encore avec ces types. Je me racle la gorge, l'ambiance devient tout à coup pesante :

\- Tu m'avais donné ta parole, Pedro...

\- Tout a un prix, mon ami.

\- Nous allons reconsidérer cette offre...

\- En es-tu sûr ?

J'aperçois du coin de l'oeil le grand gaillard porter sa main à son ceinturon, dévoilant le flingue qui y trône avec audace. Il nous narguerait presque. Berlin fait un pas en arrière, non sans lâcher des yeux ce putain de contact qui est en train de nous jouer un mauvais tour. Il leur en faut toujours plus à ces mecs :

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole, je t'ai promis de nouveaux papiers mais je n'ai pas précisé quand... Reviens-tu sur ta demande ? Andrés, tu ne vas pas refuser mon offre, ce serait dommage.

L'homme sort délicatement l'arme pour la poser sur la table, en défiant d'un regard menaçant mon amant. C'est comme si je revivais les scènes de crise à la Fabrique, lorsque Tokyo pétait un câble et disjonctait avec le fusil mitrailleur au poing. La tension monte au fur et à mesure du silence qui prend place. Dehors, la nuit est complètement tombée. Il n'y a aucun bruit, Berlin serre les dents sous l'intimidation :

\- J'attends ta réponse...

Soudain, on vient sonner à la porte. Les trois hommes se tournent vers l'entrée, alors que je sursaute en me levant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par le coin de la fenêtre. On sonne à nouveau :

\- C'est moi... vous êtes là ? Rome... Berlin ? J'ai cherché à aller sur le parking comme convenu mais le portail était fermé.

Le Professeur ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien en entendant sa voix. Il insiste encore en nous interpellant. Andrés ne bouge pas, comme s'il attendait l'autorisation du mafieux en question. Puis, après un échange de regard, il lance d'une voix grave :

\- On est bien là, je viens t'ouvrir !

\- On reprendra cette discussion plus tard, mon ami...

Pedro réajuste son blouson et fait signe à son garde du corps de le suivre. Ce dernier reprend l'arme qu'il range à sa ceinture et s'empare d'une poigne généreuse du sac contenant les billets. En ouvrant la porte, ils manquent de renverser le Professeur, qui les suit d'un regard douteux :

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- De vieux amis.

\- De vieux amis.

Il répète mot pour mot sur la même intonation, sans réellement le croire et me salue d'un geste discret :

\- Bien... comme convenu, je suis là. Nous devrions aller à l'extérieur. S'il arrivait le moindre problème, on ne pourrait pas prendre la fuite.

Décidément, il pense à tout cet intello à lunettes ! Berlin acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et les plaque en arrière sous la nervosité. On se change rapidement. Il enfile son nouveau manteau, alors que je me couvre d'un blouson en cuir et les conduis dehors à l'abri des regards :

\- Vous savez que vous nous avez mis dans un sale pétrin tous les deux avec votre petite escapade en douce...

Il est en face de nous, les traits durcis par la sévérité. Néanmoins, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Avant qu'il n'en rajoute une couche, je m'avance vers lui et lui flanque une gifle monumentale :

\- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait perdre une partie de ma vie en taule !

\- J'avais dit "doucement"...

Andrés ricane joyeusement, le Professeur se masse la joue, gonflée et rougie :

\- Je n'avais pas le choix Rome, et je m'excuse encore pour cette trahison.

\- Les femmes sont rancunières, tu n'y peux rien.

\- En attendant, je dois réparer vos erreurs maintenant. Nairobi s'est rendue compte de votre absence... et je dois aussi gérer le retour de Tokyo !

\- Parce qu'elle revient ?

\- Oh oui, elle revient, je vais tout faire pour... On a commencé ensemble, on termine ensemble ! Et vous allez y retourner aussi. Profitez bien de votre soirée, je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit !

\- Tout comme je n'avais pas le droit de te dénoncer à la police ? La vie est injuste Rome, retiens le. Toutefois, tu peux faire pencher la balance par tes propres actes et je te conjure de m'écouter : vous évader de la Fabrique était tout, sauf la meilleure chose à faire. J'ai encore plus de pression et de travail à faire pour camoufler votre fuite, protéger les autres, tout en surveillant les caméras des autorités et en répondant à leurs appels !

\- Où étais-tu ces dernières heures, avant que l'on prenne l'initiative de t'appeler ? Enfin... plutôt, de te trouver au bout du fil ! On a cru que tu nous avais lâché ou que tu t'étais fait prendre, il y avait de quoi paniquer et vouloir se barrer ! Il y avait une véritable guerre civile à l'intérieur, Tokyo a tout foutu en l'air et Nairobi aussi. Elle a pris Berlin en otage, tout part en couille dans cette foutue Fabrique ! Je ne veux plus y remettre les pieds, tu entends !

Berlin écoute consciencieusement, les mains dans les poches de son manteau. C'est un duel entre le Professeur et moi. Ce dernier ne se laisse pas faire et renchérit :

\- Rome, regarde le, regarde dans quel état il est !

\- Justement, remercie Tokyo ! C'est à cause d'elle tout ça, et il lui faut de nouveaux médicaments pour calmer ses tremblements !

\- Rome, arrête et réfléchis une seconde... Il va mourir quoi qu'il arrive !

\- Je te remercie pour cet instant emplit de chaleur humaine et de compassion.

\- Berlin, tais toi. Il ne mourra pas si tu nous aide à lui trouver ces putains de médocs !

\- Rome, sois réaliste, il est en phase terminale ! Cette escapade n'est qu'une illusion, vous n'allez pas gagner du temps, vous êtes complètement fous ! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire, vous allez ruiner notre plan et pour le coup, on va tous y rester !

\- Débrouille toi sans nous !

\- C'est de la folie, réfléchissez à vos actes. Vous allez prendre perpétuité ou pire, mourir ! Andrés, dis quelque chose ?!

\- Justement... est-ce que je peux avoir mon mot à dire... ?

Il cesse enfin de me contredire pour s'attarder sur Andrés, qui l'observe suppliant, en attendant qu'on l'écoute :

\- Que je meurs ou non, laissez moi vivre cette soirée comme si c'était la dernière. Laissez moi recharger les batteries pour revenir foutre une déculotter aux otages et aux flics à la Fabrique. Si je reviens, je serais beaucoup moins tolérant et Dieu sait combien je peux me montrer dur. Je n'aurais aucun remord, aucune pitié, aucun sentiment. Ce sera ma manière et rien d'autre.


	21. XXI Retour de flamme

La fête est terminée, le Professeur me toise avec insistance. Je devine dans son regard qu'il est déterminé à mettre fin à cette petite virée, et je perds rapidement patience en me revoyant enfermée dans cette putain de Fabrique. Pourtant, ça partait d'une bonne intention, mais toute cette animosité n'a fait que renforcer le malaise que j'éprouve une fois à l'intérieur. J'ai peur pour ma vie, et si je dois fuir pour rester en vie et m'en éloigner au plus vite, je prends mes jambes à mon cou.

Berlin est derrière moi, silencieux à scruter nos moindres gestes. Il analyse tout, le regard en coin et le rictus dessiné aux lèvres. Je sais que tout se passe entre l'intello à lunettes et moi, je le sens. C'est pesant. Il me fait signe et je le rejoins à part. Il a pris de la distance et se rapproche pour me murmurer, loin des oreilles indiscrètes d'Andrés : 

\- Tout ceci ne peut plus durer... Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi, et rester avec lui, trop proche de lui pourrait être dangereux.

\- Tu essaies de m'effrayer ?

\- Non, c'est juste une alerte, un avertissement. Berlin est bien trop malin pour s'en sortir sans une égratignure, sans que son entourage soit touché. Tu ne le connais pas... Même si vous avez eu un passé en commun, tu ne le connais pas.

\- Et tu le connaîtrais mieux que moi ?

\- Crois moi, oui. 

Je ricane moqueuse, ne voulant pas prendre ses remarques au sérieux. La trouille certainement, qui m'empêche de voir la réalité des choses : 

\- Nous étions proches avant.

\- Proche comment ? 

Il lève un sourcil gêné et plante un regard évasif dans le vide. Berlin lui, s'impatiente, joueur : 

\- Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

\- Proche comment ? 

Je reprends mon interrogatoire, prise d'une curiosité déplacée : 

\- Proche comme des amis ? Comme des cousins ? Comme des frères ? Proche comme des confidents ? Comme des amants ?

\- Quoi ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est... complexe et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. On ne va pas le gâcher dans des explications de ce genre. Je le connais, c'est tout. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir fréquenté Andrés de Fonollosa. Nos relations ont simplement débuté dès l'enfance. Ce qui fait que je le connais depuis plus longtemps, donc mieux que toi... 

_Comme des frères._ Je comprends vite à son attitude.

J'adore le voir perdre ses moyens et toucher sa corde sensible. Le Professeur est un excellent comédien, toutefois, il y a des rôles où ses talents sont moins impressionnants. Il trépigne sur place en essayant de se justifier. Puis, il finit par se calmer, prends une inspiration et sort discrètement de la poche de son blazer, une arme. Un pistolet minuscule, capable de rentrer dans un sac à main. Il me le tend, la mine froissée : 

\- Prends le, on ne sait jamais, cela pourrait te servir... pour ce soir. C'est un PSM, un semi-automatique développé par la Russie dans les années 70. Et souviens toi d'une chose, Berlin est prêt à tout pour sauver sa peau. S'il pense avant à toi avant de penser à lui, alors je me serais trompé de jugement depuis le début. Peut-être qu'on ne connaît jamais réellement les gens, jusqu'au moment fatidique où le masque tombe pour de bon. Sois prudente Rome. De mon côté, je vais m'arranger pour que vous reveniez en même temps que Tokyo. La police sera préoccupée par son évasion, elle ne fouinera pas de votre côté... Ne m'appelez pas, c'est moi qui vous contacterai.

 _On ne s'était pas promis la lune, on vivait notre vie en s'étant simplement juré de finir enterrés dans la même tombe, sous le même nom._

Ces mots me reviennent et me font un électrochoc. Les mots du Professeur impactent lourdement sur ma conscience et je sens le poids de la vérité écraser mes épaules. Furtivement, je jette un regard derrière moi et vois ce grand con scruter avec attention, l'œil toujours aussi imbu de sa personne et prompt à la première occasion, à s'évaporer d'un claquement de doigt si le destin l'y oblige. Puis, vient le tour de l'intello à lunettes, notre mentor à tous, qui le salue d'un signe de tête et nous quitte, inquiet. Jusqu'où cette merde va aller, hein ?! On pensait se la couler douce une fois dehors, mais rien n'est terminé. Rien n'est jamais terminé avec _lui_.

.

.

Andrés ne fait que regarder sa montre depuis plusieurs minutes. Il est bientôt minuit, et le taxi qui est censé nous amener au Paradiso n'est toujours pas arrivé. Il reste silencieux mais son empressement se ressent jusqu'aux semelles de ses chaussures, qu'il tapote frénétiquement au sol. Nous attendons dans l'entrée de l'immeuble, vêtus de luxe de la tête aux pieds, prêts à partir et faire la fête. Enfin, faire la fête, entendons nous bien que moi, je ne suis là que pour le suivre. A la base, je voulais juste qu'on se la joue discrets pour qu'on nous oublie et qu'on puisse par la suite, vivre normalement. Mais ce n'était pas du goût de Berlin apparemment. Non. Il lui en faut toujours plus et pousser les limites au maximum. Le temps se fait long, je garde précieusement mon sac à main contre moi, dans lequel j'ai rangé l'arme à feu. Sans en informer mon amant. Bonnie peut très bien se défendre seule sans Clyde. Il n'a pas besoin d'être au courant. Une voiture s'approche, les phares nous éblouissent. Le taxi est là. Andrés lance un gloussement d'impatience en se déridant enfin. Il passe devant, tandis que le chauffeur attend au volant, sans nous questionner davantage.

.

.

C'est étrange la sensation qui nous submerge lorsque l'on sait pertinemment qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je sais que je vais être surprise. Le Professer m'avait prévenu, et l'arme planquée sur moi en témoigne. Au final, je ne serai jamais à l'abri avec ce grand con en chaussures de crocro. Mais au final, n'est-ce pas la vie dont j'ai toujours voulu ? Une vie intrépide où les lendemains sont incertains. Avant peut-être, la naïveté change les mentalités. Que j'ai pu être bête ! Andrés bascule son attention sur moi et remarque mon regard pensif, vers l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Sa main glisse sur ma cuisse :

\- A quoi penses-tu, Alma ?

\- A ce soir.

\- Tu as un pré sentiment ?

Je ne lui réponds pas et me contente de hausser les épaules. La réponse, il l'a connaît déjà de toute façon. Cette cavale, je ne la sens pas. Pas du tout. Moi, je voulais juste me barrer avec lui, rester planquer entre quatre murs quelques jours, s'envoyer en l'air et guetter les flics par la fenêtre. Compter nos billets encore et encore et prévoir notre future destination. Je n'avais que ça en tête, et non une soirée où tout le gratin de la jet set de la ville serait présent. Berlin, je le voulais pour moi. C'est ce qui était convenu, juste nous deux. Comme avant. Il enchaîne en changeant de sujet :

\- Tu as été courageuse ce soir devant Pedro. Tu ne t'es pas laissée impressionner.

\- Et toi, tu as cédé à la panique.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Tu as perdu de ta splendeur, on dirait !

\- Je n'allais pas le descendre de sang froid...

\- Ne te justifies pas, admets que tu as perdu, c'est tout. Mais tu sais Andrés, ce genre de chose arrive à tout le monde.

\- J'étais le plus grand casseur du pays, ne crois pas que tu as tout vu ! Des coups de maître, j'en aurais des tonnes à te raconter.

Je l'ignore en imaginant à quoi ressemblera la soirée de ce soir. Je n'ai jamais assisté à ces soirées, beaucoup trop VIP... Ou du moins, je n'ai pas eu le temps, ni l'occasion auparavant. Vexé par mon silence, il ricane en tapotant sa paume, puis reprends son mutisme avant de murmurer entre ses dents :

\- Tu vas voir si j'ai perdu de ma splendeur.

Le chauffeur arrive devant le Paradiso et le nombre de portiers qui surveille l'entrée n'est pas un hasard. Berlin se presse de descendre, ajuste sa veste de costume et m'ouvre la porte. Tiens, première surprise de la soirée, un égocentrique manipulateur narcissique et machiste à ses heures perdues, qui me flatterait presque par sa courtoisie. Je crois rêver.

Il me propose son bras, que j'accepte après un regard insistant, puis nous montons les marches pour arriver devant les videurs. Ce ne sont pas des grands gaillards qui se la racontent avec leurs lunettes noires, à gonfler des pectoraux à l'approche des invités comme dans les boîtes de nuit. Non, ceux là sont classes et représentent leur établissement. Surprise de plus, Berlin n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour se présenter, qu'ils nous ouvrent le portail. Et en plus, nous voilà accueillis à bras ouverts :

\- J'avais pour habitude de fréquenter... de côtoyer ce lieu avant. J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps, donc on peut dire que j'y suis connu comme le loup blanc, ha !

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne chose au vue des circonstances...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Rome, profite de cette soirée et relâche cette pression qui te bouffe. Tu crois vraiment que les plus grands dictateurs de ce monde ne s'accordaient pas un peu de bon temps entre quelques conquêtes et quelques magouilles politiques ? Allez... Ce soir, on trinque à nous !

\- Et les hommes de Pedro ?

\- Les hommes de Pedro ? Qu'ils viennent, je saurai les recevoir.

\- Tu n'es pas armé.

\- Pas besoin d'arme quand on a l'intelligence de contourner les personnes nocives...

\- Les personnes nocives ?! C'est toi qui l'a contacté en premier, je te rappelle ! Et tu n'avais pas prévu ce retournement de situation. Tu crois pouvoir contourner les merdes qui te tomberont dessus à chaque fois ?

Il sourit en attrapant une coupe de champagne que le serveur tendait sur un plateau. Je fais de même en attendant ma réponse. Il se racle la gorge en observant le hall principal. Il est rempli de tables sur lesquelles sont disposés des mets dînatoires. Chauds et froids, mais aussi des boissons et alcools qui n'attendent qu'à être consommés. Les invités sont tout aussi bien habillés et j'ai l'impression d'être à un défilé de grand couturier. Les hommes sont en costumes trois pièces et les femmes sont en robes talons aiguilles. On se croirait presque dans une pub de parfum avec ces extravagances à gogo. Berlin s'attarde sur un groupe composé d'hommes et de femmes, qui s'approchent de l'escalier qui mène à l'étage. A l'extérieur, une cour privée est ouverte aux invités et est déjà noire de monde. Je me sentirais presque minuscule dans toute cette masse. J'attrape le bras de mon amant pour le faire revenir à la raison. Il a dévisagé un peu trop longuement le groupe à mon goût. Et s'il les connaissait ? Et s'il venait à se présenter à eux ? On est censé être en cavale, pas se montrer en tendant la perche aux flics pour qu'ils nous trouvent !

\- Andrés ! Tu es avec moi là ?

\- Toujours !

Il se moque de moi et me quitte en allant à l'étage pour les suivre. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, il me laisse plantée comme une cruche sans explication. C'est sa soirée ou la mienne, hein ? Colérique, je me dépêche de monter aussi les escaliers pour le trouver dans un petit salon reculé en compagnie du groupe. Ils discutent le sourire aux lèvres. Je m'approche pour commencer la conversation, quand on me prend à part. Une soixantenaire me reluque, les yeux pétillants d'admiration :

\- Ma chère, mais regardez-vous ! Votre robe est splendide, où l'avez-vous obtenu ?

\- C'est un cadeau.

\- Un cadeau ?

Elle me lance un clin d'œil et me propose un toast de foie gras, avant d'ajouter malicieuse :

\- L'homme qui vous l'a offert a bon goût, gardez le, c'est un excellent parti !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de retenir un rire nerveux suite à ses paroles. Si elle savait réellement d'où provient cette robe et dans quelles conditions j'ai pu l'avoir. Le temps de me retourner et de reprendre là où j'en étais, voilà que Berlin a disparu. Ha ! Le groupe avec qui il discutait s'est dispersé et j'en vois certains aller fumer dans la cour, le cigare à la main. Une musique d'ambiance est installée, certains convives commencent à danser. Je me sens seule, vraiment. Vous savez, cette solitude lorsque vous êtes en soirée et que tous vos amis sont ailleurs, à droite à gauche et que vous ne connaissez personne d'autre. Berlin est ailleurs. Je ne sais où, mais il n'est pas à mes côtés. Je croise les bras sous la tension et sens le canon rigide de l'arme dans mon sac. Je scrute autour de moi pour me rendre compte que je ne suis pas ainsi. Je ne fais pas partie de cette classe sociale. Le seul morceau qui pourrait m'y rattacher est Andrés, rien de plus. Sur le moment, la Fabrique me manque et j'entends les rires rauques d'Helsinki après ses blagues loufoques. Nairobi renchérirait, Denver poufferait comme à son habitude, tandis que Moscou lui ferait la moral. Tokyo et Rio partiraient faire leur affaire et je serais au centre de mes semblables. Des gens simples. Tout a dérapé, tout a merdé. Je soupire en me relevant du canapé sur lequel je m'étais assise quelques minutes, suffisamment longtemps pour me rendre compte de l'atmosphère.

 _Allez Alma, va le chercher et convainc le de rentrer. Cette soirée, ce n'est pas vous. Cette soirée, ce n'est pas vous deux !_

Je reprends du poil de la bête et attrape une autre coupe de champagne en passant. Je déambule entre les hôtes, pour apercevoir au loin un homme aux cheveux grisonnants me sourire avec impertinence. Oups. Non, pas ça. Je n'ai pas besoin d'emmerdes supplémentaires pour ce soir. J'essaie de détourner le regard, mais son attention est toujours rivée sur moi. Je le fixe quelques secondes. Après tout, à qui ai-je à faire ? Le type a une tête d'acteur de cinéma, bien trop beau et propre sur lui pour être clean de A à Z. Puis, bizarrement, la distance entre nous se restreint, et le voilà qui se ramène avec un verre à la main. Vous l'aurez deviné, en bon gentleman qui se respecte et qui a des idées en tête, me voilà avec un verre en plus. Le temps de terminer le mien, j'accepte le sien. Berlin m'avait dit de profiter de la soirée, non ? Il me dévisage, l'air charmeur. J'ai envie de rire, à me penser dans un bouquin où tout est calculé à l'avance. _Si seulement je savais... :_

\- C'est une belle soirée, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Si, si, une soirée inoubliable !

Je bois le verre d'une traite dans l'espoir de prétexter aller en chercher un second et m'esquiver. Je n'ai jamais vécu de moment aussi gênant, où je suis tellement à côté de la plaque que même le type devrait s'en rendre compte et se barrer, mal à l'aise. Seulement, vous voyez, les fréquentations de cette nuit privée sont si imbues d'elles-mêmes à contempler leurs propres reflets dans le miroir, ou à passer des heures à cracher les uns sur les autres, à l'affût des potins ou des éventuels pistons qui pourraient les aider dans leurs carrières... Ils ne se rendent même plus compte de la réalité des choses qui les entoure :

\- Hé bien, vous aviez soif !

\- Et ce n'est pas fini... Je vais en chercher un autre !

Je le quitte maladroitement, alors qu'il tente de comprendre la situation, un sourcil levé. Hop, lui c'est réglé, maintenant, reprenons les choses sérieuses. Je sors à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air et manque de renverser une danseuse éméchée. Je contourne l'immense table, toujours prête à être dévalisée par les plus gourmands de la soirée, puis arrive à l'angle de l'immense bâtisse. La cour se prolonge sur un parc illuminé d'éclairages solaires. Je ne vais tout de même pas aller avec ma robe et mes talons, me perdre dans ce putain de jardin digne de Versailles ! Oh mais détrompez-vous, je n'en ai pas besoin. Un bruit de craquement attire mon attention et je me tourne sur le côté pour voir de mes propres yeux. Mes propres putains d'yeux ébahis, Andrés en compagnie d'une des filles du fameux groupe avec lequel il discutait. Je reste sans voix, la gorge soudainement sèche et les sanglots qui montent. Cette fille, cette satanée fille, cette... Je m'arrête là parce que les mots qui me viennent sont loin d'être corrects. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis la potiche de la soirée et Monsieur Élégance se pavane avec une nana dont les boucles d'oreilles brillent plus que des diamants. Et ils discutent, un peu trop proches, une main baladeuse par-ci, un regard séducteur par là. Je vous jure, que je suis tombée des nues au moment où il a enlacé sa taille avant de glisser une liasse de billets entre ses lèvres. Notre liasse de billets, entendons nous bien. Je n'arrive pas à articuler le moindre son tant je suis choquée. Je ne sais pas à quoi joue Berlin, ni qui est cette fille, ni ce qu'il fait avec !

Je reste stoïque , en arrière dans l'ombre avant de voir apparaître deux grands bonhommes à la carrure imposante. Les mines raides et les mâchoires serrées, ils accostent Andrés qui ne semble subitement plus très à l'aise :

\- On nous a dit que tu avais des comptes à régler avec Pedro.

\- On a déjà réglé nos comptes et si je souhaite m'entretenir avec lui, je sais où le trouver.

\- Justement, il nous a dit de venir te trouver toi, ce soir. Paraît que votre marché a changé et ça, ça ne lui plaît pas du tout.

Il embrasse la nana, pour rester polie, sur le coin des lèvres et elle trottine vers les invités. Elle a sûrement senti l'embrouille en voyant ces mecs arriver. Instinctivement, ma main se porte dans mon sac et je saisis le fameux PSM avec force. Je me cramponne à ce que je peux, à ce qui peut me protéger, et si Andrés a besoin d'aide, je saurais quoi faire :

\- Pedro n'aime pas quand on le prend pour le con qu'il n'est pas.

\- Oh ça, je le sais, ça fait un moment que je le connais...

\- Alors tu devrais savoir qu'il ne va pas te lâcher.

\- Je le sais aussi.

Il baisse la tête et se mord l'intérieur de la bouche avec culpabilité :

\- Je connais parfaitement Pedro et sa manière de fonctionner. Le seul problème est que je ne vais jamais pouvoir payer ma dette. Vous savez dans ce monde, il y a ceux qui ont de la chance et ceux qui n'en ont pas. Ceux qui naissent avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et ceux qui crèvent de faim. Moi, je fais parti des deux catégories. J'ai eu une vie magnifique, pleine de rebondissements. J'ai eu de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Des femmes, des mariages, des villas, des voyages. Tout ce dont un homme peut rêver. Cependant, chaque homme devrait se souvenir qu'il n'est qu'un homme fait de chair et de sang. Nous ne sommes pas invincibles. Chaque homme a une faille, et la mienne est apparue brusquement. Mortellement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu essaies de nous embrouiller avec tes conneries ?

\- Pour faire simple, je vais mourir et je ne pourrais jamais rembourser Pedro. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser messieurs, mon verre est vide.

Il leur démontre d'un mouvement de tête peiné et se jette vers le buffet pour attraper la première bouteille à sa hauteur. Une fois servi, il se précipite dans la foule dans l'espoir de les semer. les deux gaillards le suivent à la trace et je suis là, plantée comme une idiote à les regarder. A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à faire, bien sûr que je les suis... Je ne vais pas laisser ce grand con qui me détruit et me répare par ses belles paroles, se faire tuer au détour d'une soirée arrosée !


	22. XXII Course contre la montre

Je sens le coup foireux d'ici. Berlin esquive les hôtes, sa coupe de champagne à la main, et un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Il tente de masquer la réalité d'une mine bienveillante face aux regards rivés vers lui. J'ai une putain de boule qui a pris naissance dans mon ventre. Ça me tort et me lance. Mais j'ai d'autres choses à penser qu'à me plaindre pour une crampe. Les chiens aux allures de mexicanos de Pedro sont à nos trousses et ils ne sont pas prêt à en démordre. Je trottine discrètement pour les rattraper, en évitant de justesse l'épaule d'une femme sur ma droite. Je frôle un vieil homme, qui s'excuserait presque de se trouver sur mon chemin, avant de les apercevoir de nouveau dans mon champ de vision. Ils empruntent les escaliers, Berlin déjà en haut les toise, incertain. Il cherche une sortie de secours, mais mon amant s'est piégé tout seul. Il n'y a pas assez de foule à l'étage pour se faufiler. Il grogne, le regard alarmé. Les deux gaillards arrivent à sa hauteur, l'un d'eux sort son flingue, tandis que le second l'empoigne par le col et le menace de le balancer par dessus la rembarre. Je crois que je ne suis plus lucide sur le moment. Mon cœur palpite fort et mes idées ne sont plus claires. Je ne pense qu'à une chose, la survie. Notre survie :

\- Tu pensais nous semer avec ton numéro à deux balles ?

\- J'avais simplement besoin de prendre l'air et de m'esquiver un moment...

Il éclate d'un rire grave, ce qui n'est pas du goût de son bourreau, qui insiste en le penchant un peu plus dans le vide :

\- Prends moi pour un con Fonollosa, on sait déjà comment cette histoire va se terminer puisque tu ne veux pas régler ta dette envers Pedro.

\- Justement, ce n'est pas que je ne le veux pas, mais c'est que je ne peux pas ! Tuez moi si vous le voulez, dans tous les cas, je ne peux rien pour vous.

\- Alors tu es un homme mort !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'on ne va pas venir vous tuer vous, par la suite ?

Les deux hommes ne comprennent pas et se jugent, étonnés. Berlin lui, lève les bras en guise de rédemption. Intrigué, celui qui le retient jette un regard en arrière à son acolyte, qui le tient toujours en joue. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un western. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, une question de seconde. S'il soulève encore Andrés avec facilité, vue sa carrure, il le tue sur le coup. Ce n'est pas du gazon au sol, mais du carrelage et ce n'est pas non plus une petite chute de tabouret :

\- Vas-y, lâche moi... Si je ne m'écrase pas le crâne durant ma chute, je me brise les membres. Je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin avec les os en morceaux ! Ça doit faire sacrément mal... Un mal de chien, tu ne penses pas ?

L'autre répond à la provocation en grommelant sous la fureur. Il le pousse à bout, je le reconnais bien là, à toujours jouer avec le feu. Ma respiration est saccadée, je me suis tenue à l'écart, en bas des escaliers mais décide de foncer. Sans réfléchir, tête basse. Personne n'est autour, il n'y aura aucun témoin. Personne n'est autour pour me ralentir, pourquoi attendre. Je suis armée, ce grand con est en danger... Et surtout, j'ai besoin de lui pour la suite des aventures. La suite de ma putain de vie qui part dans tous les sens. Ma main glisse dans le sac, je sens le canon de l'arme qui m'appellerait presque. Je le saisis fermement, puis, une fois arrivée à l'étage, le sors d'une traite pour le présenter aux tueurs à gages :

\- Hé, vous !

\- Hein ?!

Celui qui tenait le pistolet se retourne vers moi. Sous l'adrénaline, j'appuie sur la détente et le touche à la poitrine. Il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir et s'écroule en arrière. L'autre, choqué par la scène, a un instant de flottement. Berlin en profite pour se défaire de sa poigne, pivoter et échanger les rôles. D'un mouvement précis, il attrape ses épaules et le projette dans les airs en le poussant violemment. L'homme hurle avant de percuter le sol un peu plus bas. Survoltée et les yeux ronds suite à nos actes, je le dévisage avec stupeur. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de faire. Le type en face ne s'est pas relevé. Merde, je crois que je l'ai tué :

\- Félicitation Rome, bienvenue dans la cour des grands ! Tu es une meurtrière désormais. Alors, quel sentiment te procure le meurtre ? Tu te sens plus forte et incapable de t'arrêter comme un train lancé à pleine vitesse, non ? Tu recommenceras car tu as y goûté à présent. Profite, on ne vit cette sensation de plénitude qu'une fois dans sa vie !

\- Je... Je l'ai tué...

Il ricane et se penche vers le corps qui inonde le sol :

\- Si tu ne l'as pas tué, alors cette tâche rouge sombre n'est pas son sang ! _Bella_ , ne culpabilise pas pour ce que tu viens de faire. Il est dans la nature humaine d'user de la violence.

\- Je l'ai tué.

\- Tu l'as tué pour me défendre. Crois-tu qu'il aurait hésité une seconde pour t'envoyer dans l'au-delà ? Non... et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est dans ses gènes. C'est dans la nature humaine.

Protecteur, il enserre mes épaules et m'invite à partir. Discrètement mais le pas rapide, nous nous esquivons par une porte isolée, à l'abri des regards indiscrets qui commencent à pulluler. Vous imaginez-bien que les secours sont vite arrivés et les flics avec, par la même occasion. Berlin a alors enclenché un pas beaucoup plus dense et agile et nous voilà en train de courir pour nous sortir de cette merde macabre. Les larmes me restent aux coins des yeux et je peux encore sentir la nausée nicher dans ma gorge. Un sentiment qui m'écœure et me donne la gerbe. J'ai tué un type. J'aurais pu le menacer ou simplement le blesser, non. J'ai tué un homme. Mon amant paraît ne pas se soucier du geste et le trouver plutôt banal. Aussi banal qu'aller acheter une baguette de pain à la boulangerie. Ses doigts agrippent mon corps et plissent ma peau. Il dirige la marche et décide dans quelle direction nous allons. Les rues sont encore agitées malgré l'heure tardive et nous tournons à l'angle d'une rue pour nous enfuir par une ruelle moins fréquentée :

\- Il faut qu'on quitte le centre ville au plus vite ! On nous a forcément vu...

\- La fille ? Tu veux dire la fille avec qui tu étais ?

Il hésite un instant et s'arrête. Son regard me fixe avec mépris, comme si je me mêlais d'une chose qui ne me regardait pas :

\- Je t'ai vu avec cette fille, tu lui as filé notre fric ! C'était qui, hein ? Une autre amie du passé, comme Pedro ?

Il se pose contre le mur et expire longuement avant de s'étirer pour soulager la douleur qui prend possession de ses muscles. Après tout, tout ce qui tourne autour de Berlin est complètement fou mais anodin à ses yeux :

\- Une _call-girl_ , rien de bien méchant ! Il y en a partout dans ces soirées, tu penses vraiment que la moitié des invités que tu as rencontré étaient de sages personnalités mondaines de Madrid ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser la question.

\- Alors je devrais te sortir plus souvent ! Sérieusement, tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat alors qu'on risque notre vie parce que la police est à nos trousses... Il faut que tu apprennes à ouvrir ton esprit et tu verras, tu te sentiras tellement plus légère.

Les sirènes de la police résonnent au loin. Ils approchent. Je suis rouge de colère et de honte. Et en même temps, je suis paralysée sous la peur. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. D'un bond, il attrape mon poignet et nous voilà repartis en cavale, à longer les murs camouflés dans l'ombre :

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- On ne peut pas rester chez toi, ils savent où tu habites désormais. Et ils savent que je suis en liberté.

\- La faute à qui ? Qui a voulu sortir pour flamber sa thune et briller en costume trois pièces ?! Tu aurais dû savoir dans quel merdier tu nous mettais ! Tu aurais dû te montrer plus prudent ! Et tu aurais dû rester à l'écart de cette nana qui, je suis sûre nous a vendu pour quelques billets de plus ! Il y a des fois où je ne te reconnais pas... Autant tu étais un grand braqueur à l'époque, tu n'aurais jamais fait ces erreurs... Mais depuis que je t'ai retrouvé et cette histoire à la Fabrique, tu as changé. Je ne fais que te le répéter mais il faut que tu te ressaisisse ! Andrés ! Notre cavale n'est pas censée nous mener à la mort !

\- Tu as raison... On se plante parfois, on fait des erreurs à la con parce qu'on se sent invincible. Lorsqu'on est jeune, on claque notre vie à profiter à cent à l'heure. Puis, quand on sait qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, on se sent si revigoré. Revigoré par une énergie qui nous occulte de toute réalité et c'est à ce moment que l'on vacille.

\- On a qu'une vie, la tienne est déjà tracée... Ne l'a raccourcie pas davantage.

Il me répond par un baiser chaste et reste collé à mes lèvres quelques secondes. Je le sens brusquement éteint, pris de remord par sa faute, alors qu'il soupire, son souffle venant s'échouer contre ma peau. Il s'écarte lentement et m'avoue, les yeux encore clos. Coupable d'affronter mon regard, ou encore sous la sensation brûlante de notre contact :

\- Alma... Tu sais au fond de toi que je ne changerai pas. Tu sais aussi au fond de toi que le meilleur des braqueurs à des failles et qu'il restera le roi des cons au pays des voleurs. Mais si je pars, je pars seul, comme les soldats héroïques morts sur le front. A vivre cette vie, j'aurais fait parti de ceux qui se soulèvent contre les codes. Contre l'Etat. Contre les obligations. Contre les injustices. J'aurais fait parti de la Résistance et j'aurais donné ma contribution et ma bravoure pour une juste cause.

 _Bella ciao_.

Il m'aura fait des aveux durant notre périple entier, mais là, au vue des circonstances je n'ai pas les mots pour répondre. J'aurais envie de lui dire de se taire, de l'embrasser et le prendre par la main pour nous enfuir au plus vite. J'aurais envie d'arrêter le temps pour nous laisser plus de chance. J'aurais envie de retourner en arrière et d'empêcher toutes ces conneries. Les feux éclairent la rue et les sirènes éclatent mes tympans, la police est proche, juste à une rue à côté. Je me mords l'intérieur de la bouche pour me retenir. J'ai le sentiment que tout est perdu et je me vois déjà menottée, retourner en cellule. Bordel... Il pose son front contre le mien et nous restons immobiles à écouter le lourd silence qui nous entoure. Le silence de l'échec qui vient étouffer le bruit des voitures :

\- Que faisons-nous ?

\- On se tire d'ici... On court chez toi récupérer le sac de billets et on prie pour que le Professeur nous donne le feu vert pour retourner dans la Fabrique. Au bon moment... Le _timing_ parfait pour que notre escapade ne soit qu'un mauvais souvenir. On aura essayé, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Il a prononcé ces mots avec une telle finesse que j'en ai frissonné. Malgré la tension, à aucun moment il n'a levé la voix. A aucun moment je n'ai senti la peur émaner de son être. Il est resté serein, concentré sur le moment présent à ne faire qu'un avec ma peau. Nous avions les yeux fermés, alors qu'en mon esprit tout se bousculait. Mais Andrés a gardé son sang froid. Andrés est redevenu celui qu'il était. Celui qui sait se contenir et contrôler les moments les plus graves. On a couru comme des dératés jusqu'à mon appartement. Je me suis ruée sur le sac tandis qu'il faisait le guet devant la porte. Et alors qu'on se précipitait dans l'obscurité de la nuit en direction de la Fabrique, devinez quoi ? Par miracle, le téléphone a sonné ! Le Professeur nous a contacté. Le plan était prêt. Il était prêt. Nous étions en chemin pour retrouver notre grande famille. Et au passage, récolter la fureur de Nairobi et de Tokyo, qui en prime était de retour aussi !

Mais qu'importe, on allait être en sécurité à présent. Plus en sécurité qu'à l'extérieur. A vouloir s'approcher du soleil, on s'en est brûlés les ailes. Heureusement qu' _il_ était là.

Le Professeur, quel ange gardien.


	23. XXIII Dernière ligne droite

Heureusement qu'on s'était préparé. On s'était dépêché d'enfiler nos combinaisons rouges juste avant de repartir pour la Fabrique. On avait vérifié de ne pas être suivi. Je tenais fermement le sac par la anse, tandis que Berlin m'agrippait la main pour me diriger à grands pas. Je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Dehors, les flics grouillaient de partout et encerclaient le bâtiment. On retournait dans notre piège à rat. Pour de bon. Au fond de moi, je savais que ça allait merder quelque part. On n'était pas à l'abri et les autres allaient nous accueillir. Tokyo allait aussi revenir. Bref, je déglutissait négligemment en portant un regard à ce grand con qui m'aurait fait faire le tour du monde les yeux bandés. C'est fou comme on peut admirer une personne, même si l'on sait pertinemment qu'une part d'elle est fausse. On est monté dans la voiture, il conduit vite et le temps est compté. D'après le Professeur, nous devrions arriver pratiquement au même moment que l'autre taré à frange. Les autorités auront les regards braqués sur elle, nous ne devrions pas avoir de problème pour nous infiltrer à l'intérieur. Exactement le même schéma de notre sortie :

\- Tu es prête à y retourner ?

Il me dévisage, l'air mélancolique. Rien n'a fonctionné comme il le souhaitait et cet échec le ronge au plus profond de lui. Retourner là dedans, c'est comme tendre la joue pour en mériter une bonne. C'est vouloir affronter son destin et attendre la Mort, la rage au ventre. Je reste pensive et pose une main sur son avant bras :

\- On a fait ce qu'il fallait, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heure. Je te promet que l'on reverra la lumière du soleil ensemble.

Il n'est pas convaincu et hausse les épaules. Je pense la même chose mais ne lui avouerai jamais. Trop de choses se sont passées et ont déjà bouclé les histoires avant la fin des dernières pages. Les murs de la Fabrique approchent, l'enceinte se dessine devant nous. Andrés emprunte une rue parallèle pour nous éviter la promiscuité de la police. Ils sont plus nombreux que lorsque nous sommes partis. En réalité, leur nombre ne cesse de grandir de jour en jour. Ils sont décidé à nous faire tomber en premier. Alors que la porte du hangar se profile à l'horizon, je les vois agglutinés, leurs armes braquées vers l'entrée principale. Ils attendent quelque chose. Tokyo peut-être ? Ou simplement de nous voir sortir pour nous canarder. On passe le mur, on entre enfin. Je sens un poids en moins, l'illusion d'être en sécurité tandis qu'un autre prend place. La sensation d'être enfermée et coupée du reste du monde. Berlin descend à son tour, il m'empoigne de nouveau la main. Nous allons retrouver les autres. Tout va vite, j'entends soudain des coups de feu émettre de l'extérieur. Les hurlements des otages retentissent, les mouvements de foule se font deviner. Quelque chose se passe et nous reconnaissons les cris de nos semblables résonner sous le grincement de la grande porte et des balles qui fusent. Ils sortent à leur tour. Le bruissement d'un moteur surgit alors, voilà que Nairobi se pointe, enragée de nous voir. Elle fonce sur mon amant :

\- Toi ! Espèce de connard, tu nous as mis dans la merde ! Mais où étiez-vous passé, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête, vous avez déserté !

\- Et notre liberté dans tout ça, tu en fais quoi Nairobi ?

\- Ta liberté, tu peux te la foutre au cul ! Les gars sont dehors à mitrailler les flics pour que Tokyo puisse revenir à bord d'une bécane, on risque tout pendant que vous profitez ! Dans quel monde est-ce que tu vis Monsieur Andrés de Fonollosa ?!

\- Dans le même monde que toi.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi !

Elle sort son flingue et lui colle sur la tempe. Les échanges de tirs continuent, j'ai comme une envie de faire marche arrière et de retourner dans notre planque improvisée :

\- Ne joue pas avec moi Berlin, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

Elle a la mâchoire serrée et le regard incertain. Nairobi tente un coup de bluff, celui du désespoir quand on n'a pas d'autre choix que l'intimidation. On entend Denver appeler son père, Moscou lui répond et arrive en renfort. Helsinki se marre de rire en voyant les corps des policiers tomber sous leur assaut. C'est un cauchemar :

\- Baisse ton arme et laisse nous vous aider. Ils sont en train de risquer leur vie là !

Elle me toise les yeux ronds comme des billes :

\- Tout ça c'est à cause de vous !

\- Tokyo ! C'est Tokyo qui est en train de faire tout ce bordel !

\- Tokyo ? Et qui a flanqué Tokyo à la porte à ton avis ?

Berlin esquisse un sourire satisfait sans la lâcher du regard :

\- Tu marques un point Nairobi...

\- Rome... Tu n'as toujours pas compris son jeu. Ce type te mène par le bout du nez et toi, tu cours. Tu cours aveuglément vers lui ! Tu aurais dû rester avec nous, on est un groupe soudé, on ne peut réussir qu'ensemble ! J'avais confiance en toi...

Sa main se desserre progressivement de l'arme. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux sous la tension. Le moteur de la moto résonne de plus en plus jusqu'à atterrir dans la hall de la Fabrique. Les pneus crissent, les portes de l'entrée grincent de nouveau et se referment. Tokyo est là. Elle est revenue et les nôtres se retirent à l'abri en dégainant une dernière fois face aux autorités. On court jusqu'à la pièce. La scène est morbide et nous assistons à la défaite de Moscou, qui recule d'un pas suite à plusieurs balles au flanc. Personne ne bouge sous le désarroi. Il rentre péniblement, la main portée à la tâche ensanglantée qui inonde sa tunique. Denver se rue sur lui. Il tombe dans ses bras. Les portes sont fermées, nous sommes enfin réunis, avec un corps à nos pieds :

\- Dépêchez vous, allez allez !

Nairobi se précipite dans le bureau pour chercher le matériel de soin, Berlin est le seul à être resté debout, à scruter les héros porter secours :

\- C'est rien, ce n'est qu'une éraflure, je suis fragile des côtes...

\- Arrête Moscou, ce n'est pas drôle. Garde tes forces.

Il esquisse un léger sourire qui ne tarde pas à être baigné dans un flot de sang. Denver panique, il soutient sa tête et l'encourage à garder les yeux ouverts. Helsinki, en ancien militaire qui se respecte, prend les choses en main. Il le bascule sur le côté et au constat amer qu'il fait, les mines se ferment un peu plus :

\- Les balles ne sont pas sorties... Elles sont restées à l'intérieur.

\- Merde, il saigne à mort !

\- Du sang, il nous faut du sang, on en a en stock ? Nairobi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- J'arrive !

Malgré les injections, les bandages et les yeux larmoyants de son fils, Moscou nous quitte avec trois putains de balles dans le corps. La faute à qui ? A Tokyo ? Non, Nairobi avait raison. Je quitte le hall et les laisse étreindre le corps. Andrés me suit machinalement, je vais dans la salle des opérations où se trouve le téléphone. J'ai une folle envie d'appeler le Professeur et de déverser la peine qui m'anime. Moscou est mort et je ressens la souffrance de l'échec me bouffer. Et Denver, est-ce que quelqu'un pense à Denver ? J'ai appris à le connaître et je mesure le choc qui le submerge. Il est paumé. Il a perdu son père. Celui qui l'a construit et qui l'a guidé tout a long de sa vie :

\- On ne pouvait rien faire pour lui... Tôt ou tard, personne n'y échappe. Une erreur d'inattention peut coûter chère.

\- Tu es en train de dire que Moscou n'a pas été attentif ? Qu'il a mérité ce qui vient de lui arriver ?

Tokyo se ramène aussi, tout aussi remontée que moi par la tristesse. Berlin rechigne en la voyant, il sait qu'elle va encore venir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues :

\- Trois balles... Moscou s'est pris trois balles...

\- Il y a plus important à penser que Moscou. Nous avons d'autres priorités.

\- D'autres priorités ?

\- Je vais appeler le Professeur.

\- Le Professeur ? Tu veux rire ? Il ne répond jamais au téléphone !

\- Il répondra, sois en sûre.

\- Non, il faut appeler l'inspectrice Murillo !

\- Hors de question, ce n'est pas le plan !

\- Le plan ?! Mais quel plan ? Tu veux savoir ce que c'était mon plan ? Je voulais te tuer, mais maintenant, la priorité ce n'est plus toi.

Il la toise haineux. La vengeance qu'elle s'est promise me rappelle la mienne, lorsque je m'étais jurée de l'abattre de sang froid une fois retrouvé. Berlin a toujours su se faire des amis, mais des ennemis, mieux vaut ne plus les compter sur les doigts d'une main... Il quitte la salle quand elle le retient par la manche. Le geste me provoque une sueur et je fais un pas dans leur direction. Toujours être sur le qui vive :

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, que tout le monde veuille te tuer ? Tout le monde rêve de te voir au sol parce que les enflures comme toi ne méritent pas mieux. Elles ne méritent pas de vivre.

.

.

Le téléphone sonne, Andrés s'approche avec lenteur, redoutant l'appel dont il connait déjà le sujet :

\- Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Moscou s'est fait tirer dessus. Il s'est pris trois balles à l'abdomen.

Un lourd silence s'abat entre les deux hommes. Le Professeur se rend compte de la situation funeste. Berlin lui, patiente les yeux fermés en tentant de calmer ses tremblements, qui reviennent subitement :

\- Comment tu le sens, toi ?

\- C'est foutu. Tout est foutu.

\- Votre retour n'a rien arrangé.

\- Celui de Tokyo non plus, admets le. Tu as foiré à ce niveau là.

\- Je ne peux pas tout prévoir. On peut encore réussir.

\- C'est foutu.

\- Andrés ! On va reprendre le tunnel, on va le terminer et vous allez vous en sortir. Je ne laisserai pas une autre personne de l'équipe y rester !

\- Sergio cesse de pleurnicher et regarde la vérité en face, tu veux.

\- Andrés, il n'y a rien de drôle, vous devez sortir au plus vite ! Ils m'ont démasqué, je ne sais pas comment mais ils savent qui je suis. Ils vont bientôt revenir et ce sera pour de bon cette fois-ci. Tu dois être prêts.

\- Alors comme je te disais, tout est foutu.

Il raccroche le téléphone et soupire. Tout est foutu, il l'avait pourtant prédit, mais pas aussi rapidement.

.

.

Tout ces événements m'ont donné la nausée et je me suis pressée jusqu'aux toilettes. Ma démarche est maladroite, les portes claquent et je retiens un haut le cœur. Comment en être arrivé à ce point, alors que tout était parfait ? Ce plan était parfait. Il avait si bien commencé jusqu'à ce que les choses tournent mal. Jusqu'à ce que chacun se la joue petit chef et exige ses propres directives sans respecter les consignes de bases. On est tous fautifs. Ce n'est pas que Berlin, mais nous tous. N'allez pas croire que je le défends, je sais reconnaître ses défauts et il en a un paquet. Mais là, on a perdu encore un énième membre de notre groupe. Jusqu'où cela va t-il aller ? Ce n'est qu'une série de hauts et de bas, des putains de montagnes russes qui mettent nos vies en danger. Mon estomac se tord et je suis au plus mal. Je pourrais rester des heures, seule à attendre assise contre le carrelage froid, adossée au mur. En fait, je pense même que je suis restée ainsi un moment. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées et la notion du temps n'est pas ce qui m'importe le plus. Je ne sais pas ce que font les autres actuellement, ni où en est la situation. Je sais juste qu'on doit sortir, mais quand ? Telle est la question. Et au fond, est-ce que nous allons réellement sortir, ou est-ce que l'intello à lunettes nous a berné, lui qui perd les pédales en ce moment.

Je décide de me changer les idées en me rafraîchissant. Mon corps me semble lourd et j'ai du mal à me relever. Mes pas le sont tout aussi et je traîne des pieds jusqu'au lavabo, où ma mine affreuse réussit à me faire oublier le triste sort qui nous est réservé. Seul l'écoulement de l'eau vient perturber le silence de la pièce. L'eau sur mon visage me fait un bien fou, sans pour autant me réveiller de ce cauchemar éveillé. Je me sens vide. La porte s'ouvre. Des pas approchent. Le temps de refermer le robinet, je sens des bras enlacer mes épaules :

\- Je n'ai pas été correct avec toi tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer si froid vis-à-vis de ces derniers événements. La mort de Moscou me touche tout autant. Ce braquage n'est qu'un enchaînement d'erreurs.

\- Certaines auraient pu être évitées.

\- Peut-être que oui, mais dans ce cas, beaucoup de choses ne se seraient pas passées ainsi et tu n'aurais pas vécu les mêmes moments. Regrettes-tu ?

Le son de sa voix diminue pour venir s'échouer dans mes cheveux, à la base de ma nuque :

\- Non, je ne regrette pas.

\- Je ne regrette pas non plus. Je ne regrette pas d'être vivant et d'avoir vécu ces moments.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer un court instant :

\- Comment te sens-tu, toi ?

\- Pour tout te dire, je ne ressens plus grand chose.

\- C'est ton instinct de survie qui a pris le dessus. C'est ce qui te différencie de certains, toi tu te bats pour vivre. Tu t'es battue avec moi il y a plusieurs années. Tu t'es battue seule en prison, et tu te bats de nouveau avec moi aujourd'hui. N'oublie pas la promesse que je t'ai faite, à Vienne.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver.

\- Tu seras bientôt libre. Le Professeur est en train de creuser le tunnel avec le groupe de Serbes. Denver, Rio et Helsinki se tuent aussi à la tâche... Oh, pardonne moi l'expression.

Il se mord les lèvres et retient un ricanement. Rien n'est plus cuisant que de le voir se moquer de nous. De nous tous. Vous ne le connaissez toujours pas ? Toujours à prendre le malheur avec humour et légèreté. Ses mains se resserrent autour de mes hanches. Il me murmure avec audace, l'âme brûlante :

\- Montre aux yeux du monde celle que tu es... Et montre moi la femme que tu es au fond de toi.


	24. XXIV Jusqu'à ce que la Mort nous sépare

C'est dans ce genre de moment que les doutes surgissent de nouveau. C'est dans ce genre de moment que je me sens coincée, le dos au mur. Berlin remonte sa tunique l'esprit ailleurs. Il semble serein, à ma grande surprise. Pour ma part, je me sens toujours aussi dépitée par les derniers événements. Ce n'est pas une partie de jambe en l'air qui me fera tout oublier. Je reste au sol, une main reposant sur mon ventre tandis que la seconde soutient ma nuque. Il sort enfin de son silence et me lance taquin :

\- Coucher avec toi dans ces circonstances est encore plus excitant. On devrait peut-être rester enfermé ici pour le restant de nos jours, ha.

\- On finirait par s'entre tuer.

\- C'est le but d'un amour passionnel. Profiter jusqu'à douter de sa propre personne et se donner corps et âme pour retrouver une paix intérieure. Les deux êtres ne font qu'un, pour se déchirer et se réconcilier jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Je trouve que c'est une belle vie.

Il s'observe avec attention dans le miroir, puis pivote vers moi droit et fier, me faisant face, les mains dans les poches :

\- Tu ressembles à une œuvre d'art allongée comme ça...

Gênée par le compliment, j'esquisse un sourire timide et rabat la tunique sur ma poitrine dévoilée. Il me rend un rire amusé et emprunt d'affection :

\- Non, je t'assure ! Je te vois bien en courtisane de la Renaissance, une coupe de vin à la main... À séduire au premier regard les malheureux qui auraient osé poser leurs yeux sur toi. Chaque homme a une faiblesse.

Il me tend une main bienveillante afin de m'encourager à me relever. Je ne réagis pas sur l'instant, il renchérit en soupirant, presque déçu que je ne sois pas la réalité de ses attentes :

\- Ha Alma... Michel Ange t'aurait reproduite à la perfection. Tu aurais été sa muse.  
\- Tu en as une, toi ?  
\- Chaque homme a une muse.  
\- Et chaque homme a une faiblesse...  
\- Toi, tu es une muse qui ne peut que l'être. Tu es la faiblesse même que chaque homme redoute.

\- Tu es un éternel baratineur.

Il pouffe sans se justifier. Berlin fait partie de ces hommes qui n'ont pas besoin de s'expliquer sur leur charisme qu'ils exercent avec grâce. C'est innée, ajouté à sa manipulation redoutable et il vous charme en un sourire emplit de vices. J'attrape finalement sa main tendue, il m'attire à lui pour me relever. Son regard est illuminé d'une malice qui lui sied à merveille. Vous le voyez, ce regard qui en dit long et qui vous transperce de toutes parts. Il tire une moue amusée avant de me bloquer pour m'inciter à reculer contre le mur :

\- Tu sais que j'aurais toujours l'avantage sur toi, et cela s'explique par une notion simple qui détermine la nature humaine depuis la nuit des temps... La domination. Vois-tu, nous sommes là à prendre du plaisir sans se soucier du monde extérieur. On pourrait rester ici et continuer à s'envoyer en l'air incognito, ce qui ne me déplairait guère...

Alors que son index effleure ma lèvre inférieure, il poursuit son monologue égocentrique et narcissique :

\- Mais la domination des hommes veut que l'on prenne nos responsabilités. Pour ça, il faut qu'il y ait une personnalité forte qui sorte du lot, moi en l'occurrence.

\- Explique moi la suite de tes pensées.

\- Je veux que tu saches et que tu retiennes que je serai toujours présent dans un coin de ton esprit. En bien ou en mal, ou peut-être les deux, mais je serai là.

Il embrasse avec avidité mon épaule en masquant un sourire carnassier. Bien sûr que toute cette mascarade me plaît et que j'aimerais en jouer avec autant de facilité que lui. le problème est que je suis sacrément entichée de ce connard sans nom. Je ne lui avouerai pas et je peine à me l'avouer à moi-même, mais j'aimerais que nous restions coincés ici et que le temps s'arrête. Les minutes passent et son sort est scellé. Bordel, ça me met les larmes aux yeux rien que d'y penser ! Je balance ma nuque en arrière afin d'esquiver son regard. Toutes les belles choses ont une fin. Je le sens de plus en plus empressé, ses lèvres toujours plus tendres contre ma peau, lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur une excuse gênée. Rio, je le reconnais sur le coup. Le gamin a reculé devant la scène et a préféré attendre devant la porte. Berlin semble exaspérée par son attitude, il me quitte en soupirant pour le retenir dans le couloir :

\- La politesse veut que l'on s'excuse auprès de la gente féminine lorsque nous assistons à une scène de pudeur où elle est exposée. Surtout si l'on n'est pas convié...

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là...

\- Tu mens très mal Rio, mais ça on a dû te le répéter souvent je pense. Que veux-tu ?

\- Tokyo.

\- Tokyo ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore cette névrosée ?

\- Hé ! Attention à ce que tu dis !

\- Je m'en tape de ce que tu penses, tu n'es qu'un gamin immature incapable de résister à ses pulsions d'ado. Alors que Tokyo veuille quelque chose ou non, tu vas gentiment retourner lui dire, comme le bon petit copain que tu es, qu'elle aille se faire voir. On suit le plan et on en voit enfin la putain de fin !

\- Je veux être sûr qu'il ne lui arrivera rien une fois sortis d'ici !

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle, c'est touchant.

Berlin éclate d'un rire froid et le toise d'un regard glacial. Il le méprise pour son insolence mais surtout parce qu'il est incapable de réfléchir autrement qu'avec ses sentiments. On est aveuglés par l'argent mais Rio lui, a rencontré le grand amour, avec un grand A. Celle qui lui a donné l'importance qu'il cherchait aux yeux de tous. Celle qui l'a fait devenir l'homme qu'il espérait :

\- Les otages sont venus nous voir en bas... le mur était arrêté par une énorme dalle en brique... Elle leur a filé une masse pour qu'ils la casse mais... Je ne sais pas, je le sens mal.

\- Tu le sens mal parce que tu penses avec ton cœur. Cesse d'être un enfant Rio, il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux.

Au même moment, Nairobi hurle le nom de Berlin. Le Professeur est au téléphone. Il n'y a plus une seconde à perdre. Tout va très vite et le danger approche. Son visage s'assombrit soudainement, il revient vers moi une dernière fois pour m'intimer de le suivre. Son sérieux me déstabilise, mon amant prend conscience des minutes qui défilent :

\- Alma, c'est notre ultime assaut. Toi et moi pour écrire le chapitre qui terminera le livre.

Je me sens mal en l'écoutant prononcer ces paroles. Il sait que tout n'a pas tourné comme prévu et que cela aura des conséquences. Nous avons déjà perdu et nous allons continuer de perdre. Je le suis alors que nous courons vers la salle des opérations. Après quelques secondes au bout du fil, il raccroche, la mine peinée :

\- Andrés, parle moi... que t'a dit le Professeur ?

\- Que c'est la fin. Pour de vrai. La fin de ce voyage.

Soudain, ses yeux se plissent et une figure rieuse prend possession de ses traits. Il se mord la lèvre en s'esclaffant :

\- La fin du voyage qui va nous délivrer de ce trou à rat ! Il faut que j'avertisse Nairobi au plus vite... Il faut qu'elle arrête la production de billets et qu'on rassemble les sacs. Va voir Helsinki et dis lui de préparer les armes. Les soldats partent au front !

 _Bang-bang._

Je n'aime pas l'entendre parler ainsi car je sais que ce qui sort de sa bouche n'est que la vérité pure. Pour sortir de la Fabrique, il va falloir se battre. Toutefois, se battre avec des balles qui tuent n'est pas la même chose que des balles factices. Mon estomac se serre rien qu'en y pensant. Je me précipite dans le hall pour intercepter le grand gaillard, qui tape la causette avec quelques otages, occupés à travailler :

\- Hé ! Je le hèle en haut de l'escalier, il lève la tête et me sourit amicalement.

\- Rome ! Viens un peu par ici, cet otage a une fabuleuse histoire à raconter, un truc que tu n'imagines même pas !

\- Pas le temps Helsinki, on se tire...

\- C'est les ordres ?

Il doute de ma sincérité. En même temps, il faut le comprendre, le groupe a changé de leader un paquet de fois. Néanmoins, il scrute mon visage avant de lancer de nouveau :

\- Allé ma belle Rome, n'aies pas peur, on va s'en sortir. Avec Denver, on va regrouper les munitions... On va les attendre armés jusqu'aux dents. Hé toi ! Tu vas m'aider.

L'otage en question sursaute alors qu'il lui frappe l'épaule sous de faux airs de camaraderie. Il grogne enjoué, quand nous entendons une détonation rugir. Ça vient d'en bas. Instinctivement, on s'est penché en avant, d'autres se sont jetés au sol. Le silence régnant n'a duré qu'une fraction de secondes, les coups de feu ont tonné. Ces putains de flics sont entrés.

On se précipite vers les escaliers du sous sol. Là, une épaisse fumée vient nous étouffer. Je fais des signes à Helsinki, bientôt rejoint par Denver et Nairobi. Rio est planqué derrière une caisse. Il crie pour que Tokyo lui réponde. Elle était aux premières loges lors de la secousse et a été touchée de plein fouet :

\- Tokyo ! Tokyo est là bas, il faut l'aider !

Les deux hommes ouvrent le feu tandis que le sauveur fait de même en fonçant dans le tas. Les autorités nous font face, armés de boucliers et de lasers qu'ils ciblent sur nos poitrines. Ils entrent doucement, à tâtons. Eux portent des casques et des armures, nous... nous n'avons que notre ténacité et notre volonté de vivre pour nous en sortir.

L'échange de tirs se poursuit, Rio dépose sa bien aimée et s'agenouille auprès d'elle pour vérifier son état. Son visage poussiéreux est marqué et ses yeux sont à demi clos. Prit d'une peur incommensurable de la perdre, il pleure en relevant sa nuque. Elle est encore sous le choc. Assommée, elle articule faiblement quand le jeune sent sa dernière heure sonner. Nos ennemis sont derrière, ils pointent leurs fusils mitrailleurs sur lui. Il lève les bras au ciel et se rend, le cœur explosant sous la tension. Si Tokyo succombe, il part avec elle. Voilà son choix. On a tous les nerfs à vif, et au moment où il s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux, croyant son sort scellé, Denver est arrivé. Il lui a ordonné de se baisser pour avoir l'angle parfait pour tirer dans le tas. Les forces de l'ordre ont reculé de quelques pas, ce qui nous laisse plus de temps pour nous enfuir. Mónica Gaztambide l'aide. Elle a rejoint son camp. Elle aussi a préféré la voie du danger dans les bras d'un braqueur. On court se retrancher vers le tunnel. Nairobi nous retrouve, mais Berlin n'apparaît pas :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! Où est Berlin ?

\- Il arrive ! Il est parti chercher une otage.

\- Quoi ?!

Ce grand con est aller risquer sa vie pour récupérer Ariadna, l'otage qu'il avait gardé dans son bureau. La vingtaine, pulpeuse et pleine de charmes. Je me sens éclater intérieurement d'une colère noire. Un sentiment d'injustice m'envahit tandis qu'Helsinki me rassure à sa manière. Il n'a pas toujours été fin dans ses mots, mais il a le cœur sur la main. Le voilà qui arrive en la tenant par la main :

\- Nairobi, on en est où ?

Elle compte avec précision les sacs qu'il reste à faire passer par le tunnel. Certains ont déjà pris la fuite. Malgré le tonnerre assourdissant provoqué par les tirs, nous entendons les hurlements de peur des otages à l'extérieur et comprenons qu'ils nous on encerclé. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Il faut emprunter le tunnel et vite !

\- Berlin, la tranchée est en place et il reste quinze sacs de fric à apporter !

\- Allé, vite ! Dépêchez-vous, qu'est-ce que vous attendez !

Puis, tout s'arrête. Tout devient plus simple et plus léger au moment où il approche. De ses yeux perçants, il me fixe et vient vers moi pour m'enlacer tendrement. Je peux sentir une once de remord émaner de son être. Des remords pour ce qu'il s'apprête à faire ou pour ce qu'il a déjà commis ? Je ne veux pas le savoir... Parce que je ne veux pas le voir partir... Je ne veux pas le voir mourir... Ses gestes sont précis et c'est méticuleusement qu'il calcule chaque parole, chaque regard. Et c'est dans ses pupilles dilatées par l'ambiance funeste et périlleuse que je comprends qu'il a toujours été sincère. Andrés n'a simplement pas su mettre des mots sur ses ressentis, mais c'est à ce moment précis qu'il m'adresse sa dernière pensée. Son dernier souffle en un baiser profond :

\- Nous y sommes _Bella_... L'heure de notre gloire a sonné.

Il prend place à la lourde mitrailleuse et canarde les autorités sous les cris affolés de la jeune femme auprès de lui, condamnée à rester séquestrée jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

.

.

.

Il a décidé comment allait terminer sa vie. Il a fait le choix de son destin. Les balles fusent et j'entends Nairobi hurler le nom de Berlin. Helsinki est à ses côtés et tente de la raisonner. Les flics approchent et leurs ombres commencent à se dessiner sur les façades qui nous entoure. On est piégé. Ils sont entrés dans le dernier couloir ! Andrés vérifie ses munitions avant d'adresser une parole enthousiaste à Ariadna. La jeune femme est en pleurs, terrorisée sous les échanges de tirs. Elle s'assied et se bouche les oreilles en priant que tout s'arrête. Mon amant est hilare, il vise, tire et se met à couvert. J'assiste à la scène l'estomac noué. Nairobi finit par accepter les directives du grand gaillard, il lui attrape le bras et la pousse à l'entrée du tunnel. Il faut partir et vite ! Je n'entends plus ce qu'ils disent et leurs articulations sonnent faux à mes oreilles. J'ai du mal à distinguer ce qui m'entoure. Je vois Berlin devant moi, amusé et plein d'héroïsme. Le chevalier sans peur qui fonce dans le tas quitte à risquer sa vie :

\- C'est l'adrénaline de la mort en face, ha !

\- Rome, qu'est-ce que tu fous, viens !

Helsinki crie mon nom, mais je ne réagis pas. Mon regard reste fixé sur l'homme en face, qui est à deux doigts de passer l'arme à gauche. Il recharge, se concentre et prend une grande inspiration, avant de se lancer dans l'arène. Il tire avec minutie, mais je me rends compte d'une trouille pétrifiante qui prend place en lui. Avouez que c'est normal, se retrouver seul à buter un tas de flics à la pelle qui se rue sur vous, la rage au ventre.

Je ne suis toujours pas partie. Je refuse. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Il finit par s'apercevoir de ma présence et recule brusquement pour arriver à ma hauteur. Il couvre ses arrières en se postant contre le mur et me dévisage, colérique :

\- Alma, ne me fais pas ça, je t'en prie...

\- Te faire quoi ? Assister à ta mort ?

\- Je veux que tu partes !

Helsinki est à l'entrée du tunnel et continu à me héler avec détermination :

\- Rome, grouille toi ! Viens !

\- Tu vois... Il t'appelle alors vas le retrouver. Tu prends ce satané tunnel et tu sauves ta peau !

\- Et toi ? Je ne te laisserai pas !

\- Moi ? Moi je suis déjà mort _Bella_. Et tu le sais ça... Je vais vous faire gagner un temps précieux. Grâce à moi, vous serez tous en vie, et grâce à moi, tu auras une vie merveilleuse où tu seras heureuse.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs...

 _Bang-bang._

Je sens les sanglots monter, puis, sous la tension qui submerge mon corps, j'explose en larmes en le devinant étendu au sol durant les dix prochaines minutes. Les larmes perlent et il est touché. Son visage se déraidit pour afficher une pitié réelle et emplie de sincérité. Merde, si j'avais su qu'il fallait en arriver là pour voir une once d'honnêteté en son regard. Il en remet une couche, comme tout à l'heure. C'est toujours lors des derniers instants qu'on se dit les choses. Lorsqu'on ne peut plus faire demi tour. Il saisit ma mâchoire et me relève la figure avant de m'embrasser. Encore. Toujours. A jamais. Sans prévenir, il se plaque contre moi et me murmure ces mots, qui me font frissonner de douleur :

\- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Je ne te crois pas.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau et se décolle de moi pour recharger son flingue et se préparer à un nouvel assaut :

\- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, alors pars ! Ne gâche pas ta vie pour un homme comme moi !

\- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Je ne te crois pas.

Je sens la forte poigne d'Helsinki qui m'agrippe le bras pour me tirer de force et me sortir de ce traquenard. Ses mots me font mal et restent en ma mémoire. Il se sacrifie et me ment pour me sauver, merde, Andrés, pourquoi me faire ça à moi ?! Je le perds de nouveau en voyant son désir de descendre les autorités une bonne fois pour toute, un désir de vengeance. Un désir intérieur qui l'a toujours rongé. Je hurle de désespoir. Il se retourne et me lance avec tristesse :

\- Règle numéro un, ne jamais croire un voleur. Les voleurs mentent. Adieu Alma...

Le Professeur tente de le convaincre dans l'oreillette. Il essaie de le dissuader, de trouver les mots justes pour qu'il fasse marche arrière et nous suive. Il est encore temps... Mais Berlin est un connard, un connard têtu de surcroît :

\- J'ai été un sacré con toute ma vie et maintenant, je veux mourir avec dignité...

 _Bang-bang._

Je suis poussée de force dans le tunnel et entends le sifflement des balles venir se percuter contre son corps. Je n'ai pas l'image sous les yeux mais la devine parfaitement en mon esprit. Je suis dévastée. Pourtant, je cours, la nausée et la survie remuant mon être face au choc de la perte. Le savoir mort, et une partie de moi s'envole.

 _Andrés, mais que t'ont-ils fait ? Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé._


	25. XXV Épilogue

C'est une étrange sensation de vide qui m'envahit. Un sentiment que je ne pourrais pas expliquer tant il me ronge et me bouleverse. Beaucoup diraient que c'est un chagrin d'amour, mais dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire que Berlin était celui que j'attendais. Celui qui me faisais vivre chaque seconde à cent à l'heure comme si c'était la dernière. C'est vrai. C'était le cas. Mais sa mort ne peut s'expliquer si facilement par un simple "chagrin d'amour". Berlin s'est sacrifié. Il a donné sa vie pour nous tous. Berlin est mort.

Andrés de Fonollosa. L'homme de la situation.

Je revois ce sourire à la fois charmeur et machiavélique lors de nos derniers instants à deux. Il était sacrément beau ce grand con et il m'avait fait tourner la tête. J'en ai des sueurs froides. Je me réveille encore la nuit. Mes draps sont trempés et je me sens oppressée. J'allume la lumière d'un geste mais constate avec amertume et tristesse qu'il n'est pas à côté. Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis que nous sommes sortis de la Fabrique. Deux mois que mon sommeil agité tourmente mes nuits. Il est sans cesse présent, tel un fantôme.

Andrés de Fonollosa. L'amant d'une vie.

Et dire qu'il a fallu que j'accepte la demande du Professeur pour croiser de nouveau son chemin... Le destin est parfois douteux. C'était notre dernier casse. Celui qui allait sceller notre futur à jamais. J'ai toujours ces mots, ses derniers mots qu'il a prononcé avant de partir. Bien sûr que si il mentait, il m'a toujours menti. Dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Berlin voulait simplement me protéger et me forcer à quitter ce lieu sordide.

Je n'ai plus de contacts avec qui que ce soit, sur ordre de l'intello à lunettes. J'ai quand même des nouvelles de ce dernier, parfois... Lorsque ma rage intérieure lui pardonne la mort d'Andrés. Il aurait pu trouver une solution comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Mais à cet instant, tout avait été si vite... Même le Professeur n'avait pas été en mesure d'anticiper les choses. Bien joué Berlin...

Comme promis, j'ai suivi son plan et me suis rendue à l'hôtel. L'hôtel de l'aéroport. Il avait déjà tout préparé et la chambre était réservée à mon nom. La chambre 1408. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me suis écroulée en sanglots sur le lit puis j'ai attendu durant de longues et pénibles heures. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et ai attendu que l'horloge affiche cinq heures du matin pour rassembler mes affaires et prendre le chemin du hall d'embarquement. Là, pratiquement seule au beau milieu du couloir et de la nuit, j'ai pris l'avion de 5h45 comme il me l'avait demandé. Direction Vienne. Vienne... J'en ai des souvenirs là bas, si vous saviez les soirées que nous y avions passé Andrés et moi... Vous seriez jaloux. Il m'a fait découvrir les merveilles de ce monde d'un coup de baguette magique enveloppée d'un regard de velours. Je l'ai aimé ce grand con. Le vol a été pénible et j'ai ressassé ces images en mon esprit. Les larmes sont rapidement montées et j'ai caché ma peine en regardant par le hublot. Une fois l'avion atterri, j'ai pris le premier taxi pour le centre ville, le fameux palace près de la fontaine. Cet hôtel particulier était dorénavant à moi et une fois la somme donnée en son entièreté, je me suis sentie non pas libérée d'un poids, maintenant devenue propriétaire mais avec un fardeau sur le dos. Le fardeau du souvenir de Berlin, grâce à qui je pouvais m'émanciper de la vie merdique que j'avais eu auparavant. Bien avant lui, quand les galères s'enchaînaient sur ma route.

Je suis rapidement montée à l'étage pour trouver la suite que nous avions l'habitude de prendre. J'y ai laissé tomber ma valise et me suis assise au sol, prostrée contre le mur. Berlin était mort. Berlin ne reviendrait jamais.

Et me voilà encore et toujours dans cette maudite chambre à aimer me souvenir. Dieu sait à quel point c'est paradoxal, je souffre tout en étant heureuse. Heureuse de le revoir, heureuse de le penser contre moi, heureuse d'avoir partagé sa vie et de l'avoir aimé. Le salaud... Il s'est sacrifié pour nous. Il avait promis qu'il envisagerait le meilleur pour nous. Mais l'avenir était impossible. Il m'aurait quitté. La mort l'aurait emporté. Grâce à cet hôtel, une partie de lui reste présente mais comme il me manque.

Sur le bureau dans l'angle de la pièce se trouve une enveloppe. Certainement une lettre. Mon nom y est inscrit. Je retiens mon souffle. Je n'ai pas la force pour la lire. Un dernier message de Berlin. L'ultime déclaration d'un homme avant sa fin. Je me sens si mal. Mal face à la réalité qui me traverse de toute part. Je lorgne dessus un long moment puis me décide à l'ouvrir. Je déchire rapidement le papier mais le jette aussitôt au sol. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Son écriture... Ses premiers mots. Ils me sont destinés. Ils nous étaient destinés. Nous ne devions pas terminer ainsi.

Les secondes passent, les minutes, les heures. Le soleil se lève puis se couche. Le temps me paraît si long... Je crois qu'il est tard, la nuit est tombée depuis un moment mais je n'ai pas la notion du temps. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir l'heure. Je n'ai pas envie de me sentir incrustée dans le présent qui défile lors de son absence. Pourtant, il ne reviendra pas. Il ne reviendra jamais.

Puis, je me souviens de nos moments, dont un crucial, lorsque j'ai tué ce type. Je l'ai assassiné de sang froid sans même réfléchir. J'ai agi à l'instinct pour sauver Andrés. Son sang coule sur mes mains et j'en porterai les tourments pour le restant de mes jours. La marque de la culpabilité. J'ai ôté la vie d'un homme. Cela fait-il de moi un monstre ? Jusqu'où peut-on aller par amour... Jusqu'à donner la mort ou se donner la mort soi-même ? Nous n'étions pas des monstres, nous étions simplement assoiffés de vie et de liberté. Nous nous battions pour notre survie dans un monde plus juste et meilleur pour les personnes de notre condition. Celles qui sont indépendantes et qui ne respectent pas les codes imposés.

Mon corps entier souffre, ce n'est pas que mon mental chargé d'émotions qui me joue des tours non... Mes muscles me tirent et je me sens affaiblie. Rien ne me décroche un sourire, et l'appétit n'est pas non plus au rendez-vous.

Le silence qui règne dans la pièce m'assoupit un instant, je me laisse sombrer et cesse de résister. Mes paupières se ferment. Je ne sais pas durant combien de temps. Cependant, mon repos semble être de courte durée, le téléphone posé sur la table de chevet sonne soudainement. Je crois rêver sur le moment tant cela est improbable. Je doute quelques secondes puis, sous la tension et la curiosité qui me pique, je me lève d'un bond pour décrocher. Vous me croyez si je vous dis que la voix qui résonne au bout du fil me pétrifie :

\- Alma... C'est moi.

Andrés. Mes tempes viennent taper lourdement sous le choc. J'ai mal. Un mal de crâne qui vous prend de l'intérieur. L'émotion qui me submerge m'aveugle sous les larmes qui inondent mes orbites. C'est bel et bien Andrés. Il reprend de son calme légendaire et habituel :

\- Je sais que cela peut te paraître fou... Plusieurs mois sont passés mais je suis là... Je suis là comme convenu... Regarde par la fenêtre.

J'hésite un court laps de temps face à l'instant improbable. Il est là, c'est bien sa voix qui vient secouer ma poitrine et me donner de lourds frissons. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Berlin a été abattu, le Professeur lui-même a confirmé sa mort ! Je deviens folle. Peut-on halluciner sous la peine ? Je l'entends soupirer sous la déception. Je ne réagit pas. Son moment théâtral de gloire se dissipe rapidement. J'ai l'impression de flotter. Cela pourrait être magique si j'optais dans sa direction en me rendant à la fenêtre. Cependant, la réalité est effrayante et je panique si la vérité venait à me rattraper. Comment cela est-ce possible :

\- J'ai combattu la Mort avec brio et me voilà revenu tout droit des Enfers... Et je t'ai retrouvé. Je t'ai retrouvé comme je l'avais prédis. Approche. Bella, approche

J'obéis et entrouvre le rideau pour voir la rue éclairer une petite cabine à l'angle. Une silhouette vêtue d'un long manteau sombre se dessine. Il me fait un signe de la main. Je le reconnais. Andrés de Fonollosa. Berlin. Clyde qui revient chercher Bonnie. Je reste ébahie alors que mon regard le fixe. Il sort de l'habitacle, un chapeau feutre couvre sa tête puis se dirige vers l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Mon cœur se serre et mes muscles se tendent, il arrive. Il est vivant.

Soudain, ses pas l'amènent devant ma porte et il frappe avec élégance. Je m'y attendais et, aussi légère qu'une plume, comme si mon rêve m'enveloppait encore, je viens ouvrir. Il est là, devant moi, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres tandis que ses yeux se plissent de malice :

\- Rome... Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, ma très chère Alma, ma précieuse Alma. Comme je suis heureux de te revoir. Bienvenue chez toi. Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle vie.

C'est miraculeux, comment a t-il pu...

\- Andrés, tu es mort...

\- Les Grands de ce monde ne meurt jamais, ils survivent dans les mémoires de ceux qui croient. Crois-tu en moi ?

\- Depuis notre première rencontre.

\- Alors je suis bien là, devant toi. Viens dans mes bras.

Il me serre avec tendresse contre lui avant de franchir le seuil de la porte et tourner la clef. Berlin ciao, me voilà de nouveau prise dans les filets du braqueur. Monsieur Élégance.


End file.
